Readers Choice
by Kurinoone
Summary: A series of Oneshots that have been requested by my readers. Based on the DP Trilogy.
1. Damy's Birthday

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling.

Mia's Request – _I'd really like to see Damien's 1st birthday when Harry was back with  
them from The Darkness Within. Where him and Harry had gotten into the fight.  
I'd like to see what Damien had done that night after the fight with Harry. Did  
he celebrate with his parents and with the Weasleys and Hermione? I'd really  
like to see that scene._

This oneshot is dedicated to Mia. I hope you like it Mia!

**Damy's Birthday**

Damien stormed into his dorm room, slamming his Nimbus 3000 onto his bed. He had never felt so angry; his brother had let them down, let Gryffindor down and more importantly, let _him_ down. Damien pulled at his Quidditch robes, tearing them off and throwing them onto the ground. He had thought having a go at Harry would have made him feel better, a chance to yell out his frustration and heartbreak, but he felt even angrier after telling his big brother he no longer wanted to be his family.

Damien kicked at his trunk, a loud clang rang in the room.

"Damy?"

Damien looked around at one of his roommates. A sleepy eyed Thomas was peeking at him from behind his drapes.

"Sorry," Damien breathed, remembering he wasn't alone in this room. "I didn't mean to wake you, sorry."

"It's alright." the other boy yawned.

Damien opened his trunk, a lot quieter now and pulled out a fresh pair of pyjamas. He closed the trunk and made his way silently towards the bathroom.

"Rough game today." Thomas called to him from behind the drapes.

Damien halted in his tracks.

"Yeah." He agreed miserably.

"We'll get them next time. Don't beat yourself up too much." Thomas said, thinking his loud entrance was due to his frustration at losing the match.

Damien didn't say anything and continued to the bathroom for a much needed hot and relaxing shower.

xxx

The next morning at breakfast, Damien sat down next to his friends, surprising them.

"You're not sitting with him today?" Hermione asked, tilting her head in Harry's direction.

Damien glanced at Harry, who was sitting at the other end of the table, before looking back at Hermione and shaking his head.

"Good on you!" Ron clapped a hand on Damien's shoulder. "You don't need that prat!"

Ginny gave Ron an exasperated look before turning to Damien.

"You took ages coming back last night. Where did you go?"

Damien shrugged his shoulders.

"I was just outside, walked around for a bit, next to the lake." He answered. He looked at Ginny. "How's your shoulder?" he asked.

"All fixed." Ginny answered. "You know Madame Pomfrey, takes her half a second to mend bones. All I had was a dislocation."

"Yeah, because that goon Crabbe kept targeting you!" Ron said furiously. "I swear I'm going to give that lard ass a right thrashing!"

Damien gave Ron a look before his eyes travelled back to Harry, who had finished his breakfast and was sitting waiting for James to come and escort him to the first class of the day. Damien looked away from Harry and back to his plate.

"Have you talked to him?" Hermione asked noting the depressed expression on her young friend.

"I talked to him last night," Damien replied, pushing his food around on his plate. "I told him I've had enough. If he wants to be an arse, that's up to him. I don't care anymore. I don't want anything to do with him."

"Did you really say that?" Ron asked, surprised.

"More or less." Damien answered.

"And what did he say?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing, he didn't say anything." Damien replied. "It's not as if he cares anyway."

Hermione looked a little conflicted. She seemingly came to a decision as she leaned forward towards Damien.

"He looked concerned yesterday, in the common room. He kept looking over at the door, as if he was waiting to see you."

Damien paused for a moment, his eyes widening a little before he shook his head.

"I don't care." He said.

"Damy..." Ginny started.

"I mean it, I don't care." Damien repeated. "He doesn't consider himself family and he shows it. But that's fine, because he's not my brother anymore."

"If I could have Knut for every time I said that to one of my brothers, I would be the richest girl in Britain." Ginny said with a smile.

Damien shrugged at her comment.

"All I can say is good riddance!" Ron said. "He screwed you over and he used Quidditch to do it!" Ron shook his head in disgust. "That's about the worst thing you could do."

Damien didn't say anything. He looked up as Harry walked by him, following behind James. His dad flashed Damien a big smile, which he reluctantly half returned. Harry didn't even look at him, which only served to annoy Damien further.

xxx

The Astronomy tower was dressed up. Hundreds of floating lanterns had lit up the roof. The floor was hidden beneath several hundred balloons and anytime anyone tried walking across, they had to kick the balloons aside first. A huge table stretched across the floor, was laden with delicious finger food, snacks and drinks. The cake that James had got for Damien's thirteenth birthday was sitting proudly in the middle of the table.

Most of the third year Gryffindors were present, along with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Remus and Sirius were invited, like always and James and Lily were busy chatting to them. The birthday boy was leaning across the low wall, watching the fireworks light up the dark sky. He shook his head, his dad always did a firework display for his birthday.

"I can't believe they're still going." Ginny said, walking up from behind Damien. She gazed at the fireworks that had started almost two hours ago. "Mr Potter really likes fireworks."

Damien smiled a little.

"Yeah, he does. He only uses my birthday as an excuse." he replied.

Ginny moved closer to her friend and reached out, holding onto his hand.

"Are you okay, Damy? You don't look like you're having a good time." She asked.

Damien shook his head.

"It's nothing...it's just....I can't get that idiot out of my head!" he admitted angrily.

Ginny didn't need to be told which _idiot_ Damien was referring to.

"You should have just talked to him. It's obvious you want to."

Damien turned to glare at her.

"I do not!" he stated and pulled his hand out of hers.

Ginny sighed as she turned to face him properly.

"How long are you planning to stay mad at him? You are going to have to talk to him one day." She pointed out.

"You sound like my mum." Damien said. "She and dad keep encouraging me to talk to Harry, to make up with him."

"And?" Ginny asked.

Damien shrugged.

"It's his fault." he argued back. "Why should I be the one to go make up with him?"

"I know it's his fault." Ginny quickly replied. "He's the one who threw the game, he's the one who let Malfoy win but you can't hold that against him forever."

Damien was quiet, eyes fixed on the stone wall before him.

"It's not that," he finally spoke. "I'm not mad at him because he let Slytherin win." he said.

"You're not?" Ginny asked, confused. "So, what is it then?"

Damien took in a breath.

"He was supposed to pick me." He said quietly. "Harry is my brother, not Malfoy's; he should have stayed loyal to me." Damien let out a sigh and rubbed at his head. "I know that he's known Malfoy longer than he's known me but...we're brothers, we're the same blood, shouldn't that mean something?"

"It should," Ginny agreed, "but maybe to Harry, it doesn't."

Damien shook his head, his hazel eyes showing how much that thought hurt him.

"I just wanted to be close to him, like how you are with your brothers," he gestured to Ginny. "You argue all the time with Ron but you would never go against him. Fred and George pick on Percy all the time, ridicule him and make fun of him but they stood up for him when he was being bullied at work. They helped Percy because he was their brother."

"Yeah but that's because we all grew up together," Ginny pointed out, "we have a relationship that has taken years to develop. Harry doesn't even know you, Damy. How can he build such a relationship when he only met you two months ago?"

Damien didn't answer right away. He looked away from Ginny and stared out at the night sky, still illuminated with bright coloured sparks erupting every so often.

"I guess it doesn't matter." He finally said. "Harry doesn't want us to be his family. How can I fight that?"

"Don't give up on him." Ginny pleaded softly. "He cares, I can see it. Every time he sees you in the Great Hall or in the common room, you can tell he wants to talk to you but he's just as stubborn as you are."

Damien smiled a little; he liked being compared with his brother, even when he was so mad at him. Brothers were meant to be alike, weren't they?

"Will you please talk to him? Give him another chance?" Ginny asked.

Damien looked around at her.

"I'll tell you what I told mum and dad; not until he makes the first move."

Ginny let out a noise of frustration but before she could argue with him, they heard a shout.

"Damy!" James yelled over to him, "cake time!" he beckoned the two of them to come over to the table.

Damien moved from his favourite spot on the Astronomy tower and made his way over to cut his cake. As he approached the table, he took in the smiling and beaming faces of his family and friends. As much as he tried, he couldn't stop himself from imaging the face of his brother, his only family member missing from the party.

Damien shook the thought away from himself; he had told Harry he wasn't a part of his family anymore, he wasn't his brother. But deep down he knew, just like he had told an irate Harry, over two months ago, 'just cause you feel like that, it doesn't make it true.'

The End.

xxx

There you go. Did you like it? Please review and let me know!!

A Note: I realised while writing this that I made Damien thirteen years old at the beginning of 'Darkness Within' when really he should have been twelve when he first met Harry and then turn thirteen in late October. I will be going over all three stories to fix them up, grammar, spelling and everything else, so I will change 'Darkness Within' to make Damien the age he should be!!

Cheers!!!


	2. Waking up after the Battle of Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling.

Kat's Request - _I would really like to see what happened between when Harry passed out  
at the end of chapter 64 in the Darkness Within and a little after when he woke  
up two days later in St Mungos._

Dedicated to Kat!! I hope you like it!!

**Waking up after the Battle of Hogsmeade**

Frank and Remus felt Harry suddenly go limp in their grips. Both men turned instantly to Harry's aid but there was nothing they could do. He had lost consciousness, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he collapsed in their arms.

"Harry! Harry!" Both Frank and Remus called out, attracting the attention of those around them.

James and Sirius looked back at them, while supporting Damien. James felt his heart plummet to his stomach at the sight of his son. While Sirius supported Damien, James ran over to Frank and Remus who had placed Harry onto the ground and were crouched over him.

"Harry! What happened?!" James asked as he knelt next to Harry and checked for his pulse. He was relieved to find it.

"He just collapsed." Frank answered.

"His adrenaline rush was the only thing keeping him going." Remus summarised, "He probably doesn't have any strength left in him."

James worriedly checked Harry and tried to revive him but even the spell 'Rennervate' did nothing to wake him.

"We need the hospital." Frank said, worriedly. "We don't know what he's been through. It may be more complicated than we think." The guilt in his voice was clearly noticeable. It was _his_ son that Harry had gone to rescue. It was because of him that Harry was captured and subsequently tortured.

James turned to call to Sirius.

"Sirius! Apparate with Damien to St Mungos! I'm bringing Harry!" he yelled over to him.

Sirius nodded and within a second, he disapparated, taking Damien with him.

James caught sight of the large group of people gathering around the spot Voldemort had fallen. Their hushed whispers of awe were hard not to overhear. Aurors were already ushering people to stay back and had formed a circle around what remained of the Dark Lord.

James looked away and with a strong grip of Harry, he disapparated heading for St Mungos Hospital.

xxx

James paced the corridor, too worried to be able to stay still. Lily was seated but her eyes followed her husband. Next to her, Remus, Sirius and Frank sat in silence. No one knew what they should say, so chose to wait quietly.

At long last the door to one of the rooms opened and a young Healer stepped out. At once, James rushed to him. Lily stood up and followed behind him, bringing the three men with her.

"Healer Davidson, how is Harry?" James asked worriedly.

"How's Harry? Is he okay?" Lily asked simultaneously.

The Healer smiled at them with kind eyes.

"Everything is fine." He assured the frantic parents. "Harry is suffering from nothing more than magical exhaustion. He is still unconscious but there is nothing to worry about. His vitals are strong and there seems to be no complications."

James breathed out a sigh of relief.

"And my younger son, Damien Potter?" James asked.

"He's coping very well," Healer Davidson replied. "We treated him for several broken ribs and a cracked breastbone. He told me that he was hit with a curse, one that knocked him out." The Healer paused here, waiting to see is any further information was to be volunteered, but no one said anything. Healer Davidson continued, "He is asleep on the moment. I would like to keep both boys in a day or two, just to make sure everything heals properly."

"Thank you, Healer Davidson." Lily gushed, overjoyed that both her sons were okay.

The Healer walked away from the small group of people, on his way to attend to the wizards that had been admitted in the last hour, most of them Aurors.

Lily turned to James, embracing him tightly.

"They're okay." she repeated, sounding like she couldn't still believe it. "They're okay."

James tightened his hold on Lily. Both knew how close they came to losing not one but both of their sons today. It really was a miracle that they survived.

"We should go sit with them." Remus said quietly.

Lily pulled away from James, nodding her head. She didn't want her sons waking up alone.

xxx

Damien woke up a few hours later. He groggily opened his eyes to find both his parents by his side. Sirius was standing next to James, smiling happily at him. Damien opened his mouth to speak but as soon as he took in a breath, his chest throbbed and he groaned in pain.

"Ow!" he moaned, bringing a hand up to his bandaged chest.

"Don't move so much." Lily ordered gently, guiding his hand away from his chest and back to rest on the bed. She didn't let go of his hand.

"How do you feel, pup?" Sirius asked.

Damien groaned again.

"Like I went up against a Dark Lord, and had my ass kicked." He replied in a rasping voice.

Sirius chuckled; glad Damien was well enough to be making jokes.

"Does it hurt?" James asked, moving closer so he could sit next to him on the bed.

Damien shook his head, closing his eyes.

"No, just...a little uncomfortable." He answered.

"I'll get the Healer." Lily said, standing up.

"No, you stay here. I'll get him." Sirius offered and with a wink at Damien, he disappeared out of the room.

Damien lay back, taking comfort from the way his mum ran her hand softly through his hair. Her concerned eyes never left his face. His dad was sitting next to him and was also staring at him, hazel eyes taking in every inch of him to ensure he really was okay.

Damien coughed, grimacing at the pain that erupted in his chest. His sides hurt too and his head was spinning. He had never felt so sore in his life.

"Damy?" Lily asked in concern.

"I'm fine." Damien answered wearily. He looked at his dad before he asked, "Where's Harry?"

"His room is a couple doors down." James replied. "He's still unconscious."

Damien's brow creased in worry.

"Still unconscious?" he asked. "Is he okay?"

"Don't worry," Lily said, "Harry's fine. The Healers have checked him. They said he's suffering from magical exhaustion."

"I'll say," Damien said with a half smile. "Did you see him? He was duelling _without a wand!_" Damien grinned. "Is that awesome or what!" he said weakly.

James and Lily shifted uncomfortably. While Damien found his big brother's ability to duel wandlessly awe-inspiring, they found it unnerving.

"You should rest." Lily said.

"Someone should be with Harry." Damien said, ignoring his mum.

"Remus is with him." James answered.

"One of you should be with him." Damien reiterated. "When he wakes up, he should see one of you."

James smiled at him.

"I've been with him the whole time. Sirius came to get me when you showed signs of waking up. I only just walked in when you opened your eyes."

Damien relaxed, smiling at his dad.

"Okay, cool." He answered.

The door opened and Sirius walked in, bringing a nurse with him.

"Good to see you're awake." The smiling nurse told Damien as she approached him. "Let's just check you over then."

James walked out of the room, heading back to Harry's room. He was relieved to see Damien awake. Now, he just had to wait for Harry.

xxx

An entire day passed but Harry didn't regain consciousness. By this point James was getting hysterical.

"He should have woken up by now!" he argued with the young Healer. "It's been more than twenty-four hours since I brought him here!"

"As I've explained to you, Mr Potter, it's common for patients to stay asleep for a few days if they suffer from extensive magical exhaustion." Healer Davidson replied. "And if the account you have given is accurate then it's not surprising that Harry has yet to wake up." The Healer remarked.

"Even so, he should have woken up by now." James said. "Shouldn't you do something to try and wake him up? Have you checked him properly to make sure he's _really_ okay?"

"Mr Potter, I assure you, your son is fine." Healer Davidson replied, a little tersely this time. "The best thing for him is to let him be. He will wake up when he is ready."

"He was tortured at Voldemort's command for almost twenty-four hours!" James snapped. "Anything could be wrong with him but you won't know if you don't check!"

"We have checked him thoroughly." The Healer replied. "He doesn't have as much as a scratch on him. No bruises, no broken bones, no fractures, no internal injuries, absolutely nothing. He is perfectly healthy."

"I already told you, he healed himself!" James answered hotly.

The Healer let out a sigh and shook his head slightly.

"Mr Potter, I apologise, but it's physically impossible to heal yourself..."

"Impossible it may be but Harry managed it. I saw it with my own eyes, as did the rest of the Aurors and population of Hogsmeade!" James answered.

Growing frustrated, James turned and walked away, leaving the Healer looking a little lost and bewildered.

xxx

James sat next to Harry's bed, watching his unconscious son with worry filled eyes. He heard the door click open behind him and knew Sirius had come in.

"Hey Prongs," Sirius spoke quietly. "Any progress?"

James shook his head, not turning to look behind him. He felt Sirius put a hand on his shoulder.

"They keep saying he's fine." James mumbled.

"That's good." Sirius said, sitting down in the chair next to James.

James shook his head.

"It's not good." He said. "It's not good because they don't believe anything is wrong with him so they're not treating him."

Sirius was quiet for a minute or so.

"They know what they're doing, Prongs." He said softly. "Harry's in good hands."

James shook his head and brought a hand up to run through his hair. He knew that too; he knew that the Healers were professionals and they were doing all they could but he was desperate to make sure Harry was okay and he couldn't believe that until he saw it for himself. He took off his glasses and rubbed at his eyes. He hadn't slept at all last night.

"Is Damy awake?" James asked, knowing that Sirius had come from his room.

"Yeah, he's feeling much better." Sirius offered the information. "He says he's still a little tender but that's to be expected."

James nodded; he already knew this, having spoken to Damien a few hours ago.

They lapsed into silence, both men sitting quietly in their own thoughts.

"I still can't believe what almost happened to Damy." Sirius said suddenly. James tensed at his words but spoke nothing. "If it wasn't for that pendant of Harry's...I don't want to think what could have happened."

James' eyes found Harry's face and he gazed at it, instead of meeting his friend's eyes.

"I know." He whispered in agreement.

"Did you see what Harry did?" Sirius asked, his voice quiet but full of admiration. "What he did to Voldemort...James, he didn't even use a wand!" Sirius whispered. "Everyone who hears about it wants to know only one thing; how did Harry do it?" Sirius shook his head. "I went out to stretch my legs earlier and you wouldn't believe the number of reporters in the main reception of the hospital, fighting one another to get information. They keep on asking if it's in fact true; is Voldemort really gone for good? In this last hour, the Minister gave an official statement, stating that Voldemort was dead. He declared Harry a hero."

James closed his eyes, breathing out a difficult sigh. His hand found Harry's and he gripped it tightly.

"I don't care," James whispered, "I don't care what's happening. All I want is for Harry to wake up." He held onto Harry's hand with both hands, tightening his hold. "That's all I care about. Please God; I just want my son to wake up."

Sirius reached out for his friend and rested his hand on James' shoulder. He couldn't find the words to say to his distressed friend.

xxx

It wasn't until the next day that James got his wish. It had been two days since James brought Harry to St Mungos, when Harry finally regained consciousness. James was sitting next to Harry, having refused to leave his side, when he noticed Harry's hand move slightly. He sat up in his chair, fully alert, keeping a careful eye on Harry.

Sure enough, he saw Harry's brow crease a little before his eyes fluttered open. For the next few seconds Harry blinked in confusion at his surroundings.

"Harry?" James spoke quietly.

Clouded emerald eyes found him. Harry stared at James before his gaze darted to the corners of the room, taking in his surroundings again.

"St Mungos?" Harry asked, his voice raw and hoarse.

"Yeah, we're at St Mungos." James explained, overjoyed that Harry was finally awake.

Harry stayed still for a second or two before he began pulling himself to sit up. James shot to his feet at once.

"Don't Harry. Just lay down, for now."

Harry paused momentarily before his eyes narrowed at James.

"I'm fine." He responded and pulled himself up so he was sitting. Almost instantly he closed his eyes and leaned back, his head spinning.

"Are you okay?" James asked. "Do you want me to call a Healer?" he asked uncertainly.

Harry opened his eyes and looked over at his dad.

"No." He said simply.

A few minutes of silence passed between them. James was too busy taking in the sight of Harry awake. Only once he convinced himself that his son really was okay, no lasting damage was done to him, did he speak.

"I'm so glad you're awake." James said as he dropped into the nearest chair. "It's been two days."

Harry looked over at him with surprise.

"Two days?" he asked, astonished.

James nodded.

"I was terrified something was wrong." He said honestly. "But the Healers kept reassuring me that the only thing you were suffering from was magical exhaustion."

Harry didn't say anything but pulled his gaze away from James. He looked at his own hands, resting in his lap. He closed his eyes again, scrunching them tightly before his hands lifted to rub over his face. A shaky sigh escaped him.

"It really happened."

James wasn't sure if the barely audible whisper was a question or a statement. He didn't answer it but studied his son. Harry's fingers brushed over his forehead as he rubbed at it. Slowly, his fingers traced over his scar before he abruptly dropped his hands away. He looked back up at James, his green eyes back to their usual sharpness.

"Damy?" he asked quietly.

"He's fine. He had broken a few bones but he's healing nicely." James reassured. "He's in a room, a few doors down from you."

Harry's eyes flashed at the mention of Damien's injuries. The green of his eyes darkened, just a shade but Harry closed his eyes, forcing the feeling of anger to subside. He opened his eyes to see James studying him.

Before James could say anything, the door behind him opened and Lily walked in with Remus. Both stopped at the sight of Harry sitting up in bed.

"Harry!" Lily cried with happiness. "You're awake!"

She rushed to him, embracing him tightly. Remus followed behind her, smiling at Harry.

"Good to see you're up." He said, as Lily pulled away from Harry. "We were starting to worry now."

Harry didn't respond.

"I can't believe you did that." Lily said, shaking her head at Harry. Her green eyes were already watering. "What were you thinking? Leaving like you did, going to rescue Nigel and Ginny, alone and unprepared."

Harry again, didn't say anything but he looked away from her.

"Lily, honey..." James started but Lily ignored him.

"Don't ever risk your life like that again!" Lily reprimanded. "I don't care who you were trying to save." She grabbed a hold of Harry's hands. "I thought I had lost you." She told him in a breaking voice. "Don't ever do that to me again." She embraced him once more, pushing back her tears.

Harry didn't protest to the hug, which was what alarmed James more than anything.

xxx

Once learning that he was awake, the Healers wanted to check Harry over. James waited outside his room, with Sirius next to him. Lily and Remus had gone to check on Damien.

"How is he?" Sirius asked his friend.

"In shock." James answered. "He didn't even push Lily away when she was hugging him."

"Maybe he didn't mind it." Sirius offered but James shook his head.

"No, it's not that." James said. "He's so...quiet. He just took what Lily threw at him. That's not him. He's in shock." He repeated.

The Healers that checked Harry seemed to agree with James. They told James that they thought Harry was in shock and was at risk of suffering Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.

"It's common in cases such as this." Healer Thomas, the Head Healer, explained to both James and Lily in his office. "When a person goes through a traumatic event, such as Harry has, they are susceptible to developing PTSD. His behaviour ever since waking up supports the diagnosis that he is in shock." The older Healer shook his head, reaching to fix his glasses, which were perched on the end of his nose. "Given the unusual relationship he shared with, with You-Know-Who," he struggled with the mention of the Dark Lord, "being responsible for his demise will not only be distressing for him but potentially dangerous." James and Lily didn't say anything but both felt their hearts skip a beat. "In my professional opinion, Harry is a likely candidate to develop PTSD unless he gets help now." The Healer continued. "I would strongly advise he speaks to a mind healer, having regular sessions with someone he can talk to is the only way he can prevent suffering from PTSD."

"Harry won't be meeting with a mind healer." James interrupted. Lily looked around at her husband with surprise.

"James..." she started.

"Harry won't agree to it." James cut across her.

Lily fell silent. Healer Thomas studied James for long minutes.

"Could you not convince him that these sessions would be beneficial to him?" he asked finally.

James smiled as he shook his head.

"You don't know my son." James replied. "He decides what's beneficial for him. He won't speak to a mind healer, not about Voldemort."

The Healer's eyes grew large momentarily at the mention of the deceased Dark Lord but he didn't say anything about it.

"Mr Potter, I understand it may be difficult to get Harry to agree at first, but if you talk to him, explain to him the risks of developing PTSD; he may suffer from flashback memories, have recurring distressing dreams and even re-experience the traumatic event in his mind.

PTSD can also cause difficulty falling or staying asleep and problems with anger and concentration." The Healer looked James straight in the eyes. "I would strongly recommend you think about this carefully before dismissing it."

"I'm not the one dismissing it." James answered. "I'm only telling you what Harry will do. He won't talk to a stranger about what happened." James looked at the Healer carefully before adding, "I'll talk to him. I may not be a mind healer but I'm his father. If Harry needs to talk, I'm here for him."

Lily looked back at the Healer to see the disapproval in his expression.

"The treatment that Mr Harry Potter receives from us is not restricted to only physical injuries." The Head Healer said "It is a part of our job to assess his psychological needs as well and I believe Mr Harry Potter needs to speak to a mind healer to heal completely. St Mungos has a team of mind healers and we are more than happy to assign one to Harry, if that's what he wants."

"There is no need," James objected. "I will take Harry to a mind healer, if he is happy to go."

The Healer looked away from James, sighing deeply.

xxx

While James and Lily were in Healer Thomas' office discussing mind healers, Harry had a visitor. He looked up when his door opened and Dumbledore walked in. The white haired wizard smiled warmly at Harry.

"Good Afternoon, Mr Potter." He greeted.

Harry ignored him, looking away. This didn't deter Dumbledore and he walked further inside, closing the door behind him.

"I wasn't sure what I should bring you." Dumbledore said as he calmly approached Harry's bed. "I know you don't approve of candy but I think everyone enjoys Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans." He pulled out a large box of the said sweets and put it on Harry's bedside table. "In my youth, I was unfortunate enough to eat a vomit-flavoured one. I was put off Bertie Bott's Beans for quite a while." He chuckled. "Even so, I try my luck every now and again with them."

Harry turned to look at him, his expression blank.

"What do you want, Dumbledore?" he asked. "I thought you were finished with me. I did what you wanted, Voldemort is dead, what more do you want?"

Dumbledore's expression turned solemn. He pulled a seat closer to Harry's bed and sat down.

"I apologise, Harry." He started. "I know in the past it may have seemed to you that I was only interested in you for one purpose; the defeat of Voldemort."

A slow smirk spread on Harry's face.

"Let me guess, I _misunderstood_ you." Harry said. "You actually really care, right?"

Dumbledore didn't say anything right away. His blue eyes raked over Harry's face before they locked with his fiery gaze.

"I know how you must be feeling." He said in a quiet, sincere voice. "Believe me, Harry, I know what it's like; to destroy someone you once loved. The pain is, unbearable." An emotion flickered on the old wizard's face but he hid it almost as soon as it came. "But you have to know, Harry, you have to understand that you only did what was predestined for you. The prophecy dictated that you..."

"I don't care about the prophecy!" Harry hissed at Dumbledore, cutting across him. "I don't want to know what it said or what you think it means! I did what I did because I _chose_ to do it! So don't give me your rubbish about it not being in my control or that I _had_ to kill Voldemort because it was written in the fucking stars, alright!" Harry fumed. "I don't need you telling me any of this! Stop pretending you care and just get out! You got what you wanted, he's gone, out of your way, so just go do what you want but leave me out of it!" Harry tore his angry glare away from Dumbledore. When he noticed that the wizard was making no move to get up, he added.

"You can shut the door on your way out."

Dumbledore sat where he was. It pained him to see how angry and upset Harry was and he knew, despite his intentions, he would only make him feel worse if he chose to stay. So, he gracefully got to his feet, feeling his heart break when Harry refused to look at him.

"I hope you feel better, Mr Potter." He said before he turned and walked out of the room.

Frustrated, Harry grabbed the box of Bertie Bott's Beans and threw it across the room. The box smacked against the wall hard, scattering the colourful beans across the floor.

xxx

It was the boys' third day in St Mungos when Damien was finally told he could go home. He could hardly wait. Strict protocols at the hospital meant that Harry and Damien couldn't spend time in each other's rooms. Needless to say that annoyed both brothers.

"I hate hospitals!" Damien grumbled as he got ready to leave.

"Kind of a universal statement that." Sirius remarked as he helped Lily gather all the gifts Damien had accumulated during his stay.

"I want my bed, my room, with my stuff in it." Damien explained. "And no restrictions on my brother spending time with me."

"Well, you may have that when we get home." Lily warned. "You have to rest in order to heal and both of you need plenty of rest."

Damien rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, okay, mum." He said. "Is Harry coming home today as well?" he asked hopefully.

"Your dad is talking to the Healer right now to find out." Lily answered.

In the corridor, just outside Harry's room, James was talking to Healer Davidson.

"I have no problems discharging him, Mr Potter." The Healer was saying. "His tests have all come back normal. However, there is one thing." He shifted a little uncomfortably before continuing, "Healer Thomas spoke to you about the suggested counselling recommended for Harry?"

James managed not to pull a face.

"Yes, he spoke to me about that." He confirmed.

"I would just like to reinforce what Healer Thomas told you," said the Healer. "It really would be in Harry's best interests to speak to a mind healer. He needs to talk about what happened."

James nodded at the young Healer.

"I understand." He replied.

He knew, without a doubt, that Harry would never go to see a mind healer. These Healers didn't know Harry. They didn't know how much of a private person Harry was. He would never open up to a stranger.

James told himself that he would not push Harry to see a mind healer. He was never going to make Harry do anything against his will. He was going to be there for his son and if Harry wanted to talk about Voldemort, he would be there, ready to listen.

xxx

What did you think? Please review to let me know. Cheers!!


	3. Which Team?

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling.

Casey's Request - _In the very beginning you had Lily wondering which Quidditch team Harry would have supported: Bulgaria, like Damien and Sirius or Ireland like James. I think it could be a really cute, sweet oneshot of us finding out._

This one is dedicated to you Casey! I hope you like it!

(This takes place after _Darkness Within_ and before_ A Part of Me_.)

**Which Team?**

The sound of cauldrons bubbling frantically, filled the otherwise silent chamber. Every once in a while, the tinkle of a scalpel or knife being put down on the marble worktops would ring in the air. Lily let out a contented sigh, she loved this; it was partly why she loved being a Potions mistress. Working in a lab, brewing potions would always give her the peace and quiet she sometimes yearned. The sound of the potions bubbling away and the different aromas mixed in the air would always leave her feeling strangely blissful.

Today, however, she felt that inner happiness elevated to new levels. She glanced sideways, taking care not to look away from her cauldron for too long, and silently relished the sight of the dark haired boy standing there, concentrating on his own cauldron.

Lily smiled, not being able to help it and looked back at her cauldron, adding in the last of the boomslang skin and mixing it. She had been very surprised when Harry had joined her in their home lab this morning, asking her if she wanted any help with brewing potions. As there was only a fortnight left before the start of term, Lily was going through her usual routine of brewing up large batches of potions, both for classes and her own private collection. She always made sure her staff quarters were fully stocked.

Lily had been quick to say yes, wanting any excuse to spend time with her son. Since then, Harry had worked alongside her in relative silence, only talking when prompted by Lily. It had taken her a while but Lily finally began to accept that this was what Harry was like. He wasn't talkative, like Damien. He didn't chat non stop about anything and everything. He answered when questioned and sometimes carried the conversation but only if it was about a topic he liked. Sadly, Lily realised she didn't have many topics to discuss with her eldest son, none that would hold his interest for very long.

She glanced again at him, studying the way he was working, the sleeves of his blue shirt rolled up, cutting the ginger root as finely as she had ever seen anyone cut before. She watched as Harry's skilled fingers worked on the ginger root, the knife in his hand sliced through the root, cutting the pieces with practised precision.

Lily's eyes were still on Harry's hands when they suddenly stopped.

"You can stop staring. I won't mess it up."

Lily looked up and met Harry's eyes. Lily blinked back at him, startled at being caught staring.

"I wasn't looking to check if you were doing it right." she explained with a shake of her head.

A smile flitted over Harry's face.

"So what's with all the staring?" he asked.

"You knew that I was looking at you?" Lily asked, with surprise. She didn't think she was that obvious. She had been stealing glances at him but he didn't show any signs of noticing.

"Of course." Harry replied, resuming his job of cutting up the ginger root. "I can always tell when there are eyes on me."

Lily smiled bashfully, reaching over to add in more ingredients to her Polyjuice Potion.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." she said. "It's just, I couldn't help but watch you. You work with such a natural ease." she praised.

A smile came to Harry's face again and he chuckled quietly before dropping the sliced ginger root into the bubbling cauldron.

"Maybe that's because I can make this potion in my sleep." he supplied.

"It's not just this potion." Lily said. "I remember watching you when you were in my class. You showed such an aptitude for potions, I almost died with pride." she smiled.

Harry didn't say anything but his expression changed at the mention of his time at Hogwarts. Lily noticed, mentally berating herself. Harry hated any reminder of his forced attendance at Hogwarts. She knew it was because Harry still suffered regret for his treatment of her and James back then. No matter how many times she and James had tried talking to Harry, tried telling him that they harboured no ill feelings against him or blamed him at all for what he said and did to them, Harry continued to feel guilty.

Lily focused back on her potion, following the awkward silence that met her words. She extinguished the fire under her cauldron, allowing the potion to cool before she could fill the numerous vials with it.

She walked over to the cupboard, pulling it open to take out empty vials. She walked back to her workstation, glancing quickly at Harry, as he added the last ingredient, Scarab Beetle, to his 'Wit-Sharpening' Potion.

"We're almost done." she said, hoping to keep the conversation going.

Harry nodded, looking only at the cauldron, mixing the potion counter clockwise.

"Thanks for helping, Harry. It would have taken me forever to get both done." Lily said, sincerely.

Harry looked over at her and nodded again.

" A job shared." he said with a small smile.

"Is a job halved." Lily finished with a smile of her own.

Harry extinguished the flame under his cauldron as well and stepped back.

"Do you actually use this at Hogwarts?" he asked, gesturing to the potion he had just brewed.

"It's for demonstration purposes mostly." Lily explained. "But sometimes Poppy can prescribe it for a student if they have taken ill before exams and need a helping hand to catch up."

Harry smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe the Headmaster ought to take a vial every now and again." he suggested. "It might help the clueless bast-"

"Harry!" Lily admonished, disapprovingly.

Harry quietened for a moment before gathering up the supplies to tidy up.

"It wouldn't hurt the staff either." he added mischievously.

Lily turned to him with a raised eyebrow and a hand on her hip.

"Except you, of course, mum." Harry corrected, with a nod at her.

Lily turned back to set out the vials, preparing to start filling them. Before she could touch the first vial, the doors to the lab smashed open and two wizards hurried inside.

"Harry! There you are!"

Lily and Harry both looked up at Damien's voice and saw Sirius and Damien hurry towards them.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, his green eyes narrowed at his brother.

The thirteen year old came to rest before Harry, Sirius by his side.

"You have to settle this for us," Damien started. "If you cast _Rictusempra_ on someone who isn't ticklish, would the spell have any effect?"

Harry stared at Damien in surprise and then looked around at Sirius.

"You're kidding me, right?" Harry said.

"See, I think it would still work but Uncle Siri keeps arguing that the spell would be useless, cause the target doesn't get ticklish, so it wouldn't work." Damien explained. "We figured you should get the deciding vote, so what do you think?"

"Yeah, Harry. Tell him how wrong he is." Sirius added, gesturing at Damien.

Harry shook his head.

"Do you two have nothing else to do than to argue over something as silly and irrelevant as this?" he asked.

"Just tell us what you think!" Damien said.

"Yes, the spell would still work since it doesn't matter if you are ticklish or not." Harry answered with a sigh. "The spell would still be highly unpleasant on someone who is not ticklish as on someone who is. But really, who in their right mind would cast _Rictusempra_ anyway. It's not a battle curse."

"Oh, we know that," Sirius said, "we got into an argument and Damien threatened me with _Rictusempra_ and I told him I wasn't ticklish so his attack would be a waste of time." He looked at Damien and then back at Harry. "I guess I was wrong." he admitted quietly.

Without warning, he leapt to the side, rolled across the floor and ducked behind the worktop.

"You can't get me! Ha Ha!" he yelled at Damien.

Damien stayed where he was, sharing a look with Harry.

"Yeah, moment's past, uncle Siri." he said dryly. "I don't want to attack you anymore."

Sirius peeked from behind the workstation before standing up, fixing his robes.

"I thought so." he muttered, walking back to join the two boys.

Harry looked from Damien to Lily, who was filling up her vials and trying hard not to laugh. Really, laughter only encouraged Sirius. Harry shook his head picking up his own set of vials, preparing to fill and cork his potion.

"I got another question for you, Harry." Sirius said, pulling up a stool beside Harry and taking a seat. "You know the _Tarantallegra_ curse?"

"Yeah." Harry answered slowly.

"Well, I was thinking the other day, do you reckon a wizard cast _Tarantallegra_ on a muggle and that's how the _jig_ was invented?"

Harry didn't say anything and for a brief moment just stared at Sirius. He turned and began filling up his vials, without answering.

"I know what you're thinking," Sirius started.

"Believe me, you don't." Harry said, making Damien giggle with laughter.

"No, but if you just think about it, how on earth could anyone dance like that without magic being involved?"

"Good God!" Harry muttered.

"It is something to consider." Sirius said, nodding at his own powers of deduction.

Lily was trying, really hard, not to laugh at both Sirius' words and Harry's expression but it was too difficult to keep a straight face.

Before Sirius could ask any more questions, the doors to the lab opened again and another two wizards came running inside.

"Lily!" James gasped, Remus by his side.

"What's wrong with you?" Lily asked, still smiling.

"We have a...situation, upstairs." James said, flustered.

Lily eyed him suspiciously, her smile fading fast.

"What sort of a situation?"

James and Remus shared a look, both men fidgeting.

"Well, see it all started out with the best of intentions." James started explaining. "I figured since you were busy and it was coming up for lunch time and Padfoot and Moony are here," he threw Sirius a particularly nasty look, "I thought I would make some lunch, you know, for you and the boys and Mr Hungry Starvingston over there!" he gestured to Sirius who only grinned in acknowledgement.

"Okay," Lily prompted, "and?"

James blushed and dropped his gaze.

"And somehow, I don't know how exactly, but I flooded the kitchen."

"What?" Lily yelled.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened!" James replied. "I can't get the water to stop!"

"What on earth were you trying to do?" Lily asked, stepping away from her workstation, walking around it to reach James.

"Wash the vegetables." James replied innocently.

"Yeah, while they were still in the basket, on the other side of the kitchen." Remus chuckled.

James turned to him incredulously.

"Damn it, Moony! I told you to keep that part out!"

Lily shook her head at them.

"I swear, men _never_ grow up!" she grumbled.

"That's what makes us precious." Sirius added from across the lab.

Lily turned and snapped her fingers at him.

"You, out of my lab before you break something!"

Sirius just grinned at her, tilting the stool back so it was balancing on it's two back legs only.

"Aw, see, that is exactly how you would speak to a child." he remarked.

"Um, Lily?" James called for her attention. "The kitchen is still...um...leaking."

"Flooding is probably a better word." Remus put in helpfully.

Lily let out an annoyed sigh.

"Do me a favour, never try to cook for me again." Lily said, turning to pull out her wand. She met Harry's amused stare.

"Could you bottle these for me?" she asked him, gesturing to the Polyjuice Potion and the empty vials.

"Sure." Harry replied.

Relieved that Lily was heading upstairs to fix his mess, James smiled at last.

"Thanks Lily! What would I do without you?" he asked, giving her a pacifying kiss on the cheek.

Lily just glared at him.

"Fall over, a lot!" she answered.

Sirius chuckled, even Harry and Damien were laughing, stealing glances at their parents. Lily took out her wand, making her way over to the door. James turned from her and looked over at Sirius, sitting comfortably next to Harry.

"So, what were you lot doing?" he asked, partly to distract them from him being reprimanded by his wife.

"Trying to figure out if Irish jig dancers are really under the _Tarantallegra_ curse." Harry answered, while filling up his vials.

Remus snorted.

"That sounds like something Sirius would say."

Harry gave him a pointed look, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh," Remus said in understanding. He turned to look at Sirius. "What is wrong with you?" he asked.

"What?" Sirius asked, looking around at everyone with a confused expression. "It's a perfectly legitimate question and one that begs an answer."

Harry just shook his head again, trying to concentrate on his job.

Remus turned to face James.

"I blame you!" he said.

"Me? What have I done?" James asked with surprise.

"If you didn't insist on supporting the National Team of Ireland, Padfoot wouldn't find the need to insult the Irish." Remus explained.

James pulled a face at him, shaking his head.

"_He's_ not my fault." he defended.

"Yeah, and I don't insult the Irish!" Sirius said. "I would never do that! I'm part Irish!" he announced.

Remus frowned at him.

"No you're not, Sirius."

"No, I'm not." Sirius confessed. "But I wish I was."

"So you could jig?" Damien asked with a smirk.

"Yep!" Sirius laughed.

Lily had reached the door by the point the conversation turned to James supporting Ireland. She paused next to the door, her hand still on the door knob. She turned to look back at the group of boys and men. She watched Harry as he continued filling the vials, but his eyes would dart from the vial to either Damien or Sirius, smiling and chuckling along with them.

She suddenly remembered a day last year, back when she still believed she had lost her first born, back to the time she used to wonder about what life would have been like if her Harry was still alive and living with them. She remembered all too clearly reading the late night letter from James, reminding her to tell Damien he had World Cup tickets for Bulgaria and Ireland. She had wondered which team Harry would have supported, Bulgaria like his brother and Godfather or Ireland like his father?

At that point in her life, Lily never imagined she would actually get to find out the answer. She hurried away from the door, walking a few steps towards Harry.

"I have a question for you too, Harry." she said, bringing not only Harry's but everyone's attention to her. Unable to stop smiling, Lily asked, "Out of Bulgaria and Ireland, which team do you support?"

Harry was surprised at the question and the rest were shocked that _Lily_ asked a _Quidditch_ related question. James and Sirius looked from Lily to Harry in astonishment. But the surprise wore off just as quick when they realised _what_ the question was.

"Yeah, good question, Lily." Sirius said, winking at her. "Who do you support?" he asked Harry.

"Yeah, Harry." James prompted. "Which one?"

Harry turned from Sirius and looked back at his mum.

"What made you ask?" he questioned, obviously trying to figure out why she would care.

Lily shrugged, still smiling.

"I'm just curious." she answered. "There's always such arguments in this house when it comes to these two teams. James supports Ireland while Damien supports Bulgaria." She looked intently at Harry. "Who do you support?"

Harry didn't answer right away. He looked from James to Damien.

"I support Bulgaria too!" Sirius pointed out. "Bloody amazing team they are!"

Harry looked to Remus.

"I don't support either!" Remus laughed. "I'm an England fan through and through!"

"Forget about him!" James said, playfully waving a hand in front of Remus. "Who do you support between Ireland and Bulgaria?" he asked Harry.

Harry looked back at Lily.

"I..." he looked back at James and Damien. "I would have to say...Ireland."

James punched the air with his fist.

"Yes! Yes!" he breathed out dramatically. "Good choice, Harry!" he laughed with joy.

"Wait, wait," Damien waved his hands. "He obviously didn't understand the question." he turned to his brother again. "Harry, B-U-L-G-A-R-I-A! You know, the amazing team with Krum? Dimitrov? Ivanova? Zograf?"

Harry just smirked at him.

"I know who they are, Damy."

"Doubt it!" Sirius exclaimed. "If you knew them, you would _choose_ them!"

"Oh, come off it!" James said, "You don't care about the team, be honest! You and Damy only support Bulgaria because their team mascot are a bunch of _Veelas_!"

Sirius pretended to look affronted.

"That is...! okay, a little true, but not completely!" he argued.

James, Damien and Sirius started one of their arguments, playfully bashing each others team. Harry filled the last of his vials and moved over to his mum's cauldron, to empty it as well. That was when he noticed Lily making her way over to the door. He caught a glance of her face and immediately saw the tears in her eyes.

"Mum?" Harry called out to her, making her stop.

Lily brushed her hand over her moist eyes and turned to look at Harry, but failed to hide the glistening tears completely. Harry hurried over to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Lily shook her head, trying valiantly to stop the tears.

"I'm fine, it's...it's nothing, really." she said. When Harry didn't look convinced, she elaborated. "These are happy tears." she smiled.

Harry looked confused.

"Cause I picked Ireland?" he asked uncertainly.

Lily laughed, shaking her head.

"No, because you're here to make a choice at all." she said in a quiet voice.

Harry didn't say anything but his expression changed, showing he understood maybe a fraction of what Lily was feeling. Lily reached out, touching Harry's cheek, cupping his face lovingly in her hand.

She moved away just as quickly, wiping her eyes dry, and hurried out the door. Harry watched her go for a moment before moving back to the cauldron, filling up the vials with Polyjuice Potion, just as his mum had asked him to.

The rest hadn't noticed Lily and Harry talking and were still hurling verbal abuse at each others teams.

"All right! Enough!" Remus cut in, stopping them. "No more! Let's just go upstairs and help Lily clear up the mess."

James, Sirius and Damien moved to the door, still bickering amongst themselves. Remus trailed behind them but instead of following them out the door, he lingered next to Harry, waiting for the rest to leave. Once the other three disappeared from view, Remus turned to Harry.

"Now that everyone is gone, tell me, why Ireland?"

Harry glanced up, midway of filling up the vials.

"What do you mean?"

Remus smiled, picking up an empty vial and filling it up, helping Harry.

"For someone who isn't that into Quidditch, you made a very quick decision between two teams." he said. "If I had to guess, I would say you've never even seen Bulgaria or Ireland play. If anything, I thought you would answer you don't support either team." His blue eyes studied the smirking boy. "So, why Ireland?"

Harry looked up at him, shrugging.

"I figured Bulgaria already had two supporters. I chose Ireland because dad needs someone to back him up." he smiled at Remus. "Besides, if I told them I haven't seen any Quidditch matches, let alone National games with teams like Ireland and Bulgaria, they would have made me watch every game ever played and I would have ended up killing myself."

Remus laughed. That sounded about right. He knew James would use the pensieve and make Harry watch all the games he missed out on. Sirius and Damien would do the same.

He looked up at Harry, as the boy began clearing away the workstation, having emptied the cauldron. He found it endearing how Harry, in his own way, was trying to show affection for his dad by choosing the same team as him.

He couldn't wait to tell James.

xxx


	4. Learning about the Betrayal

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling.

ThexGirlxwhoxlived's Request - _James and Lilly and Sirius waking up in St. Mungos and realizing who attacked them and Harry's abduction. Then maybe a bit about James' denial and the agony he feels about failing to protect Harry._

Warning: Very angsty and a few bad words here and there!

**Learning about the Betrayal**

His eyes barely opened when he quickly shut them again, to protect them against the sharp blinding light that assaulted them. He heard a muffled sound, a voice, somewhere over his head but he couldn't make out what was being said. He willed his groggy mind to clear up so he could figure out what was happening, why did his body feel so heavy and sore? What was wrong with his hearing? What was going on?

He heard the strange muffled voice again and he tried opening his eyes, preparing himself for the painful, bright light. He couldn't manage to open them properly and shut them again, a strange groan escaping him.

"..mes?"

He heard the muffled word.

"...ames?"

He frowned, the distorted sound was clearing up, enough for him to recognise the familiar voice.

"James? James?"

He finally opened his eyes, squinting against the sharp glare of the light. His eyesight was blurred and unfocused, he was missing his glasses. But even without them, James could tell the shape sitting next to him, leaning towards him, was Sirius Black, his best friend.

James opened his mouth to speak, but nothing left him. He tried again, swallowing dryly.

"S...Sirius." he rasped.

"Yeah, it's me." came the solemn reply.

James blinked a few times, trying to clear the last of the fog from his mind.

"How do you feel?" Sirius asked, "Does your head hurt? Should I call the healer?" he asked anxiously.

"No," James rasped again. "I'm fine."

Sirius leaned in closer, scrutinising him.

"Maybe I should call in the healer. He would want to check you over." he said.

James closed his eyes, feeling tired and drained.

"No, really, I'm fine." he insisted. He opened his eyes and squinted at the man next to him.

The dark haired blur before him reached out towards the side, picking up something from the bedside table. He reached towards James and handed him the metal framed glasses. With numb fingers, James clumsily put on his glasses, his vision sharpened and cleared instantly. James took in his surroundings. He had been here a few times already, since he became an Auror. He recognised the ward in St Mungos hospital.

"Oh man!" he groaned. "How did I end up here again?" he asked weakly, trying to remember what Auror assignment he had been on that resulted in him ending up in St Mungos.

"You don't remember what happened?" Sirius asked slowly.

James looked around at him, seeing him clearly now that he had on his glasses. He was suddenly taken aback by how haggard he looked. He was unshaven, his hair messy, complexion pale and sickly and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. His question had James fight the fog clouding his mind, trying to remember what it was he was doing before he ended up here, what was the last thing he remembered doing?

It came back to him slowly; him finishing the paperwork in his office, coming home to Godric's Hollow, Lily and Harry were waiting for him, he hadn't had dinner yet when Sirius and Peter arrived unexpectedly for a visit, Lily took Harry upstairs to bed, he got up to get drinks for his friends...

James' eyes widened suddenly as the memory came back all of a sudden; he had his back to his friends when a voice suddenly shouted in the room, but before he could turn around he felt something slamming into the back of his head. That was the last thing he remembered.

He looked over at Sirius, about to ask whether it was him or Peter that had levitated a bottle of firewhiskey and hurled it at him, thinking they were helping him with the drinks, but the words died in his throat when he saw the glistening tears in Sirius' eyes and the heartbroken expression on his face.

"Sirius?" James started, feeling a sudden panic grip at his heart and mind. "What's wrong?" he asked, realising maybe it wasn't Peter or Sirius that had accidentally knocked him out. "Was there an attack?" he asked.

Sirius's pain filled expression worsened and he squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head.

"James," he moaned. "James, don't you remember?"

James struggled but managed to drag himself up into a sitting position.

"Sirius? What happened? What's wrong?" he asked. His eyes widened suddenly. His heart started beating so fast and hard it made him feel sick. "Lily? Is Lily okay? Where's Harry? What happened? Is...?"

"Lily's...fine," Sirius managed to say brokenly. "She's outside, with Remus."

James waited for him to say that Harry was okay too. But Sirius didn't speak, instead he was looking at him with bloodshot eyes. James suddenly felt his blood run cold with dread.

"Harry?" he questioned slowly, his eyes never leaving Sirius' face.

The pain in Sirius' eyes peaked at the child's name and he suddenly broke his gaze from James, closing his eyes and dropping his head.

"James..." he said in a broken voice.

"Harry?" James questioned again, a little louder this time. "Sirius, where's Harry?" he asked with a growing sense of panic.

Sirius looked up at him, completely heart broken.

"Peter took Harry," he said the words so quietly it could have been a whisper. "He took Harry to...to Voldemort."

James didn't react right away. He sat in bed, staring wide eyed at Sirius. He didn't speak, so Sirius continued, trying to explain what they had found out.

"Peter was working as a spy for Voldemort." Sirius said. "Peter attacked you with the bottle, smashed it over your head. I yelled out when I saw the bottle flying at you but I was too late. You were knocked out and Peter turned on me next. I was so shocked, I didn't react in time and he got me too." Sirius struggled with the next part. "When I woke up, I was here, at St Mungos. Lily was already awake and Remus, Remus told us that Peter was missing and so was...was Harry. We checked his house but he was gone. Then Snape...Snape reported to Dumbledore that Peter...that Peter took...he...he..." Sirius couldn't go on. He shook his head, eyes closing against the burn of tears. He pushed himself to finish. "He took Harry to Voldemort, he handed him over to that monster!"

James shook his head, his eyes fixed on Sirius.

"That's not possible." he whispered.

"James..."

"It's Peter!" James exclaimed. "Peter, damn it! Our Peter!" James was suddenly angry, so angry he could hardly contain it. "How can you believe he would do such a thing! He would die to protect Harry! You know that!"

"I thought that as well!" Sirius said. "But Snape said...!"

"I don't care what Snape said!" James yelled. "I don't care what he says, I don't trust him! I trust Peter! The Peter that is my friend, that I've known since I was eleven!" James was breathing fast, but his chest ached like he wasn't getting enough air.

"Do you trust me?" Sirius asked suddenly.

"Of course I do, but Peter wouldn't...!"

"Then listen to me, Prongs." Sirius said. "Peter betrayed us. That son of a bitch went to Voldemort a year ago. He's been a spy for the last year, we found evidence in his house!" he stared James in the eyes. "Peter was a Death Eater."

James was gaping at Sirius, still refusing to believe it.

"But...he...he wouldn't...not Harry...not my Harry...he wouldn't...!" James felt like he couldn't breathe. His vision blurred as the sting of tears started burning his eyes. "Not Harry...please, not Harry..."

He suddenly pulled at the bed covers, ripping them away from himself.

"James? James, stop!" Sirius tried to grab him, to push him back but James refused to stay.

"Lily!" he gasped as he struggled against Sirius.

He pushed away Sirius' hands and got out of bed, stumbling horribly as his legs refused to hold him up. He leaned heavily on Sirius, fighting desperately to get his numb legs to start functioning again. But two weeks of unconsciousness meant his legs weren't ready to be used so suddenly. He managed to stumble his way to the door, Sirius half carrying him. He opened the door and saw two people sitting on the white benches just outside his room.

James stared at Lily, stared at her bloodshot, red rimmed eyes, at her tear stained cheeks and at her broken expression. He knew then, knew with earth shattering certainty that Sirius was right and that his son, his little Harry was gone.

James stumbled forward, his hands reached out for her. Lily instantly turned to him, sobbing as she ran into his arms. James felt like all his strength left him and he sagged to the floor, taking Lily with him. Both, husband and wife cried in each other's arms, cried for their lost child, the little life they had created together but failed to protect.

xxx

James was discharged from hospital two days later. The healers offered extensive counselling to him and Lily, to help them get over the tragic loss they had suffered, but James refused it. He didn't want to talk to anyone about what happened, about how he had failed to protect his son and how it was his fault that his baby boy was killed by the darkest wizard of their time. He didn't want to talk to anyone.

When James arrived back at Godric's Hollow he walked into the house with great difficulty, finding it painfully quiet. Usually when he came home, he could hear Harry's excited giggles and cooing from the hallway. Now there was nothing, just complete silence.

Lily and James sat down in the living room, staying together but not uttering a single word to one another. They stayed like that the rest of the evening. When it came to nightfall, both curled up and lay on the sofa, neither having the willpower or the energy to go upstairs.

xxx

Frank put down the tea and sighed.

"James? James?"

James jerked suddenly and looked up at him.

"Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts. What...uh...what were you saying?"

Frank sighed again.

"James, don't do this to yourself." he chastised. "It wasn't your fault. You did all you could to protect your son."

James scoffed sourly, rubbing a hand over his unshaven face.

"Yeah, I did everything, including making a Death Eater the secret keeper!"

"You couldn't have known about Pettigrew." Frank insisted. "No one caught on to him. He fooled everyone."

James shook his head, eyes downcast, his cup of tea in his hand but not a sip was taken.

"I should have known," he said, "How could I have not seen it? How could I fail so badly?"

Frank looked over at Sirius and Remus, sharing their concerned gaze at James. It had been two weeks since James came back from the hospital but he was still far from healed. Sirius got up, taking the cold cup from James' grip.

"I'll just take this in if you don't want it."

James nodded, handing over the cup of tea.

Sirius carried the tea into the kitchen, Remus following behind him. They found Alice sitting alone at the kitchen table.

"Where's Lily?" Remus asked.

"Bathroom." Alice replied. "How's James doing?" she asked.

"Frank's talking to him, but James doesn't even seem to be listening." Sirius answered.

Alice breathed out a heavy sigh, a look of deep empathy on her face.

"Poor James. I can't even imagine what he and Lily must be going through."

"They've not slept upstairs since they came back from hospital." Sirius said worriedly. "They've been crashing out on the sofa down here."

"Why?" Alice asked surprised.

"They have to pass Harry's room to go to their own bedroom." Sirius explained. "I don't think they have it in them to face his room, his clothes, his toys..." Sirius trailed off before shaking his head, hands clenched into fists. "God! I'm going to find that bastard and I'm going to kill him for what he did!"

Alice knew he was talking about Peter and she whole heartedly agreed with Sirius.

"Don't say stuff like that in front of James and Lily." she pointed out. "We have to help them, do and say only those things that will help them."

"Like what?" Sirius asked.

"I was thinking," Remus started. "maybe we should tidy up Harry's room. Pack up his things so James and Lily don't have to."

Alice shook her head.

"Don't do that." she advised. "James and Lily have to be the ones to put away Harry's things. If they walk into his room and it's been cleaned out, not a shred of Harry's possessions anywhere, it will break them. They have to face it themselves. When they are ready to, they will pack away Harry's things themselves. That's the only way they can get closure."

Remus nodded his head.

"I guess you're right." he agreed. "I just...I want to help them, but I don't know how to."

"Being here is all we can do." Alice said.

"Bringing back Peter's head is another!" Sirius growled.

"Don't talk about him," Alice said quickly, "for now, don't say his name in this house, not until James and Lily have come to terms with what's happened."

"That will never happen."

Alice looked around to see Lily at the door. She hadn't heard her come in.

"I can never come to terms with what's happened to my baby." Lily said emotionally.

Alice got up and hugged Lily.

"Time's the greatest healer, Lily," she told her softly. "I know you don't believe it right now, but with time, it will get easier."

"Easier?" Lily pulled away from her. "How can it get easier to accept that your child was killed?" Lily asked. "It will never get easier."

Alice nodded her head.

"You're right, easier, it will never be, but bearable, maybe?"

Lily rubbed at her cheeks, drying the tears. She had cried so much these past few weeks, she thought she had run out of tears. But everyday she found she was wrong and she cried more and more over her lost son.

"Lily, you have to be strong," Alice tried telling her. "for James, he's breaking up and you're the only one who can help him."

Lily sobbed quietly, her eyes sore and sensitive from crying but the tears wouldn't stop.

Remus and Sirius walked over to comfort Lily and she instantly turned to Remus, crying in her friend's arms like she had for the past few days now.

"Shh, Lily," Remus patted her hair, "if James hears you he'll get even more upset. He can't bear to see you cry."

"I don't think I could ever stop." Lily sobbed.

"Of course you can." Sirius comforted. "You're Lily flower, you are the strongest person I know."

"Not anymore" Lily shook her head. "He broke me, Peter broke me when he took away my baby."

She sobbed, head buried into Remus' shoulder and no matter what Alice or Remus or Sirius said, she couldn't stop. She didn't know if she would ever stop.

xxx

The next few days went by with Alice and Frank visiting almost every day. Remus, Sirius and even Arthur and Molly Weasley came by to offer support to the grieving parents. Alice tried all she could to comfort Lily while Frank sat with James, sometimes doing no more than having a beer and making small talk.

On the sixth day of their daily visits, Alice gently took Lily's hand.

"Lily, have you slept in your bed since being back from the hospital?"

Lily shook her head.

"No." she muttered quietly.

"You can't avoid upstairs for the rest of your life." Alice said. "Have you gone into his room?"

Lily shook her head, trying with all her might but failing to stop the fresh tears.

"I can't!" she gasped between sobs. "I can't go in there. If I go in and see his empty cot, I'll...I don't think I will survive...!"

"Shh, Lily." Alice got up to hug her friend. "You have to be strong." Alice said. "You have to face this, Lily. It will break you forever if you don't face this."

Lily shook her head against Alice.

"All of Harry's things, his clothes, his toys, all of them have Harry's imprint left on them." Alice explained. "Don't fear it, Lily, embrace it. You baby boy is in still in there, his essence is in that room, on all his things."

Lily pulled away and sat up, staring at Alice with glistening eyes that had dark circles under them.

"You have to keep those things, keep what you have left of Harry." Alice said, feeling her own eyes prick with tears but held strong, for her friend.

Lily nodded her head, taking in a deep breath to calm herself down.

"You're right." she said in a quiet voice, "You're right."

She stayed where she was at the kitchen table, letting Alice get up and make her more tea.

xxx

In the living room, Frank was sitting with James. They had run out of things to talk about and for the last ten minutes they sat in complete silence. James didn't seem to mind the silence, he had barely spoke when Frank was making small talk, just like the past few days.

Frank took in a breath.

"Dumbledore came to see me." he said.

James nodded, to show he was listening. Dumbledore had come to see him too but James hadn't the energy to talk to him.

"He came to admit that maybe he was wrong." Frank continued. "He told me and Alice that Neville must be the prophesied one."

James looked over at Frank, making eye contact for the first time since Frank arrived that day.

"He said he had been mistaken, that Neville must be the one to fight against Voldemort." Frank said, clearly unhappy.

"Mistaken?" James repeated. "Mistaken!" his voice rose as did his fist. "Then why the fuck was _my_ son killed?" he smashed his fist against the coffee table, "Dumbledore told me it was _my_ son, _my_ Harry that had to be protected! Because he was the only hope we had to get rid of Voldemort!" James yelled. "I did all this because Dumbledore insisted we needed to hide! I got that _bastard_ to be the secret keeper because Dumbledore said the prophecy pointed to Harry! But now that my son is dead, killed before he can even properly walk, Dumbledore says he was mistaken!" angry tears welled in James' eyes but he refused to cry. He wouldn't cry, not a single tear would he shed for Harry until he caught and killed his son's murderers.

"You listen to me, Frank!" James hissed, "You tell Dumbledore to go to hell! Don't let him use Neville! Neville isn't going to destroy Voldemort! I am! I'm going to be the one to rip that bastard to shreds! No one is going to die at his hands anymore! No one!"

"I know that," Frank replied calmly, "that was what I was going to say to you." he surprised James. "My son is not going to kill Voldemort." Frank declared. "I'm not going into hiding, I'm not going to do as Dumbledore requests. What I am going to do is make sure that by the time Neville comes of age, there is no Voldemort to destroy."

James could only stare at Frank. He didn't think the Auror would disregard Dumbledore's advice like that.

"What if Dumbledore insists on training Neville?" he asked, '_like he was planning to do with Harry._' he added in his mind.

"He can train him," Frank replied. "I don't have any qualms against Neville being trained when he's older. But I'm going to destroy Voldemort so my son doesn't have to."

James could understand. He had the same plans when his Harry was targeted as the prophesied one.

"Don't blame Dumbledore," Frank said quietly to James. "He told us from the very start that the prophecy could mean either Harry or Neville. It was his assumption that Harry was more likely the prophesied one. He didn't choose Harry to be killed, that was Voldemort."

James sagged, his hands coming up to rub at his face. He let out a shaky breath.

"I know that," he talked behind his hands, his words muffled. "I just...I don't know who to feel angry with anymore. I feel so let down, especially by myself."

Frank clapped a hand on James' shoulder, making him look up at him.

"Harry's death won't be in vain." he promised. "You and me, we'll put an end to that monster's existence."

James nodded, a silent promise made with his friend.

Frank got up to go, heading to the kitchen to get Alice.

"If we're going to get Voldemort, you have to learn to fight again." he said to James. "Don't sit back and allow yourself to get swallowed whole by grief. Move forward so we can end Voldemort once and for all."

James didn't say anything but he nodded again.

Frank gave a curt nod and disappeared out the door, to get Alice from the kitchen and go home, back to their young son.

xxx

James woke up and found himself on the sofa of his living room. He sat up and looked out of the window. It was dark, possibly past midnight. He pulled of his glasses and rubbed at his eyes. He got up, stretching his stiff limbs and stifled a yawn. He put his glassed back on and glanced around the room. Lily was not in the room.

He walked out of the living room, checking the kitchen but Lily wasn't there either. He walked into the hallway and paused, listening in the dark for any sign of movement or any noise. He couldn't hear anything. He gave a long look at the stairs. Was Lily sleeping upstairs?

He made his way up the stairs, hearing the creak of the stairs and the soft thud of his steps as he climbed higher into the cottage. He passed the closed door of the nursery, past the spot his son had been in the last time he was here. He walked over to his bedroom and opened the door as quietly as he could.

He saw her lying on the bed, fully clothed. She was asleep, her hair fanned out under her. Clutched in her hands was the stuffed hippogriff that Harry used to sleep with. Lily was hugging the soft toy to her chest and had fallen asleep like that, tears still drying on her cheeks.

James couldn't go in and lie down beside her. He couldn't bear to wake her up and watch her cry again. He turned and closed the door softly behind him. He stayed standing in front of his door, just staring at the room in front, at the little cut outs of broomsticks still circling the blue letters, 'HARRY' on the door.

With determined steps, James walked over to the door and opened it. The room was just as it had been the night Peter stole Harry out of it. James glanced around the room, at Harry's toys, his little clothes still hanging in the wardrobe, at the little pair of boots Lily had bought, with hopes it would make Harry walk faster. James walked inside and picked up the little shoes, running his fingers over them, remembering Harry's little face when he used to grab them and lifted a foot, urging him in his baby gibberish to put the shoes on so he could go outside to play. He smiled at the memory, Harry loved being outside, he would always giggle and squeal with delight whenever he took him out, even if it was just in the garden.

James carefully put the shoes on top of the dresser, next to the framed picture of him and Lily, cradling Harry. James surveyed the room, his heart twisting with grief as he took in the sight of his little boy's possessions. He noticed the cardboard boxes in the corner. Frowning, James walked over to them and saw a few of Harry's clothes, his blanket and his jackets folded neatly inside. He glanced around the room again. He realised that Lily had been up here, possibly when he had fallen asleep downstairs. Lily was trying to pack up Harry's things. She obviously didn't get very far. His heart ached as he remembered the stuffed hippogriff, Harry's favourite toy, clutched to Lily's chest as she slept. She had not been able to do it. She couldn't pack up Harry's things.

James wiped the back of his hand over his eyes, looking back down at the boxes. Lily had been so brave to try and do this all alone, he thought. James walked over to Harry's cot, the last place his child had lay while in this house. He reached out and touched the mattress, the spot Harry's head would have been. He thought back to what Frank had said to him and he knew that he was right. If he was going to get up and fight he had to move forward, he was going to use his grief to give him strength, so he could avenge his child's cold blooded murder.

James let out a deep sigh and glanced around Harry's room one last time, preserving the image of what it was like to have Harry in his life. He reached into the cot and pulled out the mattress. He stood it next to the dresser and turned to the cot, pulling out his wand. With gentle care, James started dismantling the cot, taking apart the little bed, working in near darkness. He worked through the night, tiding up all the little things Harry had, filling the boxes.

He was almost done by the time it was morning. So when Lily walked into the room, still clutching the hippogriff to her chest, she saw her husband in the empty room, packing the last of the boxes. Lily pushed back the tears as she met James' eyes. Neither spoke a word to each other. Lily glanced around the empty room, everything was packed away, nothing was left. She turned to the door, studying Harry's name. She pulled out her wand and waved it at the door plaque, gently pulling Harry's name off the door. She held it in her hands for long minutes before walking slowly into the room. She crouched down next to James' kneeling form and with great care, she placed the plaque into the box, on top of Harry's clothes. James watched her clutch at the hippogriff. She brought it to her lips, kissed her son's favourite stuffed animal and placed it into the box.

James replaced the lid on the box, the action made Lily silently shake as sobs racked through her again. James stood up, bringing Lily to stand with him. He hugged her, wrapping his arms around her. They stood like that, wrapped in each other's arms, in Harry's emptied room and James allowed this grief to pierce through him once again.

Slowly, James led Lily out of the room, all the while whispering a promise to her,

"I'll make them pay, Lily. I'll make them pay for what they did."

xxx


	5. A Second Chance

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling.

Massiel requested – _a o__ne shot on Damien being born. I know it changed James a lot but it would be really sweet to see his reaction and feelings to Lily being pregnant for a second time. _

This one is dedicated to you Massiel ! It's a little angsty, but I hope you like it anyway!

**A Second Chance**

The mug hit the table with a soft thud, drained completely of tea. Still Sirius held onto it, the warmth travelling from the mug into his hands. He glanced down to the almost full mug across from him, his eyes following the nimble hands holding onto the mug, to the red haired woman sitting across from him.

"Is it not any good?" Sirius asked.

Lily looked up at him suddenly.

"What?"

"The tea?" Sirius asked. "I know I'm not as good as Moony, but I didn't think my tea was that bad."

Sirius had tried what Remus always did when he came to Godric's Hollow, make the residents some tea.

Lily looked down at the mug and then shook her head.

"No, no, it's fine. It's really nice." she took a sip and gave him a small, forced smile.

The dark haired man smiled back, his blue eyes watching the wife of his best friend with concern. They sat at the table in Godric's Hollow for the next few minutes in complete silence.

"Are you okay, Lils?" he asked finally.

Lily looked up at him and gave him a one shouldered shrug.

"I'm...I'm okay." she replied. "I just..." she paused for a moment, emerald green eyes pained, "I'm so worried about James." she admitted.

Sirius tensed, his blue eyes shadowed with anxiety.

"So am I," he told her. "He's been a bloody nightmare!" he rubbed at his face, his hair falling into his eyes.

"Just thinking about last week, about how he almost..." Lily stopped, swallowing heavily and closed her eyes. "Twenty Death Eaters." she said, still with her eyes closed. "_Twenty _Death Eaters and James went there on his own!" she opened her eyes, unshed tears glistened in her eyes. "What if the follow up didn't get there in time? What if James had been killed?" she shook her head, bringing up a hand to her forehead. "I can't stop thinking about everything that could have gone horribly wrong!" her voice broke as her emotions got the best of her.

Sirius felt his heart break. He _really_ hated seeing Lily this upset. He reached out across the table and held onto her hand.

"James is an idiot, Lils." he said quietly. "He got his ass almost fired for pulling such a stupid stunt. Everyone told him off for running head on into a Death Eater nest on his own! He won't do it again."

"He will," Lily told him, shaking her head. "He'll do it again." she looked up at Sirius. "You and me both know why he went there, he thought _he_ was going to be there and that's why he risked his life to try and get to him."

Sirius fell silent. He knew Lily was right. He knew perfectly well that James went to the tip off location because he believed Peter was there, amongst the Death Eaters. He had seen himself how angry James was that he was wrong. He hadn't even cared about the Death Eaters arrested, all he cared about was that Peter wasn't one of them.

Sirius had seen what these last two years had done to his best friend. James was obsessed with finding Peter and Voldemort, obsessed with finding them so he could kill them himself. That is why he went to numerous hideouts on his own, why he fought with the Ministry and even the Order when they told him off for risking his life. James wanted to be the one to end Peter's life, to get to Voldemort and finish him. He didn't want anyone else to get to them first.

Sirius shifted in his seat, worrying thoughts spinning in his head.

"We have to do something." he said quietly. "Prongs has to snap out of this!"

Lily finally gave up on the tea and pushed the mug away. She hugged her arms around herself.

"I can't lose him." she whispered quietly. "He's all I have left, Sirius. I can't lose James as well."

Sirius found himself suddenly getting angrier. What was James thinking! How could he be so careless as to make Lily worry like this.

"You won't lose him." Sirius promised with vigour. "I don't care if I have to go to the afterworld myself to drag his ass back to you, I will!"

Lily gave him a watery smile. Just then, the front door slammed shut. Lily and Sirius both looked to the door. It seemed James was home.

Both got up and headed to the hallway in time to see James hurry past them, heading to the small cupboard under the stairs.

"Prongs?"

James ignored Sirius and opened the cupboard, searching it with violent force. Sirius and Lily watched in growing panic as James pulled out his broomstick, a compass and his invisibility cloak. Without saying a word to either of them, James made to go to the door, trying to leave as fast as he had come. Sirius stepped in his way.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "What's all this?" he nodded at the items in James' hands.

"There's another tip off." James replied. "Death Eaters spotted, just at the outskirts of Inverness."

Sirius grit his teeth, eyes blazing at his friend. James' face was haggard and older looking than any twenty five year old's should. Dark circles under his eyes showed his lack of sleep and the harsh stubble covering the bottom half of his face made him barely recognisable as the infamous cheeky, fun loving James Potter.

Sirius locked gaze with James.

"And you're planning to go there now? On your own?" he asked annoyed.

"By the time a team is put together, the Death Eaters will have moved." James explained as he packed the compass and invisibility cloak into his pocket.

Lily hurried towards her husband.

"You can't go on your own!" she said, her worst fear making her voice thick with worry. "God knows how many men are there!"

"I'm only interested in one." James growled.

"James...!" Lily started in a panic, but he was already heading towards the door. "James! Wait!"

Sirius blocked his way again.

"Move Sirius." James hissed.

"Not until you come to your senses." Sirius said with a shake of his head.

Suddenly, James' hand shot out and Sirius was pushed, a violent shove in the chest, making the Auror stumble a step back.

Blue eyes narrowed dangerously.

"James!" he warned with a growl.

James ignored him, moving past, trying to get to the door. Sirius grabbed a hold of him by his shoulder, pulling him back roughly. James whirled around, knocking back Sirius' hold. Without warning, James' fist came at him, knocking him back.

"James!" Lily screamed, shocked beyond belief.

Sirius, thrown back by the punch in the face, recovered but this time his anger made him curl a hand into a fist too. He restrained himself, reminding himself that the man before him was his best friend, his brother in spirit. He would not hurt him.

James met the angry blue eyes head on, his hazel eyes sharper than ever before. Sirius saw the madness in them, the determination that both, terrified and angered him. James turned to leave again but Sirius wasn't going to give up easily.

"James! Stop...!" Sirius grabbed him from the shoulder again.

It happened in a flash; one moment Sirius was holding onto his friend, the next he was stumbling backwards, the second punch in the face almost threw him to the ground. This time, Sirius lost the battle with his self control and he leapt at James with a snarl. Effortlessly, Sirius transformed into the great black dog and landed between James and the front door. James blinked at him in stunned disbelief, but only for a moment. In a heartbeat, James transformed into his own animagus form. The great big stag stood facing the growling dog, leaving Lily to watch in horrified disbelief at the two friends.

Prongs was the first one to attack. He charged at Padfoot, his antlers aimed threateningly at the black dog. Padfoot leapt out of the way and barked at the stag, baring his fangs and growling at him. Lily cried out in both shock and horror as the stag leapt towards the dog and his antlers caught him. Padfoot howled in pain before baring his fangs and biting the stag. Both animals fought with each other, biting and scratching one another, Padfoot's fierce barks puncturing the air. The hallway to Godric's Hollow was far too small to allow such beasts to fight, their ferocious attack had them slamming up against the walls, knocking pictures off them. A few times Prongs caught Padfoot by his antlers and threw the dog, smashing into the doors, leaving many of them hanging from the hinges.

Lily could do nothing but watch, her wand sat in her pocket but she couldn't bring herself to take it out and aim at her husband or her friend. She watched as the two fought viciously with each other.

Prongs made another attempt to attack, bending his back legs, dropping his head to aim with his antlers and charged at Padfoot. The dog jumped out of the way and snarled, pulled back and jumped at Prongs, knocking him backwards. In mid air, simultaneously both turned back into their human form, ending with Sirius slamming James against the wall and holding him there with a vicious grip.

Both men were panting, long lines of scratches left thin trails of blood on their arms and hands. Sirius held James against the wall, not loosening his hold on him at all. Both were glaring angrily at each other.

"You're killing yourself!" Sirius hissed, his voice barely above a whisper. "Going out after Death Eaters on your own is suicide!"

James' eyes hardened and suddenly he screamed at Sirius.

"I _should_ be dead!"

Sirius's eyes widened a little, his grip loosening but James made no effort to free himself. He stayed where he was, breathing erratically, glistening eyes fixed on Sirius.

"No parent should have to bury their child, Sirius! It's not the way it's supposed to be!" he said angrily. "That _bastard_ should have killed me! He should have killed me before he went for my child! I should have died protecting Harry, but he left me and took away my son!"

Lily was still next to the door, listening to her husband, tears rolling down her face but she didn't say a word. She stayed where she was, not daring to move a muscle. James had never talked about Peter, not like this, not until now.

"So that's what this is?" Sirius asked. "You're trying to go after Death Eaters so they can kill you? So the world can remember you and say, 'James Potter died avenging the murder of his son'? Is that what this is?" he asked.

James didn't say anything.

"Look behind me, James," Sirius prompted. "Look at her!" James' eyes darted once to Lily. "Remember what you said about her?" Sirius asked. "You promised that you would always be here for her, you promised that you would always put her first, that she was your world!" Sirius' voice trembled with anger. "What about her?" he asked quietly. "If you die, what happens to her? Who will look after her?"

James closed his eyes, defeated and exhausted. His legs sagged under him but Sirius didn't let him fall. His grip kept James where he was.

"You can't take the easy way out." Sirius said quietly, his voice no longer angry. "Dying is easy, but living, living is a thousand times more painful." he stared at him "You can't die and leave Lily behind. Think about her, first she loses her child and then her husband, is that what you want?"

James shook his head, tears leaking out from behind closed eyelids.

"We'll get him James," Sirius whispered his promise. "We'll get him and Voldemort. They'll pay," he tugged at James, making the man open his eyes to stare at him. "But not like this," Sirius pleaded, "not like this, James. Don't destroy yourself."

James did nothing but nodded, his eyes squeezing closed once again as he struggled to remain in control of his emotions. Sirius' hold on him shifted and he pulled his friend into a brotherly hug. He clasped a hand on the back of James' neck.

"We'll get him, I promise." he continued to whisper.

Sirius let go and pulled away, glad to see James managed to stay on his feet on his own. He straightened up, his blue eyes scanning his friend's face. Certain that James was not going to rush out after the Death Eaters tonight, Sirius turned to face Lily.

"I'll see you tomorrow." he said. As he walked towards the door, he waved his wand at the upturned coat stand to fix it and the pictures sprang back onto the walls, their frames repaired and glass fixed. He aimed as the doors and they too clicked back into place. Satisfied that the damage was rectified, Sirius quietly left the cottage.

Even once the front door closed, neither James nor Lily moved. Both stayed where they were. James eventually pushed himself away from the wall and walked over on shaky legs to where Lily was. Lily turned away from him, her shoulders shaking as silent sobs finally escaped her.

"Lily," James reached out, turning her around by the shoulders gently. She turned and buried her face into his chest, crying softly.

"How can you think like that!" she sobbed. "How could you even think about leaving me alone!"

James ran a hand over her hair lovingly, his other hand wrapped around her. He felt terribly ashamed. He had ignored Lily and not thought about her once, when going out after Death Eaters, risking his life.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

Lily pulled away, tear filled green eyes stared at him.

"Promise me that you won't risk your life again," she said, "promise me that you'll stop, you won't take risks, even if it is Peter!" she sobbed. When James didn't answer, Lily reached out to him. "I need you James, I need you." she pulled at his hand, moving it from her waist to rest on her stomach. "_We_ need you."

For the very first moments, James looked confused. His eyes moved from Lily's tear stained face to the spot his hand was resting. He looked back up at her, shocked at first. His eyes showed his disbelief that changed quickly to hope.

"Are...are you sure?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"I went to see a Healer this morning." Lily said. Through her tears, a small smile spread onto her lips. "You're going to be a dad."

James didn't move. His hand stayed where it was. He looked down at her stomach, his fingers brushing against her skin, at the spot where a little life was cradled. He looked up at her and Lily could see the spark in his eyes, the painful longing that she herself felt, the desire to become parents again.

"This baby needs it's dad," Lily said, "you have to promise me that you'll be careful. Promise me that you won't risk your life, not to get to Peter or even Voldemort!" she tightened her hold on his hand that was resting against her stomach. "This baby is more important than them."

James moved closer and hugged Lily, kissing the top of her head.

"Promise me James." Lily pleaded, pressed up against his chest, "promise me."

James closed his eyes and tightened his grip on her.

"I promise," he whispered, loud enough for Lily to hear.

He was going to look after his wife and their child. He would be here to protect them, always. He wouldn't let what happened to Harry, happen to them again, never again.

"I promise."

xxx

Seven months passed by and on a cold morning in October, a little baby boy was born to Lily and James Potter. When Remus arrived to visit his friends, he saw Lily on the bed, looking tired but extremely happy. Next to her, sitting on a chair was James, cradling the newborn in his arms.

"Hey!" Remus greeted. He hurried inside, depositing the box of chocolates and the card onto the bedside table. He gave Lily a kiss on the cheek.

"Congratulations." he beamed.

"Thanks." Lily smiled back.

Remus turned to congratulate James and take a look at the bundle in James' arms. Newborn babies were known to look quite strange. Some were a little blue in colour, others wrinkly and more like tiny old people than a newborn. Some were even quite ugly at first, little tufts of hair sprinkled around the head, hardly there eyebrows and a mouth of no teeth.

But as Remus looked at the little baby fast asleep in James' arms, wrapped in a soft white blanket, Remus had to admit that he was the most beautiful baby he had seen. There was a generous covering of soft black hair covering the tiny head, perfectly arched eyebrows, high cheekbones and a lovely rosy pink pallor. His little eyes were closed as he slept peacefully in his father's embrace, tiny lips pressed together.

"He's adorable." Remus smiled.

James looked up at him, eyes sparkling with unspeakable joy.

"I know, he is isn't he." he gushed.

"I can't believe how soundly he's sleeping." Remus said.

"It's because he's tired." James supplied. "Being born is apparently a tiring eight hours."

"Giving birth isn't any better." Lily added, "and his sleeping soundly won't last. As soon as he's hungry, he'll scream the place down."

"How can you tell?" Remus asked.

"Easy," she muttered, "He's James' son."

James chuckled but held the baby closer to his chest, almost possessively, underlining her words.

About ten minutes later Sirius arrived, bringing his newly-wed wife with him. They were married only six months ago. Stephanie Black, an attractive brunette quickly crossed the room, smiling at the Potters and Remus. She kissed Lily on the cheek and congratulated her. Sirius had brought the biggest balloon assemble he could find, all bearing the 'It's a Boy!' message in silver. He kissed Lily on the cheek and ran off towards James and the baby, urging to hold the newborn.

"Let me see him! Let me see him!" he bounced on the spot, acting like a three year old.

"Alright! Sit down first." James instructed, not wanting to take any chances.

Sirius sat down on the edge of the bed and held out his hands eagerly. Carefully, James placed his baby boy in his best friend's arms.

"Whoa!" Sirius breathed, taking the baby into his hands. "I forgot how tiny they are." he held the baby with great care and precaution.

"I wouldn't let him hold the baby if I were you." Stephanie said to James. "He can barely hold a tray, he drops it all the time." she laughed. She kissed James on the cheek, congratulating him on the birth of his son.

"I wouldn't drop him." Sirius replied, pulling a face. "He's far too precious."

Stephanie went to her husband's side and looked at the newborn.

"Aw, he's beautiful!" she gushed. "Look at him, he's gorgeous!"

Lily smiled, unable to stop the pride bubble up inside of her. He baby really was beautiful.

Everyone crowded around Sirius and the baby, smiling at the sight of the newest addition to the Potter household.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Remus asked.

"Not really," Lily answered, fighting a yawn. "We didn't know we were having a boy." she smiled tiredly. "We wanted it to be a surprise."

"Do you have any suggestions?" James asked his group of friends.

"How about Jack?" Lily suggested. "After his grandfather."

James smiled warmly at her, bending over to kiss her on the forehead.

"I like that," he said, "naming him after my dad."

"Jack Potter." Sirius tried the name, studying the sleeping baby. "Won't it be weird telling off someone who has your dad's name?"

James laughed.

"Yeah I guess it would." he mused.

"How about keeping Jack as the middle name?" Remus suggested.

"That's an idea!" Sirius agreed.

"How about Kevin?" Remus suggested.

Sirius wrinkled his nose.

"I don't like it." he shot down.

"Whose asking you?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't think little Stephan likes 'Kevin' either!" Sirius said, pulling funny faces at the sleeping baby.

Stephanie rolled her eyes and shook her head at James and Lily.

"You don't have to keep it Stephan." she assured them.

"Why not?" Sirius asked looking up at her with a frown.

"Because he is _their_ child." the brunette pointed at James and Lily. "let them name him." she eyed Sirius. "We can name _our_ son after me."

"We don't mind." James smiled, "the more ideas the better." he grinned.

The group of five continued suggesting names, shooting each one down for one reason or another.

"What's wrong with junior?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, please," Lily waved a hand at him, "junior?"

"How about Edward?" James suggested.

"Oh, yeah, little Eddie!" Sirius pulled a face. "What's wrong with you?" he eyed James.

"I have an idea," Stephanie started hesitantly, "why don't you name him, Harry?"

Everyone fell silent. Sirius looked from his wife to his best friend. Stephanie knew about Harry Potter and how he had been killed three years ago. He had told her about his murdered godson when they had started dating.

Stephanie looked from James to Lily, fidgeting in the uncomfortable silence.

"That way, you get Harry back." she stroked the baby's head gently. "You can have Harry again in your life." she said quietly.

Lily looked up at James to see him standing very still. His gaze went from the baby in Sirius' arms to the brunette. He shook his head slowly.

"No one can take Harry's place." he said. He reached out and touched the infant's head, a small, sad smile graced his face. "Not even him." he whispered.

Stephanie nodded in understanding and dropped her gaze. The silence stretched on, making everyone shift uncomfortably. Remus suddenly smiled.

"How about Damien?" he asked.

James and Lily looked up at him.

"Damien Jack Potter." Lily tried the name. She smiled. "It has a ring to it."

James gazed at his child's face.

"Damien," he tried the name. "I like it." he smiled.

"Damy!" Sirius shortened it. He chuckled. "Little Damy Potter. Yeah, I like it!" he agreed.

Remus looked quite pleased with himself.

"So, it's Damien?" he asked.

James and Lily shared a look and smiled.

"Yeah, Damien Jack Potter it is!" James announced.

Sirius and Remus let out happy cheers and hoots, and then found themselves being hushed by Lily and Stephanie.

"You woke him up!" Stephanie complained as the little bundle in Sirius' arms began crying, his eyes still shut.

"Man, he's got a pair of lungs on him." Sirius commented as the surprisingly shrill cry came from the incredibly small bundle.

"Here, I'll take him." James took Damien from Sirius and cradled him close.

The baby boy continued crying, prompting James to start rocking him in his arms, just like he used to do to Harry. Damien calmed down at the gentle rocking and almost immediately fell back asleep.

Lily watched as her husband rocked their little son to sleep and she found herself smiling. She had seen a gradual change in James, ever since he found out she was expecting again. Now he looked almost like his old self. Just as happy and overjoyed as he was when they had Harry in their life.

Lily watched James smiling at the sight of Damien and suddenly she knew. She knew that James would be just fine, now that he had Damien. Her emerald green eyes flickered from her newborn son to her husband.

James would be fine. He was a dad again.

He would be just fine.

xxx


	6. A Friend for Dinner

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling.

G010's Request - _Harry's daughter brings home a boyfriend for the first time._

**A Friend for Dinner**

Ginny added the finishing touches to the salad and stepped back with a relieved sigh, admiring her handiwork. Growing up, she never once appreciated the hard work her mother did, when preparing meals. Her mother always made it look so easy, cooking three or four dishes simultaneously while setting the table _and_ cleaning up at the same time. Ginny smiled thinking about her mother, Molly Weasley, the queen of multitasking.

Ginny wiped her hands clean and reached behind her to untie the apron. She glanced around at the meal she had prepared, roasted potatoes, grilled salmon with lemon and thyme, grilled asparagus, steamed vegetables and a big bowl of leafy green salad. She smiled, she wasn't all that bad herself, not as good as her mother, but after years of preparing meals for her own family she gained some skill in cooking. But she kept in mind that she only had to cook for four, her mother used to cook for nine.

Ginny took out her wand and levitated the dishes and cutlery, directing them to the dining room, so she could set the table. She had yet to reach the room when the doorbell sounded. Ginny paused, her wand still levitating the stacks of plates and cutlery. Before she could do anything, a voice yelled down at her.

"I'll get it!"

Ginny looked around at the sound of soft footsteps and saw her daughter hurrying down the stairs. An excited smile was flashed her way before the girl rushed to answer the door. Ginny watched as her sixteen year old daughter stopped at the front door and brushed a hand over her long dark locks, pushing her hair over her shoulder and smoothed down her dress before she reached out to open the door. At the threshold, stood a boy with fair hair and sharp grey eyes.

"Hey Isabelle!" he greeted.

Isabelle lost her smile and frowned at the visitor.

"Urgh!" she groaned. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too." he joked, coming inside. He noticed Ginny, still in the hallway. "Hey, Mrs Potter!" he greeted, nodding at her.

"Hello, Scorpius." Ginny returned with a smile.

"Why are you here?" Isabelle asked again, still frowning at the boy.

"You're in a mood," Scorpius complained, eyeing the dark haired girl. "Wait, why are you done up?" he asked, noticing her formal attire and dressy hairdo. His grey eyes widened and the trademark Malfoy smirk spread across his lips. "Oh, _it's_ tonight?"

Isabelle closed the door and turned to face him.

"Stop pretending!" she told him off. "You know it's tonight! And you came purposefully to the door instead of the floo, just to annoy me!" she accused.

Scorpius smirked again.

"I wanted to see how things turn out." he admitted.

"You're not invited!" Isabelle replied.

"Izzy," Ginny admonished, "that's not nice." she smiled at the blond boy. "You're more than welcome to stay for dinner, Scorpius."

But the boy shook his head.

"It's okay Mrs Potter, mother wants me home in time for dinner." he eyed Isabelle. "I'm only here for a quick visit." he teased.

Ginny nodded and continued on her way, directing the floating dishes to the dining room. She left the door open behind her and began setting the table, glancing every so often at the two sixteen year old's in the hallway, heading towards the kitchen.

"You know," Scorpius started, "the next time you want to get rid of a boyfriend, you could just dump him instead of inviting him home for so-called dinner." he chuckled, shaking his head. "It's his funeral tonight!"

Isabelle glared at him.

"Shut up, Scor!" she smacked a hand on his shoulder. "I'm already nervous as it is, don't make it worse."

"Why are you nervous?" Scorpius asked, "Just accept that _Derek_, is a walking dead man!" he laughed.

Ginny shook her head at the pair's bickering. The two had been together ever since they were babies, Harry and Draco started play dates before the children had even learned to walk. But despite being the best of friends, Isabelle and Scorpius fought almost constantly, teasing each other to the point of insanity. But they couldn't stay one day without seeing or talking to each other either.

Ginny walked back to the kitchen, to get the glassware. She saw Scorpius sitting on top of the worktop. She took a moment to study the sixteen year old. He was almost identical to Draco when he was his age. He had the same fair blond hair, pale pointed face but his eyes were a warmer grey, maybe because he smiled a lot more than his dad used to.

"Why do you have such a problem with Derek?" Isabelle asked as she passed him a tall glass of pumpkin juice.

"He's a douche bag, that's why." the boy answered.

Isabelle glared at him again.

"He's sweet and considerate!" she argued.

"He's an idiot."

"Why?"

"He's dating you."

Isabelle folded both arms across her chest and fixed him with a look.

"You're going to take that back." she told him.

Ginny had to stop what she was doing, to gaze at her daughter. She always found herself caught off guard at moments like this, moments when Isabelle displayed such likeness to her father. Ginny mused silently at how similar Isabelle was to Harry, not only because she had inherited his black hair and striking emerald green eyes but also because she shared his personality. She was strong willed, brave and fiercely proud.

"Make me!" Scorpius teased.

"Oh, I'll make you!" Isabelle threatened.

The door to the kitchen opened, distracting both Isabelle and Ginny. Isabelle groaned at the sight of the two boys that walked inside.

"Oh, God! Why are you here?" she snapped.

Ginny noticed the frown on her son's face as he narrowed his eyes at his sister. None of her children had inherited her fiery red hair, both Isabelle and Caleb had Harry's dark hair but Caleb had the same rich hazelnut brown eyes as her and his personality was more like hers than Harry's.

"I live here, you weirdo." Caleb answered.

"Not you!" Isabelle answered. "I was talking to Hugo!" she nodded to the boy beside him.

The red haired nephew of Ginny's smiled as he held up a large round dish.

"Mum asked me to drop this off."

Ginny hurried over and took the home-made cheesecake Hermione had prepared for her.

"Thanks, Hugo. Say thanks again to you mum for this." she said.

Hugo nodded before turning to grin at Isabelle.

"Nervous?" he asked his cousin.

"A little." Isabelle admitted, flashing him an apologetic smile.

Caleb snorted,

"A _little_? She's been a nightmare!" he complained. "You would think Merlin himself was coming for dinner."

"Everything has to go perfect!" Isabelle explained. "It's the first time Derek is coming over."

"Yes and that, apparently, is a _big_ deal." Caleb added mockingly.

"It _is_ a big deal!" Isabelle stressed.

"She's right," Scorpius added, "how can it not be a big deal." he jumped off the worktop and stood next to her. "I mean it's not every day a boy is scheduled to get ripped apart by the legendary Harry Potter."

Isabelle turned, smacking him again.

"Stop it!" she cried at the three boys who were laughing heartily. Exasperated, she turned to Ginny. "Mum!"

Ginny smiled at her and walked over to the group.

"Alright, that's enough now, stop teasing her." she told the boys.

"We're not teasing, we're just stating the obvious." Caleb returned.

"Well, that's very kind of you," Ginny replied with a cocked eyebrow, "but you can stop now."

Caleb shrugged and turned to Hugo.

"Come on." and both fourteen year old boys turned and walked out of the kitchen.

"I better get going too." Scorpius announced. "Have fun at the funeral." he winked at Isabelle.

"I'll arrange yours!" she returned.

Smirking, Scorpius left, using the floo in the kitchen this time, rather than use the door. Isabelle was left glaring at the spot he disappeared in green flames.

"I hate him!" she declared.

Ginny chuckled, moving to finish laying out the table.

"He's only teasing," she told her.

Isabelle bit her bottom lip, worried.

"Mum, dad will behave tonight, right?" she confirmed.

"Of course," Ginny answered, "he promised, didn't he." she reminded.

Isabelle tried to run a hand through her hair nervously, a habit she shared uncannily with her grandfather, but her fancy hairdo prevented the action. She settled to play with the long strands falling over her shoulder, twisting them around her finger.

"I swear, if dad does anything to Derek, or says _one_ smart ass comment, I'll never talk to him again!"

Ginny couldn't help but chuckle.

"He'll be nice," she replied. "well, as nice as he can be."

Isabelle didn't look convinced.

The sound of the doorbell rang again and Isabelle jumped in surprise. She hurried to answer it. Ginny following behind her. She saw Isabelle open the door this time to a brown haired boy, holding a large bouquet of flowers and wearing a very nervous smile.

"Hi Derek!" Isabelle greeted with a big smile.

"Hi," her boyfriend returned. "You look, wow, you look..." he trailed off, "wow!"

Isabelle grinned and ran a hand down her dress.

"Thanks," she reached out and took the flowers before stepping away from the door. "Come in."

Derek stepped into the manor, glancing around at his surroundings. He smiled nervously at Isabelle and took her hand. Isabelle led Derek down the hall, towards Ginny.

"Mum, this is Derek, Derek, this is my mum, Ginevra Potter." Isabelle did the introduction with a wide smile.

Derek at once offered a hand which Ginny took with a smile.

"It's very nice to meet you, at last." Ginny laughed. "I've heard so much about you."

The boy ducked his head and smiled, his blue eyes glancing up at her hesitantly.

"It's very nice to meet you too," he said. His eyes darted around the hallway, glancing almost fearfully at the numerous doors. "Um, is...is Mr Potter...home?" he asked quietly.

Ginny felt sorry for the poor boy, he was clearly terrified.

"Harry's not home yet. He'll be here shortly." she explained.

Derek looked a little relieved. He smiled a bit wider and glanced over at Isabelle.

"Do you want a drink?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah, sure." Derek replied.

Isabelle led him to the kitchen while Ginny headed to the dinning room, to finish setting the table.

xxx

Isabelle pulled out a glass and filled it with pumpkin juice, carefully handing it to the boy sitting on the breakfast stool, observing his surroundings.

"So, how are you?" she asked.

"Okay." Derek answered.

"Nervous?" she asked.

"A little." he admitted, shifting in his seat. "Your house is amazing, by the way," he said, glancing around again. "The Knight Bus dropped me off at your gate but I had to walk about five miles to get to your door."

Isabelle waved a hand at him.

"I know, my dad has a thing for big open spaces. He got this house specially built here because it has acres of open space around it." she rolled her eyes. "He's weird that way." Derek shifted again, not risking agreeing with her. "We usually use the floo, I can't be bothered walking all that way." Isabelle continued. "I did say to you to use the floo as well but you insisted on coming to the door."

"I wouldn't want to arrive by floo," Derek shook his head. "Just appearing, unannounced, all of a sudden..." he gulped nervously.

"Don't listen to Scorpius!" Isabelle frowned, annoyed. "He talks rubbish! My dad has never blasted apart anyone for arriving suddenly by floo, catching him by surprise!"

Derek pulled at the collars of his shirt.

"I don't want to be the first." he muttered.

Isabelle leaned over, a hand placed over his.

"My dad is not like everyone says he is." she said in a quiet voice. "Trust me, he's not that bad."

Derek shook his head quickly.

"I never said he was bad!" he denied vehemently.

"Don't be so afraid of him." Isabelle calmed, "he's just a normal dad, a little embarrassing and _really_ annoying."

Derek laughed nervously, tightening his grip on her hand.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, "He's invited me to his home, I know he wants to meet me." he swallowed reflexively. "It's just, he's so famous. There are all these stories about him, about when he was...you know...young and with...with Volde-"

Isabelle suddenly lunged forward, clamping a hand over his mouth, muffling the rest of his words.

"Don't!" she hissed. "No one is to say _his_ name in this house." she told him.

Derek pulled her hand away from his mouth, looking terrified.

"Why?" he whispered. "Does Mr Potter get angry?"

"Dad? No, he''s cool about it. It's mum, she goes ballistic if we ever bring _him_ up."

"Really?" Derek asked.

"Mum hates us talking about _him_ or asking too many questions about what it was like when dad was with him. She gets upset and says she doesn't want to talk about it and she's forbid us to ask dad anything." she shrugged. "I don't really want to know to be honest, we know enough anyway."

Derek nodded before lapsing into silence. Awkward minutes ticked by.

"Can I ask you something?" Derek asked.

"Sure."

Derek paused.

"Is...is it true about...about his eyes? Do they really change colour when he gets mad?"

Isabelle let out an annoyed groan.

"Why does everyone think that?" she asked. "It's just a silly myth! Dad's eyes have always been green and they will always _be_ green." she said. "I mean, honestly, eyes don't change colour! I don't know why this stupid rumour started!"

"I read that his eyes change to black when he gets really mad and that was how he killed Volde-sorry-_him_." Derek said.

Isabelle shook her head.

"Believe me, that's just crap!" she said. "My dad is not _that_ cool!"

xxx

Ginny had just finished laying out the table when the familiar sound of apparation alerted her that Harry was home.

She hurried out into the hallway and saw her husband, unclasping the outdoor cloak and pulling it away from his shoulders. He looked up at her and smiled, his eyes softening at the sight of her. Almost twenty years of being married to Harry and still Ginny felt that strange flutter in her stomach whenever their eyes met. The emerald green of his eyes still stole her breath away at times and Ginny found herself silently thanking God that her fears never came true, Harry's eyes never did change from green to black. They stayed the beautiful emerald green that she had first fell in love with. She smiled deeply and hurried to greet him home, like she did always, with a kiss.

"I missed you." she whispered.

Harry grinned at her.

"You made fish tonight, didn't you?" he asked. "That's the only time you miss me, since I'm not there to gut and clean the fish for you."

Ginny playfully swatted him.

"I can miss my husband for other reasons too," she defended, "but, yes, we are having fish tonight." she added with a wink.

Harry chuckled, shaking his head with amusement.

"Has the guest of honour arrived?" he asked.

"Yes, and your daughter has warned that she will never speak to you again if you misbehave." Ginny dutifully passed on the message.

Harry chuckled again.

"There is only a small window of opportunity to scare the living daylights out of your daughter's boyfriend." Harry said, playfully cracking his knuckles. "I'm not losing mine."

Ginny pointed a finger at him.

"Harry, you promised," she reminded. "Be nice."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I don't do nice." he said. "You've known me for twenty seven years and you still don't know that?"

"We can all dream." Ginny replied with a playful sigh.

The door to the kitchen opened and Isabelle appeared, hand in hand with Derek. They were in mid conversation but at the sight of Harry, both teenagers stopped short. Harry raised an eyebrow at the visitor, before his cool green gaze dropped to the clasped hands. He looked back at the boy and Derek quickly let go of Isabelle's hand.

"Hi Dad," Isabelle greeted, "this is Derek Hannigan. Derek, this is my dad, Harry Potter."

The boy quickly darted forward, a shaking hand thrust outwards.

"Sir," he greeted, clearly nervous, "it's an honour, sir!"

Harry took a moment before slowly reaching out and taking the boy's hand in a crushing handshake.

"Trust me, the pleasure's all mine." he said, smirking.

The boy winced and as soon as Harry let go, he rubbed at his hand as discreetly as he could.

"Well, I think we should have dinner." Ginny said, guiding Isabelle and Derek to the dining room.

"Yeah, uh, Derek, take a seat." Isabelle pointed at one of the chairs in the dining room. "I need to freshen up." she turned and glared at her dad. She tilted her head in the direction of the kitchen.

Harry smiled and followed her, while Ginny led Derek to the dining room, before calling Caleb to dinner.

Once inside the kitchen, Isabelle turned to Harry.

"Daddy! What are you doing?" she whispered in a furious voice. "You said you would be nice!"

"And you believed me?" Harry chuckled.

Isabelle's brow furrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I mean it, dad!" she warned. "I will never talk to you again if you embarrass Derek!"

Harry softened at the sight of his girl, annoyed at him.

"Come, on, Bell," he said, reaching out to her face and cupping her cheeks in his hands. "You know I'm only playing." He sighed at her pout. "Alright, I won't embarrass him." he said, pulling away his hands.

Isabelle nodded.

"Okay," she ran a hand down her dress and let out a breath, "just sit at the table but don't talk to him." she instructed.

Harry smiled and reached over, his hand gently caressing the back of her head as he kissed the top of her hair.

"As you wish, honey." he replied.

Isabelle pulled away from him, shrieking.

"Dad! Not my hair! I spent all day doing my hair!"

She ran from the kitchen, no doubt to the nearest bathroom to check her hairstyle was still intact.

Harry shook his head at the sight, his amused smile never leaving him.

xxx

The dining table had five people arranged around it. Harry and Ginny sat together, facing Isabelle and Derek. Caleb was sitting next to Ginny, not focusing on his food but on his sister's boyfriend. Derek was hardly eating, he kept shooting nervous glances at Harry and whatever Isabelle whispered to him was obviously ignored.

"So, Derek," Ginny started the conversation. "What is it your parents do?" she asked.

Derek's eyes darted to Harry before he answered.

"My, my dad is a, a post...postman." he answered quietly. "My mum works at the Ministry, Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department."

Ginny smiled.

"My dad was always interested in that department." she told him. "He used to say if he never trained to become an Auror, he would have liked to work in Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department. Obsessed he was, with muggle things."

Derek nodded politely but his gaze darted to Harry fearfully. Harry was focusing on his dinner, not paying any attention to the boy.

"Are you looking forward to school starting again?" Ginny asked.

"Kind of," Derek replied. "Summer breaks are great but there's never much to do. I'm so bored, at least at Hogwarts we're kept busy."

Harry glanced up at him but didn't comment.

"Sixth year is a difficult year." Ginny said, reminiscing about her school days at Hogwarts. "NEWTS are a surprise, compared to OWLS." she smiled kindly at him and Isabelle. "You both better prepare to work hard."

"Derek won't find it difficult." Caleb suddenly commented. "He's a typical Ravenclaw, studious and intelligent." he grinned at the other boy. "But then again, you are dating Izzy so maybe you're not that intelligent."

Isabelle sent her younger brother a death glare.

"Very amusing," she mocked. "Do me a favour and keep your mouth shut!"

"How am I supposed to eat then?" Caleb asked.

"What do I care?" Isabelle smirked.

"You'll have to excuse them, Derek," Ginny said, stopping Caleb from replying, "they can't go through a day without arguing about something."

Derek waved a hand at her.

"I'm the same, I argue with my brother all the time." he smiled.

"How many siblings do you have?" Ginny asked.

"I have two brothers," Derek answered. "Richard and Steven."

Harry looked up at him.

"Steven Hannigan?" he asked.

Derek jumped a little in surprise. He had been hoping the man wouldn't speak at all to him.

"Yes, sir." he quickly answered.

"You know him?" Caleb asked his dad.

"He was chosen for my class." Harry answered. His eyes settled on Derek again. "Your brother showed quite an aptitude for Defence." he said.

Hearing the praise, Derek sat up straighter.

"Steven is really good at DADA, he got the top grade in NEWTS in his sixth year."

"I know, that's why he was chosen for my class." Harry replied. He stared at the boy, studying him closely. He picked up his fork again. "Will I see your name on my list this year?"

Derek coloured a little and shook his head.

"I don't think so, sir, I'm not very good at Defence."

Isabelle, Caleb and Ginny all stopped mid bite, staring at Derek. He couldn't have said anything worse.

Harry calmly placed his fork down on the table before fixing his gaze on the boy sitting across from him.

"You're not good at Defence?" he asked.

Derek realised he had made a mistake and nervously tried rectifying it.

"Well, I...I'm not fantastic...but...I'm, I'm...okay..."

"Okay?" Harry repeated. "What's your average grade?" he asked.

"Daddy!" Isabelle started looking outraged.

"Hold on," Harry shushed her with a look and focused back on a pale faced Derek. "Well? What is it?"

"Um, I'm not certain but...but I guess, I...I usually get an 'A' on most assignments."

Harry didn't look pleased.

"An 'A'?" Harry questioned. "You're average grade is 'Acceptable'?"

Derek nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"What about Charms?" Harry asked.

Derek shifted in his seat, heat rising in his face.

"An 'A' as well, sir."

Harry didn't say anything. Long minutes ticked by and no one said anything.

"A Ravenclaw, are you?" Harry asked, with a shake of his head. "So, let me get this right," he leaned forward a little in his seat. "If you were with my daughter and you were attacked, you would be completely useless in defending yourself, never mind her?"

"Daddy!" Isabelle protested at once. "I don't need to be protected! I can look after myself!"

"I know, because you get 'Outstanding' in your DADA and Charms." Harry said.

"I assure you Mr Potter," Derek started, "I would do everything I could to protect Isabelle."

"Which is not a lot, evidently." Harry gave the boy a disapproving look. "Is there any class that you do excel in?" he asked.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Isabelle muttered, holding her head in her hands, mortified that her dad was grilling her boyfriend about school work.

"Yes, sir, I have a great aptitude with animals." Derek said, straightening up in his chair and trying to inject as much pride as he could into his words. "I always get the top grade for Care of Magical Creatures."

Harry stared at him.

"How comforting," he said, "you can keep my daughter safe from Flobberworms."

Derek lost what little confidence he had and sagged in his seat, head dropping down, unable to hold Harry's gaze.

Ginny suddenly got up from her seat.

"Time for dessert." she said. "Harry, could you give me a hand?"

Harry took his time, but he got up, following his wife out of the dining room. Ginny rounded on him the moment they were in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "Why are you belittling that poor boy?"

"I am not belittling him." Harry protested. "I am within my rights as the girl's father to ensure that the boy she is dating is suitably equipped to look after her and protect her!"

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"For God's sake, will you quit the protect nonsense!" she said. "Harry, it's not Derek's job to protect anyone but himself. Isabelle is more than capable of looking after herself." she stated.

"That boy is useless!" Harry declared. "If anything was to happen..."

"Harry," Ginny interrupted. "Nothing is going to happen. It's not like when we were their age." she said. "It's so much safer now."

Harry's expression changed suddenly, his jaw clenched and his eyes hardened, only to mask the pain in them.

"You know that's not true." he said quietly.

Ginny paused, her heart tearing at the reminder of _that_ day, the one incident that had left her and Harry shattered forever. They had worked past it and fate had smiled on them again but that didn't mean they forgot what was taken from them, almost eighteen years ago.

Fighting back her pain, Ginny put a hand on Harry's chest, making him look up, into her comforting warm brown eyes.

"The world is not a safe place," she agreed, "but you don't stop living for the fear of death. You're the one who told me that."

Harry nodded, eyes downcast, thoughts racing far away from Ginny, back to the darkest time in his life. Ginny's warm hands on his face made him look up at her, coming back to reality.

"You've taught Izzy and Caleb well," she said with pride, "they can look after themselves and others, just like their father." she leaned in and kissed him, pulling away to see warmth spread in Harry's eyes. "It doesn't matter if Izzy's boyfriend can chase Dementors away or if he can fight off thugs. Our daughter can do that and she can do it without breaking a nail." she smiled at Harry's chuckle. "So, what do you say we dial down the crazy and let that poor boy leave without suffering a nervous breakdown?"

Harry pretended to think it over.

"It's much less fun your way." he pointed out.

Ginny turned around and picked up the lemon cheesecake. She turned around to face him.

"Humour me." she said, handing him the dessert.

xxx

Dinner had gone somewhat smoothly after that. Harry had behaved and didn't say much else to Derek, letting Ginny do most of the talking. After dinner was over, Derek hurried to leave, eager to get back home, in one piece.

"I'm sorry," Isabelle gushed again as she walked him to the door. "My dad is so embarrassing!"

"It's okay," Derek insisted, even though he didn't look like _he_ was okay, he was still quite pale. "It was...nice, to meet your family."

Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right."

Derek reached the door and turned around to smile at her.

"I'll see you back at Hogwarts." he said, "It really was nice to see you again. I was really missing you."

Isabelle smiled.

"I miss you too."

Derek moved towards her, wanting to say goodnight properly. Suddenly Harry appeared over her shoulder, towering over the pair. Derek stumbled back a step.

"I...I was just...saying goodnight." he explained.

"I know." Harry replied. "You want to keep your lips, keep them away from my daughter." he smiled in a sinister sort of way. "Goodnight."

Derek backed away, out of the door.

"G-goodnight, sir."

Isabelle waved a hand, gesturing goodbye, sending him the most apologetic look she could. He nodded at her, smiling grimly.

Harry closed the door.

As soon as the door was closed, Isabelle turned to glower at him.

"You _talked_ to him!" she complained.

"I couldn't help it." Harry replied.

Ginny sighed, shaking her head at the two and turned to go to the kitchen.

"Daddy, what is your problem?" Isabelle started.

"My problem is that _idiot_ that tried kissing my daughter while I'm in the same room." Harry replied.

"He's my boyfriend!" Isabelle pointed out. "He's supposed to kiss me!"

Harry looked at her, silent for a moment.

"You're right," he said, "from now on, you're not to have a boyfriend."

"What!" Isabelle shrieked.

"No boyfriend, no kissing." Harry pointed out and turned to walk away, back to the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Isabelle chased behind him. "You can't just ban me from having a boyfriend!"

"Sure, I can," Harry replied calmly, "besides, you're too young to be dating anyway."

Both father and daughter entered the kitchen where Ginny was busy putting away the leftovers, Caleb helping her.

"I'm sixteen, dad!" Isabelle replied. "I'm not a child!"

"Oh, boy," Ginny chuckled. "How many sixteen year old's have said that line?"

"I know I said it plenty of times." Harry said.

"So you know it's true." Isabelle argued, "I'm not a child and I can have a boyfriend!"

"Yeah, okay, but not a boyfriend like Derek." Harry pulled a face. "That boy is all wrong for you."

"What's wrong with Derek?" Isabelle asked defensively.

"He's a coward." Harry stated. "He's not got a shred of bravery."

"Good," Isabelle returned. "I don't want a Gryffindor! I'd rather go out with a Hufflepuff!"

Harry's eyes widened comically.

"You're not serious?"

Isabelle shifted, her bravado failing her and she gave in, shaking her head.

"Well, no, not really," she admitted, "but I was trying to make a point."

"Yeah, one you couldn't hold very well." Caleb commented.

"You just stay out of this!" Isabelle scolded.

Caleb stared at her for a moment before meeting his dad's gaze.

"_Boy, is she mad!_"

"_I know, I'm going to pay for this._" Harry replied.

Isabelle stomped her foot.

"Stop it!" she yelled, " I hate it when you do that!"

"I agree," Ginny said, "it's rude to speak in another language, one we can't understand."

Harry and Caleb grinned.

"_Jealous!_" Caleb hissed.

"_Totally!_" Harry answered back in parseltongue.

Isabelle glared at both of them.

"This is just perfect!" she said. "I get every Slytherin trait there is and _he_ gets to be the parselmouth!" she said, gesturing to her brother.

Caleb grinned back at her.

"Just because I'm a Gryffindor, it doesn't mean I can't have other qualities." he quipped back.

Isabelle glared at her dad, as if it was his fault she didn't inherit parselmouth from him.

"I don't get why you have such a problem with Derek." she said.

"I don't have anything against Derek. I just want the best for you." Harry explained, "and Derek is not it."

"That's just an excuse." Isabelle accused. "You don't like anyone that I date." she pulled a face at Harry, crossing her arms across her chest and shaking her head at her dad. "You're such a hypocrite!"

"What? How?" Harry asked.

Isabelle pointed a finger at her brother.

"When Caleb tells you he's got a girlfriend you pat him on the back and congratulate him, but when I tell you I have a boyfriend, wands come out!" she noticed her father's strange look. "That's right! Plural! I know you've got two of them!" she pointed at his arm and waist, where she knew her dad kept his two wands.

Harry smirked, running a hand through his hair.

"Look, it's not like that." he nodded in Caleb's direction, "Caleb has had two dates and both of them have been group dates." he reminded. "If you want to go on a group date, I would have no problems with that."

"I'm sixteen!" Isabelle said exasperated. "I can't go on a group date!"

"Well, that is your choice." Harry replied. "But you won't be going on any other dates."

Isabelle shook her head angrily at him.

"Not after tonight, I won't." she said, "Derek is never going to come here again and thanks to you, he'll be terrified to take me anywhere!"

Harry smirked.

"What do you know," he mused, "that Ravenclaw is smart."

Caleb sniggered but Isabelle shot him a glare. She turned back to her dad.

"This is exactly why I never get asked out!" she complained. "Every boy that tries gets scared off by stories of you, Scorpius' taunts or Caleb's sarcastic comments!" she glared at Harry. "I'm so fed up! It's not fair!"

Harry smiled and reached out to pat her cheek.

"Life's not fair," he said, "get used to it."

Isabelle's eyes widened and mouth dropped open.

"Daddy, that's so mean!" she turned to leave but Harry grabbed her hand stopping her.

"I'm joking, I'm joking," he placated. "Look, Bell, when you find a boy worthy enough to be with you, I promise not to give him a hard time."

Isabelle eyed him suspiciously.

"What do you mean by 'worthy'?" she asked.

"Someone who passes all my tests." Harry grinned.

"No one ever will!" Isabelle said exasperated. "Your expectations are too high!"

"That's just too bad, isn't it?" Harry smirked.

Isabelle huffed.

"I hate having you as my father!" she said hotly.

Harry frowned at her.

"You do not." he disagreed.

"Oh, yes, she does," Caleb chuckled, walking over to join them, "remember last year, she told that transfer student, Dennis Roy, she was Damien Potter's daughter." he giggled.

"How can I forget?" Harry replied dryly. He turned to look at his daughter. "I mean honestly, Bell, disowning your father? Who does that?"

All three turned to stare at him.

"Let's see, um, about twenty seven years ago, you!" Caleb accused.

Harry turned to face him.

"Totally different circumstances," he defended quickly. He turned back to his daughter. "The point is, you don't lie to people you potentially want to date, especially about who you are."

"Yeah, you really shouldn't do that," Ginny piped in, "right, _Alex_?" she turned to look at him with accusatory eyes.

Harry just blinked at her.

"Alex?" Isabelle asked with a knitted brow. "What's this about?"

Harry grinned abashedly.

"Uh, it's a story I've yet to tell you."

Caleb groaned.

"God, enough of your stories!" he whined. "I thought all the secrets were out."

"Not with your father." Ginny shook her head.

"Hey, you know all my secrets!" Harry told her.

"That's what you say," Ginny replied, "but somehow, I don't believe you."

Harry shook his head at her and turned to face Isabelle again.

"Look, all I'm saying is," he paused a moment, "just do as I say and not as I did."

Isabelle and Caleb shared a look.

"Yeah, right!" both scoffed and turned to walk away.

"Hey! I mean it!" Harry yelled behind them.

"Whatever you say, dad!" Isabelle replied and both brother and sister walked out of the kitchen.

Isabelle walked in not a moment later and grabbed the dish with the leftover cheesecake and walked out again.

xxx

The tangy zest of the lemon cheesecake make her mouth tingle, but Isabelle couldn't stop eating. She sat outside, on the wooden deck in her back garden, letting the summer night air wash over her. She had pulled the numerous pins out of her hair, freeing her long dark locks to cascade down her back. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed, before putting another forkful into her mouth.

"Drowning your sorrows in cheesecake?" a voice called out.

Isabelle looked behind her and saw the smirking boy. She looked away.

"What do you want now?" she asked tiredly, but she only meant it playfully.

Scorpius came and sat down next to her.

"We always share our desserts." he reminded her, picking up a slice with his fingers and popping the whole thing into his mouth.

"That's at Hogwarts." she said.

Scorpius' eyes watered with the overload of tangy lemon that he had put into his mouth but he managed to swallow most of it, coughing out a reply.

"I fig-figured...we should...keep it-it going." he pulled out a napkin covered lump and handed it to her.

Isabelle uncovered the surprise and smiled.

"Aunty Astoria's chocolate cake," she smiled up at the blond haired boy. "Thanks."

She set the napkin covered slice of cake to the side and both her and Scorpius focused on the rest of the cheesecake. Then they would both share the chocolate slice.

"So, how did it go?" Scorpius asked.

"How do you think?" Isabelle asked miserably.

"I did warn you." the boy smiled.

"It was so humiliating, Scor," she shook her head. "Dad starting asking him these insane questions. He asked him what his average grade was in Defence!"

Scorpius threw back his head and roared with laughter, almost choking on his mouthful of cheesecake.

"It's not funny!" Isabelle whacked him on the arm but an exhausted smile came to her lips too. She put her head into a hand, shaking it. "My life is over!" she groaned. "Derek is going to tell everybody at Hogwarts what a nutcase my family is."

"Everyone already knows." Scorpius teased. "Remember, Harry Potter attended Hogwarts too." he shook his head. "If the stories we've been told are even half true, then I'm surprised Hogwarts is still left standing!"

Isabelle chuckled.

"True," she mused. She put down the empty cheesecake dish and picked up the chocolate cake slice. "I just, I had hoped dad wouldn't be _psycho-dad_ for once. I wanted things to be different with Derek." Her face saddened a little as she picked at the napkin wrapped around the cake. "I really hoped things would last until Christmas with him. Then for once, I could go to the Christmas Ball with a _date_ and not just friends."

Scorpius' expression turned sober and he stared sympathetically at her.

"You never know," he said, gently, "Derek might still take you."

"Yeah, right!" she scoffed. "Trust me, when I get back to Hogwarts, there'll be a break-up letter waiting for me. The usual, _It's not you, it's your father._"

Scorpius chuckled quietly. He looked up at Isabelle, wondering for a moment if he should say what he wanted, before clearing his throat.

"How about we make a deal?" he said, "If by next year, our last Christmas Ball, you don't have a date, then how about...I take you?" he paused, "as my date?"

Isabelle turned to look at him with a frown.

"What?"

"Not a proper date," Scorpius hurried to say, "just a pretend one, just for that one day, for the...dance."

Isabelle was surprised and it showed on her face. She narrowed her green eyes at him.

"Won't you be going with 'Slut of the Season', like usual?" she asked.

Scorpius flashed her a look but he smirked.

"I can make a sacrifice." he teased. "Just for you." Isabelle smirked as well, emerald green eyes fixed on him, silently studying him. "So, what do you say?" he asked.

"I don't know," Isabelle replied with an exaggerated sigh, "will you let me lead?"

Scorpius grinned.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Isabelle giggled.

"Okay, deal!"

Scorpius grinned as well and both went back to finishing their dessert, playfully arguing with each other and fighting over who gets the last bit of chocolate cake.

xxx

I know there is probably lots in here that doesn't make complete sense (Harry and Ginny's convo, Harry's class etc) but everything will hopefully click into place once more oneshots are completed. I have certain events take place and thought it might interesting to do them not in chronological order. That way you get a glimpse of the future but don't understand it fully until you read the oneshot that explains the past. Just to make it a little suspenseful and interesting!

Hope that makes sense! ;)

Please review, Cheers!


	7. Out of Sight but not Out of Mind

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling.

Wetboy's Request -_ Harry spends Mother's Day with Lily, trying to make the day special._

**Out of Sight but not Out of Mind**

"Is two enough or should I get three?" Damien asked, pausing next to the fridge.

"Six," Harry answered. "Dad is going to eat hers if we don't make any for him."

Damien grinned and pulled out the packet of bacon and the tray of eggs from the fridge.

"Well, it's not supposed to be for him. It's her mother's day breakfast." Damien replied.

"Even so, he'll try to share hers, so we may as well make him the same breakfast." Harry replied, heating some oil in a frying pan.

Damien put the food onto the worktop and reached for the loaf of bread.

"She's going to love this!" he said excitedly.

Harry glanced over at him, not sharing his younger brother's enthusiasm.

"If it's still edible by the time we're done with it." he said, taking two eggs from the tray and cracking them open into a bowl.

"It'll be fine." Damien assured. "I've been giving her half cooked pancake batter for the last few mother's day breakfasts." he smirked at Harry. "She'll appreciate a different douse of food poisoning."

Harry didn't like the joke. He scowled at eggshell fragments that ended up in the bowl with the eggs.

"Shit!"

He held out the bowl to Damien.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" the sixteen year old asked.

"Take the bits of shell out." Harry replied.

Damien looked into the bowl and started picking the tiny bits out.

"Not with your fingers!" Harry snapped, grabbing the bowl back from him. "I could have done that!"

"It's the only way of getting them out properly." Damien explained.

Harry walked over to the sink and dumped the eggs into it. He rinsed the bowl.

"We'll start again." he brought the bowl back and took another two eggs.

"Let me do it, you're hopeless." Damien took the bowl and the eggs and cracked them open. "See, perfect!" Damien grinned at the eggshell free eggs sitting in the bowl .

Harry added the salt and pepper and whisked the egg mixture, while Damien pulled out a few slices of bread and cut them diagonally, into triangles. Harry moved to the packet of bacon rashers and took out six strips. He placed them under the grill and moved back to the frying pan with hot oil.

"Alright, here it goes." he sighed.

He took one slice of soft bread and dipped it into the bowl. He turned it over, making sure all corners were sufficiently covered in the sticky, egg mixture. He pulled the bread out but hesitated a little too long to put it into the pan. The soggy bread broke apart in his hands and fell with a plop onto the worktop.

"Fuck!" Harry cursed.

"It's fine." Damien hurriedly scooped up the mess, throwing it into the bin. "First attempts and all that. Try again." he encouraged.

Harry picked up another slice and carefully dipped it into the egg mixture again. He pulled it out and this time he threw the slice into the pan. It sizzled noisily, spitting oil. Some drops caught Harry's hand but he wiped it away without much of a reaction, running the back of his hand down his leg.

"Careful," Damien said quietly, watching his brother. "Don't throw it in."

Harry poked at the slice with his spatula, turning it over, letting it cook on the other side.

"Not bad, huh?" Harry asked, as he lifted the french toast out of the pan and held it up to examine.

The first smile, since he started making breakfast, came to his lips. Damien smiled at the sight.

"Not bad at all." he praised.

Harry dropped another slice into the pan, a little more confident now that he had successfully made one slice of french toast. He pulled out the grill pan and turned over the bacon rashers, slipping the pan back under the grill.

Damien pulled out two plates and walked over to the table, that Harry had already set up with a tablecloth, with a vase of fresh flowers in the middle. He chanced a glance at Harry as he set the table.

"So, are you going to tell mum about your new place today?" he asked, smirking.

"Yeah," Harry growled, "for mother's day, I give mum a stroke!" he turned to glare at Damien.

"She's going to find out sooner or later that you're all set to move out." Damien said. "You've bought the house, had it decorated, the furniture is arriving tomorrow, the only thing left is you."

"I know," Harry replied, "but she doesn't need to know today. You know what she's like."

Damien walked over to stand next to him.

"She'll be upset," he admitted, "but she'll understand."

Harry shook his head, turning over the slice in the pan.

"I'm not so sure." he muttered.

Damien went over to the fridge and pulled out the jug of freshly squeezed orange juice that he and Harry had prepared earlier. He set it down onto the table, just as Harry brought the plate with french toast. They arranged the breakfast onto the table and then stepped back to look at it.

"We need glasses." Harry said.

"Maybe you need glasses. I can see perfectly." Damien sniggered.

Harry shot him a look.

"You ever going to grow up?" he asked.

"Nope." Damien went over to the cupboard and pulled out two tall glasses, bringing them back to the table.

Damien and Harry looked at the table again, both had frowns on their faces.

"Something's missing." Damien said.

Harry's eyes suddenly widened with horror and he turned back to the cooker. He pulled out the grill pan but it was too late, the bacon rashers were almost black in colour.

"Oh, fuck!" Harry cursed, slamming the grill pan on top of the hob. "They're ruined!"

Damien was at his side.

"No, no, they're okay, they're okay." he placated. He picked one rasher up and examined it. "They're just a little...well done, that's all."

"There's nothing _well done_ about them!" Harry spat. "They're burnt!"

"They are not burnt!" Damien said. "Some people like them crisp."

"I'm throwing them out." Harry picked up the grill pan, heading towards the corner where the bin was.

"No! Harry, leave them!" Damien grabbed a hold of Harry's arm, stopping him. "Mum will be coming downstairs any minute now. We don't have time to make more. They're fine, honestly!"

"I'm not giving mum burnt food!" Harry retorted.

Something flashed in his eyes and Damien suddenly realised why Harry was so worked up. He had never seen that _particular_ part of the memory but he had seen enough afterwards to understand what had happened.

"Harry," Damien said, a lot more gently, "they're not going to care." Harry faltered, the sizzling hot grill pan still in his hand. "So it got a little burnt," Damien continued, "it's not going to bother them."

"I...I know, I just," Harry looked down at the bacon strips with a sigh. "I wanted this to be perfect for her."

Damien smiled.

"It is perfect." he stated. "Just the fact that you and I prepared this for her is going to mean the world to her." he nudged Harry towards the worktop. "Trust me, it'll be fine. She's going to love it."

Harry turned and dropped the pan back on top of the hob and moved away, running a hand through his hair. Damien scooped up the bacon strips and put them onto a plate. He set it down onto the table, just as the kitchen door opened and Lily walked in, still in her pyjamas. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Harry and Damien in the kitchen. Her green eyes went from Damien, to Harry, to the table set with breakfast.

"Happy Mother's Day!" Damien said with a smile.

"Oh, goodness!" she exclaimed. "Aw, you boys didn't!"

She hurried inside, throwing her arms around her nearest son, which happened to be Damien, kissing him in his hair.

James appeared at the door, having followed Lily downstairs. He smiled at the sight too.

"Good work, boys." he complimented.

Lily turned to look at him.

"_This_ is why you insisted we spend the weekend at home." she said in realisation.

James nodded with a smile.

"The boys had this planned for a while. They needed me to bring you home from Hogwarts," he nodded at Damien, "Harry was going to bring Damien with him."

Harry smiled as Lily turned to him.

"Happy Mother's Day." he greeted as Lily hurried over to him.

"Oh, this is...this is so...wonderful!" she cried. "You boys really didn't have to."

She hugged Harry, reaching up on her toes to kiss him. Harry was a full head taller than her now.

Lily was ushered to her seat at the table by Damien, James took a seat opposite her. Lily looked over at the food with relish delight.

"Everything looks so good!" she complimented as Damien filled her plate with french toast and three bacon rashers and Harry poured some orange juice into a glass for her.

She took a bite of the french toast with the crispy bacon. It crunched loudly and however hard she tried, Lily couldn't hide the distaste from her expression.

Harry looked crestfallen at his mum's reaction.

Lily looked up at both her sons with a smile.

"It's lovely!" she gushed, taking another big bite. "I love it!"

Harry gave an empty smile and moved to the cooker, to clean up.

Damien gestured to the bacon and then pointed a finger at Harry's back, mouthing the words, 'He's upset!'

Lily and James shared a anxious look, wordlessly communicating with each other. James cleared his throat.

"Lily, can I get some of your bacon?"

Lily caught on.

"No, this is my mother's day breakfast." she replied.

"Aw, come on," James complained loudly. "I love how crispy this is. You never make bacon this crispy."

Damien grinned, turning to see Harry stop next to the sink, obviously listening in to his parent's conversation.

Lily turned in her seat to look at Harry.

"Harry, could you grill some more bacon rashers?" she asked. "But you have to make them exactly like these."

Harry looked around at Lily, a smile tugging at his lips. He dried his hands and walked to the fridge, shooting a knowing look at Damien. He wasn't naïve, he knew his brother had said something to them. After all, no one enjoyed burnt food. But he appreciated it all the same. With a smile he opened the fridge and pulled out the remaining bacon strips.

xxx

"So what's next?" Lily asked, sipping at the tea Harry and Damien had made.

"Now you get dressed," Damien replied. "We're taking you out."

Lily couldn't hide her excitement.

"Really? Where are we going?" she asked.

"It's a surprise." Harry replied.

Lily quickly gulped down her tea and got up from the table.

"I'll be as quick as I can." she promised and rushed from the kitchen to get ready.

James was left with Harry and Damien.

"Where are you taking her?" he asked.

"There's a new garden centre open in Fulham." Harry answered. "We thought we would take her there and get some stuff for the garden."

James nodded his head. He knew how passionate his wife was about gardening. She would love a day shopping at a garden centre.

"That's a good idea." he said.

"Then we're taking her to lunch," Damien said. "We're meeting up with Ron and Mrs Weasley in Hogsmeade for lunch."

"Then we're taking her to muggle London, to go to the cinema and watch a movie." Harry said. At James' surprised look he elaborated. "We thought some muggle entertainment might be fun," he nodded at Damien, "plus he's never been to a cinema."

"And you have?" James asked.

Harry diverted his gaze, smirking a little.

"Yeah, well, _Alex_ had to take his dates somewhere."

James just shook his head, draining his mug of tea.

"Where did you find the time to live two lives?" Damien asked, as always, in awe of his elder brother.

"I didn't sleep much." Harry replied, dryly.

Lily arrived back in the kitchen, dressed and ready to go. She slipped an arm into each boy's arms and turned to wink at James.

"Don't wait up." she teased.

James chuckled and walked them to the door.

"Have her home by nine!" he yelled out after them.

xxx

By that evening, Lily was exhausted. She had the most enjoyable day. She had spent most of the morning at the garden centre, picking out plants and flower beds for her garden. She had bought lavender plants, an olive tree and honeysuckle, which she just couldn't wait to plant. So, Harry had brought them back to Potter manor and the three of them planted their new purchases. Lily enjoyed every moment of it, gardening with both Harry and Damien.

Then, after washing up, the three had set off to have lunch, which Lily realised was a set up with Ron, who had brought Molly Weasley to the same café in Hogsmeade. After lunch and bidding the Weasleys goodbye, Harry apparated Lily and Damien to muggle London and took them to watch a movie at the cinema. Lily had not been to the cinema in _years_ and had laughed like a little child at the prospect of watching a movie. Damien was excited too, but his enthusiasm was dulled a bit when Lily asked to see the romantic comedy as opposed to anything violent or action related. He still enjoyed it though, watching a movie on the big screen. By the end of the movie, Damien was laughing so hard, Lily was left wondering why she had never brought him to the cinema herself.

The day was rounded off wonderfully, when Harry and Damien took her to a muggle restaurant for dinner. By the time they got home, Lily was in such a good mood she was certain nothing could bring her down.

Sadly, she was wrong.

Lily had been in the middle of re-telling James about her day when an owl suddenly flew in through the open window. For a fleeting second, Lily thought it was Neelam, Damien's pet owl, before realising that Neelam was still at Hogwarts and while Neelam was a blue and white owl, this one was black and white.

The owl flew to Harry and landed on the table next to him. It stuck out a leg, showing a scroll hanging from it. Harry untied it and the moment he did, the owl took off.

"Who is the letter from, Harry?" Lily asked.

She didn't have to ask. The moment Harry touched the envelope, it soared out of his hands and raised itself to hover before him. The mouth of the envelope opened and a parchment slipped out of it, the envelope fell to the ground and lay still. The letter folded itself to resemble paper lips and started to move as a squeaky sounding voice filled the room.

'_Dear Mr Potter, due to unforeseen circumstances, the delivery slot for tomorrow, Monday, the twenty seventh of May will have to be rescheduled..._'

Harry didn't let the announcement get any further. He waved a hand at the letter and it suddenly stopped, squawking like a choking parrot before Harry snatched it from the air and stuffed it into his pocket.

Lily was left staring at him in bewilderment.

"Delivery?" she repeated. "What are you getting delivered?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." Harry replied, holding a hand down against his pocket as the letter fluttered madly against his robes, trying to get out.

James was suspicious. He spotted the envelope lying on the ground and quickly summoned it with a wandless 'accio'. It zoomed straight into his hand, leaving Harry and Damien to watch in surprise. James read the front of the envelope. At the top left corner was the name of the sender.

"_Fran's Fantastic Furniture?_" he looked up at Harry. "What are you doing ordering furniture?"

Harry paused, his eyes darting to Damien. The younger boy shrugged and nodded at him. Harry gave in and let out a sigh. He had to tell them eventually.

"Okay, I wanted to wait to tell you this, but..." he pulled out the struggling letter and held it out to his parents, "it's sort of shouting itself out." he crushed the letter in his hand, making it fall listlessly to the ground. Harry let out a sigh. "I...sort of...bought...a house."

James and Lily both looked surprised.

"I'm sorry?" James said, blinking. "A house?"

"Yeah," Harry replied quietly. "A house."

Lily moved to face Harry properly.

"I don't understand," she began. "Why would you do that?"

Harry got up and walked over to sit next to his mum and dad.

"I bought the house because..."he hesitated, "because...well...because I want to move out."

Lily didn't say anything but her demeanour changed almost instantly. She sat up straight, her eyes narrowed and mouth thinned to a line.

"Move out?" James asked, shaking his head. "This sort of came out of nowhere, Harry."

"I've been thinking about it for a while." Harry admitted. "I've been looking for something I liked and last month I found this two bedroom villa in Trenchville." he looked straight at his dad. "It's exactly what I was looking for."

"Are you unhappy living here?" Lily asked.

"No, of course not." Harry replied.

"Then why would you want to move out?" she asked.

"Mum, I'm nineteen." Harry urged, "I think it's time I had a place of my own."

"A place of your own?" Lily repeated, her voice betraying her annoyance. "So you can't call this place your own?"

"No, that's not what I mean." Harry defended. "I have to move out eventually, don't I?" he asked.

"Yes, _eventually_," Lily stressed, "when it's the right time. Now isn't the right time." she argued.

"Mum," Harry sighed, "what's wrong with moving out now?"

"You're not ready!" Lily yelled, "you still need someone to be with you. What if you get sick again?"

"I've not had a withdrawal in five months." Harry pointed out. "The addiction is over."

"That's not the only time people get sick." Lily argued. "You could catch the flu or get ill and need help."

"I won't," Harry replied "I don't get sick easily."

Lily pursed her lips and stared at Harry, no doubt thinking up other reasons Harry shouldn't leave.

"Trenchville is the wizarding village, just outside Mayfair isn't it?" James asked.

"Yes," Harry replied. "It's a nice place."

"I know it is." James remarked. "It's pricey too."

Harry shrugged.

"I'm making enough money now. I can afford it."

James nodded his head, looking down at the envelope.

"You've already decorated it?" he asked.

Harry nodded slowly.

"I was going to show you it once it was all ready." he nodded at the envelope. "The furnishing was the last thing left."

James nodded, quiet. He spoke after a moment.

"Well, I don't need to tell you that I don't want you to go." James said. "But if you feel it's time, then I won't stop you." he said. "I trust your judgement."

Harry smiled in relief but it was short lived. Lily turned to face James, exclaiming loudly.

"James! What are you saying?"

"We can't hold onto our kids forever, Lily." James replied calmly, "and Harry's got a good head on his shoulders. If he says he feels it's time he moves out then we should listen to him."

Lily turned back to face Harry, her emerald eyes sparkling with hurt and tears.

"Fine!" she said quietly, "if you want to go, then go!"

"Lily," James admonished, "come on..."

But Lily had got up and left the room, leaving the three men in the room.

xxx

Harry knocked once on the door and pushed it to open. He found Lily sitting on her bed, a small purple soft toy in her hands. He made his way in and to her side. He sat down beside her, noticing a cardboard box beside the bed, an assortment of baby clothes and toys visible inside. He looked back up at his mum as she sat staring at the stuffed hippogriff in her hands.

"This was your favourite toy." she said, quietly. "You never slept without it." she smiled sadly. "You can take this with you, if you like." she offered the stuffed toy to the nineteen year old.

Harry smiled and shook his head.

"You keep it." he said.

Lily nodded, a sad look on her face.

"Something to remember you by." she whispered.

"Mum," Harry reached over, holding onto one of her hands. "you're acting like I'm leaving the country! I'm only moving out from home. You're still going to see me every day."

"I am?" Lily asked, sniffing.

"Yeah," Harry chuckled, "at Hogwarts. Remember? We both teach there."

Lily shook her head.

"That's different."

"How?"

"We're working." she said. "We don't have the time to spend with each other. You don't even eat at Hogwarts. You always go into Hogsmeade for your meals. The only time I see you is in the evening, for ten minutes and then you're gone." she stared at him. "But whenever I come home, back here, I know that you'll be here. I open the door and find you." her eyes filled with more tears. "But now, now I'll come home and you won't be here!"

Harry tightened his hold on her hand.

"That's not true." he said, "I'll always be here, mum." he wiped her tears away with his other hand. "Out of sight doesn't mean out of mind. I learned that from you." he glanced at the box by his feet, with all the childhood treasures Lily had kept of his. His parents had always kept him at the back of their minds, even for years when they believed he was dead. "So what if I'm living at Potter manor or a villa in Trenchville? If you need me, just call for me and I'll be there."

Lily smiled.

"It's not the same, Harry." she explained.

"I know," Harry admitted, "but mum, I need to do this. As much as I love staying here, I need to get my own place. It's going to happen one day. It's inevitable."

Lily stared sadly at him.

"I know, I do understand, Harry, it's just," she wiped at her cheeks as more tears spilled down them, "I've had such little time with you, I feel like I'm not ready to let you go." she looked at him, studied his face carefully. "You don't need us," she stated. "I know that, I understand that completely. You never needed us. When you came back, three years ago, you were so grown up, even for a sixteen year old."

"That's not true," Harry argued. "I do need you. Just not the way you think." he looked at his mum, taking in her red rimmed eyes. "I don't need you looking out for me, or worrying about what I had for dinner or fretting about my safety. You know that I can look after myself." he locked eyes with her, "But I do need you to be in my life." he stated. "I need you and dad and Damien to always be a part of my life." he smiled at her, "and I need you to not be angry with me."

Lily smiled.

"I'm not angry," she assured him. "I'm just a little heartbroken."

"Don't be," Harry pleaded. "I'm right here. Just because I'm leaving, that doesn't mean you're losing me. You will never lose me." he assured.

Lily nodded.

"You promise you'll come to see me?" Lily asked, wiping at her cheeks.

"Let's see, a nineteen year old who doesn't know how to cook?" Harry said, smiling. "I'll be over all the time."

Lily smiled too.

"Not just for meals, I hope."

"Of course not," Harry reached out and put an arm around her, pulling her into a hug. "I can't do laundry either."

Lily laughed, playfully slapping a hand on his chest. Harry laughed too, tightening his one armed hug around her.

Both mother and son stayed in the room, talking quietly to each other, reassuring one another that just because a person was out of sight, it didn't mean they were out of mind.

xxx


	8. The New Boy

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling.

A little scene I thought of. I hope you like it!

**The New Boy**

The Great hall was bustling with students. It was the second of September, the first day of Hogwarts in another school year. The newly sorted Gryffindors from the previous night were seated at the table, some chatting away to older students about the legendary school while others sat in awed silence, watching the owls fly in overhead or the pearly white ghosts flutter from table to table.

The doors opened and a young eleven year old came hurrying inside. Cursing to himself, the boy stopped at the threshold, taking in the vast hall with it's four tables stretched proudly across the length of the hall. He hurried to the Gryffindor table.

The moment he sat down, he found himself looking into the curious and narrowed eyes of fellow Gryffindors.

"Who are you?" a blond boy, sitting directly opposite him asked. "I didn't see you yesterday at the Welcoming Feast."

The new boy smiled.

"Yeah, I missed the feast yesterday." he explained.

"You missed the feast?" the blond boy asked with raised eyebrows. "How did you manage that?"

The other boy shrugged, a hand came up to brush back his dark bangs from his eyes.

"It wasn't my fault, not entirely anyway." he answered. "I missed the Hogwarts Express..."

The blond boy's laughter cut him off.

"Blimey! You keep missing things don't you?" he asked, amused.

The new boy smiled, ducking his head.

"Yeah, sort off."

"So how did you get here if you missed the train?" the blond boy asked.

"I only arrived this morning. I had to floo here." he rubbed at his nose, worried it may still be darkened by the soot.

"Ah well," The blond boy waved a hand at him. "There are worst ways to travel." he eyed the boy again. "You missed the sorting then?"

"Yeah." the boy answered with disappointment.

"So why are you sitting here with Gryffindor robes?" the blond boy asked.

The eleven year old looked a little taken aback. He rubbed a hand down his new robes.

"I just got sorted in the Headmistress' office." he replied.

The blond boy nodded, apparently satisfied.

"Well, welcome to Hogwarts and particularly Gryffindor." he smiled. "I'm Greg Fallow, fifth year." he pointed at his badge pinned to his robes. "Prefect, so if you need anything," he smirked, "_don't_ come to me."

The new boy flashed him a smile.

"It's okay. I think I'll find my way around here."

Greg smiled, nodding his head at him.

"Ah, you've had inside info, have you?"

"Sort of."

Greg continued his breakfast, gesturing to the new boy to do the same.

"My brother's just started too." Greg said. He pointed to a blond haired boy sitting three seats away. "George Fallow, I spent the last six weeks scaring the crap out of him with stories about Hogwarts." he smirked again. "So anything you've heard that sounds a little too wild, it probably isn't true, so don't sweat it." he winked at him.

"I'm hoping everything I've heard is true." the new boy said, glancing at the hall with admiration.

Greg narrowed his eyes at him.

"What did you say your name was?"

"Oh, sorry," the other boy shook his head. "I'm..."

"Greg! Greg!"

A sandy haired boy came rushing towards them, leaping into the seat next to Greg.

"Alright, Sammy?" Greg grinned. "What's wrong with you?"

Sammy shook his head, his bright grey eyes sparkling.

"You're never going to guess who's here?" he started excitedly. "Harry Potter!"

Greg turned at once to look at him, his breakfast forgotten. The surrounding students turned at the name too.

"Are you serious?" Greg asked.

"Did you say Harry Potter?" a girl asked, leaning over the table.

Sammy nodded vigorously.

"I just saw him!" he said.

"You _saw_ him?" Greg asked, envious. "Where?"

"He's right outside, talking to Professor Po...I mean, his dad!" Sammy explained.

Greg half raised himself out of his seat but then changed his mind and sat back down. A reaction mirrored by the surrounding students.

"Blimey! What's he doing here this time of the year?" Greg asked.

"I don't know!" Sammy replied. "Do you reckon he's starting his class early this year?" he asked, so excited his was literally shaking.

"Don't be daft!" said a dark skinned boy named, Joseph Henry. "How can he start his class so soon into the semester? He won't know which students to take."

"He won't be taking me anyway." Greg said, disappointment thick in his voice. "You can't do EED once your in fifth year and above." he pouted, "which sucks!" he looked over and caught the eye of the new boy. "EED is Extreme Effective Duelling." he explained to the newbie. "You must have heard about it."

The boy smiled, his eyes lit up with silent mirth.

"I've heard it mentioned once or twice." he replied.

"Well, you'll hear it a lot more here." Greg told him. "Every student wants to get into that class."

"I would give my wand holding arm to get into his class." the girl that had leaned over, said.

"Yeah, but there's a difference Sandra. You want to get into his class so you can stare at him all day!" Joseph teased, "very different to why we want to get into his class."

The girl, Sandra, brushed him off but shared giggles with her friends.

"Uh, I wish we had come to Hogwarts when he used to teach ED." a curly haired fifth year said.

"I know, how cool would it be to have _the_ Harry Potter teach you Effective Duelling?" said Sandra.

"Instead we're stuck with baldy head, Professor Sinister!" said the curly haired girl, pulling a face.

"Professor Sinclair." Sammy corrected.

"He's been hand chosen by Harry Potter." Greg defended. "Professor Sinclair was the only one Harry Potter allowed to take over and teach Hogwarts ED when he left."

"He is good." Joseph admitted. "But imagine the legendary Harry Potter was still teaching us."

"It was his lectures in Instinctual Magic that made all the difference." Sandra added, "Harry Potter was so devoted to teaching, the success rate after his ED classes was phenomenal."

"Which is why other schools wanted him." Greg said. "I heard they were willing to pay Harry Potter any price he quoted to have him move to their school."

"But he didn't go." Sandra said with a dreamy smile. "He had _such_ a connection with Hogwarts."

The new boy chuckled and instantly got glares shot at him.

"What's so funny?" Sandra snapped.

"Nothing," the boy shook his head. "You seem to know him rather well."

Sandra smiled, running a hand over her hair.

"I've read every single article, book, interview that has been associated with Harry Potter." she declared smugly.

"Really?" The boy smiled. "So what happened? Why did Harry Potter leave Hogwarts?"

"He didn't want to," Sandra replied, "but he realised that he should share his gift and that's when he started travelling to different schools and shared his skill in duelling. Now, wizarding schools all over the world have gained benefit."

"Not the whole world." Greg objected. "That's some exaggeration."

"That's Sandra." Joseph added.

Sandra ignored him.

"He started teaching ED classes only six years ago." she said. "In those six years, Harry Potter left teaching at Hogwarts and travelled all over the wizarding world and he's opened the Elementary schools for young children. Now, thanks to him, kids that choose to attend his school, start from the age of seven to hone their skills and strengthen their instinctual magic. By the time these kids turn eleven and come here, they're already a par above everyone else."

"I heard he had a right battle, trying to get the school board to change their policy so they send out letters to seven year olds instead of eleven years old." Sammy said.

"He got it in the end." Joseph commented.

"Now, Harry Potter only comes to Hogwarts twice in the year." Sandra continued, informing the new boy. "He comes once every semester and holds one class," she held up one finger dramatically. "He only takes the very best students, an Outstanding in Defence Against the Dark Arts and Effective Duelling is the minimum required to attend his Extreme Effective Duelling class." she grinned at the boy. "The class runs for a month but the things you learn in that one month, you couldn't learn in a lifetime!"

"She's not exaggerating that." Joseph nodded. "My brother's best friend was chosen for EED. He says it was the most mind blowing lectures he's ever attended. He went on and on about what it was like, having Harry Potter teach you." he grinned. "Don't get me wrong, he said it was the toughest class he had ever taken. It was deeply intense. But the wandless magic he could do by the end of it, more than made up for it. He showed me some of the duelling he had learned and it was _freaking_ amazing!"

Greg let out another moan.

"Stop rubbing it in!" he said. "I would have killed to get in, but I wasn't chosen."

"You didn't get the marks?" the new boy asked.

"No, I did," he shook his head in remorse, "but only one student from each house is taken. Anthony Garth got the position in my fourth year." he told him glumly, "and since Harry Potter only takes students from the first four years, I lost my chance."

"I wonder why that is?" Sandra's curly haired friend asked out loud.

"Because by the time you're fifteen, it's a little too late to learn what Harry Potter calls the 'basics'." Greg answered. "It doesn't sound like bloody basics but for him, instinctual magic and wandless magic is basic standard stuff."

"I wish he would allow everyone into his EED class." Sandra said. "I have never been chosen either. I'm stuck with all the ugly Professors and the _one_ Professor I would love to learn from, doesn't choose me."

"Wonder why?" Sammy muttered.

"You do know he's married, right?" the new boy asked, an amused smile on his face.

Sandra brushed his question away.

"Yes, yes, minor glitches." she said. "But it's only been a few months since he got married, who knows if it will last."

"It's been a year actually." the boy corrected.

Sandra narrowed her eyes at him.

"Who are you?" she snapped again.

"Sorry, I'm..."

"Guys! Guys!" another girl, wearing Ravenclaw robes had suddenly appeared between Sandra and the new boy. "Did you hear? Harry Potter is here!"

"Yes, yes, we already know, Gillian." Sandra brushed her away.

"Is he here to teach EED?" Gillian asked.

"No idea." Sandra answered.

"You know, if it wasn't for the previous Headmaster Dumbledore, Harry Potter wouldn't be here teaching at all." Greg said, thoughtfully. "From what I hear, Harry Potter had initially turned down the opportunity to teach ED at Hogwarts. It was thanks to the Headmaster's consistent approaching, that Harry Potter finally gave in."

"Where did you hear that?" the new boy asked.

"I read it in Skeeter's '_The trials and tribulations of Harry Potter._' My sister's got a copy." Greg replied.

"Yeah, sure, your _sister!_" Joseph snorted.

"That's not what happened." The new boy shook his head.

"Really?" Greg asked, an eyebrow cocked. "And you know this how?"

"Everyone knows Harry Potter didn't get on with Headmaster Dumbledore." the boy replied. "I doubt he just _gave in_. Harry would never _give in_, to anything." the boy stated. "If he started the ED classes, it was because he _wanted_ to."

Greg was looking at the boy with a surprised expression. He had never heard any other student call Harry Potter by his first name only.

"Look...uh...what was your name again?" Greg asked.

"I haven't had a chance to tell you." the boy replied. "I'm..."

"Oh my God!" Gillian gave a little cry of surprise. "He's here! Look!"

Every eye turned to the doors and sure enough, Harry Potter had just walked inside, his father, James Potter by his side. They watched as James Potter slapped a hand on his son's shoulder and walked away, smiling. Harry Potter remained next to the door. His gaze scanned the hall and fell on the Gryffindor table.

"Oh my God! He's looking right at us!" Sandra cried, brushing her hands through her hair.

Harry smiled and started walking towards them.

"He's coming here!" Joseph told them, quite unnecessarily, as all the student body was watching Harry Potter.

Harry walked straight up to Greg and stood next to him. But his green eyed gaze wasn't on Greg, but on the boy sitting opposite him.

"I told you it was going to be Gryffindor." Harry said, chuckling.

The new boy smiled and shrugged.

"I knew it too." he replied. "I was only teasing you."

Harry's eyes sparkled at the eleven year old.

"I know you were excited about the welcoming feast and getting sorted. I'm sorry you missed it because of me." Harry said.

"Forget about it." the boy replied. "I enjoyed yesterday."

Harry grinned at him.

"I'm glad."

"Thanks for bringing me to Hogwarts." the boy said.

"I had to. It was my fault you missed the Hogwarts Express."

The boy laughed.

"It's okay. I have the next six years to travel on it."

Harry beamed at him.

"You're not having dinner here." he said, starting to walk away. "Meet me in the Great hall after your last class. I'm taking you out for dinner."

"Where?" the boy called.

"You'll see." Harry grinned. "Behave, okay."

The boy rolled his eyes at him but grinned back.

Harry left the hall, leaving the students to whisper excitedly.

The Gryffindor students turned to stare at the new boy, gaping at him. Greg and Sandra were the worst. Their eyes were almost as wide and round as their open mouths.

"You...you know him?" Sandra asked, breathless with shock.

"Who are you?" Greg asked.

The boy smiled.

"I haven't had the chance to introduce myself." he said. "I'm Nigel. Nigel Longbottom."

Greg spluttered a little.

Nigel smiled at the shocked expressions around him and got up.

"Oh and by the way," he turned to an awestruck Sandra, "for the record, Harry didn't refuse to take on the offers by the other schools because he felt a _connection_ to Hogwarts." he smiled. "He didn't go because he didn't want to leave his family." he looked around at the rest. "See you later, then."

He waved at them and set off, to attend his first class.

xxx

Alright, so how many of you guessed it was Nigel before Harry walked in? Let me know, I'm curious :) Cheers!


	9. Revenge

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling.

Wishesanddreams' request - c_anon Harry comes into the AU world to talk to his parents, brother, and Harry for what he thinks might be the last time. He thinks that he has to die since he's a horcrux, and he's pretty much saying thank you and goodbye to them and let's them know why it must be like that._

Simonez. Edward's request -_ canon Voldemort manages to come to the AU world to have his revenge._

Mia's request - _I'd really like to see Harry go black eyed in front of his mother._

Dedicated to Wishesanddreams, Simonez. Edward and Mia.

A note to say that this turned into a _freaking_ mini-story! It's 44 pages long and a whopping 25 thousand words! It took me forever to get this done so I would really, really appreciate a review to know what you guys thought of it. Thanks!

WARNING – A fair warning given that this oneshot has some very dark scenes, including Violence and Character Death. I can go as far as saying, this has Harry as you've _never_ seen him before. Consider yourselves warned! Oh, and enjoy ;)

**Revenge**

Lily rummaged through the cupboard, tutting to herself at the accumulated snacks stuffed in the limited space.

"Why are there so many boxes of apple pies in here?" she asked as she pulled out yet another green and yellow box, adding it to the growing stack on the worktop.

"They're Harry's." Damien informed, sitting at the table, munching on Chocolate Digestive biscuits.

"All twelve boxes?" Lily frowned.

Damien shrugged.

"He had a craving for them."

Lily shook her head and continued emptying out the cupboard.

"They're all out of date now," she sighed, checking the side of one box for it's printed expiry date. "That's such a waste."

"It's not my fault!" Damien defended.

"You could have helped finish them."

"Yeah, right," Damien scoffed, "as if I could get away with eating his food!"

Lily turned to look at him.

"Harry moved out five months ago, Damy," she reminded, "you could have helped yourself."

Damien didn't have a reply, so he conveniently stuffed his mouth with more biscuits.

Lily turned back to cleaning out her cupboards. Her thoughts wandered to her eldest son. Harry hadn't called her yet. He usually did, every day, whether it be a firecall or an actual telephone call. He joked about it, told her he felt like a criminal out on parole, _checking-in_ with her on a daily basis. But Lily wasn't fooled, she knew he called to speak to her for just as much his own comfort as hers. It took her years, but she finally figured out how to read Harry and see his actions for what they _truly_ were.

Smiling, Lily finished cleaning that particular cupboard. She stepped down from the ladder and stopped, staring at Damien as he picked up another two biscuits and leisurely took a bite out of each.

"Damien, when I asked for you to help me clean out the snacks, this isn't what I meant."

The sixteen year old grinned abashedly at her.

"You want the biscuits gone, I'm working on it." he replied.

"Take these out and throw them in the bin for me." Lily sighed, handing him the tall stack of apple pie boxes.

Damien wiped a hand over his mouth, brushing off the biscuit crumbs, and stood up. He took the boxes from her and turned to the door.

A bright flash and a sudden thud, and both Lily and Damien found themselves staring in shock at the kneeling figure in the middle of the kitchen. It took no more than two seconds for both mother and son to recognise who it was.

"Oh my God!" Lily breathed.

The messy haired boy lifted his head. Bloodshot green eyes, behind black framed glasses, darted from Lily to Damien.

xxx

James had been in his office, tidying his paperwork, when he heard his wife screaming his name. He ran out of the room, wand clutched in his hand as he sped downstairs. He rushed into the kitchen and came to a sudden stop.

"Wha-?" he started with disbelief, "Harry?"

The bespectacled boy turned from Lily's arms to look at him, a small smile spread across his lips. He stepped towards him, just as James hurried forward and hugged him.

"Harry, what...? what happened?" James asked, pulling away, both hands coming to rest on either side of the Harry's face. "How did you get here?" he asked. The dimension this Harry came from no longer had the golden compass.

But Harry shook his head, his own trembling hands came to rest on top of James' and he pulled them away.

"There's no time to explain," he said, panic in his voice, "get Harry here and keep him inside the manor!"

The strange instructions had tremors run down James' spine. James reached out, gripping Harry's shoulders.

"Why?" he asked, "what's wrong?"

Harry faltered, fear clouded his eyes. With difficulty he looked up to meet James' eyes.

"Voldemort's here and he's looking for Harry."

James felt his blood run cold. His fingers gripped tighter at Harry, his eyes boring deep into the young boy.

"How...?" James struggled, "how can you be sure he's here?"

"I...I can see into his mind." Harry replied reluctantly. "It's been growing since last year, if I concentrate hard enough, I can see him and what he's doing," with great effort, he looked up to meet James' gaze. "I've been hunting and destroying his Horcruxes, there's only two...two left," he faltered again, struggling to speak for a reason James didn't understand. "He knows, Voldemort knows what I'm doing and...and he's been trying to stop me, trying to block me out but, sometimes, when he's angry or distracted, I can get through his mind block and see what he's doing." Harry's eyes clouded as he recalled the vision he had not two hours ago. "I saw him, just...just standing there, staring at Harry's name. He was admiring the silver writing. I could feel it, his delight at the sight of Harry's name, across the black marble."

James let go of Harry and stepped back, his eyes wide with fear. The black tomb. The one Voldemort had created for Harry, with the promise of burying him alive. That's why Harry knew Voldemort had crossed into this dimension. The black tomb gave it away.

"Lily, firecall headquarters," James said, fighting to keep his voice steady. "Damien..."

But Damien had already pulled out the mobile phone from his back pocket. The day Harry moved out, he left his parting gift clutched in his younger brother's hand. Damien always kept the mobile phone on him, just like he kept the Layhoo Jisteen around his neck.

Damien pressed the necessary buttons, as Lily turned to the fireplace to make the floo call. Damien waited, the phone held up to his ear. Several seconds ticked by but no one answered the call. Slowly, Damien pulled the phone away from his ear, meeting his father's gaze. Harry always answered Damien's call. _Always._

Lily looked away from Damien and threw in her fistful of floo powder but instead of asking for the headquarters, she called out Harry's address. She leaned into the green flames, waiting for her son to answer her floo call. She waited but Harry didn't answer. Lily pulled out of the floo and looked up at James, eyes wide and filled with terror.

James turned towards the door at once. Without another word or a single glance at anyone, James pulled open the door and ran to the edge of the wards, so he could apparate to Harry's home.

xxx

By the time James returned to Potter Manor, it was graced with a few more visitors. Sirius, Remus and Tonks were in the kitchen, conversing with Lily and the alter-dimension Harry, looking immensely worried. Damien was sitting at the table, the phone pressed up against his ear, apparently still trying to call his brother, with no luck.

As soon as James walked into the kitchen, every eye was turned to him. Lily hurried forward but seeing that he was alone, she came to a stop.

"He's not there." James forced the words out,"looks like he's not been home all morning."

Sirius, Remus and Tonks hurried towards him.

"What did you find?" Remus asked.

"Nothing, the door was locked when I arrived. No sign of forced entry, nothing out of place or suspicious. No charms, other than Harry's own, I mean." James breathed.

"That's good," Tonks said, "it means Harry left home of his own accord."

"Where could he go?" Sirius asked.

Even though he wasn't an Auror anymore and hadn't been one for the last two years, James' training came rushing back to him. He had looked through Harry's home, checked every inch of it, searched for clues, however minuscule, but found nothing. There wasn't anything to suggest Harry had been hurt. Everything seemed to point to the fact that he left home by his own freewill. So the question was, where was he?

"Have you called Ginny?" James asked.

"She hasn't seen him since yesterday." Lily replied.

James turned to look at Damien.

"Draco?"

Damien shook his head, the phone still held to his ear.

"He hasn't seen him either." he replied.

James had to remind himself to breathe, to keep a hold on himself and not panic. He ran a hand through his hair, squeezing his eyes shut. He had to remain calm. He couldn't jump to the wrong conclusion. Voldemort _hadn't_ got to his son. He wouldn't believe that until he checked _every possible_ place his son could be.

"Okay, so he's not with Ginny or Draco, he's not at his office at Hogwarts, he wouldn't go to the headquarters..." James came to a stop, where else was left?

"Maybe he's doing another stint in the muggle world as Alex." Sirius suggested.

"He hasn't done that for almost a year." Damien argued.

"Even if he was, the fight wouldn't be until after dark, right?" Tonks asked.

"Contact Frank, find out if he's heard from Harry, or if he was close to any muggle as Alex that he may contact to arrange a match." James instructed Remus, who obediently turned to the floo to make the call.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked as James turned to the door once more.

"To Riddle manor," he answered. At the shocked expressions he elaborated, "Harry sometimes goes there, when he needs time alone."

"He lives on his own." Sirius pointed out.

"I need to check it out. Just to make sure." James replied.

Sirius paused, his eyes softened and he nodded his head.

"I'll go with you." Remus offered to James.

Both men headed out the door, to apparate to what used to be the home of their enemy. Lily turned to the quiet Harry, sitting at the kitchen table, looking weary and drained.

"Harry," she started, coming to sit next to him. "I hate to ask you of this but, if...if Voldemort...if he has...Harry," she pushed on bravely, "then...maybe you'll be able to...see it?"

Harry's tired green eyes met hers and slowly he nodded.

"It doesn't always work." he warned.

Lily nodded hastily.

Harry closed his eyes, breathed out a strained breath and delved deep into his own mind, pushing past the restrains he put on himself so he could look into his worst enemy's mind. Flashes of images, too quick to decipher, raced past him. Harry tried to slow them down, tried to make sense of what was happening, but it was no use. Before he could grasp onto anything he was slammed out, with such force it made him gasp out. A sharp pain erupted in his scar, so intense it had him clamp a hand over it, teeth clenched together to stifle his cry.

Breathing heavily, he forced his eyes open and looked up, into Lily's concerned eyes. He shook his head.

"Sorry, he...he knows I'm trying to get in. He's blocking me."

Lily nodded slowly, disappointment evident in her expression. She got up and went over to one of her cabinets and pulled out a small vial. She brought it back to Harry, handing it to him.

Harry shook his head.

"I don't..."

"Yes, you do." Lily cut across him. "I can see it, the pain you're in." her eyes darted to his scar . "How...how often does it play up?"

Harry smiled sadly.

"All the time, it never stops hurting."

Lily reached out and held onto his hand.

"I'm sorry," she said, "from the minute you've come, all we've been concerned with is finding Harry. I've not even asked you how you are..."

"It's okay," Harry cut her off, "there's more important things at stake right now. Once Harry's here and we're all safe, we can have our heart to heart."

Sirius and Tonks sat down next to Harry and Lily, Damien was still sitting at one side, trying the phone again and again.

"What's been happening?" Sirius asked, "I mean, with Voldemort?"

"What do you think?" Harry asked, "he's been killing anything and everything in sight."

Lily frowned.

"Wait, but I thought..."

"Yeah, so did I." Harry cut her off. He looked away, shaking his head. "After what happened, what Harry did...to the Death Eaters and giving up Voldemort's hideouts, I...I thought...we had a chance. I thought with Voldemort's support gone, we would have a chance to get to him and the world would be safe but..." he closed his eyes, his hand came up to rub over his face, "but it got worse...really worse."

Damien pulled the phone away from his ear, hazel eyes fixed on the alternate form of his brother.

"What happened?" he asked, "what did he do?"

Harry glanced at him, with eyes that showed only a fraction of the torment he was going through.

"He started killing." Harry replied simply. "It was like, he had nothing to lose anymore. He was just...hell bent on revenge or war or...something that only makes sense to his twisted mind." he grimaced, reaching up to rub at his scar. "His powers have tripled in strength. He's doing magic like no one has seen. Everything he's doing, he's doing on a large scale, killing people, muggle and wizards alike by the hundreds, wiping out villages in single strikes."

"What the hell is the Ministry doing?" Sirius asked angrily.

"Whatever it can," Harry replied, "but it's no way near enough."

"And the Order?" Tonks asked.

Harry faltered, his gaze dropped and jaw clenched suddenly.

"Harry?" Lily reached out, grabbing a hold of his hand.

"The Order is broken," Harry said quietly, "without Dumbledore, it's just, everyone trying and failing to come up with a plan to stop Voldemort."

"Wait, without Dumbledore?" Lily stopped him, "what do you mean? Where did Dumbledore go?"

Harry paused for a moment. His eyes stayed on Lily.

"He's dead."

Everyone around the table fell quiet.

"Dead?" Lily gasped, "but, no, that's impossible, he can't...!"

"He was human, I assure you, he can." Harry replied, "and he did, two months ago."

"Two months?" Lily repeated. "Two months! Why didn't you tell us? I've called you what? about a dozen times in the last two months and you couldn't have told me any of this!"

"What was I supposed to say?" Harry asked, angrily. "What did you want me to tell you? That my world was burning around me? That everyone I know is being driven insane with fear? That the Order and the Ministry and Aurors, all put together can't find _one_ man! That all of them are failing and everyone knows it?" his eyes were sparking with anger, his chest heaved like he had been running. "How could I tell you? What good would it do?"

"Good?" Damien asked, "Harry, we're your family. When you're in trouble, you damn well tell us!"

"Why?" Harry asked, "so you all can come running to my world and get killed?" he shook his head, "no, not again. My family won't die again, not because of me."

Damien made a hissing noise, his eyes closed and his hands curled into fists. He was putting everything he had into restraining himself.

"Damn it, Harry!" he growled, "when are you going to stop carrying this guilt around?" he glared at the other boy, "no one died because of you! You didn't do any of this! This is Voldemort's doing and he's the _only_ one responsible! And I swear to God, if I have to tell you this one more time, I'm going to kick your sorry arse!"

Harry, to everyone's surprise, suddenly smiled, the anger just melted away from him. He dropped his head and chuckled quietly.

"Good ol' Damy!" he looked up at him, "always ready to kick someone's arse."

Damien, despite his anger, gave him a slight smile.

"Only when they need it."

Harry nodded, but grew solemn very quickly. His hand came up to rub at his forehead, his fingers dug into the scar.

"What about you?" Lily asked Harry.

Harry dropped his hand away from his aching scar and looked over at her.

"Meaning?"

"If the Ministry and Order are failing to get Voldemort, what have you been doing to get to him?"

"What makes you think I would do anything?" Harry asked.

"Because it's you," Lily answered. "I know my son, you're not one to sit around quietly as the world crumbles around you." she studied him for a moment, her gaze lingering on the raw looking scar, peeking out from under his bangs. "So? What have you been doing?"

Harry held her gaze before smiling, silently giving in.

"Hunting," he answered, "for Horcruxes."

Everyone around the table sat up a little straighter.

"How many you got?" Sirius asked.

Harry faltered again and dropped his gaze.

"All, but two."

The adults shared hopeful glances, a little of the tension ebbed away at the knowledge that the end was near for a monster such as Voldemort.

But Damien's eyes narrowed at Harry. He was the only one that noticed the crease on Harry's forehead, the faint, blink-and-you'll-miss-it, flicker of terror that ignited the emerald green eyes. Damien had always been one to see into Harry's heart and soul. It didn't matter which dimension Harry belonged to, if Harry's heart missed a beat, Damien felt it.

"That's brilliant." Tonks gushed, "you've done an amazing job, four Horcruxes found and destroyed in less than a year, that's incredible!"

"Five," Harry replied tiredly, "we've found and destroyed five Horcruxes."

Tonks frowned in confusion.

"Wait, one piece is inside him, so there's only six Horcruxes to find. I thought there was only seven Horcruxes in total."

The smile that spread across Harry's face held more sadness than anything Damien had seen.

"This Voldemort went for eight." he answered quietly.

"But, I don't understand," Lily started, "seven is the most powerful number. If Voldemort made more than seven Horcruxes, doesn't that make him...?"

"Unstable," Harry finished for her, "yeah, it does," he shook his head, "now, even more so."

"What do you mean?" Damien asked.

"He's changing," Harry answered, "with every Horcrux that's destroyed, he's becoming more vicious and less...human."

"I don't think there was much humanity in him to start with." Sirius argued.

"That's not what I mean." Harry said, rubbing at his forehead again. "It's like...as each Horcrux is destroyed, less pieces of his soul are left and that makes him less of a human and more of a...monster." he shifted a little in his seat and continued quietly, "I actually have a theory, that it's precisely the destruction of his Horcruxes that is making his magic unpredictable and more powerful. He's lashing out, similar to a wild animal that is cornered and knows his time is running short."

Lily shared uneasy glances with Sirius and Tonks.

"That makes sense." she said quietly.

Harry smiled.

"That's nice to hear," he breathed, "I get told I'm off my rocker."

Lily smiled too, squeezing his hand a little.

"Keep the big picture in sight," Tonks said, "there's only another two Horcruxes to go, then Voldemort will become mortal and can be destroyed. The end is in sight."

"I wouldn't break open the bottle of bubbly right now," Harry sighed, "the last ones are...difficult."

"What are they?" Sirius asked.

"Nagini, his snake." Harry replied, "and right now, he's keeping her close by his side. It's impossible to get to her."

"And the last Horcrux?" Lily asked.

Harry went very quiet, his gaze fixed on his own hand, clutched tightly in Lily's.

"Harry?" Lily asked uncertainly.

Damien's eyes narrowed again and he felt a chill spread through him. He reached out towards him.

"Harry, what...?"

Two loud pops and Remus and James suddenly appeared in the kitchen.

"He's not there!" James said, his voice cracked with terror. "I looked _everywhere_."

"Let's not panic..." Sirius started, rising from his seat.

"I think we bloody well have reason to panic!" James shouted, "Voldemort is here and I can't find Harry! Tell me how the two can't be related!"

The floo behind them erupted in flames, basking the kitchen and it's occupants momentarily in a greenish glow. Everyone turned around, hope in all of them that Harry had arrived. But it was Ginny who rushed out from the green flames.

"Have you found, Harry?" she asked immediately, hurrying over towards the huddled group.

"No," Lily answered, fighting to keep her voice steady, "we can't find him anywhere."

"When did you see him last?" Remus asked Ginny.

"Yesterday, he came over, we..." she stopped suddenly, as her gaze caught the familiar stranger at the table. Her eyes widened with shock. "Harry?"

The sixteen year old boy smiled tiredly at her.

"Hi Ginny."

The girl looked around slowly to James and Lily.

"What's going on?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper now. Her hands clenched around her stomach as nervousness settled deep inside her. "Is...is there something wrong?" she asked anxiously, her gaze flitted to Harry again, and her gesture was simple enough to understand. If the alter-dimension Harry Potter was here, looking drained and weary, then that couldn't be good.

"Voldemort is here." Lily said quietly. She didn't want to keep it from Ginny. She had a right to know what was going on.

Ginny's eyes widened and a gasp escaped her before she could help it. She tried to recover quickly, tried to lock down her immediate panic at the name of the Dark Lord, one that had terrorised their world for as long as she remembered. She didn't succeed.

"Oh God!" she breathed, "Harry! He's...he's not...you don't think _he's_ got...?"

"We don't know what's happening." Remus cut her off, "it's possible that Harry is somewhere else, perfectly safe."

James cursed and moved away, both hands tearing at his hair. He began pacing, trying to figure out what he should do next.

A loud pop and suddenly, Draco Malfoy was standing before James. Worried grey eyes met him before they quickly scanned the room, landing on the bespectacled Harry Potter. Draco looked surprised, then almost immediately, annoyed.

"Crap!" he muttered.

"Nice to see you too, Malfoy." Harry replied evenly.

Draco ignored him and stepped towards James.

"Have you found him yet?"

James shook his head, not trusting his voice to stay steady.

Draco nodded grimly, looking paler than usual.

"What are we going to do?"

It was precisely what was bothering James. Just what the hell was he supposed to do now?

xxx

Within the hour, several more people arrived at Potter Manor, each one came with the hope that Harry was home, safe and sound. Frank and Alice Longbottom arrived after Draco, Molly and Arthur arrived shortly after them, the Weasley twins, Ron and Hermione and the last ones to come were Kingsley and Mad-Eye Moody.

Over the years, Kingsley had developed a steady friendship with Harry. Kingsley Shacklebolt was the only Auror, other than Remus and Sirius, that Harry somewhat respected.

But why Alastor Moody came, was a mystery to everyone. His past with Harry was turbulent, to say the least, and even though both had come to an understanding, they preferred not to be in each other's company. But Moody arrived at Potter manor the moment he found out Harry was missing and the Dark Lord had passed between dimensions. He arrived in full Auror mode, wasting no time in gathering information, asking various members of the Potter household questions and putting together a case file.

"How often does he call you?" he asked Lily.

"Every day," Lily answered, her voice chocked with tears, "he calls me, every day."

"But he didn't call you today?"

"No," Lily shook her head, "I just, I figured he was busy, that he would call later on..."

Moody nodded, a gnarled hand came to rest on Lily's shoulder and he patted it gruffly.

"He's a tough boy," he said, "he's going to be fine."

Lily nodded.

The sixteen year old Harry was watching them with a sense of disbelief. He looked to the other side of the room and saw James talking with Arthur, Draco and Frank. He could see the tension on James. His dad was suffocating and soon he was going to cave in and let the grief drown him, Harry could see it coming a mile away.

In one corner was Ron, Hermione, Fred and George, trying and failing to come up with ways to track Harry down. Sirius, Molly, Alice and Remus were crowded around Lily, Kingsley and Moody.

Harry heard one name repeated again and again, from all corners of the room; Dumbledore. Everyone wanted Dumbledore, believed that if anyone could track down Voldemort and get Harry back, it was going to be Albus Dumbledore. Harry closed his eyes, images flashed in his mind; the weary looking headmaster, his hand, blackened and shrivelled, the white haired wizard on his bed, his last words whispered into his ear '_take it, but don't use it, not until the very end..._' Harry snapped open his eyes, willing himself to keep the contents of his stomach down. He couldn't lose control, not now, not in front of everyone. He had to keep a hold on himself. His family needed him, his mum and his dad and Damien...Harry looked around the room, suddenly aware that Damien was nowhere to be seen.

Harry rose from his seat at the empty table and walked out of the room. He went upstairs and headed to Damien's room, but found it empty. He walked over to the room that used to be Harry's but it was also empty, the guest bed sitting proudly against one wall, untouched. Harry checked all the rooms, but Damien wasn't anywhere. Harry walked to the third landing and straight to the small, spare room, the last door, tucked away in the corner. He could hear noises coming from behind the closed door, a strange faint clicking and clanging. He turned the handle and opened the door.

The first thing he noticed was the glass cabinets, tall enough to stretch from the floor to the ceiling, lined up against the walls. But it wasn't the cabinets that stole Harry's breath but what they held. Every possible weapon Harry could think of, was proudly displayed, blades of all shapes and sizes.

Standing in front of a glass cabinet, dressed in dark blue battle robes, stood Damien. He was in the process of lining up a set of daggers in one pocket.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

Damien didn't turn to look at him.

"I'm going out." he answered. "Sitting around isn't going to help Harry. I'm going to look for him."

Harry closed the door behind him with a thud.

"Have you lost your mind?" he asked. "Did you not hear me when I said Voldemort is here?"

"I heard you perfectly." Damien replied, having finished with the daggers, he reached into the cabinet and pulled out a pair of short blade knives. He sheathed them, one each in the upholster strapped around his thigh and arm. Finished, he closed the door to the cabinet and turned around, at last, to face Harry. "But even Voldemort can't stop me from finding my brother."

Harry stepped forward quickly to block Damien from leaving.

"Voldemort will be waiting for you."

"I don't care..."

"Well, I do!" Harry snapped. "You're not going out there to get killed, damn it!"

"I'm not going to sit around and wait to hear the news that my brother was killed by Voldemort!" Damien shouted. "If things were reversed, and I was the one missing, I can bet you the _world_, Harry wouldn't sit around just waiting! He would be out there, looking for me, and that's exactly what I'm going to do!"

Harry moved again to block Damien, his hand shot out to grab him by the arm.

"Where are you going to go, huh?" he asked, angrily. "What rock are you going to turn over that dad hasn't already kicked over?"

Damien faltered. The anger that was in his eyes, moments ago, vanished only to be replaced with desperation.

"I have to do _something_." he said, quietly, his tone urging Harry to understand. "He's my brother. What am I supposed to do?"

Harry relaxed a little, his hand dropped away from Damien.

"You don't do anything." he instructed, "If Voldemort has got to Harry, I'll be the one to face him, not you."

Damien closed his eyes and shook his head.

"What can you do?" he asked resignedly. "How can you fight him?"

Harry swallowed heavily.

"I'll do what I have to," he replied, "but you will stay here. I'll bring Harry back. Sooner or later, Voldemort will let down his block. When he does, I'll see if he has Harry and where they are."

"What if it's too late by then?" Damien asked, his voice cracked at the thought of his brother, in the clutches of a monster such as Voldemort, again.

"Just...trust me, Damy." Harry said, struggling to come up with anything that would convince the other boy. "I'll bring him back, I won't let Voldemort tear up this family, I promise."

Damien didn't say anything and for a moment, he simply stared at Harry. He turned away abruptly and shrugged off his cloak. Harry smiled in relief as he watched Damien throw the cloak onto the floor and stalk out the door.

xxx

Dumbledore finally arrived at Potter manor, a full two hours after the alter-dimensional Harry had arrived. Dumbledore came bearing hope, convincing James, Lily and the rest that all was not lost, that he would do whatever it took to get Harry back.

"I have met the Minister in person and told him. He has already sent six teams out to look for Voldemort." Dumbledore relayed to James and the rest, "Another four teams are tracking down the hot spots, places Voldemort is likely to go to rally up any of his lasting supporters of this dimension."

"From what you told us, it seems likely Voldemort would go to the counterparts of his Death Eaters," Kingsley said, "if Harry really did weaken his numbers, as you say he did, then Voldemort would need supporters from this dimension."

James rubbed at the back of his neck, he felt like his head was about to explode with tension.

"The problem is time," he said roughly, "by the time the Minister has all this set up, it may be too late! That son-of-a-bitch won't play around this time! The minute he gets Harry he'll..." James stopped himself, bit down on his tongue to halt it. He couldn't think like that, he couldn't give up hope, not on Harry, not again."

James turned away, glancing across the busy living room and saw his wife, curled up in her chair, head rested on her knees, eyes dry, for now. His heart clenched tightly. How was he supposed to make all this crap go away? How could he protect his family, save his son's life and bring a smile back to his wife's lips. He couldn't figure out what, if anything, he could do to end this nightmare. As hard as he fought against admitting it, James knew he was lost, completely and utterly lost.

A faint sound of apparation alerted everyone that someone had arrived in the hallway. Lily lifted up her head, her wide eyes meeting James'. There was only so many people that were allowed past the Potter wards. And all of them were already here, except one.

Everyone shot to their feet and raced to the door. Lily was the first to run into the hallway, followed by James and the rest. Lily came to a sudden stop at the sight of the dark haired boy in her hallway, in the process of shaking off his outdoor cloak and hanging it on the hook next to the door.

"Hi, mum." Harry greeted casually, looking around at her with a smile.

Lily could only stare at her nineteen year old son. Her eyes raked over him, scrutinising him from head to foot. There wasn't a single scratch on him.

Harry's smile turned into a frown at her reaction. His brow creased and he looked in bewilderment at the crowd of people that came tumbling out behind Lily.

"Whoa," he breathed, glancing at all the guests, at Draco and Ginny and Frank and Alice and Dumbledore. "That's quite a gathering. What's the occasion?" he asked.

Lily darted to her son and hugged him, too relieved to say a word. James was quick to follow and as soon as Lily let go, he had pulled Harry into a strong embrace.

"Thank God!" he breathed before he pulled away and met Harry's very lost and confused stare. "Where the _hell_ have you been?"

"What's going on?" Harry asked, looking between his parents before his eyes went to the crowd.

"We looked _everywhere_ for you! Where were you?" James asked again.

"I..." Harry glanced again at the gathered crowd. "Dad, what's going on? What happened?" he asked quietly.

From the folds of the crowd, the sixteen year old Harry walked to the front.

"Hi, Harry." he greeted, holding back his tired grin at the gob-smacked expression on the nineteen year old.

xxx

"I don't understand," Harry said, rubbing a hand over his forehead as he paced the floor, "how could Voldemort come here?"

His younger counterpart shrugged.

"No idea, I just saw him, standing next to the tomb."

The nineteen year old stopped to stare at him, before resuming his pacing.

"I don't get it," he repeated, his brow furrowed in confusion, "what did he use to cross dimensions?"

"There are many methods of crossing over to other dimensions." Dumbledore said, "Tom would certainly find a way."

"Maybe he fixed the compass." Sirius offered.

The older Harry shook his head, still pacing.

"No, he couldn't have." he muttered.

"Hate to piss on your parade," Sirius said, turning to his godson, "but just because you broke something, doesn't mean he can't fix it."

"He couldn't have fixed the compass." Harry repeated.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

Harry stopped to glare at him.

"Cause I have part of it, that's why!" he snapped.

Sirius looked amazed.

"You kept a part of the broken compass?" he asked, "why?"

"Oh I don't know," Harry started, his trademark sarcasm seeping into his words, "maybe to avoid a situation like this!"

Sirius had enough sense to keep quiet.

"It must have been a portal, it's the only thing that makes sense." Harry muttered, mostly to himself, as he continued to pace.

"Portal?" Ginny asked. "Those are real? I thought they were made up."

"Portals are very real." Arthur explained to his daughter. "They exist in almost every corner of the world. Opening them is the problem."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"According to legend, portals to other dimensions can only be opened by acts of great evil." Arthur explained. "In basic terms, a portal can only be opened by one with a tarnished soul."

Everyone fell quiet, deep in disturbing thoughts. Voldemort certainly fit the description, not only was his soul tarnished, it had been ripped to shreds by his own hands.

Harry stopped in his pacing and turned around to face his younger counterpart, his brow creased.

"How did you get here?" he asked.

The younger Harry paused before meeting the identical green gaze.

"_Tempus Tripudio._" he said quietly.

Older Harry's gaze narrowed.

"Really?" he asked.

The younger boy nodded, averting his eyes. The older Harry took a step closer to him.

"So what you're saying is, you took a look into Voldemort's mind, saw he was here and what? jumped here in a flash?"

"Yeah." the younger Harry replied simply.

Nineteen year old Harry didn't say anything but his gaze darkened. His expression clouded, anger and annoyance flashed on his face.

"I'm sorry," Lily intervened, not liking it one bit how her son was looking at his younger counterpart. "What's a...a Tempus Tripudio?"

"A spell." older Harry replied, his eyes still on the other Harry.

"Okay," Lily said uncertainly. "Is that all I'm getting?"

Both boys held each other's gaze for a moment before looking away, neither of them answered Lily.

"How about _you_ start explaining?" James said, turning to nineteen year old Harry. "Where were you? We looked everywhere for you."

The older Harry cast a wary glance around the room, before meeting his dad's gaze.

"I was...out."

"Don't...!" James held up a hand in frustration, "don't even try that one with me!" he said.

"What does it matter?" Harry said uncomfortably, "I'm here now, aren't I?"

"You didn't answer your phone." James accused, "Damy's been calling you non stop. You couldn't have answered even _once?_"

Harry shifted from one foot to the other, his gaze dropped to the ground and he gave an awkward shrug.

"I had it switched off." he replied.

"Since when?" James asked, annoyed. Harry looked up at him and James caught the look flash in his eyes. "Where were you?" he asked again, pressing harder this time, "what are you keeping from me?"

Harry looked annoyed, his jaw clenched and his eyes hardened. His gaze flitted back to the watching crowd, at Dumbledore and Moody and Draco before he looked back at James.

"I was at a hearing." he revealed quietly.

Whatever it was James and the rest were expecting, it wasn't this.

"A hearing?" James repeated. "What kind of a hearing? What's wrong?" he started, panic building in him at the thought of his son at odds with the Ministry, again.

"It's not about me," Harry shook his head. "It's...I went for Lucius." he met his dad's shocked hazel eyes. "I've put in an appeal, asking for Lucius' exoneration."

The room fell silent, every eye was on the nineteen year old Harry. Draco shifted to sit up straighter, cool grey eyes fixed on his best friend.

"I don't..." James shook his head slightly to clear it. "When did you start this?"

"Months ago," Harry replied, "it's a long winded process with several hearings..."

"I don't believe you." Draco hissed, cutting Harry off. "I told you to let it go!"

"Of course I didn't let it go!" Harry snapped back, "I'm not leaving Lucius to rot in Azkaban, no matter what anyone says."

Draco turned to look away, fists clenched. He growled something under his breath.

"Why didn't you say anything?" James asked, bringing Harry's attention back from Draco to him.

"I wanted to make sure I had a strong enough case before I said anything to anyone." Harry replied. "It's not looking very good. Lucius..." Harry shook his head, "...he's not exactly helping the situation by insisting he needs to stay in prison. Some waffle about repenting sins and what have you," he rubbed a hand over his tired eyes. "But I'm not giving up. I'll get him out, if it's the last damn thing I do." he shot a threatening look at Moody and Dumbledore. "No matter who stands in my way." he added with a growl.

Moody looked like he was about to say something but Kingsley put a hand on his shoulder, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"So, you were at this hearing?" Ginny asked Harry, "all day?"

"Well, it's not technically a hearing, not yet," Harry replied. "It's more like a series of preliminary meetings of sorts." He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out his mobile phone. "I switch the phone off before these meetings. I can do without any interruptions, the meeting's tough as it is." he pushed the button and his phone started to glow. Harry waited until the screen lit up. He pulled a face, "62 missed calls," he said, "yeah, I can see why Damien's pissed," he looked up with a grin, his eyes darting between numerous faces, searching for his brother. Slowly, the grin slid from his face when he didn't find him. "Damy?" he called. His eyes searched around the room again, "Damien?" he called louder.

The many occupants of the room looked around, searching for the youngest Potter as well. Horrible dread filled Harry when he realised he hadn't seen Damien since he arrived. His flitting gaze found his younger counterpart, in time to see him pale to the hue of a ghost.

"No," the younger Harry muttered, "no, no, damn it!" he darted from his seat, racing out of the door.

The older Harry ran behind him, followed by the rest. Sixteen year old Harry ran up the stairs to the third level and straight to the artillery room. He slammed open the door and paused, breathing heavily. The older Harry came up behind him and looked around the room, his gaze picking out the missing weapons behind glass doors.

The younger Harry walked inside, coming to rest at the spot Damien's cloak had been lying, discarded and thrown out of defeat. It was no longer there.

The rest of the crowd had come into the room as well, lost and confused, but the sight of many missing weapons and the devastated look in the younger Harry's eyes told them what had happened.

Nineteen year old Harry turned from the door and pressed the button on his phone, his hands shaking in a mixture of nerves, anger and worry. He held the phone up to his ear, closed his eyes and prayed that his baby brother answered the phone, so he could get him home and kick his sorry arse.

The phone rang twice before there was a click and Damien's voice answered.

"Harry?"

"Damy! Where are you?"

"Harry!" Damien's voice flooded into him, "Wha-? Where the hell are you?"

"_Home_!" Harry snapped, "where _you_ should be!"

"I was looking for you..."

"Get home, right _now!_" Harry growled. He couldn't waste even a second. The longer Damien was out there, the more at risk he was from Voldemort's attack.

"Yeah, alright," Damien replied, and Harry could practically hear the grin in his voice. "So good to hear your voice, man..."

"_Get. Home. Now!_" Harry growled.

"Got it."

The phone clicked off and Harry brought the phone down from his ear. His heart was hammering against his chest and he felt sick. It had been a long time since he was in this sort of a situation. He had forgotten what this feeling was like and how it ate you up from the inside. He turned around to face the crowd, his eyes searching and locking with James.

"He'll be home." he reassured.

His brother was still too young to sit his apparation test but Harry had taught him nevertheless. Damien could apparate short distances without too much trouble. Then there was the key charm he had attached to his brother's keys, that worked as a one way portkey to Potter manor. Harry forced himself to relax, Damien would be home any minute now.

xxx

All of them started making their way back downstairs. Nineteen year old Harry waited in the hallway, where Damien was due to make his appearance any second now. It had been perhaps three or four minutes since he had spoken to Damien on the phone. _He should be home by now_, he told himself. Maybe he was in a warded area, no apparation or portkey allowed? In that case, it would take Damien a few minutes to reach the edge of the wards. So everything was okay? There was no reason to panic, was there? But Harry's stomach twisted into knots. A sense of foreboding washed over him, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand. He reached for his phone again. If Damien was in an area he couldn't get out of, he would find it and go to get him.

He rang Damien's number again, ignoring the looks he got from the assembled crowd behind him. The phone rang a few times before it clicked.

"Where are you, Damy?" Harry asked, "what's taking so long?"

A cold chuckle answered and Harry stilled, his breath caught in his chest.

"I'm afraid young Damien is...indisposed at the moment." Voldemort's cruel voice echoed in his ear.

Harry's grip tightened on the phone.

"Let him go," he said, his voice no louder than a whisper, "or I swear to God...!"

"What are you going do?" Voldemort asked from the other end of the phone, "Throw a tantrum until I give in?" he laughed again, the voice driving straight into Harry's heart, making it bleed. "Sorry, son. You know I'm all about discipline."

"You listen to me, you son-of-a-bitch!" Harry hissed, "you hurt my brother and I'll kill you. I swear it, I'll kill you!"

Another chuckle before Voldemort hissed at him.

"No, you won't."

The phone clicked and suddenly, the line went dead. Harry pulled the phone away from his ear. He was dimly aware of James and Sirius, standing on either side of him, asking him again and again what had happened? Where was Damien? What Voldemort said to him. But Harry didn't answer. Truth was, he could barely hear them over the roar of blood thundering in his ears. He pushed past them, past the group circled around him and leapt towards the stairs, taking three steps at a time. He didn't care that the rest were following after him, yelling out his name, demanding to know what was going on. He couldn't find it in him to stop and explain. He didn't have the time.

Harry ran to the last door on the second floor, barging his way into his dad's office. He went straight to the desk and with a swipe of his hand, the various contents across the desk went clattering to the floor. Harry went to the far wall, where a large, decorative map was pinned. It was a cheeky present from Remus and Sirius, a nod to their 'map-making' days. Harry ripped the map away, tearing the edges in his hurry. James and the rest watched in numb confusion as Harry slammed the map onto the desk and dropped his phone onto it.

Harry brought a hand to hover over the phone and muttered an incantation, one that James had never heard before. The phone rose off the map, only about a quarter of an inch and moved to the lower left side of Harry. The map shifted and changed, zoomed in so towns became streets. It did it once more, zooming in further until the phone was hovering over the exact location it's twin was.

Harry tore his eyes from the map, meeting his dad's wild panicked stare. Just like that, he apparated on the spot, leaving his dad's office in Potter manor to arrive in a street alley. Harry didn't waste a single moment. He ran down the darkened alley, his wand in his hand. His gaze darted every which way, but not a single soul was in sight.

"Damy!" Harry yelled, not caring if Voldemort or his men heard him. He would take on every last one if he had to. "Damy! Damien!"

A series of loud pops and the alley was suddenly filled with people. Harry had his wand pointed at the first 'pop' but lowered it at the sight of his dad. The Order members that had been in Potter manor had apparated here after Harry. The crowd spread out, each taking a corner and darted off to investigate.

Harry hurried forward when something crunched under his foot. He stopped and looked down. Under his shoe, was the broken pieces of Damien's phone. Harry stared at it, his head spinning.

"Harry!"

He looked up at the shout and ran across to Tonks. She was just standing there, looking at the ground in shock. The others heard her and ran over as well.

Harry reached her and came to a standstill. The sight of the thing on the ground turned his stomach, so violently, it was a miracle he didn't retch. Harry knelt down and reached out to pick up the blood stained silver pendant, with the back stone that still had the eerie green mist swimming inside it.

Harry's hand clenched around Damien's Layhoo Jisteen, as his world came crashing down around him.

xxx

If the air in Potter manor was tense an hour ago, now it was positively pulsating with fear. Every corner of the kitchen was home to a group of stressed out Order members, trying to figure out what they could do.

Dumbledore was trying his best to calm down the hysterically panicked James and Lily. Both parents were out of their minds with fear. It was one thing for their eldest son to face Voldemort, quite another for their sixteen year old Damien.

"Found these," Moody dumped a handful of blood stained blades into the kitchen sink. "They were in the same alley."

"Looks like Damy didn't go down easy." Ron said painfully, his voice cracked.

Hermione wiped away a tear, her other hand squeezed around Ron's. Across from her was the sixteen year old Harry, who had been sitting silently, amidst the chaos, with his eyes closed, brow furrowed and fists clenched.

Across the table, nineteen year old Harry's grip tightened on the pendant in his hand. His eyes were fixed on the silver chain, more specifically, on the dark stains of his brother's blood. It was a strange sight. Never in his life, did Harry ever think he would see his brother's blood like this. He had seen Damien hurt before; plenty a time he fell from his broom playing quidditch. Then there were the training exercises that Damien had got hurt in a few times. A scratch here, a bump there. But all those time, Harry had been right there, by his side, poking fun at him and teasing him into having a stiff upper lip about it all. But this? This was enough to drive him insane.

Voldemort did this. He had made Damien _bleed_. Voldemort would pay, Harry was going to make sure of it. Harry ran his hand over the pendant, magically wiping away the stains. The shiny silver gleamed up at him. He lifted the chain and slipped it over his head, the black stone rested against his chest.

He turned to his right and his gaze found his alternate self, sitting in full concentration, eyes closed tight, lips opening and closing as silent prayers went unanswered. He stared at the sixteen year old, so hard that the boy frowned and opened his eyes, turning his head to meet his gaze. The older Harry didn't say anything, yet his alternate self must have heard something, since he nodded at him and turned to face forward, eyes slipping shut in concentration again.

Nineteen year old Harry watched, his gaze boring into the younger boy, silently pleading along with him. This was their only hope, the only way of finding out where Damien was. Long minutes ticked by and nothing happened. The younger Harry stayed as he was, head bowed, eyes closed.

It happened very suddenly. Sixteen year old Harry's brow furrowed and eyes clenched tighter. Next moment, he was gasping out in pain, a hand on his scar, the other grabbing a fistful of the tablecloth. Everyone jumped in surprise, worried eyes focused on the boy, who was crying out from in between clenched teeth. His nineteen year old counterpart had leapt up from his seat and was at Harry's side in a heartbeat. Everyone gathered around, James and Lily pushed to the front, coming to rest next to the gasping Harry.

But the boy caught in a vision, didn't notice any of them. He didn't hear his name being called out by his mum, or his dad's hand on his shoulder. All he was concerned with was the images flashing before his eyes and the incredible pain in his scar.

It was over quickly, with Harry being slammed out of the vision, with enough force to make him physically fall back. He opened his eyes, panting in pain, fingers still clamped on his scar.

"Harry? Harry? You okay, son?" James was asking but the boy didn't answer him.

"I saw him!" Harry panted, "I saw him! Damy...Damy's alive!"

The echo of relief reverberated in the room.

"Where is he?" older Harry asked, "did you see the place?"

The sixteen year old turned to him, his eyes fast losing their focus. A thick line of blood started seeping out of one nostril.

"They...in...manor...it's the...manor." Harry slurred, fighting to stay coherent.

"Harry?" James and Lily grabbed onto the younger boy, their faces paling at the sight of the nosebleed.

"Manor..." the boy continued to whisper. He looked at his older counterpart. "Riddle...manor..."

James looked surprised.

"I went there this morning." he started.

"Doesn't mean they can't be there now." Kingsley countered.

The younger Harry's eyes slid shut and he went limp in Lily and James' grasp.

"Harry? Harry?" James looked panic stricken. He looked over and met his son's darkened gaze. "Harry, wait!" he held out a hand to grab onto his arm as he made to get up. "We go in smart, we go in together."

Harry looked him straight in the eye.

"What are you waiting for then?"

xxx

The benefit of getting into Riddle manor with the once-dark-prince by your side, was time. It took Harry less than six minutes to get the team of Order members into the manor, without being detected by any of Voldemort's 'would be' spies. They couldn't see anyone keeping watch but that didn't mean no one was there.

Harry knew he was walking in blind, he had no idea how many men this Voldemort had on his side. Harry had left Voldemort with only a handful of Death Eaters in his world, but that was a year ago, he could have recruited more. Then there were the countless Voldemort supporters, old and new, of this world that could be very easily manipulated into helping this alter-dimension Voldemort.

But Harry found he didn't care. They had Damien. There was nothing Harry wouldn't do to get his brother back and if it meant he was walking into a trap, so be it.

The moment the team reached the main foyer, Harry gave the signal and six teams of three Order members spread out, going in different directions. Harry nodded at his dad, who had paused to look at him. Sirius and Tonks pulled James and reluctantly, the man left. Harry gripped his wand and moved forward.

xxx

As hard as he fought it, James couldn't stop the dread from spreading inside him. The manor was deserted, there was no one here; no Death Eaters, no Voldemort, no Damien. Desperately he continued forward, going from one room to the other, through countless dark corridors and empty rooms.

Sirius took off in one direction, Tonks in another, leaving James to continue forward alone. He crept quietly to another door, positioned himself, reached out and opened the door. It slammed open and James darted inside, his wand pointed in front of him, but there was no one there. James took three slow steps inside, checking the shadowed corners.

Finding no one, he turned to leave, when something hit him, on the back of his head and James fell to the ground. He turned, twisting on the floor, his wand thrust outwards but before he could as much as see who his attacker was, the wand was ripped from his hand and it went clattering across the room. James saw the bright green light in front of him and he rolled to the side, narrowly missing the killing curse. He couldn't see his attacker, it was too dark and white spots were dancing in front of his eyes. His head throbbed were the spell had hit him but he had enough coherence to roll out of the way of another killing curse. He kicked out, aiming literally in the dark. His foot connected with something and with a grunt, his attacker fell to the ground. James clambered to his feet, dizzy and disoriented and raised one hand.

"Accio, wand!" he wandlessly summoned his wand and flicked it, "Lumos!"

The torches flickered to light and James found himself staring at a familiar, deranged looking Death Eater.

"Avery?" he muttered.

The Death Eater, Avery of this world had died. This one must have come with Voldemort.

"Potter!" the man spat, holding out his wand. "Such a pleasure to kill you, again!"

James gripped his wand.

"Where's my son?" he asked.

Avery grinned.

"Gone!" he said, "you won't be seeing him again!"

He fired another Unforgivable at James, who ducked and tackled him, throwing him to the ground. James pinned the man to the floor, his fists pounding into into the man's face. He clutched at his collars and raised him up, wand pointed at his bloodied face.

"Where is my son?" he yelled.

Avery only grinned, before he knocked the wand aside and threw James off. The Death Eater was on his feet before James could get his bearings right. He found the Death Eater standing over him, his own wand in his enemy's hand, pointed at his head.

The door smashed open and Harry darted inside. His darkened green eyes found Avery, standing over his dad. A wave of his hand and Avery was sent flying into the wall. The Death Eater crumbled to the ground in a heap. By the time he regained his surroundings, Harry was towering over him. Avery looked up, blood leaking out of a corner of his mouth. He grinned a bloodied smile.

"You're too late," he croaked, "Master's taken him, there's nothing you can do."

Harry grabbed him by the collars and hoisted him up to his feet, smashing him against the wall.

"Where did he take him?"

"It's no use," Avery replied, a sickly smile on his face, "you won't be seeing that brat again."

Harry knocked him against the wall again, hard enough to dent the wall.

"Where did he take my brother?"

"I don't know," Avery coughed, "I'm telling the truth!" he chocked as Harry's grip tightened. Avery's eyes widened with alarm when Harry pulled out the knife. "I don't know where Master took him!" he spluttered, "killing me won't give you answers!"

Harry leaned in.

"I don't care!" he hissed, and plunged the blade into the man's gut.

A pitiful gasp was all that left Avery, as his eyes went wide and mouth dropped open. Harry slid the knife out and Avery dropped to the ground. Harry turned to see his dad staring at him, hazel eyes wide and unblinking. Harry held his gaze stubbornly, his jaw set, eyes blazing. He turned and stepped over the dying man, without sparing him another glance. He headed to the door, the bloodied knife still in his hand.

xxx

"They're gone!"

"There's no one here!"

"Just another Death Eater, Voldemort's gone!

The shouts of the Order members rang around the hall, Order members gathered in the main foyer, at a loss of what to do now. James met up with the rest, his gaze darting to every corner. He couldn't see Harry anywhere.

"Sirius! You seen Harry?" James asked.

"No." Sirius replied, puffing with the exertion it took to drag a 'stupefied' Death Eater out into the corridor. He dumped the man next to the half a dozen other unconscious bodies. "He wasn't with you?"

James didn't reply, he darted through the crowd, looking for his son. He finally caught sight of him, at the top end of the corridor. He started walking towards him.

"Harry? You find anything?" he asked.

Harry looked up at him.

"You could say that." he growled.

James frowned at his tone but stopped mid-step as he saw the limp form floating behind him. James stood rooted to the spot, staring at the figure Harry was levitating behind him. The head had lolled to the front, long wild hair hid the face, but James had no problem recognising the Death Eater.

A flick of Harry's wrist and the body dropped unceremoniously to the ground. James looked up from the still figure to Harry's dark green eyes. Harry stared back at him, emotionless and blank.

"Harry..."

"Headquarters," Harry interrupted, refusing to look James in the eyes anymore. "Meet me there."

James nodded, his eyes fell back to the unconscious figure. He watched as Harry knelt down, touched the shoulder and disapparated to Number twelve, Grimmauld place, taking the unconscious Bellatrix Lestrange with him.

xxx

Harry walked into the kitchen, to find James and Sirius waiting for him.

"She secured?" Sirius asked.

Harry nodded and leaned tiredly against the worktop, both hands raked through his hair.

"What's the plan?" James asked quietly.

Harry didn't reply right away. He took in a breath and lifted his gaze.

"Get Damy's whereabouts." he replied. He glanced to the door, through which Bella was waiting, strapped to a chair. "She'll tell me where he is."

"No, she won't." Sirius argued. "She'll never tell."

"I'll make her."

"Make her?" Sirius asked.

"Is there an echo in here?" Harry snapped.

"What are you going to do?" Sirius asked angrily, "interrogate her? Threaten to kill her? What?"

"I'll do whatever I have to." Harry replied.

Sirius fell quiet. He shook his head slowly at him.

"You can't hurt her."

"Sirius, look, if you're bothered by this, you can leave..."

"That's not what I meant," Sirius cut Harry off, "_you_ can't hurt her and you know it."

Harry fell quiet. He didn't meet Sirius' gaze, not until he felt the man's hand on his shoulder.

"I got this one," he said grimly, "we'll do it." he gestured to himself and James.

"No."

"Harry..."

"You don't know how to break her," Harry replied, refusing to acknowledge the way his heart clenched, "I know her better that any of you. I know what buttons to push. I can make her talk."

Harry looked at the door, took a deep breath and moved towards it.

"I don't want you doing this, Harry." James said quietly. "It'll haunt you for the rest of your life."

"She knows where Damien is," Harry replied quietly. "I'm the only one who can get it out of her." he looked back at James. "Doesn't look like there's much of an option here."

He turned and walked over to the door. He paused very briefly before he opened the door and walked through, closing it firmly behind him.

xxx

Bella was awake when Harry walked into the room. He could see her; her heavy lidded eyes were open and darting from corner to corner. She was struggling in her restraints, the chains clinked and rattled as she tried to force her arms and legs out of them. She quietened down at once when she heard his footsteps. Her wild gaze found Harry in the semi-darkness and she suddenly sat still.

Harry took in a breath, allowed one last moment of indecision to wash over him, before he stepped forward. He smirked lightly as he met her eyes.

"Comfortable?" he asked.

Bella pulled against the chains.

"Perfectly," she purred. She took a long look at Harry, gazing at him from head to foot before she locked eyes with him and smirked. "I have to say, you sure know how to treat a woman."

"You're no woman." Harry returned.

"True," Bella tilted her head to the side, grinning at Harry, "I've always been a girl at heart."

Her deranged laughter echoed all around them. Harry walked over to her, slow steps that only made Bella laugh louder. He came to stop, towering over her but waited until her laughter died away.

"Where's Damien?" he asked.

"What's the matter? Did poor baby Harry lose his favourite toy?" Bella asked, in her mock baby voice. "Oh dear, looks like mummy and daddy will have to buy you a new one."

Harry lowered himself until he was at her eye level.

"If I were you, I'd be real careful with that tongue."

"Aw, what're you going to do? Chop it off? Pull it out?" Bella asked. Even the restraints couldn't stop her from holding her head up, chest pushed out and nose held high. "You can't hurt me, I know it and so do you."

"Is that right?" Harry smirked.

"Of course," she replied, "it isn't difficult to figure you out. You're just the same; weak, pathetic, little boy, so caught up in matters of the heart, you reduce yourself to a feeble, poor excuse of a wizard." she smirked at him. "You love the women that took you away from your real family. You care for her, more than your real mother." she shook her head, "surely even _you_ realise how pitiful that is." she licked her lips and grinned at him. "You can't stand to see her hurt, can you? I've been inside that head of yours, Harry. I know what you did for her, what you are _still_ willing to do for her."

"You're right," Harry answered quietly, "I would do anything for Bella." he confessed, making her grin in triumph. Harry leaned forward, both of his hands wrapped around her chained forearms. "But you seem to be missing a crucial point here; _you_ are not _my_ Bella."

The grin slid from Bella's face.

"_You_ are not the women that brought me up," Harry continued, "_you_ are not the one who trained me, stayed up with me when I couldn't sleep, took care of me when there was no one else around to do it. _You_ are not _her_."

"The beings of different dimensions..." Bella began.

"...are the same in spirit and soul, yes, I know the theory," Harry smirked again, "but my loyalty is not to Bella, but her actions. It's because she brought me up, that I care about her. It's because she was with me every step of my childhood, that I would do anything for her." He looked down at her. "But you? You are nothing more than an obedient little _bitch_, that doesn't know the difference between loyalty and servitude." His fingers tightened around her arms. "And you made the biggest mistake of your life, going after my brother. You should have thought twice before even _looking_ at him!"

"What are you going to do?" Bella challenged. "You can't do anything!"

Harry let go of her and straightened up, looking down at her, a smirk fixed in place.

"Believe me, I can do plenty." he replied, "and if you don't tell me where Damien is, you'll be the first to find out just how much of a _bastard_ I can be. "

Bella stared at him and slowly shook her head, baring her teeth in a feral grin.

"It's all talk. You won't do anything, not to me or Lord Voldemort."

Harry leaned forward, staring her back in the eye.

"There's _nothing_ I wouldn't do for my brother."

Bella's grin faded. As hard as she tried, she couldn't hide the fear from her eyes.

Harry's gaze dropped to her arms, pinned to the wooden arms of the chair, and Bella felt the chains begin to tighten. They bit into the flesh of her arms and legs, chaffing them, enough to draw blood. Bella tried her best to ignore it.

"Where's my brother?" Harry asked.

Bella didn't answer, but continued to gaze intently at him.

"Tell me where he is," Harry continued, rage starting to cloud his senses. He fought to control it, to push it deep inside his mind. "Where's my brother?" he saw the small grin spread slowly on her face and he almost lost it there and then. "Where's Damien!" he shouted.

"Dead."

Harry froze. The grip he had on his rage melted away, leaving him to feel the fiery anger erupt and spread inside him.

"You're lying!"

"Why would I lie?" Bella asked, "I would know, I'm the one who killed him." She saw the green of Harry's eyes rapidly darken and the chains tightened a further notch, but that didn't stop her. "He wasn't expecting it, he was certain you would come for him, kept telling me so every two seconds," she grinned, "the look of surprise on his face, when I slit his throat..."

Harry leaned towards her, the fury in his dangerously poison green eyes silenced Bella.

"For your sake, I hope you're lying," he hissed, "because if you really did that to Damien, I swear to God, I'll send you to hell _screaming!_"

Bella's bravado faltered and fear rapidly swam into her heavy lidded eyes. Again she fought to hide it, to mask it behind false confidence and a shaky, forced smile spread across her lips.

"Go ahead," she challenged, "send me to hell, I'll take you with me!"

"If you've really killed my brother, then my hell is right here, right now," Harry replied, "and there's nothing more dangerous than a man who has nothing more to lose."

The chains wrapped from Bella's wrists up to her elbows tightened a further notch, slowly digging into her flesh, drawing more blood. Harry's eyes were locked with Bella and she clearly saw the flash in them before they darkened to almost complete black. It was in that same moment that she felt it, the growing heat in the cool metal. Horrified, she glanced down and saw the chains slowly glowing red. She didn't hold back. Her head fell back and she screamed, a deep guttural cry. She twisted in the restraints, tried to shake off the scalding hot chains that were burning her, driving terrible heat into her wounded flesh, but to no avail.

Harry stood over her and watched. He waited, counted to a hundred in his head before he stopped the chains from burning her. The metal went back to it's cool silver. Bella dropped her head low, struggling to breathe through her gasps of agony. Angry burns criss-crossed her arms and she moaned when she tried to move them under the still crushing chains.

Harry turned and walked away, allowing the women a few minutes to catch her breath.

xxx

Harry opened the door to the kitchen and saw Remus standing next to the sink, his head bowed and eyes shut. Draco was in one corner, looking a lot more paler than usual. But Harry's eyes went straight to his dad's defeated form, sitting at the table with his head in his hands. Tonks was sitting next to him, her hand on his shoulder. She looked around at Harry with a tear soaked face.

"Harry..."

"She's lying," Harry ground out.

Everyone looked at him, with the exception of James.

"How can you tell?" Remus asked.

"I just can."

"But if she's saying she's the one who..." Remus faltered, fighting with himself to keep a hold on himself. He couldn't fall to pieces. "Harry, it might be true."

"She's lying!" Harry yelled. "Damien's not dead! Alright! He not!"

"How can you be sure?" Remus asked quietly, broken at the thought of losing his godson.

"Because I know, that's why!"

"Harry..."

"Remus, don't!" Harry warned. He took in a breath and unclenched his fists. "If there's one thing that has never let me down, it's my instincts." Harry ground out, "and right now, every fibre of my being is _screaming_ at me that my brother's alive."

Remus fell quiet, but didn't look convinced. James slowly lifted his head and looked around at Harry, with red rimmed eyes.

"We want Bella to be lying too," Tonks said quietly, "but you have to look at the odds. Why would Voldemort not hurt Damien? Why would he keep him alive?"

"I don't know!" Harry's anger was seeping into his words, "all I know is, Damien's alive and I'm going to find him and bring him back!"

"But..."

Harry slammed his fist into the table, the loud thwack made everyone fall quiet. Harry was breathing heavily, his eyes darkened to almost black.

"I'm not saying it again," he growled, "Damien is alive. No one gives up on him, alright! No one!" Tonks nodded while Remus and James simply stared at him. Harry closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "If Voldemort was going to...to kill Damien, he would have done it in that dirty street alley. He took him away, why would he do that if his purpose was to kill him?" he looked to his dad, silently pleading him to believe. "He's alive, I know it."

James nodded, more than willing to latch onto his son's hope and drive out the ice cold that had gripped onto his insides. He would give anything, _anything_ to get back his youngest son, safe and sound. As much as reality contradicted what Harry was saying, he was ready to believe him.

"What do we do now?" James asked, his voice hoarse and dry.

"Is Harry here yet?" Harry asked of his younger counterpart.

"Yeah," Tonks replied, "Lily and Sirius are with him in the other room. I think he's still recovering from that vision."

Harry nodded, raking a hand roughly through his hair.

"I give her a few minutes, then I go back in." Harry gestured to the door leading to the room Bella was in.

He purposefully didn't meet anyone's gaze and stalked out of the room. He went into the first room he could find and closed the door behind him. He kept his eyes closed, willed his stomach not to roll as Bella's screams echoed in his mind. He rubbed a hand roughly over his face, trying to erase the sight of those burns on her flesh.

A single knock on the door behind him had Harry cursing. He turned around in time to see the door open and Draco appeared.

"Figured you'd need some." Draco held up the bottle in his right hand and two shot glasses in his left.

Harry nodded and Draco walked in, kicking the door to close behind him. He set the glasses down on top of the dresser and opened the bottle of Firewhiskey. Harry picked up his glass as soon as Draco finished pouring it. He downed it in one go, slamming the glass back onto the dresser. Draco didn't drink his own, tense grey eyes fixed on his best friend.

"So," he breathed, "burns, huh?"

Harry shut his eyes and steeled himself.

"Yeah, well," Harry opened his eyes to meet Draco's solemn stare, "me and Bella shared a lot of things," he picked up the refilled glass, "fear of being burned is just one of them." he downed the drink in one go.

xxx

Harry didn't go back to interrogating Bella, not right away. He stopped in front of another door first, knocked once and walked in. He was glad to see his younger counterpart was awake, sitting on the edge of the bed, both parents on either side of him.

"Hey," Harry greeted, closing the door behind him, "how's the head?"

"Better." the younger boy answered.

"That ever happen to you before?" older Harry asked, walking closer to him, "the nosebleed?"

The other boy shook his head, wincing slightly at the pain the simple gesture caused.

"Never been slammed out of a vision before," he said, "it used to happen before I could get into the vision. That's probably why he left with Damien. He knew I saw where he was," he looked down at his hands, "sorry, about that."

"It's not your fault." Lily answered at once, rubbing a comforting hand along his back.

"I just..." younger Harry shook his head, "if I had stayed with Damien, made sure he wasn't going to leave, this wouldn't have happened."

"Will you stop it," Lily scolded, "you jumped dimensions to come and warn us about Voldemort. You did all you could, there is nothing you should be sorry about."

Lily's words prompted nineteen year old Harry, reminded him of the niggling suspicion at the back of his mind.

"How come you didn't call?" he asked.

"What?" younger Harry asked.

"When you saw the vision, saw Voldemort was here, why didn't you call us and let us know then? Why wait to come and tell us?"

The younger boy looked conflicted, his eyes shadowed for a moment, but he quickly broke eye contact, choosing to stare at his own hands.

"I didn't have my phone with me." he replied. "and where I was, I couldn't go back to get it, it would have taken longer to warn you."

"The spell was a faster option?" older Harry asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." the younger boy answered.

Nineteen year old Harry's expression changed, his eyes blazed at his counterpart.

"You know what I don't get?" he started, advancing on the younger boy, "how you managed to get a spell that takes longer than a week to set up, done in a matter of two hours?"

Sixteen year old Harry stilled, his wary eyes fixed on the older, really pissed off, boy.

Lily glanced between them, her brow furrowed.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"The spell," older Harry spat, "_Tempus Tripudio,_" his eyes stayed on the younger Harry. "Last time I checked, that spell takes at least eight days to set up. There's no cutting corners when you're messing with shit like that, but somehow, Harry here clicks his fingers and the spell works." his dark green eyes bore into the brighter emerald green eyes. "So I have two theories, either you've become an all mighty wizard overnight, doing magic that I doubt Merlin himself could do, or you've been planning this trip for over a week." he saw the way the other boy's shoulders dropped in defeat. "It just so happened that Voldemort decided to pay us a visit the same day you were supposed to come." Harry continued, "but what I want to know is, why you were planning on coming here if it wasn't to warn us about Voldemort?"

The alter-dimension Harry let out a defeated sigh.

"I wanted to see you," his gaze shifted behind his older counterpart, to James and Lily, "all of you."

"Why?" nineteen year old Harry snapped.

"I wanted to visit my family." the younger boy answered.

"You couldn't have called?" older Harry asked, "you know all you had to do was make one call and I would have come to get you."

"Yeah, great idea that is!" younger Harry said angrily, leaping to his feet, "why don't I just get you killed!" he shook his head ruefully, "you have no idea what's it's like in my world right now..."

"Oh, yeah? A world ripped apart by war? Instigated by Voldemort? Yeah, you're right, I don't have a fucking clue!" older Harry spat, closing the gap between them.

"Alright," James was suddenly standing between the two Harrys. "Both of you, just...calm down."

"You know what I don't get?" nineteen year old Harry continued, ignoring James, "if things were this bad, that you couldn't risk us coming to your world, then why did you come here?" he stared at the younger boy. "In my experience, taking a vacation in the middle of a war crisis, isn't exactly the best course of action." His eyes blazed and he swallowed heavily, losing his anger all of a sudden and looking more hurt than anything. "You came here to say goodbye."

It wasn't a question.

James and Lily turned to stare at the sixteen year old Harry, shocked and waiting for him to deny it. But the bespectacled boy simply smiled sadly at his older counterpart.

"How did you know?" he asked quietly.

"Saw it on you the moment I walked in." the older Harry replied, just as quietly.

"Wait, hold on a minute." James held up a hand. "what do you mean 'goodbye'?"

Sixteen year old Harry looked over at James with great difficulty. He couldn't meet his eyes, no matter how hard he tried.

"I came to see you, so I could...so I could say...thank you," he looked up to meet shocked hazel eyes. "Before I met you, all I had were a bunch of photographs and other people's stories about you." his gaze shifted to Lily, "I didn't know, didn't understand what it was like, having a mum who cooks you breakfast and fusses over your clothes. Or a dad who tells you how proud he is of you when you win a silly quidditch match in your backyard." his eyes rested on James and he could see the growing panic in him. "I didn't know this was going to happen." he explained. "I did the spell with the intentions of coming to spend a few hours with you, to thank you and say goodbye and to tell you that it had to be like this. I didn't want you to find out afterwards and wonder why, but I...I had no idea Voldemort was going to come here and..."

"Wait, wait," James cut him off, "say goodbye? Tell us it had to be like this? What...what are you talking about?"

The sixteen year old boy fell silent, thoughts wrestled in his mind about how he should approach this. How could he explain his fate?

"Harry?" Lily reached out to touch his cheek, worried green eyes shone at him. "Honey, you're scaring me," she whispered, "what's going on?"

The younger boy looked over at his counterpart and saw that although he still seemed angry, he too was curious. After all, his older counterpart had figured out he was here to say goodbye, but he didn't know why.

"The last Horcrux, the eighth one," younger Harry started, "it's something only I can destroy."

James and Lily looked like they didn't understand. A quick glance and even his older counterpart looked confused.

"What is it?" Lily asked, "the final Horcrux? Maybe we can help you destroy it."

The young boy shook his head.

"You can't," he said, "you wouldn't be able to." he looked straight into Lily's eyes. "There's a reason, why I can see into Voldemort's mind. A reason why I can feel him when he's nearby." he swallowed heavily as he saw the start of Lily's reaction. Her eyes widened and mouth dropped open. He nodded his head at her unasked question. "He did it the night he came to Godric's Hollow. He did it with your death."

"No!" Lily was shaking her head, "no, no, no!"

The sixteen year old felt his own eyes burn. He forced the tears back, he didn't cry when he saw Professor Dumbledore's memories and learned his fate, he wouldn't cry now either.

"It's okay." he found himself saying.

"No, Harry! No!" Lily grabbed a hold of the sixteen year old, as if afraid he would fade away if she let go.

The younger boy glanced up at James. His dad seemed rooted to the spot in shock. He was staring at Harry, with red-rimmed eyes. He seemed to snap out of his alarm at meeting Harry's eyes.

"It...it can't be," James muttered, "you...it can't...you can't be a...a Horcrux!" he suddenly moved towards the younger boy, coming to his side in a flash. "How can you be a Horcrux?"

"Dad..."

"No, wait, listen to me!" James interrupted, "if you were a Horcrux, Voldemort would never try and harm you. He would want to keep you safe, it doesn't make any sense!"

"He doesn't know," Harry replied, "he never meant to make another Horcrux, not that night anyway."

James shook his head, his mouth opening and closing but no sound came out.

"How...how can he make a Horcrux and not know?" he finally managed.

"When he attacked me, his killing curse rebounded off me and hit him. A piece of his soul tore away and latched onto the only living thing there; me." Harry explained.

He saw his dad's gaze roam over his face, until it landed on his forehead and horrible understanding hit him. He staggered backwards, disbelief etched in every line of his face. He turned around to look at his nineteen year old son, his mouth opening and closing, but he couldn't find his voice.

Nineteen year old Harry shook his head, although his eyes were still on his younger self.

"I'm not a Horcrux." he told James.

"He's right, he's not," younger Harry confirmed. His eyes locked with his older self. "Your scar was given to you on purpose, the Voldemort of this world planned to give it to you. There was something he gave of his, something that made you a part of his bloodline, but he didn't give you his soul." the corner of his lips lifted in a sad smile. "Apparently that curse was reserved for me."

Lily's grip on him tightened, making the boy look over at her tear stained face.

"There's got to be a way!" she whispered, "something, anything...!"

The sixteen year old shook his head slowly.

"There's no other way." he told her sadly. "For Voldemort to die, I have to die."

"That's bullshit!" the other Harry finally erupted. "Who told you this? How do you know you're a Horcrux?"

The younger Harry paused, he knew how his other self would react as soon as the name dropped from his tongue. But there wasn't anything he could do.

"Dumbledore."

The older boy closed his eyes, a breath sucked through clenched teeth. He turned, facing away from his parents and the other Harry.

"Dumbledore!" he hissed the name, fierce hatred underlined the word, "Dumbledore, of course it was Dumbledore." he turned around to face his younger self, "can't you see it?" he asked, "this...this bullshit about prophecies and destiny and now he tells you, you're a _fucking_ Horcrux?"

"He wasn't lying..."

"Of course he was lying!" older Harry snapped.

"He gave me his memories on his deathbed!" the younger boy yelled, "on his deathbed! You don't lie at a time like that!"

"I wouldn't put it past him." older Harry said.

"These memories" James started, sounding broken and drained, "what were they?"

"The prophecy and Dumbledore talking to Snape about my scar and, and telling him that I was a Horcrux..."

"How the fuck could Dumbledore know?" nineteen year old Harry interrupted.

"He knew." Harry replied.

"So, you're just going to take his word for it?" older Harry asked.

"Yes, I am."

The older boy cursed and ran his hand through his hair, looking like he was ready to break.

"I just...I don't understand the blind faith you have in him!"

"You should. You had the same blind faith in your mentor." younger Harry replied.

"Yeah and look where that got me?" older Harry seethed, "Voldemort screwed me over, just like Dumbledore is trying to do to you!"

"I am Voldemort's Horcrux!" Harry yelled, "I don't have to believe Dumbledore or listen to anyone else, I know what I am!" the other three stood in shocked silence. "I can feel it," Harry said, his voice shook under the strain of keeping strong, "every time he kills, every time he tortures, I can feel it in my gut. When I have visions, I see myself through his eyes, hold his wand in my hand and I can feel his _sheer_ pleasure when he takes a life!" he looked up at his parents, the tears he fought so hard to keep at bay were now filling in his eyes, blurring his vision. "I have to do this. It's the only way."

Lily shook his head.

"I'm not going to let you die," she said, "there'll be a way, something to kill that...that _piece_ inside you without killing you too."

"There isn't." the younger boy replied. "This is the only way, to destroy Voldemort for good."

"Then that's too bad," James said, quietly. "If killing you is the only way of destroying Voldemort, then Voldemort will have to survive for eternity." he stared at the surprised looking sixteen year old. "Because letting you die, isn't an option."

The younger Harry put everything he had into his voice, to stop it from breaking.

"You don't get to decide."

James looked stunned and Harry hated himself for it, but he had to say it.

"I didn't come here so you can stop me," he pushed on, "I came to say goodbye. To see you all one last time."

"You really thought we would stand aside and let you sacrifice yourself?" Lily asked.

"It's the way it has to be." the sixteen year old replied, his voice cracking.

"Bullshit," his older self hissed, "There's always another way."

"Not for this," younger Harry replied, "and even if there is, we don't have time now to figure it out." He met the other Harry's eyes. "I have a plan, to get Damien back. Voldemort doesn't want Damien, not really. What he wants he'll get, if he lets Damien go."

Nineteen year old Harry's already darkened green eyes grew colder and the colour dropped a few more shades. With great effort, he spoke.

"Mum, dad, can you go outside," he said, "I need a minute."

James and Lily hesitated at first but a repeat of Harry's request and both parents turned to the door.

"This conversation isn't over." James told the younger of the two Harrys.

The door clicked closed behind them and for the next few moments, there was nothing but tense silence between the two boys.

"A trade?" nineteen year old Harry asked, "did you really just offer yourself for a _trade_?"

"You know Voldemort will take it."

"Screw what he'll do, I'm not going let you do it!" the older boy hissed.

The younger Harry paused, watching as the anger pulsed in his other self.

"It'll get Damien back, isn't that all that matters?" he asked calmly.

"You think I'd sacrifice you over Damien?" Harry asked, taking a threatening step towards him, "you think Damien would want to be saved like this?"

"I don't care what Damien wants, as long as he's safe."

Older Harry shook his head.

"You're not leaving this room," he instructed, "not until you get rid of this fucking kamikaze crap!"

"Harry," the younger boy placated, "you know it'll work. It's the best idea we've got."

"Just this once, can't you stop trying to sacrifice yourself? Stop being a martyr?" older Harry asked.

"In the next five seconds, if you find out where Damien is, wouldn't you go running to rescue him?"

The older Harry moved away, shaking his head.

"That's...that's different."

"Why's it different?" the younger Harry asked, "is it because it's Damien? Or because this time it's you?"

"It's different because he's my family!" Harry yelled, "he's _my_ flesh and blood and the world be damned if I don't do everything in my power to save him!"

The younger boy smiled and nodded his head.

"If I don't do this, Voldemort will never die. He'll continue to torch and burn this world, where hundreds, maybe thousands of families will be destroyed. Others will lose their brothers, their parents, and all of that will be on me."

"Like hell it would!" older Harry snapped.

"I have a chance to end this," younger Harry said, "I have a chance to save Damien. How can you, of all people, try and stop me?"

"Simple," older Harry replied, "as long as I'm around, no one here dies." he moved away, running a hand down his face

"I can keep pushing at his block..." sixteen year old Harry started.

"Harry, no," the older boy turned around, a hand held up in warning.

"...sooner or later his shield will fall..."

"Harry!"

"...I get in, see where he is and I can go to him..."

"I said, no!"

"...I can tell you and dad where I'm going and you can follow up, get to Damien..."

Older Harry grabbed a fistful of the younger boy's clothes and slammed him against the wall.

"I. said. no!" he hissed.

"I never asked for your permission."

Older Harry let go of the boy and stepped back, his piercing gaze still on the slightly breathless boy.

"You know I'm not going to let you do this."

"How are you going to stop me?" the younger boy asked.

Nineteen year old Harry stilled. A small, twisted smirk lit his lips for the faintest of moments. He nodded, before suddenly, his hands were in the younger boy's collars again and he pulled with enough force to send the sixteen year old stumbling across the room. Younger Harry regained his balance and turned around, in time to see his older self walk out the door and close it with a bang. He heard the click of the lock.

"Harry!" the younger boy called, and ran to the door. He tried the handle but it wouldn't twist. "Harry! Harry, let me out! Let me out!" he pounded on the door.

On the other side of the door, Harry turned from locking the door. He met his parents' eyes.

"Watch him." he instructed, before walking away.

xxx

By the time Harry went back to Bella, he was in a worse mood than when he left. The whole point of him walking out was to calm down, but his conversation with his younger, suicidal, self was enough to drive out any and all of his composure.

Bella looked up at his footsteps, her face glistened in a fine sheen of perspiration. Her dark eyes locked to Harry and she struggled futilely in her bindings

"No!" she gasped, "No, please don't! No more! No more! I can't...! I can't take anymore, I can't...I..." her cries turned to slow laughter. She threw back her head, her chuckles loud and unreserved. She looked at him, grinning widely. "That's what you wanted to hear, right?" she asked. "Really, Harry? You thought I would break with a few burns? You really don't know me at all."

Harry walked closer to her, an iron grip on his temper. He dragged a chair with him and placed it directly in front of her. He sat down, legs on either side and his front leaning against the back of the chair.

He could see she was still in pain, her short fast gasps were indicative of that. Her wild tangled hair lay flat and listless, bangs sticking to her forehead with sweat and those deep eyes of hers were shadowed. Her grin was forced and only there to mask her pain.

"Where's my brother?" Harry asked quietly.

Bella shook her head, a throaty laugh echoed around her.

"Like a dog with a bone, aren't you?" she asked, "didn't like my answer? Want another one?"

"Where is he?" Harry repeated.

"Ask as many times as you want," she said, "the answer is always going to be; dead."

"Keep lying and I'll keep asking." he replied.

Bella smirked at him, looking him up and down and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't get it," she shook her head, "how did the me of this world stand being around you for so long? She must have been a brave woman."

"You don't know the half of it." Harry hissed.

"Actually, I know all of it." Bella replied. She cocked her head to the side and stared at Harry, her tongue coming out to lick her chapped lips. "Did you know that human remains retain memories? I didn't, not until today." she grinned as the colour faded from Harry's face. "Of course it only works with your counterpart. I was the only one who could deface her grave and get her essence. It was...well...an experience."

Harry's stare was now black, bottomless pitch black, but Bella kept on talking.

"After we dug her up, I only had to touch her bones and I got _every_ memory of hers." she looked at Harry with exaggerated confusion. "By the way, why'd you bury her in Cornwall? I always hated it there."

"You bitch!" Harry hissed, so angry his teeth were clenched shut.

Bella chuckled, looking like she was enjoying herself tremendously. She leaned forward, only as much as the restraints on her allowed.

"Not only did I see her memories, I felt them too. Every emotion, every feeling, I got to have it all." she stared at Harry, smirking at the boy, "and _Merlin_, did she hate you," she said, "it was almost painful."

"Is that right?" Harry asked, incredulously.

"She couldn't stand you," Bella said, "being in the same room as you made her skin crawl. I could feel it, how much she wanted to hurt you." she smiled at him. "Those early years of yours, those were the ones she cherished. She loved watching you cry. Your hell and torment, was her pleasure." she cocked her head to the side, her brow creased in an expression of mocked affinity, "I understand why, you were so darn cute when you cried." her eyes hardened. "But the thing she loved most of all, was watching you bleed..."

"You're so full of crap!" Harry hissed, "if you think I believe a single word..."

"You know it's the truth," Bella cut across, "you've been thinking the same, wondering how much of your life was a lie." she smirked, "short answer, all of it was a lie."

How Harry kept himself from ending her, was a surprise even to him. With all the self control he possessed, he stood up, kicking the chair away. He towered over her, his eyes locked to hers.

"The only words I want to hear come out of that mouth of yours, is Damien's whereabouts." he said, "you say another word, so help me, I will end you!"

"You thought she must have cared a little," Bella continued, ignoring his threat, "after all those years, after spending that much time with you, and she still hated every bit of you."

Harry's eyes flashed and Bella cried out, twisting in pain. Harry kept the wandless curse in place, forcing himself to keep strong as her screams gurgled deep in her throat. He released her from the curse and watched as she took in deep breaths, her body trembling. She coughed and spat out a mouthful of blood.

"Now," Harry leaned closer, "where's Damien?"

She grinned at him, the corner of her mouth stained with crimson blood. Harry straightened up, ready to do it again.

"She knew you had her ring."

Harry stilled. His eyes widened as the colour drained from his face.

"She never cared for you, Harry. But she knew you cared for her." Bella continued, "she thought you would help her, after all, you did break into the Ministry to rescue her." she clicked her tongue and shook her head, "poor, idiotic thing, she was. Told herself you would come with the ring, offer the Horcrux back to master and save her from punishment. But you didn't save her." she cocked her head to the side. "Why didn't you save me, Harry?" she asked. "You saved everyone else, why didn't you save me?"

Harry fought hard to block her, to disbelieve everything she had said. But he couldn't disregard all of it, not every word and it showed on his face. Bella started to laugh.

"Look at that," she grinned, "I'm the one tied in chains but you're the one being tortured."

Harry took a step forward, black eyes blazing, another curse on the tip of his tongue when he heard the shouts outside. He paused, craning his head to the side, picking up the chaotic sounds outside the room. He turned to glare at Bella, who in turn simply smiled.

Harry turned around and left the room. He walked into the kitchen and froze, his heart almost stopped at the sight. There, on the kitchen floor, lay his counterpart. Dirt was streaked across his cheek, his hair messy as always, his eyes closed. James was kneeling next to his head, Lily was draped over his front, clutching at him, crying hysterically. The others were gathered around him. Dumbledore was standing at his feet, just staring down at the lifeless body.

_'No, no, no!'_

Harry's mind screamed at him. It couldn't be! He had locked the boy in the room. He was keeping him _safe!_ How could this happen?

James looked up at his son, his face streaked with tears.

"He got out." he whispered, "we didn't even realise, he got out, he went to Voldemort." he dissolved into sobs, his shoulders shaking, head bowed.

Harry's gaze rested on his younger counterpart, mind numb and body in shock. He stared at the lifeless face, at the closed eyes. He didn't look dead, he couldn't be dead, he looked asleep.

"His patronus came to me," it was Dumbledore speaking. "It told me where he was, where Voldemort was but, I got there too late." Dumbledore's voice dipped, as if the weight of grief or maybe guilt, was dragging it down. "I saw him being hit, I was too late to stop it." Dumbledore paused, very briefly but pushed on, "Damien was there, with Voldemort."

Harry looked over at him then, the name of his brother snapping him out of his shock.

"Damy?" he murmured. "You...you saw him?"

Dumbledore met his gaze and Harry was shocked to see the genuine tears in the blue eyes.

"I heard him, to be more accurate. He was calling out to Harry." he faltered, his eyes went back to the body on the floor. "I think he saw Voldemort strike him."

Harry closed his eyes, his fists clenched. Voldemort killed Harry, and the bastard did it in front of Damien. Harry turned around, unable to look at his dead counterpart any more, unable to stand the sight of his broken parents, sobbing at his side.

He felt his stomach tighten, every nerve in his body screamed at him. He felt his magic burn him from the inside, _aching_ to get out and just kill. Kill the Death Eaters, kill Voldemort, kill Bellatrix, kill everyone that caused the death of his counterpart, but most of all, kill those who forced his brother to watch.

xxx

Bella looked up as Harry entered the room again. She gazed at his face, at his eyes and a wide grin blossomed on her face.

"Oh, looks like you got some good news." she teased, "What happened? Got your brother back in pieces?"

Harry didn't speak. He moved towards her with a sense of urgency, surprising Bella. He pulled out Bella's wand from his pocket as he approached her and gripped her wounded left arm.

"What-? What are you doing?" Bella asked.

She cried out in pain when Harry twisted her arm, aggravating the abused flesh of her bleeding, burnt arm, until her inner forearm was facing upwards. Harry placed the tip of her wand onto the dark mark, embedded on her flesh and hissed the incantation. Bella watched in horror as the dark mark rippled and fell still again. Harry let go of her arm and threw her wand across the room.

Bella was left gaping, staring at her dark mark before twisting up to glare at Harry.

"What did you do?" she hissed.

"I'm ending it!" Harry snarled, "let Voldemort come here, summoned under your call!" he leaned down, drawing his face closer to hers, "and the minute he walks through that door, I'm going to kill him!"

Bella's eyes widened.

"No one can kill the Dark Lord."

"That's what you think," Harry snarled, "fact is, I can!" he leaned down to look her in the eyes, "I know you've seen Lucius and Narcissa's memories. You went to great, disgusting lengths to get Bella's memories, but the thing is, none of them were there when Voldemort died." his black eyes flashed at her, filling her with ice cold dread. "That's one memory you should have seen," he hissed, "if you had, you would know that threatening my brother, is a sure fire way of getting killed!" he moved to circle around her, "I killed the man that I called father all my life, because he tried to hurt my brother," he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "why wouldn't I do the same to this Voldemort?"

Bella shook her head in disbelief, but fear had spread into her eyes.

"You can't!" she continued to deny. "He's too powerful..."

"Not anymore, he isn't." Harry replied, coming to stand before her again, "his Horcruxes are all gone, the last one destroyed only minutes ago." his black eyes pierced into Bella. "He's going to die, and _you're_ going to watch it happen."

Bella shook her head, her eyes wide and filled with terror.

"No!" she gasped, "No, don't!"

"Why not?" Harry asked, his voice suddenly calmer. He reached out to push away her damp bangs from her eyes, "you know, you were right. I can't kill you, I never could. Even if Bella never cared, it doesn't stop me from caring for her," he smirked, "even a _bitch_ version like you," he leaned down and caressed one cheek softly, "so you get to live," he said quietly, "and for the rest of your life, every time you close your eyes, you'll see him die, again and again. And take it from someone who knows, it'll eat you up from the inside."

Bella shook her head, her face drained of what little colour she had.

"I'll kill you!" she hissed. "I'll kill you!"

Harry smirked and straightened up.

"Any minute now," he said, looking to the doors, "scream as loud as you want, he'll never hear you."

Bella fought against the chains, her abused arms sent spikes of agony up her body, but her rage didn't let her stop.

"You're dead!" she screamed, "don't you dare touch him! I'm going to rip you apart! I'll kill you, I will kill you!"

Harry smirked at her and turned his head away, staring at the door, waiting.

"Don't!" she screamed again, trying desperately to wrench herself free from the chains, "don't you do it! Don't you dare!"

"Why not?" Harry asked, turning to look at her. "why shouldn't I do it? He took away my brother, you say you killed him, why shouldn't I kill him in return?"

Bella glared at him, struggling to get free.

"I didn't kill him!" she hissed, "but I wish I had! I wish I had ripped his flesh from his bones!" she twisted in her restraints wildly, "No matter what you do, who you kill, you will never see your brother again! You will never save him, you won't get to him, not in time!" she shouted, "that little bastard is dead, if not yet, he will be very soon, there's only so much air...!" she suddenly stopped, eyes wide and mouth dropped open. But it was too late, she had already said it.

Harry turned to face her, his eyes narrowed. Suddenly, a look of understanding flashed on his face and his eyes widened.

"The tomb," he murmured, "he's in the tomb."

He turned around as the door behind him opened and James appeared, looking both shocked and horrified.

"Damy's in the black tomb!" Harry yelled across to him.

Bella looked stunned, reeling from the fact she messed up and gave away the boy's location. She looked up as Harry pointed a finger at her.

"Watch her!" he yelled as he ran to the door.

"Draco!" James yelled. "you watch her, I'm going with Harry!"

"Wait!" Bella cried, halting Harry next to the door. "I...you said..." she spluttered, her eyes wide and unblinking. She knew he wouldn't leave, not when the Dark Lord was on his way. "You lied!" she gasped, seeing the smirk on his face. She looked down at her left arm, at the dark mark. "You didn't call him? He's...he's not coming."

Harry smirked at her.

"That's just one of the things, I learned from my Bella." he said, "how to look someone in the eye and lie."

He gave her a last look and walked out, leaving Bella screaming in madness, behind him.

xxx

Harry apparated to Hogsmeade, James and the rest of the Order arrived a few seconds behind him but Harry didn't wait. He ran full pelt down the darkened street, heading towards the town centre, where three years ago, his father Voldemort had built a tomb to imprison him. He forced himself not to think about how long Damien had spent inside that tomb or what his brother was going through. He knew when his counterpart was murdered, Damien was there, he saw it happen. How long ago was that? Two, maybe three hours? Had Damien been imprisoned straight afterwards? How long could someone last buried alive? These thoughts had him running faster.

He noticed the dark robed men from the corner of his eye, but he didn't slow down. The first curse came at him from the left and Harry only just managed to dodge it. Running at the speed he was, it wasn't easy to duck out of the way.

Harry sent a powerful hex in the Death Eater's direction, blowing apart the fence the man was crouching behind. Harry didn't wait to see if he got him, all he was concerned with was getting to the tomb and getting his brother out.

Shouts and screams burst out behind him, but Harry didn't stop or look back. He knew Voldemort's men were duelling with the Order members. He kept on running, dodging flying curses and hexes. He turned the corner and saw it, the forbidding black marble tomb, looming ahead of him. With a burst of speed, Harry ran towards it, his insides twisting at the thought of his brother inside that tomb.

Three black robed men blocked him, three sets of curses came pelting at him, hitting him square in the chest. The impact sent him careening backwards. He crashed to the ground, all the air knocked out of him. Harry jumped back to his feet, his black eyes locked with the three men. He raised both hands and the three men fell to the ground, gasping and clutching at their throats. Harry closed his fists and the three men shuddered before falling still, sprawled on the ground.

Harry ran past them, focusing on the tomb. Another group of men emerged from the right side of the tomb, throwing curses at him. Harry kept running, his hand came up and he wandlessly knocked the attackers clear off their feet.

As soon as he neared the tomb, he noticed the shimmer of a barrier, surrounding the tomb. With a desperate, angry cry, Harry raised his hand and pushed the full force of his magic towards Voldemort's barrier. The translucent barrier shimmered again before a tear started, spreading across the barrier, ripping it into two, until it fell to the ground, disintegrated.

Harry's furious black eyed gaze locked on the tomb, his hand raised again and cracks started criss-crossing across the marble rock. Harry tore his way up the stairs, taking three steps at a time, his eyes still on the tomb. The cracks continued, increasing in intensity until the top of the tomb cracked in two with an almighty crash. Harry pushed with his magic and the heavy marble pieces flew off the mouth of the tomb, crashing to the ground below.

Harry finally reached the top of the platform and came to a skidding halt, falling to his knees next to the tomb. With both arms, he reached into the deep grave and pulled out an unconscious, bleeding Damien. Harry's gaze darted all over his brother, at his bruised face and badly torn, bleeding chest. Damien's dark robes were sticking to him with blood, the left side on his face, stained crimson, even his hair was matted in dried blood.

"Damy?" Harry called out, cradling his brother in his lap. "Come on, Damy, wake up, wake up!"

But the boy's eyes remained closed. The faint rising and falling of his chest was the only indication that Damien was still alive. Harry ran his hand down his face, his fingers shakily resting on the side of his neck, breathing out in relief when he felt a strong regular pulse. His heart clenched tightly when he saw Damien's brow crease and slowly, his eyes flitted open.

Through bleary, cracked eyes, Damien's gaze went straight to his big brother. His mouth opened and a ragged, painful breath left him.

"...arry?" he croaked.

"I'm here, I'm right here, Damy." Harry clutched at his brother, hugging him close, his eyes closed as relief overwhelmed him.

"Harry." Damien murmured against his shoulder.

"It's okay, I'm here." Harry repeated, whispering into Damien's hair, "I got you, you're going to be okay, I got you."

xxx

James, Remus and Lily turned the corner and saw Harry, cradling Damien, sitting next to the destroyed tomb. All three darted towards them, racing forward, still fighting off the dwindling number of Voldemort's supporters.

At the sound of the commotion, Harry looked up and Lily's breath chocked in her throat. She had never seen it, not to it's full extent. A fleeting glance from a distance, a few years ago, when a Daywalker had killed an innocent little girl, was the only memory Lily had of Harry's black eyes. But even then, it wasn't like this. This time, Harry's eyes held no hint whatsoever of the emerald green. This time, his eyes were as black as death itself. Lily felt a crippling fear rise up inside her at the sight.

Harry's dark gaze fell on the men fighting James and Remus and his eyes narrowed. The men fell back, screaming in agony. They writhed on the ground, while James and Remus stood over them, looking surprised. Lily watched, transfixed in horror as Harry's expression tensed and the screaming men shuddered violently before falling still.

Lily looked from the men back up to her eldest son, her heart hammering against her chest. A coil of disgust unravelled in the pit of her stomach when she realised she felt _afraid_, she was actually _frightened_ by her own son. It was wrong, she shouldn't be afraid of Harry, but the sight of his rage, his inhuman coloured eyes and what he could do, scared her more than she ever thought possible.

She stared at Harry, at the way he was sitting, with Damien in his lap. He had his younger brother clutched to his chest, one hand supporting the back of his head, and she realised something; all of Harry's anger, his black eyes, his rage, his lethal magic, it was all for Damien. The fear left her just as suddenly as it had come and Lily found strength return to her weak legs. She hurried forward, with James and Remus, to Harry and Damien's side.

James coaxed Harry to let go of Damien, who had fallen unconscious. Reluctantly, Harry passed his brother into his dad's arms. It was not a moment too soon. Almost instantly, Harry felt the air around him change. It crackled and Harry tensed, recognising the sensation. He looked up and there, a few feet away, stood Lord Voldemort.

The pale, snake faced man stood calmly, just staring at Harry. From behind him, a wild haired Bellatrix appeared, glaring at Harry, her arms still crusted in blood and angry burns. Harry's black eyed gaze settled on Voldemort and he saw the smirk spread across the thin lips. Like a shot, Harry was up and racing down the steps, his parents shouts echoing behind him.

Voldemort and Bella turned and just like that, they disappeared. Harry skidded to a stop, his eyes darted every which way, waiting for them to appear, to attack. His dad's voice reached him, calling out his name, telling him to stop, but Harry ignored him. He saw the two figures ahead of him and he darted forward, into a dark street, turning the corner to race after them.

Harry came to a halt. They were gone again. His eyes scanned the deserted street, watching, waiting. A shift in the air and Harry spun around. Voldemort's spell hit him, propelling him backwards. He fell to the ground, completely winded, his side aching where the spell struck him. Before Harry could get to his feet, he found Voldemort standing over him.

"Hello, son." he greeted with a cold, cruel smile, "so glad you finally made it."

A wave of his hand and Harry was pushed backwards, sent crashing into a brick wall. The force of Voldemort's spell was so brutal, it collapsed the wall, burying Harry in it's rubble. Voldemort smiled and walked over, a smiling Bellatrix trailing behind him.

"Really," Voldemort tutted, "children these days, so rude, lying around doing nothing." he flicked his wand and Harry was pulled out of the rubble and flung across the street. He landed with a thump on the road.

Groaning, Harry rolled onto his back, coughing to catch his breath. A cut at his temple was dribbling blood down the side of his face.

"Did you really think, you could go against me, Lord Voldemort, and get way with it?" Voldemort asked, walking towards him.

That was when Harry noticed the great serpent, slithering along next to him. He stared at Nagini until she bared her fangs at him with a hiss.

"Couldn't find a date?" Harry asked Voldemort, nodding at the snake. "Gotta say, she's better than psycho bitch there." he gestured to Bellatrix.

Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry and the boy convulsed on the ground. "I always get my enemies, Potter!" the Dark Lord hissed, "revenge is mine for the taking!"

Another flick and Harry was sent crashing into the wall. He fell in a heap, groaning. With great effort, Harry pulled himself to sit up, leaning against the wall.

"You thought you could defeat me?" Voldemort asked with a twisted smirk.

Harry suddenly smiled at him.

"Actually no," he managed, "I'm not the one who defeats you."

Voldemort didn't understand, not right away. He tensed suddenly, his magic picked up the scent in the air. His crimson eyes widened and he turned around. Behind him, wand in one hand, stood Harry; the sixteen year old boy Voldemort himself had struck down with the killing curse, not three hours ago.

The sight of the boy had the Dark Lord stumbling back a step. His face contorted in rage.

"No!" he hissed, "you can't have survived! Not this time!"

The sixteen year old Harry smirked.

"Oldest rule of magic, _Tom_," he said, "there's nothing stronger than sacrifice."

Voldemort turned around to see the nineteen year old had picked himself off the ground. The boy was glaring at him with black eyes.

"What was it you were saying about revenge?" he asked, "oh, yeah, it's _ours_ for the taking." his eyes flashed and Voldemort was thrown off his feet.

Everything happened at once. Bella threw herself at the older Harry, like a wild cat, with her claws out and teeth bared. Nagini went hissing to the younger boy, knocking the wand out of his wand as she curled herself around his torso. Both Harrys were thrown to the ground, each fighting their attacker. Bella was easy to overpower and throw to the ground. Nagini was a different story. The sixteen year old gasped as the serpent coiled it's body around him and tried to literally squeeze the life out of him. It's giant head came to level with his own and Harry had to pull back to avoid the fangs that came snapping at him.

Voldemort was back on his feet and his attention was on the nineteen year old Harry. Both him and Bella attacked the older Harry, firing killing curses at him, which the boy only narrowly missed.

The sixteen year old Harry struggled, wrestling with Nagini, trying to get to his pocket. He twisted on the ground, rolled up just enough to slip two fingers into his side pocket. His other hand was gripped around the neck of the serpent, using all the strength he possessed to push the fangs away from himself. His fingers brushed over the cool metal in his pocket and he hooked his fingers and pulled it out. Nagini's hold tightened and pain spiked up Harry's spine, making him let go of the blade. He cried out and pushed with both hands, trying to keep the deadly fangs from piercing his skin. Harry reached out with one hand, his fingers just in reach of the silver blade. He pushed himself further towards it, while still keeping one hand on Nagini's neck, saving himself from her vicious bite. His last burst of strength rewarded him when his fingers closed around the blade. In a single swift move, Harry raised the blade and plunged it deep into the snake.

Nagini hissed, it's mouth flew open and it's body shuddered. It's grip on Harry loosened and the boy kicked his way out of it's hold. The snake twisted and writhed on the ground, hissing in agony. The blade stuck in it's throat was only pushed in deeper in it's struggles. The sixteen year old stood up, breathing heavily, staring at the dying creature. As the snake's body fell still, a pained gasp echoed behind Harry.

He turned around to see both Bella and Voldemort staring at the body of Nagini. Even older Harry looked affected. His black eyes met the green of his counterpart but the older boy simply nodded at him, in a way that Harry understood to mean 'job done'.

The sixteen year old met the pained red eyes of his worst enemy. He smirked at him.

"Knife dipped in Basilisk venom." he explained, "very effective in Horcrux destruction."

It was like a slow build up of a huge eruption in Voldemort. His face contorted, his eyes narrowed to slits and his mouth twisted in a scream of rage. Both his hands raised up and both Harrys were thrown backwards, smacking into the walls, hard enough to almost break their backs. Both boys fell to the ground, groaning in pain. Nineteen year old Harry was the first to lift his head and look around. He saw the fleeting image of Voldemort leaving, Bella at his heels. Pushing the last of his strength, Harry got to his feet, his back spasmed in protest but he forced himself forward.

"Harry!" he called to the younger boy, leaning down to shake him awake. "Come on! Get up!"

The sixteen year old got up, groaning as his body protested. He got to his feet and both boys ran after Voldemort and Bella. They turned the corner and came to a halt. A spiralling vortex had opened in the middle of the street, the mouth big enough to swallow a triple decker bus. Voldemort had already jumped through the portal, there was only Bella standing before it. She turned to look at both Harrys. She glared at them but turned around and leapt into the portal.

"Come on!" older Harry grabbed onto his younger counterpart and both boys ran full pelt towards the fast closing portal.

By the time they got near it, it had shrunk to the size of a small window. Both Harrys dived head-first, into the closing portal. The portal snapped shut, behind younger Harry's foot.

xxx

Both Harrys fell face first onto hard concrete ground. A moment of disorientation, before both Harrys recognised where they were. They got to their feet, wincing, staring around.

"I guess portals are exact creatures," older Harry said, "we ended up exactly where we left."

"Harry!" younger Harry suddenly knocked into him so both fell to the ground.

A jet of green light exploded at the spot they had been standing at. Both Harrys rolled to their fronts, wands in hand and leapt to their feet. Older Harry caught sight of Voldemort, his face twisted to show the madness that had now taken over his mind and what was left of his torn soul. Bella was right beside him, pointing her own wand at them.

Another killing curse came their way and both boys had to jump in opposite directions to avoid it. The commotion had many Hogsmeade residents come out of their shops and homes, to see what was going on. They weren't expecting a full on battle between Lord Voldemort and, strange as it was, two Harry Potters.

But it seemed, a battle was not what Voldemort wanted. He turned from the two boys, wanting to flee, terrified of death now that his Horcruxes were gone. Bella was by his side, his only Death Eater left.

Both boys ran after them, dodging the curses that Bella and Voldemort kept throwing behind them. They ran past the shops of Hogsmeade and up past the hills. Hogwarts was on one end, they were going the opposite end. With a lurch, nineteen year old Harry realised they were headed for the same cliffs he had taken his dad, with the intentions of killing him. Ignoring the growing sense of deja vu, he ran beside his younger counterpart, higher and higher into the rocky hills.

They reached a clearing and both boys had to duck to the ground as a stream of killing curses came at them. Ducking behind the jagged rocks, both boys took a moment to catch their breaths.

"You can't kill me!" Voldemort's voice rang out. "I can not be defeated!"

"I beg to differ, Tom!" the younger Harry shouted in reply, "what's the matter? Can't face me without the cover of your Horcruxes?" he taunted.

"I will not be defeated by a mere boy!" Voldemort yelled.

"Yeah?" the younger Harry peeked over the edge of the rock, "why don't you come to my face and say that?"

He ducked as a jet of green light exploded over his head, scattering rock dust over him. He shook his head to clear the dust from his hair.

"It's over, Tom." the sixteen year old yelled. "You're done for."

Nineteen year old Harry looked down and saw a rather large group of Hogsmeade residents, hesitantly following them, hidden behind the rocks. He cursed.

"You dare talk to me like this, boy!" Voldemort cried.

"Why not?" the younger boy taunted, "what are you going to do? Kill me? How many times are you going to try?"

Nineteen year old Harry looked over the rock he was hiding behind and he saw her, Bella, crouching low, shielding herself behind more rocks. Harry watched as she inched nearer to the other Harry, her wand gripped tightly, pointed at his counterpart.

The older boy took in a breath and got into a crouching position.

"You're right," Voldemort hissed, "I've tried many times, what's one more?"

It all happened in the same moment. Bella took aim to fire her killing curse at the sixteen year old Harry, when his older counterpart threw himself from behind the rock and grabbed her, knocking her to the ground. Voldemort and the younger Harry both leapt up from behind their hiding places, wands aimed and ready.

"Avada Ked...!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Harry's disarming spell flew across and hit Voldemort, before he could even finish the killing curse. Voldemort's wand was knocked clean out of his hand and flew upwards in the air. Voldemort made a wild grab for his wand, refusing to be disarmed, when he stumbled and lost his footing. Everyone present, both Harrys, Bella and the huddled group of Hogsmeade residents, watched in shock as the Dark Lord disappeared over the edge of the cliff, a look of disbelief etched on his features.

For the first few seconds no one moved, surprise and shock had frozen everyone. The older Harry still had Bella pinned on the ground, but she was no longer fighting him. She simply lay there, staring at the spot her master had been, only moments ago. Slowly, she turned her head to look at Harry, her eyes unfocused and unblinking. Harry took her wand from her slack grip, snapped it in two and tossed it aside. He stood up, without meeting her dead gaze.

The younger Harry stumbled forward, coming to rest at the edge of the cliff. He gasped at the sight, the dark spot that was Voldemort, smeared on the jagged rocks below. Behind him, several pairs of feet sounded and suddenly, there was a whole group of people around him, staring down at the mangled mess that used to be Lord Voldemort.

"Would you look at that!" an old man said, staring back at Harry, "after all that nonsense he had about being pure blood wizards," he looked back down at the remains, "he didn't even get a wizard's death."

xxx

The only sound in the room was the gentle beeping of the machines, monitoring the sleeping boy's vitals and levels of magic. Lying on crisp white sheets, Damien looked much younger than his sixteen years of age. Harry thought he looked ridiculously small and vulnerable, something he couldn't wait to change. He just needed his brother to wake up first, then he would put him through one hell of a training programme.

Sitting on a chair by the bed, Harry watched his brother with quiet eyes. Every light movement of his, every twitch, every deep breath was being noted. He sat up straighter when he saw Damien's brow crease and sure enough, the hazel eyes flitted open to blink in dazed confusion. Harry gave his brother a minute to figure out his bearings, but he slid to the edge of his chair, coming closer to him.

Damien took a few deep breaths, blinked several more times before he even tried to move his head in Harry's direction.

"About time," Harry said, "I thought you were going to do a full night run."

Damien blinked at him. His mouth opened and a dry rasp left him.

"Harry?"

Harry smiled at him.

"I'm really here" he reassured.

Damien closed his eyes.

"Don't wanna be dreamin."

"Don't worry, I won't be in your dreams." Harry said, "nightmares, yes, but not dreams."

The corners of Damien's lips lifted into a small, tired smile.

"It really is you." he croaked, opening his eyes to meet his brother's stare. Damien would never know that his brother's eyes had stayed the ominous black, and only changed to their usual green when he showed signs of waking up.

Harry met his brother's stare and slowly shook his head.

"What were you thinking?" he asked, "going out like that, when you knew the risks?"

"I went for you." Damien replied.

"That's not a good enough reason." Harry replied.

Damien stared at him.

"When you found out I was missing, what did you do?" he asked, quietly.

"Don't compare yourself with me." Harry warned, "I can hold my ground."

"I didn't do too bad." Damien protested weakly. "I got four of his men down."

"When you get out of St Mungos, you're starting your training again." Harry pointed a finger at him.

Damien just nodded, used to taking orders from his older brother now, especially about his training. He shifted a little but settled down quickly when pain blossomed across his chest. His eyes closed and his breath hitched. He brought a hand to rest gingerly on his heavily bandaged torso.

"Don't move around," Harry instructed, his hand coming to rest gingerly on top of Damien's. "Your chest was pretty torn up, it's going to take time for it to heal.

Damien nodded tightly. He opened his eyes.

"Mum and dad?" he asked, breathing through the spikes of pain.

"They're with the Healers, discussing your treatment." Harry replied.

Damien nodded, his eyes closed and he took a moment to even out his breathing.

"Do you remember much of it?" Harry asked, quietly.

Damien opened his eyes but didn't meet his gaze.

"All of it." he answered in a whisper.

Harry looked away, working on controlling the fiery rage that had erupted in his stomach.

"Harry?"

He looked over and saw his brother's eyes welling up. His heart almost stopped at the sight.

"What?" he asked.

"Harry, he...Voldemort...he killed Harry." a tear spilled down his cheek. "He just...he killed him...right in front of me...and I couldn't...I...I couldn't do anything."

"Oh, yeah, that," Harry scratched his eyebrow, "I should have mentioned..." he got up suddenly and walked to the door.

Damien looked at him with confusion.

"Wha-? Where are you going?"

"Just a sec," Harry grinned at him.

He opened the door, stuck his head out and Damien could just hear faint whisperings. Harry pulled back in and turned to smile at Damien. From behind him, appeared the sixteen year old Harry, with an identical smile on his face.

"Hi Damy." the younger Harry greeted.

Damien gaped at the sight, his eyes wide and round. He shook his head.

"Harry? But...but I saw him...he...I saw you get hit." he looked at the grinning boy. "How can you survive the killing curse?"

"Look whose asking." the sixteen year old answered with a wink. He came to sit next to him. "You survived it once, I survived it twice." he shrugged, "I gotta have one over you, haven't I?"

Damien shook his head weakly.

"I saw you die," his voice cracked, tears sparkled in his eyes. "I saw that light hit you and you fell. I saw it."

"How do you think we felt?" older Harry asked, "one minute his corpse is lying on the kitchen floor, the next, he's sitting up, rubbing his eyes." Harry shared a smile with his counterpart. "Freaked the hell out of us, that's for sure."

The sixteen year old smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

"I was the last Horcrux," he explained to Damien. "Voldemort made me into a Horcrux without realising it himself. I had to sacrifice myself and Voldemort had to be the one to strike me down, that's the only way the Horcrux inside me would die."

Damien's pale form lost even more colour. He swallowed heavily and stared at the sixteen year old.

"You knew this?" he asked, "this morning, when you told us about the Horcruxes, you knew you were one and you had to die?"

The sixteen year old Harry nodded.

"Sorry, Damy."

"I knew there was something going on with you but this," he shook his head, "this is just..." he closed his eyes, trying to work his mind through it all. "so, you survived the killing curse because you were sacrificing yourself?"

"Pretty much." the younger Harry replied, "and also, like I said, I had to have one over you." he smirked.

"That reminds me," older Harry said, reaching into his robes. "Here, I guess you'll want this back."

He pulled the black stoned pendant up and over his head, and held it out, offering it back to it's rightful owner.

Damien reached out and took the Layhoo Jisteen, smiling at the sight of it.

"Thanks." he muttered. "I hated not having it." he held onto the silver pendant, "never took it off since you gave it to me, felt weird without it."

Harry just nodded in return.

Damien looked up at both Harrys.

"So, what happened?" he asked, "did...did Voldemort...?" he trailed off, not sure what he wanted to ask. Did he survive or was he dead?

"He's gone, Damy," his elder brother answered quietly. "You don't have to worry about him anymore."

"He's gone?" Damien asked, "as in...?" he looked back at the alter-dimension Harry, "gone, gone?"

"He's dead," the sixteen year old confirmed, "for good this time."

Damien fell quiet. His gaze went to his brother and he stared at him.

"Did you...?"

"No," older Harry shook his head, "he died his own death, we didn't kill him."

"Which reminds me, I really should get back to my own world." the sixteen year old started, getting to his feet. "The whole of my world is probably looking for me, right now." he made a face that told Harry and Damien, he would much rather stay here than face his people and their praise. "The spell only works for 24 hours. I can flit between dimensions as many times as I want in the 24 hours the Tempus Tripudio gives me." he looked at the watch on his wrist, "I should go, before my time runs out." he looked over at Damien, "I just...I had to see you, to make sure you were alright."

Damien smiled at him.

"I'm fine," he reassured, "sore as hell, but I'm okay."

Harry smiled and nodded at him.

"I'll see you soon." he promised. He looked to his older counterpart. "This time, I'll call and you can come get me."

"What do you think I am? Your chauffeur?" but he smiled and nodded, "anytime, mate."

The younger Harry left the room, planning on seeing his parents once more before returning to his dimension. He left the two brothers alone again.

"How's the pain?" Harry asked, seeing the first glimpses of discomfort on his brother.

"I think the potion's wearing off," Damien replied. "It's starting to hurt pretty bad." he gingerly touched his chest.

"Suck it up, wuss."

Damien glared at Harry.

"Get lost!"

Harry smirked but made to get up.

"I'll get a Healer in," he said, "they should check you over anyway."

Damien nodded.

"Harry," he stopped his brother from getting up, "I was just wondering," he met his gaze, "how did you know where I was?"

Harry stilled. He understood exactly what he was asking but he still frowned and asked,

"What do you mean?"

"The tomb," Damien said, his voice shook from the single word, "how did you know that's where I would be?" he waited for an answer but his brother didn't give one. "Was it another of Harry's visions?" Damien asked.

Harry forced a smile and nodded.

"Yeah," he replied, "yeah, it was. We were lucky, caught a break when Harry saw where Voldemort trapped you."

Damien nodded, apparently happy with that answer.

"Thank God, he did." he breathed.

Harry got to his feet.

"I'll get a Healer to check you over and give you more pain relief."

Damien nodded.

"Okay."

"I'll be back in an hour. I'll see you then, okay?"

"Okay."

Harry opened the door and walked out. He met Damien's healer just outside, talking with James and Lily. He sent the woman and his parents straight to his brother's room, so it was only him left standing in the corridor.

He heard the footsteps approach from behind.

"How is he?"

Harry turned around and met Draco's stare.

"He's okay," he replied, "it'll take time, but I'm sure he'll be fine."

"It's Damien," Draco drawled, "he'll bounce right back."

"Yeah, I know he will." Harry smiled.

Draco watched his best friend.

"How are you?" he asked, "will you bounce back from this?"

Harry glanced at him before turning away, rubbing a hand over his face.

"I don't know," he replied, somewhat honestly. He smiled wryly. "You know, if someone told me, three years ago, this is what I would do to Bella," he closed his eyes, shaking his head a little, "I would kill them where they stood."

"If it helps," Draco started, "this Bella was a _bitch!_"

"Bellatrix." Harry said quietly, "call this one Bellatrix."

Draco paused, his eyes on his best friend. He shook his head.

"Harry, you didn't have a choice." he said quietly. "You did what you had to, to get your brother back."

"I know," Harry replied. "That's just the thing. If time went back and this day came again, I would do the same thing in a heartbeat." he quietened for a moment. "It's just, when it comes to Damien, the things I'm willing to do," he shook his head, "it scares even me."

Draco nodded. He glanced at Harry and shifted from one foot to the other.

"Harry, I got to ask, why did you ask me to free her?"

Harry straightened up.

"She hurt Damien," he replied, "I wasn't going to let her get away with it."

"But freeing her from those chains?" Draco shook his head, "letting her get out and go back to Voldemort? How did that help anything? How did that punish her?"

Harry went very quiet.

"She saw him die." he said.

And that was all the explanation Draco needed. He fell silent and for a moment, both boys stood in perfect silence.

"Want to get some alcohol?" Draco asked finally.

"Hell, yes." Harry sighed.

Both boys headed to the doors of the busy hospital, quietly slipping out into the night.

xxx


	10. The Longbottom Brothers

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling.

Jessica's request - _ Neville meets Nigel for the first time...I'd like to see some brother bonding between Neville and Nigel - Neville talks to Nigel about 'Alex'. _

Dedicated to Jessica. Hope you like it!

**The Longbottom Brothers**

The trip back from the Headquarters was a blur to Neville. One moment, he was walking out the door of number twelve, Grimmauld Place and the next, he was standing in his Great Uncle Algie's hallway. He blinked in confusion, taking in his surroundings. The sound of their apparation brought out Neville's Grandmother, Great Uncle and Great Aunt. Neville blinked up at them in surprise. He hadn't seen them since he set out to find and destroy Harry Potter. His Gran, a women who showed very little emotion, hurried to him and took him into her embrace. It was stiff armed and short lived, but it was a hug nonetheless.

"Neville! Where did you disappear off to? We haven't seen you for months!" she reprimanded.

Neville didn't answer.

Alice slipped a hand into Neville's and gave it a little squeeze, a reassuring action.

"Come, sit," his Great Uncle Algie ushered them into the living room and onto the sofas. "What became of the trial? There was an announcement on the radio, but I didn't know if it was true..."

"It's true," Frank answered. He smiled and nodded at Algie's gobsmacked expression. "Harry's been cleared of all charges, he's free."

Neville turned to look at his parents, both of them were smiling, delivering the news of freedom for the boy that had taken them away from their family for three long years. He looked away, closing his eyes, trying to make sense of what was happening. He felt his mum's hand on his shoulder.

"Neville?" she muttered softly. He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her, "I know you must be exhausted," she ran a hand lovingly over his head, "and you must have a thousand questions."

Neville shook his head.

"Only one," he muttered, "when did you get your memories back?"

Alice looked subdued at the question.

"Not long enough," she answered with a sigh. She looked over at him, "but the first thing we did, was come looking for you." her eyes clouded and tears prickled at the corners, "but you were gone. We went to your Grandmother and she told us you had ran away. We looked everywhere for you, but you were nowhere to be found."

Neville kept quiet. He had taken a page out of his enemy's book and hid out in the muggle world, trying to track down the Dark Prince in his quest for revenge. He felt his dad's hand come to rest on his other shoulder. He turned to look at him.

"I know what it is you set out to do." he told him, "and I understand, I honestly do," he shook his head, "but damn it, Neville, you could have very easily been killed! If Harry hadn't been reluctant to fight you..."

"Harry," Neville's murmur cut off Frank. "Harry?" Neville met his father's confused eyes, "why are you calling him Harry? Shouldn't he be Potter to you? Or better yet, the _bastard_ that tore apart our family?"

Frank's expression softened.

"Neville, I know you're upset..."

"Upset?" again, Neville cut him off, "I don't think the word 'upset' even begins to cover how I feel!"

"Neville!" his Gran suddenly snapped at him, "keep a hold of yourself! This is no way to be speaking to your parents!"

Neville didn't say anything, but anger clouded his face.

"I know it's difficult to understand," Alice began softly, "believe me, it's even more difficult to explain, but your father and I are no loner angry at Harry for what he did." she hurried on as Neville's expression twisted in rage, "Harry's actions separated us from you, and for that, we will probably never forgive him, not completely." Neville looked a little calmer at that, "but whatever he did, he did to keep us safe from Voldemort. He did what he did to keep Nigel safe, and for that, we can't be angry with him."

The mention of Nigel wiped everything else from Neville's mind. His gaze darted around the room, seeking out the youngest member of the Longbottom family.

"Nigel?" Neville asked.

"He's upstairs, fast asleep." his Great Aunt Enid replied.

Alice turned to smile brightly at Neville.

"He should probably wake up now." she said, "it's time he met his big brother."

xxx

Neville opened the door as quietly as he could. His gaze darted around the room until he found the bed, pushed against the farthest wall. A dimly lit lamp was perched on top of the bedside table, illuminating a soft glow across the bed. Neville stilled as he caught sight of the sleeping child, tucked under the covers. He walked inside, taking care to close the door softly behind him.

With tentative steps, Neville approached the bed, all the while staring at the sleeping two year old. He came to rest next to the bed and found himself staring in awe at the small boy. It was hard to see his face properly, with the dim light and the fact that he was lying on his side, fast asleep, but nevertheless, Neville saw the family traits in him. He had the same nose as their mum, and his lips were definitely like his own, as well as the tousled soft brown hair.

Slowly, Neville lowered himself to sit at the edge of the bed. The bed dipped with Neville's weight and Nigel stirred. Neville held his breath, staring at the little boy who shifted on the bed, creases on his tiny brow and his eyes squeezed tighter. His small hands were clutched around a stuffed lion and he hugged it closer, but slept on. Neville let out his breath, smiling.

The door behind him opened and Alice appeared.

"Is he still asleep?"

Neville nodded.

Alice came to kneel at the side of the bed, her gaze on her eldest son, trying to gage his reaction. Neville looked completely beguiled at the sight of Nigel. Slowly, hesitantly, Neville reached out and softly caressed Nigel's cheek, stopping suddenly when the child stirred again. Alice smiled.

"He's so peaceful when he sleeps." she ran a hand lightly over Nigel's hair, "completely different to what he's like when he's awake."

"Yeah?" Neville grinned, turning to look at his mum. He gazed back at Nigel. "I can't wait to get to know him." he said quietly.

Alice felt the lump at the back of her throat grow.

"I'm sorry," she reached out and held onto Neville's hand, "you missed out on so much. I'm...I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." Neville answered quietly. He pushed down the anger that was slowly building inside him again. It wasn't his parents' fault, it was Potter's. He was the reason Neville had to live for three years without his family. Harry Potter was the reason he didn't know _anything_ about his baby brother. It was all Harry's fault, not his family's.

Nigel moaned softly, little hands came up to rub at his eyes.

"Mum?" came his sleepy groan, "Mum?"

"I'm right here, honey." Alice got up and sat next to him.

Nigel cracked open his eyes and saw his mum next to him. He scrambled to sit up and crawled into her lap, still clutching the toy lion under his arm. Alice gathered him into her embrace and rocked him slowly, kissing the top of his head. For long minutes, she sat with him, waiting for the child to fully wake up.

"Nigel?" Alice called softly.

"Hmm."

"There's someone here I want you to meet." she glanced across to Neville, who was just sitting there, watching them. Alice shifted Nigel. "Honey, this is Neville, your big brother."

Nigel looked across to Neville, with big brown eyes.

"Hi." Neville grinned.

Nigel didn't reply. He simply stared at Neville.

"You want to say hi?" Alice asked softly.

Nigel hugged his toy closer to him, eyes fixed on Neville.

"Hi, Nigel," Neville tried again, inching a little closer to him, "it's very nice to finally meet you." He reached out, both hands held out, wanting to pick his baby brother up.

Nigel shied away, curling into Alice's lap, moaning in protest. Neville stilled and pulled back. He met his mother's eyes, stunned and a little hurt at the rejection.

"It's okay," she whispered, both to Nigel and Neville, "it's just because he's still a little sleepy." she explained.

Neville nodded, but knew his mum was just saying that to make him feel better. His brother was shy with him. His own baby brother was shy with him and didn't want to come to him. He knew, at the back of his mind, that he was being stupid and unreasonable. He knew that this was his very first meeting with a two year old boy and the child's reaction was to be expected, but he was far too angry to admit that right now. At this precise moment, he felt better to blame it all on a certain dark haired, emerald eyed wizard. Just like everything else, Nigel not wanting to come to him, was Harry Potter's fault.

xxx

Neville dashed around the room, looking for his other boot. He had moved into his new home a little over two weeks now, but he still wasn't used to his new room. Every morning he woke up and wondered where he was for the initial few seconds before the memory resurfaced. His first home was in ruins, he didn't live with his Gran anymore and his parents had bought this new cottage days after coming back to him. So far, he loved it, but his new room was far too big and his things always got lost somewhere.

"Damn it!" he hissed, crawling back out from under his bed and promptly hitting his head on the edge of the bed frame, "where is it?"

"What you lookin' for?"

Neville turned around to find his two year old brother standing at the door.

"Oh, hi Nigel," Neville greeted absently, he got up and walked over to his dresser and pulled it forward to check behind it. "I'm looking for my shoes."

Nigel turned to stare at the mess in the sixteen year old's room.

"There!" he yelled, pointing at his pair of brown shoes.

Neville chuckled.

"Not them," he pointed at the one black boot on his foot, "the other one like this."

Nigel stared at the shoe but made no move to come further into the room.

"Oh, forget it!" Neville pulled out his wand. _'Screw it'_ he cursed mentally, _'what they gonna do? Hogwarts is closed anyway.'_ He was about to accio his boot to him when Nigel screamed and ran out the door. Neville stared after him, puzzled. "Nigel? Nigel?" he ran after him, still with only one boot on.

Nigel had ran downstairs, sped into the kitchen and leapt into his father's arms, clinging to him. Neville arrived at the kitchen door, looking puzzled.

"What's wrong?" Frank asked, still sitting at the kitchen table. He rubbed a hand down the Nigel's back, comforting him. "What happened?"

"Don't know," Neville shrugged, "he saw my wand and he freaked."

"Wand?" Frank's eyes narrowed, "what were you doing with your wand? You're not of age yet, no magic until then."

Neville rolled his eyes.

"Big deal, what's the Ministry gonna do? Hogwarts is closed anyway, they can't exactly expel me."

"No, but they can still take your wand away." Frank replied.

Neville didn't say anything but walked over to sit next to his dad.

"What's wrong with Nigel?" he asked.

Frank ran a hand over his son's head, caressing it.

"He's scared, he saw Alice use her wand a few days ago and I think it freaked him out. He's not used to magic yet. I think he doesn't like wands."

"Doesn't like wands?" Neville smiled, "what kind of a wizard are you, if you don't like wands?" he asked Nigel with a chuckle.

Nigel had his arms wrapped around Frank's neck and seemed perfectly happy to stay there, ignoring Neville.

Neville moved closer to him.

"Hey, Nigel, hey, look at me." the small boy turned his head, leaning his cheek on Frank's shoulder, and stared at Neville. "Look at this, look," Neville held up his wand, and saw Nigel tense up at once. Neville put his wand down on the table and held up both hands, "see? It's gone now."

Nigel picked himself up and off Frank's shoulder and turned to look at the wand, sitting on the table.

"Okay, so it's not gone, gone," Neville said, "but I don't have it anymore."

Nigel turned to look at him.

"See?" he showed both empty hands, "so you don't have to be scared."

Nigel gave Neville a good long stare. Then did something he hadn't done before to Neville. He leaned towards him and lifted up both arms, a gesture that said, 'pick me up.'

Neville was stunned, but he quickly reached out and picked up his baby brother, in case he changed his mind. He brought him easily out of Frank's lap and into his own. Nigel put both arms around Neville's neck and snuggled comfortably against him, cheek resting on Neville's shoulder. Neville wrapped both arms around him, his heart warming at the innocent and trusting embrace his younger brother had chosen to give him. He looked up and met his dad's smiling gaze.

"If that doesn't stop you using your wand, nothing will." Frank said, with a chuckle.

xxx

Neville arrived home and shrugged out of his outdoor cloak.

"Mum, I'm home!" he yelled from the hallway. "I'm starving! What's for dinner?"

There was no response.

"Mum? Mum?" Neville frowned. He wandered down the hallway and into the kitchen.

The room was empty. Neville noticed a square piece of parchment on top of the table. He walked over and saw that it was a note, addressed to him.

_Neville, honey, I'm at Potter manor. I wanted to meet Lily for coffee. I will be home shortly. I will be home in time to make dinner, but just in case you're hungry, there's food in the fridge. Love you, mum xxx_

Neville couldn't believe it. She was at Potter manor! After what happened, his mum still went over there. It wasn't that long ago that Harry Potter had broken his wrist, and his mother was still going over there, socialising with Lily Potter.

Almost at once, he felt guilty. He had nothing against Lily Potter. In fact, the Potions Professor had been one of his favourite Professors at Hogwarts. She had always been kind to him and didn't deserve any animosity from him.

Neville sighed, running a hand down his face. He looked around the kitchen, feeling a little lost at being here on his own. His dad was still at work and Nigel was most likely with his mum. Neville made his way towards the fridge but changed his mind before even reaching it. He turned around and went to the fireplace. He would just go to Potter manor. He knew his mum would end her coffee meeting if he showed up. He hoped Lily was the only Potter at Potter manor. He didn't have the patience to deal with Harry today.

xxx

Neville stepped out of the green flames and met the surprised stares of the two women, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Neville?" Alice greeted with a surprised smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I would come over," Neville replied, walking towards her, mentally thanking God there was no one else in the kitchen but his mum and Lily. "I was home alone, so..." he trailed off.

Lily got up from her seat, smiling warmly at him.

"It's nice to see you again, Neville."

"You too, Mrs Potter."

"Here, sit," Lily pointed to a chair and moved to the fridge, "can I get you anything to drink?"

"Um...no, thank you." Neville replied distractedly, his gaze searching the kitchen. "Mum, where's Nigel?"

"He's playing outside." Alice replied.

Neville moved to the window to stare out but suddenly stopped.

Nigel was indeed outside, but he wasn't alone. Harry and Damien were with him. But that alone wasn't what bothered Neville. It was the way Harry was sitting on the grass, cross legged, with Nigel supported in his lap, Damien by his side. There was a golden snitch in Nigel's hands, that he would let go of and Harry would snatch back from the air one handed and offer back to a giggling Nigel, who would grasp it in both hands for a moment before letting go of it again, only for Harry to catch it again.

That's was what made Neville's blood boil. His innocent baby brother, sitting and laughing with the monster that had ripped apart his family and made him live through hell for three years. Neville saw the smile on Harry's face as he handed the snitch back to Nigel and heard his laugh as Nigel let go of it once again.

It was the last straw that snapped Neville's patience. He darted to the door, wrenched it open and shot outside, ignoring his mum's surprised shout, calling his name. He stormed over to the sitting trio, hands balled into fists and jaw clenched tight. So lost was Neville in his anger, he momentarily forgot how his last encounter with Harry had ended; with his wrist broken.

Neville reached Harry, stooped low and snatched Nigel away from him, making both Harry and Damien look up at him in shocked surprise. Nigel let out a cry as he was roughly hauled away from Harry, but Neville ignored him for now, he was far too angry.

"Stay away from my family!" he hissed at Harry.

Harry's surprise melted away and anger clouded his emerald eyes. Neville turned around and walked away, carrying his crying and struggling brother with him. Nigel reached a hand towards Harry.

"Lex! Lex!"

Nigel's shouts had Harry dart to his feet. He made to go after Neville but Damien grabbed his arm.

"Let him go," he said quietly, "he's Neville's brother. He has every right to take him."

Harry turned to glare angrily at Damien, but deep down, he knew he was right. He looked back over at the crying child and his hands balled into fists. If there was one thing Harry couldn't stand, it was seeing Nigel cry.

xxx

Neville stormed his way back into the kitchen, past the two shell shocked women and headed straight to the fireplace. With a still crying and struggling Nigel in his arms, he threw in a handful of floo powder and called out his address, ignoring his mum's yells to 'stop'.

He arrived in his living room and stepped out of the green flames. He hurried forward two steps before settling the little boy onto the floor, holding him roughly from both arms and forcing him to stand still.

"Nigel! Nigel, calm down!" He instructed, but Nigel was worked up into a frenzy and was struggling to get out of his grip.

"Lemme go! Lemme go!" Nigel cried, tears leaking out of his eyes.

"Listen to me," Neville knelt before him, forcing the two year old to look him in the eye,"from now on, you are to NEVER go to _Alex_ again, you hear me?"

Nigel stopped for a second, looking wide eyed and confused, but he didn't say anything, only struggled to get out of his big brother's grip.

"What did I say to you?" Neville asked, his anger seeping across his words, "you've to promise, never to go to Alex again! He's a bad person and you've not to go to him, understand!"

The floo behind him went off and Neville turned around to see his mother step out of the fireplace. She looked beyond angry.

"Neville!" she cried, darting to him, "what do you think you're doing!" she pulled Nigel out of his grip and picked up the sobbing boy. "What has gotten into you?" she asked, wide eyed. "I would never have expected this from you."

Nigel was clinging to his mother, crying loudly. She rubbed a hand down his back, trying to console him.

"Shush, Nigel darling, it's okay, it's okay." she glared at Neville. "We will talk about this later." she swept past him, leaving him to take Nigel upstairs to his room, to calm him down.

xxx

That evening, things were awkward and tense in the Longbottom home. Neville was in his room. He hadn't seen his mother or Nigel since coming back from Potter Manor. It was almost two hours later that Alice came knocking at his door. Neville stayed where he was, sitting at the foot of his bed. Alice crossed her arms and stood next to the door.

"Do you want to explain your behaviour?" she asked, quietly.

Neville glanced up at her and shrugged.

"Does it matter?" he asked, "you don't really want to understand. Why don't you just skip to the punishment."

Alice was, once again, shocked with her son's behaviour today.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked, stepping towards him, "you're mouthing off to me, when you know you were at fault. You embarrassed me horribly in front of my friend and you scared your brother half to death!"

Neville felt guilt twist at his insides at the mention of Nigel. He had calmed down enough to see how he had behaved with his baby brother and he felt truly ashamed. But he was too angry at his mother to allow her to see his remorse.

"Do you really not understand why I acted this way?" he asked.

Alice sighed.

"I know why," she admitted. She shook her head, "Neville, how many times are we going to have this conversation?"

"You don't have to repeat yourself." Neville replied, "I know all about how you and dad have _forgiven_ Harry." he hissed the name.

Alice stopped, seeing the hatred directed at Harry from her son. She felt her heart squeeze painfully. When did her son become so cold to be able to hate someone with such ferocity? She came forward and sat down next to him.

"Talk to me, Neville," she said in a quieter, softer voice. "Why are you so adamant to hate Harry? Surely you understand why he acted the way he did?"

Neville scoffed.

"Yeah, he was saving his neck, so he kept you and dad hidden, kept you a secret."

"It was for our safety." Alice repeated.

Neville turned around to look at her, brown eyes that once were soft and kind had now hardened.

"He was about to be sentenced to the Kiss," he said, "and still, he didn't say anything about you and dad being alive. What if Professor Dumbledore hadn't found you? Harry would have happily died, leaving your existence a secret."

"He thought he was protecting us." Alice explained, "Voldemort's spies were in the courtroom. Harry was afraid they would tell Voldemort if he revealed that we were still alive."

Neville shook his head.

"It doesn't make it right," he argued, "who does he think he is? Protecting you? Protecting dad? Protecting Nigel! Why? Why does he have to protect anyone!"

"Neville?" Alice reached out, her hand rested on top of his clenched fist. "You don't even know why you're angry at him."

Neville looked back at her, his eyes moist all of a sudden.

"No, mum, I know exactly why I'm angry at him." he looked away and closed his eyes, shaking his head slowly. "Four months," he said, quietly, "he was at Hogwarts for four months. All that time, he stayed in the same dorm as me, went to the same classes as me, ate in the same hall. All that time and he never said a word." he looked back at Alice, "four months," he whispered brokenly, "in four months he couldn't have taken me to the side and told me the truth? He couldn't have put me out of my misery?"

Alice struggled to keep her tears at bay. She squeezed his hand.

"He did what he thought was right." she said quietly

"Right?" Neville gave a bitter laugh, "how is it right to keep someone in the dark about their family being alive?" he asked, "I struggled every day, mum. Every morning I woke up and all I had dreamt about was your deaths. The thought of what you and dad went through, how you were tortured to death, that's all I could think about." he shook his head again, "and all that time, while I suffered every day, he was out there with you, meeting up with you, laughing and joking around, building a relationship with _my_ brother, with _my_ family!" his tear filled eyes met his mother's. "You want to know why I hate him? That's why! He took you all away from me and he got to be with you when I couldn't! My own _brother_ is closer to him than me!"

"Honey," Alice leaned forward, embracing the angry and shaking boy, "don't think like that. Nigel maybe close to Harry but he's your brother. Nigel will love you like he loves no other." she pulled back, glad to see Neville had calmed down somewhat at her words. "But if you treat him like you did today, it will only make it harder for Nigel to trust you." she saw the guilt in her son, from the way he dropped his gaze. "Whether you like it or not, Nigel has a relationship with Harry. He loves _Alex_ and you telling him to stay away from him is hurtful." Alice smiled softly and ran her hand through Neville's hair, "honey, don't focus on what Nigel feels for Harry. Instead, focus on what Nigel should feel for you."

Neville nodded, knowing deep down, that his actions today had hurt his brother and their relationship. He would do whatever he had to, to fix it. He swore it to himself.

xxx

Neville knocked on the door before turning the doorknob to walk in. Nigel was sitting on the soft rug, his toys laid out in front of him. The two year old turned to look up in curiosity at the knock. Seeing Neville, Nigel turned back around and continued playing with his trucks. Neville walked in and closed the door with a soft click.

"Hey," he greeted.

Nigel ignored him.

Neville felt a smile creep over his face. His pouting brother was positively adorable.

"What you playing?" he asked, gesturing to the toys and knelt beside him.

At once, Nigel shifted, turning to the side to sit with his back to Neville.

Neville chuckled.

"You mad at me?" he asked.

Nigel didn't reply.

"Alright, I'm sorry, Nigel." he apologised, but Nigel continued to sit with his back to him. "I shouldn't have yelled at you," Neville continued, "and I shouldn't have grabbed you like that. I'm really sorry if I scared you."

Hesitantly, Nigel turned, his eyes darting to Neville once before they dropped down to his toys again.

"I won't ever do that to you again." Neville continued.

Nigel looked up at him.

"P'womise?" he asked.

Neville grinned.

"Promise."

He held out both arms, a pleading smile on his face. Nigel took a moment but pulled himself to his feet and moved towards him, so Neville could cuddle him. Neville caressed his brother's hair, feeling like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders when his brother forgave him. He sat with Nigel in his laps, painfully reminded of how Nigel had been sitting with Harry earlier.

"Nev?"

"Yeah, Nigel?" Neville smiled at the nickname his brother had given him.

The child pulled away to stand up, facing him.

"You said Lex's bad," his eyes narrowed in confusion, "Lex's no bad." he shook his head.

Neville swallowed down his irritation at the mere mention of that damned Harry Potter, and smiled at his brother.

"Okay, let's say Alex isn't really bad." he said, "but I still want you to stay away from him."

Nigel blinked at him and tilted his head to the side.

"Why?"

"Because...because I don't like it." he answered truthfully.

"Why?"

Neville reached up to cup his face.

"Because you're my brother, you should play with me."

Nigel didn't understand, even if jealousy was an emotion a two year old may feel, he had no idea _what_ it was. Neville dropped his hands away, holding his bother by the arms again, this time gently. He smiled at a sudden idea.

"Hey, I know, we can play a game too," he said, "you want to go flying?"

Nigel's face lit up at once.

"On a b'oomstick?"

"What else?" Neville laughed.

"Yeah!" Nigel cheered. He was all laughs now and threw his arms around Neville.

Neville wrapped an arm around him and picked himself up from the floor, carrying Nigel with him. He pulled out Nigel's outdoor cloak from the closet and wrapped it around the tiny shoulders. He grabbed his broom and stepped outside.

With his brother comfortably seated in front of him, Neville set off, soaring high in the sky, revelling in the excited yells of his baby brother. He had taken Nigel flying a few times now, and knew it was a sure fire way of cheering his brother up.

"Nigel?" he leaned down to talk into his ear, "has Alex ever taken you flying?"

Nigel shook his head, grinning from ear to ear, gripping onto the front of the broom with both hands.

"No! He does'n have a b'oomstick!" he replied.

Neville smiled in smug satisfaction. At least there was one experience Harry couldn't take away from him. He had been the one to take his brother on his first ever flight and he was sure as hell going to be the one to teach Nigel how to fly. He was going to teach Nigel _everything_ he knew.

Neville stayed in the skies, the warm summer night breeze felt amazingly exhilarating. Nigel had tired himself out with all the excited screaming and yelling. With Neville's help, he turned around so he was sitting the other way now, his head pressed against Neville's chest, tiny hands wrapped around Neville's torso. Gradually, he fell asleep, pressed up against Neville, who had one strong arm wrapped around him, to keep him safe. Neville guided the broom back to ground level and arrived at his doorstep. He carried his brother back indoors, tired but thoroughly happy.

Alice watched from the hallway as Neville took a sleeping Nigel upstairs, smiling at the sight of how peaceful Nigel looked in his brother's arms and how happy Neville looked, clutching Nigel to his chest.

xxx

Check profile page for a link to pic that corresponds to this oneshot!


	11. To Be A Father

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling.

Alessiabass' Request - _Ginny's pregnant _

Ale's and Toobadforyou's Request - _Ginny tells Harry he's going to become a father _

Wetboy's Requests -_ Harry and Ginny's first child -_ _Harry and Ginny tell both sides they are going to be Grandparents - Harry and Ginny discuss who should be Godparents to their children and Draco's name pops up. How does Ginny react? _

Kaelyn's Request - _Harry and Ginny think they are going to have a baby boy and James finds to his dismay, Harry is contemplating naming the baby, 'Tom'_

Spyridon's Request_ - Charlie and Harry talk even if they don't become as close as the  
others._

Dedicated to Alessiabass, Ale, Wetboy, Kaelyn, Toobadforyou and Spyridon and _all_ the readers of the Dark Prince Trilogy. You guys are the best! Enjoy! :)

**To Be A Father **

It had been a long day. A long, frustrating, agitating day. One that Harry was glad to see the end of. None of his Extreme Effective Duelling students had managed to complete the day's objectives. It was annoying, since this was only the start of the course, the so-called 'easy' part of his lessons.

He shrugged out of his cloak and hung it up, running a hand tiredly through his hair. No matter how much he denied it, when the students didn't succeed in his lessons, it bothered him, _tremendously_.

The delicious aroma of dinner wafted to him, making his stomach growl appreciatively, wiping away his work worries for the time being.

Harry opened the kitchen door to see his wife already had the table set for dinner; various dishes lined along the middle, plate's set, crystal glasses glistening beside them. He met her eyes as she turned around and smiled brightly at him.

"Finally, you're back." she put down the last dish of roasted potatoes and walked over to him. "I've been waiting ages." she tiptoed up to kiss him.

"I'm not late, am I?" he asked, "I left on time."

Ginny smiled and draped both arms around his neck.

"You're not late," she reassured, "I just couldn't wait for you to come home today."

Harry chuckled, the day's aches and pains just melted off him. He leaned down and kissed her again.

"Nice to see I'm missed."

Ginny smirked and playfully swatted him on the arm.

"Don't get too full of yourself," she warned, "dinner's all ready, so quickly wash up."

Harry did just that, and within minutes, he was seated at the table. Ginny sat across from him and both started on the delicious meal Ginny had spent hours preparing.

"What's the occasion?" Harry asked after a mouthful of roasted lamb.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, sipping at her orange and cranberry juice.

"You went all out." he gestured to the fully laid table.

A smirk played at the corner of Ginny's mouth but she shook her head in feigned protest.

"No reason. I just thought it would be a nice change from beans on toast."

Harry chuckled.

"I like beans on toast."

"You can have them for tomorrow's dinner then."

Harry shook his head, highly amused.

"You take such good care of me."

Ginny smiled again, her eyes sparkling. She carefully set her glass down.

"Don't get too used to it," she said, "my attention can't always be focused on you."

Harry stopped mid bite, glancing up to look at her with a knitted brow.

"Huh?"

"I'm just saying," Ginny continued, "soon there may be..._someone else_ that requires my attention."

Harry swallowed.

"What?" he asked, "who are you talking about?"

Ginny made a show of putting down her knife and fork. She took in a dramatic breath before looking up to meet his narrowed eyes.

"Harry, you know that I love you." she stated. "You are my one true love," a half smirk before she pushed on, "but sometimes, things happen and relationships...they change, you know?"

Harry went very, very quiet. His eyes darkened a shade, much to Ginny's delight.

"What are you taking about, Ginny?" he asked in a low voice.

"I still love you," Ginny said, "but lately, I've been feeling a little...different. I'm changing in ways you could never imagine." she pushed back her chair and got up, casually making her way to the worktop. "It was bound to happen, I suppose," she mused, picking up the apple pecan pie, "no one can love just _one_ all their life. Someone new was bound to come along-"

She didn't get the chance to turn around. A shadow crossed over before a hand gripped at her arm and twirled her back around. The pie slipped from Ginny's hands and splattered on the tiled floor. She was pushed up against the worktop, held there by Harry's furious grip.

"Who?" he growled, eyes black and slitted, "who are you talking about?"

Ginny smiled up at him.

"The one being that has made me complete."

"Ginny!" Harry growled, his fingers dug into her arms and she knew it was costing Harry everything he had to stay in control.

"Someone special is coming into our lives, Harry," she continued, "and as much as you don't want to hear it, it's going to take all my love and no matter how much you deny it, you too will love it more than you love anything in this world, even me."

The confusion on Harry's face was priceless. It gave Ginny such a thrill to see her usually-in- complete-control husband, look so much like a bewildered child, hanging on her every word. His grip slackened a little and Ginny, finally took pity on him. Smiling, she took a hold of his hand and brought it to rest on her stomach.

"But you're going to have to wait seven and a half months." she said softly.

Harry snapped his head up to look at her, black eyes cleared to a vivid green in a heartbeat.

Ginny beamed, her joy difficult to contain. She nodded her head in answer to Harry's unspoken question.

"I went to the Healer this morning." she said, "she confirmed it. I'm pregnant."

Harry's gaze dropped to his hand, pressed against her flat stomach. He looked completely and utterly, shell shocked. He looked back up at her, his eyes starkly different to only a minute ago. No anger, no rage, no darkness. Now, they were gleaming at her, the brightest green she had ever seen.

"You...you sure?" he asked in a whisper.

"Completely," Ginny grinned, "you're going to be a dad."

That did it.

Harry's joy burst out of him. He swooped Ginny up in his arms, hugging her with such passion, she could barely breathe.

"H-harry!" she gasped, "n-not g-good for b-baby!"

"Oh!" Harry let go, dropping her back on her feet, "sorry, sorry, I didn't squash it, did I?"

"It's not a bug." Ginny smirked, "you can't _squash_ it."

His smile was one she had never seen before. It reached all the way up into his bright green eyes and surpassed it. He was glowing with happiness.

"I'm supposed to be the one with the pregnancy glow." she teased with a grin.

"You couldn't have just told me?" Harry asked, still grinning, "you made me almost blow up the house."

Ginny shrugged.

"I had to have my fun," she replied, "plus, I couldn't just _tell_ you news as big as this. It had to be memorable."

Harry shook his head, but was still grinning at her. It seemed he was unable to stop smiling.

"Hope you enjoyed it," he looked pointedly at the mess on the floor, "dessert's ruined."

"That's okay," Ginny smirked and nodded behind him. "There's another one in the oven."

xxx

Ginny let out a nervous breath as she stared at herself in the mirror. Her hands ran down her dress, stopping at her belly, gently caressing it. A thrill ran through her. Right this moment, her parents along with her parents-in-law, were waiting downstairs for her and Harry. They had no idea why they had been called. In a few minutes, she and Harry would announce her pregnancy. Her stomach clenched in excitement. She felt jittery, like the time she was going to announce her engagement.

Taking in a deep breath, she forced herself to calm down. The mirror's reflection showed the door behind her opening and her husband poked his head in.

"Ready?" he asked with a grin.

She turned around to face him.

"God, Harry, I'm so nervous."

"Nervous?" he walked over, "what for?"

"I...I don't know. I just am."

Harry wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"Don't be," he smiled, "it's a happy occasion, just relax and enjoy it."

Ginny nodded, forcing out another long breath.

"Yeah, okay."

"Or if you want, we could have a relaxation session right now." he moved to her neck, trailing little kisses down from her ear to her throat.

Ginny chuckled.

"Yeah, okay," she pushed him back, "I'm not _that_ nervous," she stopped to give him a playful look, scanning him from head to foot, "and you're not _that_ relaxing."

Harry grinned, pulling her back.

"Why, I think I may just accept that as a formal challenge."

"Harry, your mum and dad along with my mum and dad are downstairs." she pointed out as Harry dipped his head and kissed her neck and shoulders.

"So?" he murmured against her skin.

"So," she pushed him back, "seeing my track record of getting caught in indecent moments with you, I'm not going to push my luck."

Harry stood tall, his eyes sparkled at her.

"Alright then."

It was only once she got to the door, that Ginny realised what he had done. She was no longer nervous. She turned to look at him, but Harry only gave her a knowing smile and held her hand, leading her downstairs.

xxx

"Ah, there you are," Molly said, the moment Ginny walked into the living room, "we were wondering where you were."

"Sorry," Ginny breathed, "I didn't mean to keep you waiting."

"Not at all, dear," Molly smiled, "it was nice to have a chance to catch up." she nodded at Lily.

"Yes, lately we don't get to see each other that often." Lily replied.

In darker times, the frequent Order meetings meant the Potters and Weasleys met on a regular basis. When James was an Auror, he met Arthur at the Ministry nearly daily, but so much had changed over the years; there was no more Order since the need for it was diminished, James was no longer an Auror, hadn't been one for almost eight years now so other than Christmas and a few odd occasions around the year, the Potters and Weasleys didn't see much of each other.

But with the news Ginny had, that was about to change. The Potters and Weasleys would have to meet, to see their grandchild regularly.

"Thank you so much, for coming," Ginny said. She glanced once at Harry. "There's something we have to tell you."

She noticed the way her mother-in-law was looking at her, the green-eyed stare darting once to her stomach. Her mother was just the same, smiling but with faint tremble of a person who was holding back an enormous burst of joy.

Ginny changed her mind, mid-speech.

"We have some very exciting news," she was saying, "me and Harry are...we are going to have a...luxury holiday!"

Molly and Lily looked crest fallen. Lines furrowed their brow but they nodded and smiled.

"Oh, that's...nice, dear." Molly said.

"Where are you off to?" Lily asked, in a tone that showed she really didn't care.

"It's a world trip," Ginny said, squeezing her hand around Harry's. He gave her an amused look but kept silent, allowing her to improvise her prank. "It's a great opportunity to travel and see the wizarding communities all over the world. It's for seven months."

"Seven months?" Arthur was immediately concerned, "what about your team?" his eyes went to Harry, "and your classes?"

"We thought we'd take a break." Harry said simply.

"That's some break," James commented with a smile, "but if anyone deserves a long, relaxing break, it's you." he said to his son.

Harry didn't say anything and Ginny quickly took over again.

"We're really excited. We're going to be apparating from one location to the next, staying in luxury hotels, learning about different cultures and practises," she beamed at the rest, "it's really a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity." she grinned at her mother's obvious lack of enthusiasm. "We wanted to let you know that we won't be here for the next seven months."

"Well, I hope you have fun, dear." Molly dutifully replied, even though she looked sorely disappointed the news wasn't what she had hoped.

"Yes, it all sounds lovely." Lily added, "enjoy it."

"Oh we would, but there's a slight complication," Ginny said with a perfect sigh, "you see, you can't apparate in your third trimester and in seven months time, that's what I'm going to be in," she shrugged, sighing dramatically, "so the trip will have to wait. Instead, we're going to have a baby."

The reaction was priceless. Lily and Molly snapped around to stare at her, eyes wide, mouths dropped open. Arthur and James looked equally surprised.

"Oh my!" Molly looked like she didn't know what to do. She took a step towards her, "really?" she nodded at her daughter, "are you really?"

"A baby?" Lily gushed, "a...a grandchild?"

Ginny nodded, an excited laugh finally escaped her.

"I'm pregnant." she confirmed. "You're going to be grandparents."

Lily and Molly were as bad as each other, squealing with excitement and rushing to Ginny, cuddling and kissing her.

Harry was perfectly ignored.

He stepped back quietly, letting Ginny have all the hugs and kisses.

"We're always neglected," James whispered from beside him, "it's the perks of being a father."

Harry smiled as he turned around. James was beaming at him. He held out a hand.

"Congrats." he said, before pulling Harry into a hug, clapping a hand on his back.

Arthur was next to shake his hand and congratulate him.

Finally, the two women, teary-eyed with happiness, turned to Harry.

"Oh, Harry!" Molly hugged him fiercely, "I'm so happy for you, I'm so happy for you!" she let go and cupped his face in her hands, "my baby's going to have a baby! Oh, I can't believe it."

She left to go hug Ginny again.

Lily stood for a moment, staring at Harry. Her green eyes were sparkling with tears. She held out her arms, something she hadn't done to him since he was a baby, a mere one year old who would always giggle and toddle on unsteady feet into her embrace. Now, the twenty five year old walked towards her and leaned in for a hug. Lily was already choked up but with Harry in her arms, she broke down.

Harry pulled himself away but held onto her, staring at her tears with confusion. She shook her head, wiping at her cheeks and smiled at him.

"You're finally starting your family," she said, "I'm so proud of you, Harry. You've got everything you wanted," her eyes darted to Ginny, "a loving wife, a home and now," her smile widened, "a family."

Harry shook his head at her.

"No, mum, not a family. I've always had my family. I'm not starting my own, I'm just expanding it."

Lily gave him a teary smile and hugged him again, held him tight against her chest.

Nine years had passed since Harry came back to them, but not a day went by when Lily didn't think about what her life would be like, had Harry not returned. The thought alone of what it was like, living fifteen years believing her son was dead, was enough to give Lily chills. She held onto that memory of despair, that cold knot in her stomach; so each and every time she laid eyes on Harry, she could remember just how lucky she was to have her son back.

Every success of his, all his accomplishments, every victory small or big of Harry's brought with it the memory of a time when his future held only certain death or the Dementor's Kiss. Remembering what odds were against him made Lily that much prouder of her son's successes.

"I can't believe you had all us falling for that luxury trip nonsense!" Molly was admonishing Ginny.

"I saw you had an idea of what I was about to announce," Ginny grinned, "so I had to throw you off the scent."

"Yeah, she's all about pranks these days." Harry said, playfully glaring at her, "she got me too."

"It just goes to prove that your baby is the next in line of great marauders," James said with pride. He turned to Ginny, "you're only pregnant with my grandchild and it's making you prank, rather well, may I add." he winked.

Ginny chuckled.

"Have you told Damien yet?" Lily asked, curious if her youngest knew the big news.

"Ginny won't let me tell him," Harry grouched, "she wants to break the news to everyone."

"God help, Damy," James said, "pranking a prankster is always humiliating."

"He's coming over for dinner, tonight, so is Ron and Hermione." Ginny said, mischief glinting in her eyes, "this is going to be so much fun."

xxx

The morning rays flitted into the bedroom, softened by the net curtains that fluttered in the breeze. The bed-covers were creased, pillows askew, half of the duvet hanging off the bed. But the husband and wife were blissfully ignorant, still lying in bed despite the ticking clock, busy making plans for their future arrival.

"It's a little early to go shopping, don't you think?" Ginny asked.

"Doesn't hurt to be prepared." Harry replied.

Ginny ran a hand down her barely there bump and smiled. She turned her head to the side, to stare at her husband.

"I still have six months to go." she said, "there's a superstition, you should never buy anything for a baby that isn't here yet."

Harry smiled, propping himself up on one elbow. His other hand ghosted over her belly.

"I don't believe in superstitions," he said, "besides, there's so much to get, we have nothing."

"We have plenty."

"Yeah, but nothing baby related," Harry held up his hand and started counting on his fingers, "we need a cradle, baby clothes, a baby bath, a cot, a baby chair-"

"Why do we need cradle _and_ a cot?" Ginny asked.

"A cradle for the first six weeks, then it's going to need a cot."

"Can't we get a cradle first and then, when the baby's too big for it, get a cot. It's not going to _need_ a cot straight away." Ginny said.

"It's a cradle or basket for the first six weeks, then a cot bed." Harry said, "may as well get it now. Whose going to be in the mood for shopping when we have a six week old baby to take care of?"

Ginny shook her head at him.

"My mum used to put us in her bed, until we were old enough for our own."

Harry pulled a face.

"Yeah, but that was _those_ days," he said, "research now shows it's extremely dangerous for infants to sleep in their parent's bed."

"Where do you come up with these things?" she asked.

"I read it, in no less than _six_ different books."

Ginny sighed.

"I'm going to kill Hermione."

"Why?"

"She should know better than give _you_ books."

Harry smiled and reached out for Ginny. He wrapped both arms around her, pulling her into his arms. They lay comfortably snuggled together, her head against his chest, her three month pregnant belly just touching his.

"I want to be prepared." he murmured against her hair. "I want to do everything right. I can't mess this up."

Ginny pulled her head up, meeting his green gaze.

"You won't," she uttered softly, "you're going to be an amazing dad."

Harry's grip around her tightened.

"I hope so," he said quietly. "I'm a shitty son. Let's hope I'll be better as a dad."

Ginny pulled herself away, leaning up on one arm.

"How can you say that?" she asked, "Harry, you're a brilliant son! Do you have any idea how much your parents love you? You've been working alongside your dad for years now, do you not see the way he beams with pride every time he looks at you? You're the one that proved his theories of Defensive Strategies. You're the reason he won his Exceptional Wizard of the Year award. You're the one that secured his position on the school board-"

"I'm also the one that tried to kill him." Harry reminded.

Ginny fell silent. It had been nine years and still, _still_ Harry tortured himself with that guilt.

"No one holds that against you," she said, "except you," she reached out and touched the side of his face, her fingers caressed his cheek. "You're your own worst enemy, you know that?"

Harry closed his eyes.

"It's because I'm truthful with myself."

"No, Harry," she shook her head, "it's because you don't forgive yourself," she leaned down and kissed him, "try, please," she whispered against his mouth, "try and forgive yourself."

Harry kissed her back. But he didn't answer.

When Ginny pulled away, she saw to her dismay, his block falling into place. He still did that to her, didn't let her in when it came to issues of guilt, not completely.

"We still have a very important decision to make." he changed the subject.

Ginny mentally sighed and settled back in the warm bed.

"What's that?"

"Godparents."

"Yeah," Ginny agreed, "that's actually very important."

"It has to be someone special." Harry said.

"Absolutely," Ginny nodded, "someone perfect for the role."

"Someone who's powerful."

"And loving." Ginny added.

"Someone who can protect our child."

"And give it support, emotional and otherwise."

"I have the perfect Godfather in mind." Harry grinned.

"So do I." Ginny smiled.

"Are you thinking of who I'm thinking?" Harry asked.

"I think so." Ginny nodded, grinning.

They spoke at the same time.

"Draco."

"Ron."

Both stared at each other in surprise. Harry was the first to sit up.

"Ron?" he questioned incredulously.

Ginny scrambled to sit up too.

"Draco?" she asked incredibly, "are you mad?"

"What's wrong with Draco?" Harry asked defensively. "He's strong, powerful and has the means to provide for our child should anything happen."

"Yeah, but he's also arrogant, narrow-minded and prejudiced!"

Harry frowned at her.

"So?" he asked, "what does that matter?"

"Harry!" Ginny was affronted, "surely you don't want our child to grow up like that?"

"No, of course not," Harry objected, "but Draco's not like that, not completely," he ran a hand through his hair, "I mean he's a little arrogant but let's face it, our kid's gonna get that from me anyway."

Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"I think not!" she snapped, "our child is going to be perfectly polite and sweet and strong and powerful but gentle and exceedingly talented but not with a big ego-"

"You talkin' about the same kid?" Harry asked.

Ginny huffed but took a moment to calm down. She breathed out a sigh.

"All I'm saying is, I want the best for my child."

"So _Ron_ comes to mind?" Harry asked.

"What's wrong with my brother?" Ginny asked.

"Depends," Harry replied dryly, "how much time do we have?"

"Harry!"

"Oh, come on, Gin," Harry implored, "you know the only reason he hasn't blown himself another hole is because of Hermione!"

"Ron is smart," she defended, "he just doesn't show it often."

"Yeah, and that's what I want my kid to learn; keep your intelligence a secret, don't let anyone see it." he mocked.

Ginny got out of the bed.

"You're impossible!" she roughly pulled on her dressing gown.

"Oh, come on, you're storming out because I won't agree with you?" Harry asked.

"No," Ginny shot back, "I'm storming out because you can't, even for _one_ minute, hear me out, so what's the point?"

She turned and walked out, slamming the door shut behind her.

xxx

Ginny was stirring her cup of tea, turning the spoon around and around, with no intentions of actually drinking the stuff. She was too annoyed. She heard Harry's footsteps at the stairs but ignored him. She even ignored him when he opened the kitchen door and stepped in. She tried, but couldn't completely ignore his hands resting on her shoulders, or the gentle kiss on the back of her neck.

"Gin?" he said softly, whispering in her ear, "talk to me, please."

She shook her head.

"What's the point?" she asked, "it's not like you'll actually listen."

Harry slipped into the seat next to her.

"I will listen," he said. "Give me one good reason for not appointing Draco as Godfather and I'll drop the matter."

She turned to look at him.

"One reason?" she raised an eyebrow, "I'll give you ten. He's unkind, arrogant, cruel, unjust, looks down on others, he's prejudiced, selfish, doesn't have a shred of decency, is insanely proud of his money and above all, he hates me!"

Harry's eyes widened and he recoiled a little in his seat.

"He doesn't hate you."

"Yes, Harry, he does," she said, "you don't see it because he's your best mate," she looked down, the spoon, clinking against the china, "he's always hated me and I think I made it worse by marrying you."

"Ginny," Harry reached out, holding onto her hand, making the spoon drop with a tinkle. "Draco doesn't hate you. I know he doesn't."

She smiled bitterly.

"Don't you remember the time you took me to the Malfoys for dinner?" she asked.

Harry did remember, as was evident by the darkening of his eyes.

"That was Lucius," he said at once, "not Draco."

"I know," she replied, "but that doesn't mean the son doesn't share the same opinion as his father."

"Don't do that," Harry said, shaking his head, "don't tar Draco with the same brush as Lucius. They're a world apart."

"Maybe," she replied, "but when it comes to _Blood Traitors_, like me, they share the same views."

Harry breathed out a sigh, raking a hand through his hair.

"Gin," he paused, trying to work out what he wanted to say, and how to say it, "I know what Draco can be like." he admitted, "he can be all the things you said. He is arrogant, I know that. He can be selfish and cruel and all that," his eyes softened, "but once, I was all those things too. At times, I still am. I can be arrogant. I can be cruel and you know I once had the same prejudices as Draco."

Ginny shifted in her seat, not willing to agree, not out loud anyway.

"But the one thing I know for a fact," he continued, "is that Draco would give everything to protect our child. He would not be cruel or selfish when it came to our child. He would not be prejudiced against my child, because you are the mother." he reached out to cup Ginny's cheek, "and I know, whatever he may feel personally for you, he would give anything to protect you because you are _my_ wife. He wouldn't allow any harm to come to you, because he knows what that would do to me," he tilted his head to the side, "he's my best friend, I know him better than I know myself."

Ginny closed her eyed and nodded.

"Okay," she said, "I believe you. Draco may be able to offer this baby protection and financial comfort,"she met his eyes, "but that doesn't mean I want him caring for our child, should something happen." she said, "money and power isn't what a child needs. I want someone who will reinforce our morals, who will always strive to ensure our child makes the right choices. I want someone who can not only protect and care, but also love our child, truly as if it were their own."

Harry listened. He watched the subtle emotions that passed her face as she spoke. He felt her pain, her deep seated mistrust of Draco. He knew it was misplaced, but was at a loss of how to convince her of that. He mentally cursed at his friend. Draco didn't make life any easier by being a complete git.

Suddenly, an idea sparked bright and clear in his mind's eye and Harry smiled. It prompted Ginny to stop talking.

"What?" she asked with narrowed eyes, "why are you smiling like that?"

"I just had an idea," he said, "a compromise that gives both of us what we want."

xxx

Draco flooed into Harry's home, flicking mere specks of soot off his pristine robes. He stepped out, glancing around the empty living room.

"Hello?" he called, "Harry?"

There was no response.

The floo went off behind him, making Draco turn around in surprise. His grey eyes widened at the sight of Hermione, as she stepped out of the fireplace. She too, was shocked to see him.

"Oh, um, hi." she greeted.

"Granger." he gave her the smallest, barely noticeable of all nods.

Even though Hermione had been married for a year, Draco always greeted her with her maiden name whenever they met, which wasn't all that often. But Hermione never corrected him. At least he was using her name, it was a far cry better than what he _used_ to call her.

"Malfoy," she returned his nod, "how's your wife?" she asked for politeness sake.

"Astoria's fine," Draco returned, making a point of not looking at her. "I think there's been an oversight," he turned to go back, "Harry's obviously not here, so I should take my leave."

"Yeah, I should...go back too." Hermione said. She waved a hand at him, "you first."

Draco took a fist full of floo powder when the door behind him opened.

"Hi, Draco, Hermione," Harry greeted, an arm around Ginny, as they walked in, "glad you could make it."

"Harry," Draco's eyes shifted to rest for a moment on the red haired women before he looked back at Harry, "what's going on? You said you had something important to tell me."

"Take a seat," Harry prompted, "you too Hermione."

Perplexed, Draco and Hermione took their respective seats, as far away from each other as possible. Harry and Ginny remained standing, wearing smug smiles.

"Is everything okay?" Hermione asked, her gaze darting from Harry to Ginny, "you said it was important."

"It is important." Ginny replied. She turned to look at Harry, who was only happy to take the lead.

"Lately, we've been thinking a lot about responsibility," he started. His hand lifted to hover around Ginny's midriff. "With a child coming in six months, your mind starts to wander to a lot of different places." he looked over to see Hermione smiling at him, nodding her head in understanding. "Even though I'm pretty sure I won't be going anywhere anytime soon, and neither am I going to let anything happen to my wife," he tightened his hold on her, making her smile, "I've found myself wondering what would happen to our child, should anything ill befall us."

Draco's grey eyes narrowed a bit but he didn't react. Hermione was shaking her head.

"It's only natural to worry, Harry," she said, "everyone goes through that same thought process, when they're about to have dependants."

"I know," Ginny replied, "so that's what brought us to a realisation."

"Godparents." Harry said simply.

The one word made both Draco and Hermione sit up in rapt attention.

"We want you to be our child's Godparents." Harry said, his gaze on his childhood friend.

Draco grinned.

"You didn't even need to ask." he replied.

"Oh," Hermione was speechless. Her hands came up to fan at her face, eyes brimming with tears, "Oh, Harry! Ginny! Really? I-I can't- this is such an honour! Oh, Ron's going to be so happy when he hear-" Hermione suddenly paused, her gaze darted to Draco and then back to Harry and Ginny. "wait, you want me and _Ron_ to be Godparents, right?"

"I think it's me and Astoria, they're thinking about." Draco drawled. "They're only letting you know beforehand, that's why you're here."

"No," Ginny spoke, "we were talking to both of you."

Draco and Hermione turned to look at each other, sharing a look of sheer disbelief before turning around to stare at the Potters.

"You're not suggesting...?" Draco shook his head.

"Me and h-him?" Hermione asked.

"Yep," Harry grinned, "Draco will be the Godfather and Hermione's the Godmother," he looked down at the smiling Ginny, "everyone wins."

"Everyone does _not_ win!" Hermione shrieked. "you can't possibly think that I can share anything, _anything_, with Malfoy let alone important responsibilities such as a Godchild!"

"I have one question," Draco said calmly, looking at Harry, "do you _hate_ your kid?"

Harry grinned.

"No, and I know that you and Hermione both, will care for your Godchild."

"You both will have to get together for it's birthdays and Christmas'." Ginny said.

"Being Godparents means we'll involve both of you in important decisions, so you both have to come to _mutual_ understandings." Harry said.

"And that's before our baby grows up and wants to spend time with _both_ of it's Godparents at the _same_ time." Ginny said.

"And _that,_" Harry continued, "is why you two will learn to tolerate each other, for the sake of our child."

Draco and Hermione looked at one another before falling into a frustrated silence.

"I-I just- why?" Draco asked, glaring up at Harry, "why me with...with her?" he nodded at Hermione.

"Because Draco," Harry turned to look at Ginny, "I'm taking a leap of faith, to show my wife that you're more than what meets the eye. I know that you'll always put your Godchild first, even before your own likes and dislikes," he turned around to meet the shocked grey eyes, "and if you can work together and get along with Hermione, who you've always had a prejudice against, for the sake of my child," he smiled, "then you can do anything for your Godchild and so, deserve to be it's Godfather."

Ginny smiled at him. It's what sealed the deal between her and Harry. If Draco could get tolerate the girl he had cruelly labelled, '_Mudblood-Granger_' for almost seven years of Hogwarts then she would believe Draco could tolerate her as well.

Draco was quiet. His eyes glanced once to Ginny before they darted to Hermione. She met his gaze and straightened up, holding her head up.

"I would be honoured to be your baby's Godmother." she stated to Ginny.

The room waited for Draco's reply.

The blond let out a breath and met Harry's amused eyes.

"If you think I would be put off by your scare tactic, it's not worked." he told him, although his words were directed at Ginny, "no one else can be this baby's Godfather, but me." he held his head up, "I don't care who I have to work alongside, I'm going to be the Godfather."

Harry grinned in delight.

"Excellent," he beamed, looking from Hermione's quietly furious expression to Draco's stubborn one. "Isn't this going to be fun." he mused.

xxx

James and Lily knocked on the door, patiently waiting for it to be answered. They heard the footsteps, before a click and the door opened to reveal the smiling and glowing form of their daughter-in-law, Ginny Potter.

"Oh," Ginny beamed at them, "isn't this is a surprise."

Lily hurried past the threshold, hugging her daughter-in-law, carefully avoiding her bulging six-month-pregnant belly. She kissed Ginny on both cheeks in greeting.

"We were in the neighbouring village and thought we'd pay a quick visit," she said, "how have you been?"

"Fine, quite good actually," Ginny replied, pausing to greet her father-in-law who leaned in to embrace her, kissing her lightly on the head, just like her own father did, "finding work to be slightly more difficult though." she smiled coyly.

"I told you to take an extended leave," Lily said, "I don't like the idea of you flying around, not in this state."

"You and Harry both," Ginny remarked, "but it's okay, the Healer said there's nothing wrong with a little gentle flying every once in a while." she stood with both hands on her back, elbows sticking out, "I'm doing paperwork most of the time anyway. It's only once in the week that I fly around the pitch, just to stay in practise," she smiled down at her belly, caressing the bump, "the baby already loves flying. I can feel it kicking the most when I'm on my broom."

"It's my grandchild," James beamed, "of course it's going to be a fan of flying."

Ginny chuckled.

"How's Harry? I haven't spoken to him in a while." Lily asked.

"He's fine, working hard these days," Ginny said, heading to the stove to put on the kettle. "He's got his hands full at the moment; his classes for this semester's starting soon, so he's working through the list of a hundred children to select the ones for his class."

"It's really overwhelming," James said, slipping into a seat at the table, "I've never seen so many kids get top marks in Defence and Effective Duelling. It seems every student is aiming for the highest marks so they get into Harry's class.

I think it's because Harry changed the rules last year, taking two students from each house." Ginny said, "every kid thinks they have a winning shot, now that there's thirty two spaces instead of only sixteen, so they're working that extra bit harder to score a place."

"Which, of course, is great," Lily said, taking over from Ginny, ushering her towards a seat, "but it means Harry's left with the impossible task of choosing thirty two pupils from a list of a hundred." she pulled out three mugs from the cupboard.

Ginny settled herself in the chair next to James.

"He's thinking about running two classes this semester." she revealed.

Lily stopped and turned to face her.

"He can't do that," she said, "he's already overworked. Having two classes in the one month, on top of all the other classes he runs at other schools throughout the year," she shook her head, "it'll take too much out of him."

"Try telling him that," Ginny said, "he doesn't want to disappoint and is adamant he can handle two classes."

"I'll talk to him," James said, "his lessons sap a lot of magical energy out of him, especially as he's got a much bigger class than before. Doing twice as much will leave him drained." he shook his head, "he can very easily get ill and I'm telling you now, that's not happening."

Ginny grinned at her father-in-law.

"You're going to talk to him?" she asked, "he hardly listened to you when he was sixteen, you think he'll listen at twenty-five?"

"Good point," James said, "I'll let Lily do it."

Lily smirked at him, preparing the tea.

"Oh, don't you worry, Lily _will_ be talking to him." she levitated the mugs to carry across to the table, muttering under her breath, "sort that boy out, get some sense into him!"

"It's always a bad sign when she talks about herself in third person." James said quietly to Ginny, who only chuckled.

They sat at the table, sipping at the tea, catching up on all the recent happenings. The conversation quickly turned to the baby, the eager grandparents-to-be wanted as much information as possible.

"Have you had a recent scan?" Lily asked.

"Yep, everything's fine." Ginny replied.

"Did you find out if it's a boy or a girl?" James asked. "I need to know what colour broomstick I'm getting, electric blue or flamingo pink."

Lily shot him a look but was too excited to hear Ginny's answer, so didn't reprimand him.

"No, we couldn't tell in the scans. Midwife Keenan did say she could do a test and tell us, but Harry's happy not knowing. Says it keeps the suspense up."

"Aren't you curious?" Lily asked, "I know I was."

"No, not really," Ginny ran a hand down her bump again, "I'm happy either way. All I want is a happy, healthy baby, with ten fingers and ten toes and none of it's father's homicidal tendencies."

James grinned at her.

"We can all hope." he teased, crossing the fingers on one hand.

"We've started to do up the baby's room." Ginny revealed.

"Oh, gosh, really?" Lily's eyes lit up, "what colours?"

"It's a pale yellow, for now. Harry and Ron said they would paint it, pink or blue, once the baby arrives." Ginny revealed. "But Harry did up the furniture last week. Damy helped him put together the cot and the wardrobe-"

"Can I see it?" Lily asked.

"Of course," Ginny pushed herself out of her seat, smiling partly in excitement and partly at the elated look on her mother-in-law's face.

James remained seated.

"I'm going to finish my tea," he said, "get past the squeals and tears first."

"I don't do that." Lily defended.

"No, I'm talking about myself," James teased, "don't want you two to see me like that."

Lily playfully smacked him upside his head before walking out with Ginny. James sat at the table, sipping at his tea. Idly, he glanced around the kitchen until he spotted the stack of paperwork lying at the end of the table. James leaned over to glance at it. It was a folder, thick with leafs of parchment filed inside. A stack of loose papers were heaped on top, scribblings that James recognised as his son's handwriting, covered them. Curious, James reached over and pulled the stack towards himself. He lifted the top parchment and smiled. It had a line drawn roughly down the middle, making two columns. One had the word, _Boys_ and the other _Girls_. James grinned into his mug. So Harry was making a list of names for the baby. From the looks of it, he had been pretty busy, the parchment was almost full.

James read through the names, starting with the _Boys_ section. He grinned at some of the choices, _'Aidan, Anthony, Brian...'_ he read on, mentally ticking which names he liked and turning his nose up at the ones he didn't, '_Steven, Scott, Tom...' _his eyes widened at the name, the mug nearly slipped out of his hand. _Tom? _Harry had included, _Tom!_

James looked back at the parchment, hoping he was just imagining it, but the name was still there, written in Harry's own handwriting. _What the hell is he thinking?_ James thought to himself. _Why would he even consider naming his child after Voldemort? He wouldn't really do this, would he? _

James didn't know how long he sat, staring at the parchment, but it must have been pretty long, since he heard Lily and Ginny making their way back. James quickly dropped the parchment back on top of the pile and pushed it away, leaving it roughly in the spot he had found it.

It was just in time, as Lily walked in, smiling.

"You not finished your tea yet?" Lily asked, "you have to come see the room. It's so adorable!"

James didn't know how, but he managed a smile.

"I'll just have a look." he got up, forcing himself not to turn in the direction of the offending parchment and rip it up.

xxx

James couldn't rest. He couldn't sleep. He didn't even feel like eating anything. All he could think about was that damned parchment with that evil name on it. _Tom_. It was burned in his mind's eye. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see it. Taunting him, written by his own son's hand. It was torturing him. Finally, after six days of suffering, not finding it in himself to tell Lily or anyone else what he had read, James decided enough was enough. He wasn't going to sit back and let Harry give _his_ grandson the name of his worst enemy.

It was a Friday. He and Lily usually left Hogwarts on the weekends, choosing to spend the two days at home. It was an opportunity to spend time with Damien, in the rare times he wasn't working weekends. But tonight, James whispered to Lily that he would meet her back home and left Hogwarts after a quick, two-bite dinner. Harry wasn't due to come to Hogwarts until another week, to start his classes. James couldn't wait that long to speak to him.

He apparated to the spot outside Harry's gates and began a quick walk to the front door. He knocked and waited, barely a minute when the door clicked open. This time, it was a tired looking Harry who answered it.

"Dad?" Harry was clearly thrown by his sudden appearance, "what are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah everything's fine, son." James assured, stepping inside, "I just...wanted to see you."

Harry didn't look convinced.

James saw the kitchen table was covered in paperwork, spread out to cover the whole surface. His eyes scanned the parchments, wanting to seek out that offensive leaf and hold it up, demanding an explanation from Harry. But he couldn't spot it from this distance.

"Where's Ginny?" he asked, noting his daughter-in-law's absence.

Harry gestured for James to take a seat at the table, while he walked to the cupboard.

"She's got a team meeting today. She'll be back around eight." he took out two glasses. "You want a drink?"

"Yeah, Firewhiskey, please." James said.

Harry looked thrown again, but he silently crossed the kitchen and took out a bottle from their wine rack and popped it open. He filled both glasses and brought them over, handing his dad one.

"Thanks," James took a sip, "what were you doing?" he asked, looking pointedly at the paperwork.

Harry took his former seat, opposite James.

"Trying to make a final decision for this semester's acceptance," he sighed, staring at the paperwork, "it's so hard to choose. I have half a mind to let everyone in."

"That reminds me of something I heard recently," James said, recalling the conversation he had with Ginny, "something about you considering running two classes this month?"

Harry glanced up at him and smirked.

"Ginny complaining to you?"

"That's none of your business," James said, "you answer the question; were you seriously thinking about two classes in the one semester?"

Harry took a sip of his drink, seemingly figuring out his answer.

"I think it's doable."

"Harry," James shook his head, "you can't run two classes, not in the one month. You know it's too much."

Harry, to James' surprise, didn't fight the statement. Instead, he nodded, albeit rather reluctantly.

"I know," he breathed, "but I might be able to recuperate in enough time for the next class-"

"No," James interrupted, "the only thing overworking yourself will accomplish is making yourself ill," he said, "and I think we all can agree, you've had too much of that already, enough to last a lifetime actually."

Harry smiled.

"Look at that," he teased, "twenty-five, on my way to becoming a dad and my dad _still_ tells me what to do."

James smiled back.

"I'm not telling you what to do. I'm telling you what _not_ to do."

Harry chuckled.

"Well, either way, stop it," he said, "you know what happens when someone tells me _not_ to do something."

"You want to do it?"

"Like my life depends on it," Harry took another gulp of his drink, "besides, I can't do the two classes now that Ginny's played her card; told me if I don't listen to her, she won't let me hold the baby."

James laughed.

"Baby blackmail? That started already?"

"Yep," Harry drained his glass. He set it down, his fingers lingering on it. "It's just...there's so many capable applicants this time. Before, there was only a handful that passed the required marks in Defence and Charms and Duelling, so it made it easier to choose the best in each house." he rubbed at his face with both hands, "but now, I have one hundred and ten students, from all four houses, first year to fourth," he held up a parchment, "and all of them deserve a place, so how do I choose only thirty two?"

James didn't have an answer. He gazed at the parchment in front of Harry, noticing the folder he had seen that day, lying empty at one corner of the table. He realised that the thick folder had all this paperwork in it; student records and achievements, Professors' recommendations for particular students and whatever else Harry needed to make his decision.

"Why don't you split it over two months?" James suggested. "Do a batch of thirty-two one month and another a second month."

"I can't," Harry shook his head, "I'm already struggling to find four weeks in six months to come to Hogwarts. I can't find another four weeks, unless I turn my back on another school, which I can't do either."

James found himself smiling.

"There's just not enough of you to go around, is there?" he teased, "and here I was, about to complain that you don't come over and spend enough time with me and your mum."

Harry groaned.

"Don't dad, just don't," he rubbed a hand across chin, grazing at his one-day stubble. "I'm sorely tempted to use a Time Turner just to find more hours in the day." his eyes suddenly sparkled and he looked up at James.

"Don't even think about it." James warned, "Time Turners are not to be messed about with."

Harry leaned back in his chair with a resigned sigh.

"I think I need a break, a real one this time."

The reminder of Ginny's prank the day she announced her pregnancy, brought James back to the reason for his visit. The grip on his glass tightened and he took another, larger gulp, draining the whole lot in one go. He set his glass down, the burn in his throat subsided enough for him to speak.

"There's something I wanted to ask you," James said, "I hope you don't mind what I'm about to say, but understand that I feel strongly about this, that I'm saying anything at all."

Harry was intrigued.

"I knew there was something bothering you," he said, "what's wrong?"

"Last week, me and your mum came over while you were out."

Harry nodded.

"Ginny mentioned it."

"While I was here, I saw your paperwork, lying around and I...I couldn't help myself, I had a look."

Harry's eyes narrowed.

"You were snooping around my things?"

"No," James shook his head, "not snooping. I was here and the parchments were just...lying there and...and well, yes...I guess you could say it was snooping, but I never meant to, it just...sort of happened."

Harry chuckled again, seeming to find his stuttering father rather amusing.

"Okay," he said, "so what's the big deal?"

James took in a breath.

"Harry, I saw it."

Harry's brow furrowed.

"Saw what?"

"The list, I saw the name...his name on the list."

Harry shifted in his seat, sitting up a little straighter, leaning forward.

"Dad, what are you talking about? What name on what list?"

James met his eyes.

"I saw the name _Tom_ on your list of baby names."

Harry stilled.

"It was lying on top of the stack of papers and I just meant to have a quick look," James explained, "I saw the name Tom, under the heading for Boys-"

"Dad-"

"Please Harry, just...just let me finish, please," Harry obliged, much to James' relief and he carried on, "I know that I have no right to interfere. This is your and Ginny's baby and you have every right to name it whatever you like," he said, "and I understand, _Merlin knows how_, but I do, I understand that you still have...something for...for Voldemort in your heart and maybe...you know...you think naming your baby Tom will be a way to pay your once-upon-a-time-father some sort of homage but..." he struggled to keep calm, "but...it's..." he closed his eyes, "screw it, you can't call him Tom. It's not fair on the rest of us. It's my grandchild too, and if it's a boy, I don't want it named after that monster!"

James finished with a thumping heart and sweaty palms. He met his son's intense gaze and resisted the urge to fidget under those piercing green eyes. But Harry didn't get angry. In fact, a slow smile crept along his lips. Without saying a word, he reached across the table and picked up a stack of parchments, flicking through them.

"Is this the list you saw?" Harry asked, holding out the parchment that had the two columns, titled _Boys_ and _Girls_.

James' eyes flashed in anger at the offensive name, staring out at him from halfway down the page.

"Yeah," he added, "that's the one."

Harry nodded and placed the parchment on top of the stack, positioning it in front of him. For a moment he didn't do or say anything. Then his head dipped down and his shoulders began to shake, a deep rumbling laughter shook his frame and he looked up at James, eyes gleaming in amusement.

"This-" he struggled to stop laughing, "this isn't a list of baby names," he said, "it's my duelling list from last semester."

James blinked at him.

"Excuse me?"

Harry held up the parchment.

"This is the partner list. I pair up a boy and girl for their duelling matches." he pointed to a tiny scribble between the _Boys_ and _Girls_ titles, "see that, it's a vs, meaning Boy versus Girl."

James saw it then. He hadn't even noticed the faint scratching. He was too busy reading the names.

"But...it's just their first names," James defended, "if they're your students, why haven't you listed their full names?"

"_Because_ they're my students," Harry replied coolly, "I don't need their full names. I know who they are," he put down the list, still smiling and looked at James, tilting his head to one side, "you thought I was going to name the baby, Tom?"

James could feel heat rise in his cheeks. He looked to his empty glass. He wished he hadn't swallowed that last lot in one go.

"I saw the name and I thought, maybe you were considering it?"

Harry shook his head.

"I was going through last semester's stuff and took out all the old sheets," he lifted the stack of papers to show James, "this is from last semester. I was going to throw it out, that's why it was lying on _top_ of the folder." he stressed. "It's just as well I haven't had the chance to do it yet. I would have no clue what you were talking about."

James shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Harry." he said, feeling like a right idiot. He had worried and stressed over nothing.

"But you know, now that you mention it, I think Tom would be a great name for the baby." Harry smirked at James' indignant splutter. "I'm joking," he grinned, "besides, I've already got the name picked out, for a boy at least."

"You-you do?" James asked.

"Yep," his eyes gleamed, "Gus."

James blinked at him.

"Bless you."

"No, that's the name, Gus," Harry repeated, "short for Augustus," he smiled, "it's different, cute, don't you think?"

"It's...different alright." James agreed.

"You like it?" Harry asked.

James grimaced but forced a smile.

"Hey, I'm just happy you're not naming it, Tom," he said, "you can call your child whatever you like."

Harry smiled, eyes sparkling at him.

"Great, it's official then. Gus Potter it is."

xxx

"Gus?" Lily asked, eyes wide and mouth dropped open. The mug in her hand, quite forgotten, "Gus?"

"Short for Augustus," James supplied, before taking a sip of his coffee.

"He is _not_ calling my grandson, Gus!" Lily said with a fervent shake of her head.

"Well, he is," James took another sip, "he seems quite fixed on it."

Lily put down her mug.

"Gus Potter?" she closed her eyes, massaging her forehead, "I'm in pain just thinking about it."

"It's...well...it is bad," James agreed, "but I'm just thankful he's not naming the baby after his _father_," he put down his mug too, "for a while there, I was pretty certain I was going to have to cradle a Tom Potter in my arms."

Lily met his eyes, ignoring her breakfast completely.

"Gus? _Gus_, really? You're not even the slightest bit concerned?"

"No," James shrugged, "it's his child, Lily. If he wants to name his baby Gus, what can we do about it?"

"Who's naming their baby Gus?"

James turned to see Damien. He hadn't left for work yet.

"Your brother," he replied, "Augustus to be accurate."

"He is _not_ naming the baby Augustus." Damien objected at once.

"Damn right, he's not." Lily agreed, "I won't let him."

"No," Damien shook his head, "I meant Harry was never planning on the name Augustus. Who told you that?"

"Harry did." James replied.

Damien chuckled, pulling on his jacket.

"Then he's messing with you. Harry's already got the name picked out. He's had the name picked out ever since he found out Ginny was pregnant and it's not _Augustus _or_ Gus_."

James' heart missed a beat.

"What is it?" he asked, hoping against hope it wasn't in fact, _Tom_.

Damien gave James a sideways glance, before picking up his satchel and swinging it over his shoulder.

"He's calling the baby, Jamie."

James and Lily both stilled.

"What?" James asked, his voice reduced to a mere whisper.

"Jamie," Damien repeated, fixing his jacket, "see, he figures that way, it doesn't matter if it's a boy or a girl. He can call it Jamie either way."

James swallowed.

"He...he told you that?"

Damien smiled.

"Yeah, he thought calling the baby, _James_ might get too confusing," he picked up a slice of toast, "and he wants a fail safe name if it turns out to be a girl," he smiled at his dad. "Harry's pretty adamant his first-born is named after his father."

xxx

Two weeks. There were two weeks left until Ginny's due date. The baby's room was set up. The name plaque with a colourful 'JAMIE' was attached to the door. Everything was in place, set up to perfection, waiting patiently for the arrival of the baby, everything except the mother-to-be.

"God! Do you have to chew so loud? I can hear you from across the room!" Ginny snapped.

Harry looked up from the table, confused.

"I'm drinking tea."

Ginny huffed, uncomfortably sprawled out on the sofa, fanning herself with the magazine she was _supposed_ to be reading. Her stomach was perfectly round and so big, it looked completely bizarre on her petite frame.

"Rub it in, why don't you!" she groaned.

"Gin, if you want some tea, you can have some tea."

Ginny whipped around to glare at him.

"I can't have TEA!" she yelled at him, "TEA has CAFFIENE! which is BAD for me!"

"You know what else is bad for you?" Harry asked, "shouting," he took a sip of his tea and muttered, "especially at me."

Ginny ignored him and tried to shift positions, arms stretched out in front, she rocked awkwardly from side to side, but couldn't get up.

"Damn it!" she gave up, falling listless. "I hate this," she groaned. "I've physically become a couch potato!"

"Here," Harry was by her side in a flash, "let me."

He reached out for her hand but she slapped it away.

"You just stay away!" she warned, "this is all your fault!" she pointed at her huge belly.

Harry could see the tears welling up in her eyes. He knew it was the hormones and the mood swings and her current discomfited state that was speaking, not Ginny. It had been like this for the last two weeks now. As soon as her eighth month of pregnancy kicked in, Ginny had become a horror; yelling and shouting at anyone that crossed her path, which happened to be Harry most of the time. Then, promptly after the anger came the tears and then, the cursing.

Thankfully, before that happened today, the floo went off and their daily visitor walked out of the fireplace, shaking soot from her robes.

"Thank God," Ginny breathed, "mum!"

Molly Weasley hurried over to her daughter, smiling as always.

"Ginny, darling, how are you feeling now?" she bent low and kissed her agitated daughter on the brow.

"Could be better," Ginny grumbled, "could have given birth already!"

"You can't be _that_ uncomfortable to wish labour on yourself." Harry chuckled.

Ginny's glare was a decent competitor to his own.

"You want me to sit on you?" she asked, deadly serious, "cause I'll do it, I will sit on you."

Harry smirked.

"You'd have to get up first."

Ginny made a wild grab for him, but Molly intervened, holding onto her hand and patting it lovingly.

"That's enough, dear, just calm down. It's not good for the baby," she turned to her son-in-law. "Harry, dear, let's not get Ginny's blood pressure any higher than it already is."

Harry smiled and gave Ginny one of his pacifying, '_I-love-you-really_' looks that usually had Ginny melting, but now she just huffed at him and looked away.

Molly headed to the kitchen, to start on lunch, leaving husband and wife in the living room. Ginny groaned, her back was killing her. She reached for it awkwardly, trying to rub at her lower back, but the way she was lying, she couldn't do it.

Before she could complain, Harry had took hold of her arms and was already lifting her to sit up. He slipped behind her and let his heavily pregnant wife lean on his chest. His hands slipped under her shirt and rubbed at her lower back, massaging carefully, just the way he was shown at the prenatal classes he and Ginny attended. His strong fingers rubbed at her skin, soothing the aches and pain, eliciting a deep moan from Ginny. She closed her eyes and relaxed into her husband's embrace, sighing in relief. They stayed like that for long, silent minutes, Harry continuing to work on her back and Ginny revelled in the first few moments of relief she'd had in hours.

"Truce?" Harry whispered in her ear.

Ginny took a moment to answer.

"Yeah," she sighed, still with her eyes closed, "it's just...everything you do really annoys me."

Harry chuckled.

"Love you too, honey."

Ginny opened her eyes,

"No, it's...I didn't mean..." she took in a breath, "it's not your fault, I know that," she explained, "it's just...I'm so miserable. I'm done being pregnant. I want the baby now. I want to end the heartburn and the back pain and I want to be able to see my toes again!" she sniffed, "and I would really, really like to stop having my bladder squeezed like a chew toy!" she shifted a little against him, relaxing against his fingers that were now working miracles on her aching shoulders, "and while I'm going through all this, you're just sitting there, perfectly unchanged, sipping at your tea!"

The low rumble of his laughter lifted from his chest and reverberated against her back. He dipped his head to whisper in her ear.

"If it makes you feel better, I've not slept in a week."

"What? Why? What's wrong?" Ginny was raising herself up, instantly worried. Harry's addiction was gone, the withdrawals, the agonising pain and sleepless nights were all a thing of the past. It had been almost five years since he'd had the last withdrawal. He shouldn't be having any trouble sleeping now.

"Relax," his firm grip pulled her back to rest on him, "it's nothing like that," he assured, having read the worry from her voice, "it's the woman in my bed, the one that grumbles and tosses from side to side, pressing pillows between her legs and under her stomach and whatnot, it makes for a very restless night."

"Hmph!" Ginny furrowed her brow, "why don't you go sleep somewhere else then!" she snapped.

"Because," his voice low in her ear, "I can't rest if I don't have my Ginny next to me."

She begrudgingly calmed down and even smiled a little. She let out another sigh.

"Nice save." she mumbled, eyes drooping shut in relaxation, as Harry continued to massage her shoulders.

A kiss, feathery light on her neck had her smiling even deeper.

"Thank you." he whispered.

Ginny was almost asleep when the floo went off, rousing her from her comfortable slumber. At once, Harry's fingers stopped and pulled away. Ginny only just managed to hold back her groan at their loss. She blinked the grogginess out of her eyes and looked up, only to freeze in utter shock. It was a first time visitor to her home and it was enough to wipe all remnants of sleep from her mind.

"Charlie?"

Her brother smiled at her, distractedly shaking soot from his robes. His eyes travelled to Harry, seated behind her and the warmth from his eyes evaporated in just a blink. He scowled at Harry but turned back to smile at her.

"Ginny," he stepped closer, prompting her to sit up, although she would not have managed the task had Harry not helped her from behind, "how are you?" Charlie asked, taking her by the hand and pulling her up.

Ginny hugged Charlie, a little awkwardly as her fully pregnant belly was in the way, but she still clung onto him. It had been a long time since she had seen him. Almost a year.

"When did you get back from Romania?" she asked, pulling back.

"Just today," Charlie replied. "I've literally dropped my stuff off at the Burrow and came here. I couldn't wait to see you."

"I'm glad you came." she smiled, "is Clarissa with you?"

Charlie smiled at the mention of his long time girlfriend.

"No, she couldn't get time off work." he cupped Ginny's face in his hands, "but I didn't want to miss the arrival of my niece or nephew."

Ginny smiled again.

Molly reappeared from the kitchen, wiping her hands with a dishcloth. Her eyes brightened at the sight of her son.

"Charlie!" she beamed, "when did you arrive? I thought you were coming tomorrow?" she bustled up to him, hugging him.

"I had a change of plans," Charlie replied. "I figured why not surprise everyone?"

"It's a surprise alright." Harry muttered.

Charlie ignored him.

"Aw, I wish you had told me," Molly said, "I was planning a welcome brunch for you tomorrow."

"Which is why I didn't tell you." Charlie smiled.

Molly gave him a playful slap.

"You're still getting the brunch. I've already prepared half of the food, I'm not wasting it." she turned to Ginny, "come to the Burrow around noon tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Ginny nodded, "I can't wait." she said excitedly. She felt Harry touch her shoulders and she turned to face him.

"You have a check up appointment at one tomorrow."

Ginny's face fell.

"Oh, yeah," she had a baby check up every week since she was approaching her due date.

"We can still go to the brunch," Harry said, "we'll just have to leave a little earlier than the rest."

"We?" Charlie asked, speaking to Harry for the first time since arriving. "I don't remember anyone inviting you?"

The room hushed at once. Harry's only response was an agitated narrowing of the eyes, but Molly and Ginny were a lot more vocal.

"Charlie!" Molly admonished.

"It's a package deal, Charlie," Ginny said, all previous warmth gone from her voice. "Wherever I go, Harry goes."

Charlie's eyes lifted from Ginny's stubborn face to Harry and he forced a smile.

"I was only joking," he said, "Harry can take a joke," he looked coldly at him, "can't he?"

Harry smirked.

"I can take a whole lot more than just a joke," he said, "try me."

Charlie met his eyes and nodded, a condescending smile on his face.

"Anytime, Potter," he said, "anytime."

xxx

The brunch at the Burrow was a pleasant affair. All the Weasley's were there, along with the Potter family. Even though the brunch was supposed to be a welcome feast for Charlie, everyone was gathered around Ginny; touching her belly to feel the kicks of the baby, or constantly asking her if she needed anything and of course, offering contradictory advice, 'you wanna sit down? You should walk around, it's good for the baby. You need a drink? You should eat more, you're eating for two. Do you need anything? You want your feet rubbed? Eat more fruit salad, fruit's good for you. Drink milk, it's good for heartburn.'

It was enough to drive Ginny mad. She waddled her way from the garden into the house, looking for peace and quiet. She lowered herself awkwardly onto the sofa, sighing in relief. She knew everyone meant well, but she couldn't help feel annoyed by their constant badgering. Her mood swings didn't help either.

She sat with her hands on her belly, gently caressing the stretched skin. She could feel the baby press a tiny foot against her and she smiled, stroking the spot that was bulged out a little bit more than the rest. The foot quickly withdrew and Ginny giggled.

"Oh, ticklish, are we?" she asked, "you're in for a real treat then," she said, "wait till I tell your dad. Harry's going to love tickling you."

The baby gave another kick. All she had to do was say Harry's name and the baby would start kicking. And whenever Harry spoke whilst in the same room as her, the baby would kick so hard it actually hurt a few times. The midwife had explained to Ginny that it was normal. Babies became familiar with different voices and the ones they heard more often, they would react to them.

Ginny felt the niggling pain in her back and she shifted, trying to force a cushion behind her, to support her aching back. Her eyes darted to the wall and she saw the time was approaching quarter to one. They had to leave in five minutes.

It took her a good minute to get to her feet. She grumbled under her breath. She couldn't wait to get the baby out. Then she would be able to move around again. She crossed the doors and walked out, her gaze searching past the numerous faces, until she spotted her husband. He was at the far side of the table, seemingly deep in discussion with Bill. As she approached nearer, she realised the conversation wasn't only between Bill and Harry, Charlie was involved too, even though he was seated three seats down. And it wasn't a pleasant conversation either.

"I think you both should calm down." Bill was saying, his eyes flashing at his brother.

"This is the problem with you," Charlie said to Harry, ignoring Bill completely, "for you there's only one solution to the problem; annihilation."

"Of course it is," Harry replied, "anything else is not only pointless but a risk."

"So you admit it, killing is the only answer?" Charlie asked.

"When it comes to threats, yeah, it is the only answer." Harry replied.

Charlie shook his head with disdain.

"So that's your solution then?" he asked, "anything you deem a threat is destroyed, regardless?"

"Alright guys, enough now." Ron leaned across to speak to both.

"What are you talking about?" Harry exclaimed, ignoring Ron, "what is it _you_ would want to do with a potential threat? Dine and date it?"

Charlie was fuming, his ears and neck flushing a pale pink.

"Not everything that's dangerous deserves to be killed," he argued, "look at Dragons? They are a potential threat. They are termed as dangerous beasts. If control was in your hands, you would kill every last one, making them extinct!"

"So flying beasts that breathe fire are wiped out from the world, what exactly is your argument?" Harry asked.

Charlie's jaw clenched, fists curled.

"I seriously don't understand who allowed you to teach," he said with disgust, "it's a disgrace."

"Charlie, enough!" Bill snapped.

"No, no," Harry waved a hand at him, "let him talk, get it out in the open, once and for all." he glared at Charlie, "go on, tell me, what's your problem?"

"_You_ are the problem!" Charlie hissed, "you and everything you represent!"

The table hushed, every eye on either Harry or Charlie.

"What I represent?" Harry hissed.

"Dark magic!" Charlie spat the word out, "there, I said it!" he glared at Harry, "that's all you've known all your life; how to control dark magic and now, that is exactly what you're teaching innocent children."

"_Instinctual_ magic," Harry returned, "that's what I teach, Instinctual magic, not dark magic."

"You teach children how to manipulate their cores, how to defend against threats but it's not a simple case of disarming the opponent, no, you teach them how to destroy it." Charlie's eyes blazed, "You're teaching them how to kill!"

Harry had enough. He shot to his feet, nearly upturning the table.

"Harry! No!" Damien was up in a flash, by his brother's side. Ron jumped to his feet too.

Charlie had risen, wand clutched in his hand.

"Charlie! Don't!" Bill, Fred and George were by his side.

But it was Ginny's intervention that halted them.

"Stop it!" she yelled, "Stop it, stop it! both of you! Just-just stop!"

They all turned to stare at her. So engrossed they were in the argument, they hadn't noticed her.

"Ginny-" Harry started.

"I don't want to hear it!" she snapped. "I'm sick and tired of this! Of both of you!" she glared at Charlie, "you have no right to talk to my husband like that. You have no right to accuse him of anything!" she turned to Harry, "and you! What were you about to do?" she yelled, "you got up to strike my brother?" she asked, "tell me! What were you about to do?"

Harry didn't answer. His fists unclenched and his darkened eyes began to brighten.

"I'm not the one-"

"I don't care!" Ginny said, "I don't care if you started it," she turned to glare at Charlie, "I don't care if you hate him, I don't care anymore, just stop _fighting!_" she turned from one to the other, "I've had it! I can't take this anymore! Either you're at his throat or he's at yours! Can't the two of you just quit it?"

"Ginny-"

"No!" Ginny held out a hand as Charlie took a step forward, "don't!" she warned, "I don't want to talk to you. In fact, I don't even want to _look_ at you right now!" she felt a twinge in her side and distractedly rubbed at it, "I can't deal with this crap between you two, not right now," she let out a breath, "right now, I have more important things to deal with, like my baby."

Harry stepped forward.

"It must be almost one," he said quietly, "come on, we should go."

"I'm not going with you." Ginny said at once.

"Gin-"

"No," Ginny glared angrily, "I'm going by myself!"

"I'll take you." Percy stood up, wiping his face clean with a napkin.

"I'll come too." Bill got up.

"It's okay, I've got this." Percy insisted.

"No," Harry said, "I'm her husband, I'll take her."

"I don't want to be near you, right now," Ginny said angrily, "why don't you stay here and duel with my family some more?"

Harry stared at her.

"Gin?"

But she only glared at him, before taking Percy's arm and storming away.

xxx

The brunch had abruptly ended after Ginny's departure. Harry bid a quick goodbye to the perplexed Molly, Arthur and his parents, who knew nothing about the argument, before leaving. He apparated home, annoyed and agitated. He pulled off his cloak and practically threw it across the room. With a sigh he ran a hand through his hair. What was wrong with him? Charlie may be a first-class prick, but he was still his brother-in-law. He had to tolerate him and his taunts, for Ginny's sake.

He grimaced. Ginny had been so angry. He hadn't seen her so worked up before. Guilt bubbled inside him; he knew how much her family meant to her and she was heavily pregnant, he shouldn't have upset her when she was in this state.

Harry barely waited ten minutes before he gave up. He couldn't sit at home when he was supposed to be at the clinic, at the prenatal check with Ginny. He got up and apparated, straight to the main reception of the clinic.

The loud pop of his apparition made the receptionist jump, almost unsettling the thick file in her hands. The petite blond narrowed her eyes at Harry.

"Mr Potter, how many times do I have to request-"

"Not to apparate into the premises, sorry Trish, I forgot." Harry finished for her.

She smiled at him, pushing her wire framed glasses higher on her nose. Eight months ago, she had met the famous Harry Potter for the first time. She had been nervous and jittery the whole day, expecting the worst. She had worried he might blast her into a million pieces if she made him wait too long to see the midwife. Or one look of his infamous black-eyes would set her on fire. But she was pleasantly surprised to see Harry wasn't at all how he was portrayed. He was courteous and _very_ charming. If it wasn't for the petite, fiery haired wife by his side, Trish would've fallen for him, _hard_.

"You always forget," she teased, "anyway, what can I do for you?"

Harry walked over to her desk.

"I would like to see my wife, please."

Trish's smile faltered and her eyes narrowed.

"Mrs Potter?" she asked, "she's not here."

Harry nodded, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, I know she's pissed at me," he said, "but it's my baby too. I have a right to attend the check up appointments."

Trish shook her head.

"No, Mr Potter, she's not here. I'm not joking."

Harry's smile faltered.

"But, she had a one o'clock appointment. She left to come here."

Trish checked the folder in front of her and then shook her head.

"I can see her appointment booked but it's not been marked. She never turned up."

Harry felt like the ground had slipped from under his feet.

"Never showed up?" he asked, "what does that mean? Where is she?"

Trish suddenly found her long lost fear for him return, tripled in intensity, as she watched the green of his eyes darkening.

"I-I don't know." she stuttered, "I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe she's running late-"

"No," he shook his head, "she left in time. She should be _here!_"

Trish didn't know what to say.

"Mr Potter, I-" her eyes widened, her gaze on something behind Harry, "Mr-Mr Potter." she pointed a finger at him.

Harry turned around and his breath hitched in his chest.

A patronus, a silvery white owl, flapped it's way in, hovering just in front of Harry.

_'Ginny's hurt! Attacked! At St Mungos, hurry!'_

Percy's voice was filled with panic, fear so raw it was tangible.

Harry didn't waste a moment. He disapparated on the spot, before the silvery owl faded into nothing.

xxx

Harry stormed his way to the emergency ward of St Mungos. The Healer at the desk flinched as he thundered towards her.

"My wife's been brought here!" he said, "Ginny Potter, where is she?"

The Healer got up, quickly coming around the desk.

"Mr Potter, your wife is having emergency surgery right now-"

"What happened to her?" Harry demanded.

The woman recoiled at the sight of his darkened eyes, but she bravely pushed on.

"She was-was injured in the attack. The surgeons are with her, please, remain calm-"

But Harry had already turned, tearing his way down the length of the corridor, searching for the operation room.

As soon as he passed the heavy double doors, he saw a group of people huddled at the very end, outside the door to the operating room. As Harry approached, Molly and Arthur lifted their heads, eyes red rimmed and moist. Bill, Charlie, Ron and the twins were there too. Damien and Hermione were on the other side, sitting on the bench. As soon as they spotted Harry, they got to their feet. Damien hurried to him.

"Harry."

"What happened?" Harry demanded.

Damien faltered, pale and shaky.

"There was an attack, that's all we know," he said, "Ginny and Percy both were wounded."

Harry's eyes, a deep dark green, darted to the doors and he moved towards them. Damien held onto his arm.

"They're operating on her, Harry. You can't go in."

Harry reacted like someone had burned him.

"_Operating_ on her?"

Damien nodded, sorrow and fear in his eyes.

"It'll be okay, Harry. Ginny's going to be fine and...and...even if they have to take the baby out, it's only two weeks early. It's perfectly okay for it to be born now." he told him, but the conviction was lacking in his voice.

Harry was shaking his head. He moved forward again, but Damien refused to let go. Hermione quickly joined Damien.

"You're not going to make anything better by storming in," she told him, "just wait, everything's going to be okay. Ginny's going to be fine, trust me."

The doors behind Harry opened again and two frantic pairs of footsteps hurried along. It was James and Lily.

"We just got Percy's patronus," James said, slightly out of breath, "what happened?"

"We don't know," Arthur replied, his voice cracked, "we just got Percy's message and when we arrived here, we were told Ginny's having emergency treatment."

Lily couldn't hold back her gasp. Her eyes darted to her son and she quickly came to his side.

"It'll be okay," she assured, "Ginny's strong, she'll be fine, the baby will be fine." she repeated Damien's assurances but Harry couldn't ease the knot of panic that had twisted inside him. He paced the corridor outside, trying with all his might to calm down, to think positive, but he just couldn't.

_'I should have been with her!'_

The thought ran through his mind again and again, tearing at his heart. He should have been by her side, he should have protected her. She should never have been attacked. She was vulnerable, their baby-Harry closed his eyes, unable to contemplate his child's fate. He had no idea how badly hurt Ginny was. What had happened? Who were the attackers? He didn't know anything and it was the fear of the unknown that was clawing it's way through him, leaving him feeling torn to shreds.

The door to the right clicked open and a stretcher was levitated out, two medi-witches controlling it. Harry whipped around to see a pale looking Percy on the stretcher, a thick bandage wrapped around his torso and arm. In a flash, Harry was by his side, the rest of the Potters and Weasleys running behind him.

"Percy!" Harry halted the stretcher.

Percy's eyes, missing his glasses, widened as he recognised Harry. A trembling hand reached out and a painful whimper left him.

"H-Harry!"

Harry grabbed a hold of his hand.

"Percy, what happened?"

Percy's eyes, horribly bloodshot, began to tear up.

"Harry! I'm-I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry, I-I couldn't...couldn't do anything in time-"

"What happened Percy?" Bill asked, from next to Harry.

"I-I...I tried-but they were too-too fast."

"Who?" Harry demanded, "who attacked you?"

Percy met Harry's darkened gaze and forced the word out in a strained whisper.

"Orcs."

At once, Harry's world tilted. His heart skipped several beats and he could do no more than listen in numbed horror.

"Orcs?" Bill repeated, shaking his head, "no, it can't be, there's no Orcs left in Britain!"

"They-they're back." Percy trembled.

Harry's grip on Percy's hand tightened, so much so, it was a miracle he didn't break any bones.

"What happened?" he asked, "you were supposed to take her to the clinic. Why didn't you get there?"

Percy closed his eyes, suppressing a sob.

"We-we took the Knight Bus, Ginny was...she was still upset. The bus pulled up to one of it's stops and-and there were stalls set up. There was a pickle stand and Ginny-Ginny wanted pickles," Percy shook his head, "she was supposed to stay on the bus," he breathed, "I told the driver to wait and went to the stall, to get her the pickles." his eyes clouded over. "They just came, a whole swarm of Orcs, they just appeared from the fields and attacked the crowd. Ginny had already followed me off the bus," he looked at Harry, meeting the black-as-night gaze. "They attacked her before I could do anything," tears leaked out of his eyes, "They were too fast. I tried, I fought them off but-but they had already bit her-"

Harry let go and stumbled back. His breath seemed to jar at his insides. He felt Damien and Hermione's hands on him, but he pushed them away. It had been many years since he read about Orcs, but the one thing he remembered was how these flesh-eating beasts had fangs; poisonous fangs. His mind repeated one thing over and over; Ginny had been bit.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Percy continued, tears cut down his cheeks, his apologies aimed at his parents, his brothers and at Harry even as the Medi-witches levitated the stretcher away.

Percy's recollection of the attack left everyone in horrified silence. Worry over Ginny's welfare intensified and nearly everyone was lost in silent prayers. It was almost half an hour later, when the door to the operation theatre opened and a Healer stepped out. The middle aged man glanced at the assembled crowd, his stare resting on Harry. He stepped forward but stopped as the crowd of people rushed to him.

"Is Ginny okay?"

"Healer, how's my daughter? Is she okay?"

The Healer held up both hands.

"Mr Harry Potter," he called to him, "could I speak to you, please."

Harry stepped past Arthur to stand directly before the Healer.

"How's my wife?" he asked, "tell me she's okay."

The Healer nodded.

"She's fine," he confirmed, "she's expected to make a full recovery."

Harry's relief was overwhelming. His lips lifted in a small smile, but his heart continued to thump painfully fast.

"Was she poisoned by the bite?" he asked.

"The Orc literally took a bite out of her," the Healer revealed, to the utmost shock of the others, "we managed to drain the poison out of her and heal the bite wound. It'll take time but she will heal." he grew subdued and dropped his gaze, seemingly preparing himself for something, before meeting Harry's gaze, "but, I'm afraid, we weren't able to save the baby."

Harry stared at him. The words washed over him and he understood the meaning, but somehow, he didn't believe him. It was as if all feeling and thoughts had momentarily deserted him, leaving him numb.

"The poison had spread through her body," the Healer continued, "by the time she was brought here, the baby had already stopped breathing," he shook his head regretfully, "I'm so sorry for your loss, Mr Potter. There was nothing we could do."

Harry was vaguely aware of Mrs Weasley's sobs behind him, but his mind had stopped reacting. He just stood there, eyes locked with this Healer, trying with all his might to speak but he could do nothing.

"We've operated and removed the baby," the Healer was saying "there are grief counsellors available, if you wish to speak to them-"

Then, like a tidal wave, it hit him.

In the blink of an eye, his hands were in the Healer's robes, clutching at his collars. Eyes that had somehow lightened at the news that his wife had survived, were now a bottomless black. Teeth bared, Harry growled at the terrified man in his grip.

"You're lying!" he accused.

"Harry! Harry, stop!" his dad was calling to him, several hands were pulling at him, but Harry ignored them all.

"My baby's not dead!" Harry roared, shaking the Healer, "you're lying! Why are you lying!"

"Harry!" James' voice shouted in his ear, "he saved Ginny's life! He saved her, let him go!"

Harry blinked and his grip slackened, allowing the Healer to pull himself free. Harry found he had his dad, Damien, Bill and Ron all holding onto him, trying to keep him away from the Healer. They let go, all but James, who kept a tight grip on his son, his arms thrown around Harry's shoulders.

"He did all he could, son," James continued, "he's not to blame. He saved Ginny's life."

Harry looked up at the man, his vision blurry all of a sudden. The Healer, although shaken and terrified, straightened up and stepped forward, a little hesitation in his movements.

"I'm really very, very sorry." he said again. "I understand your pain, I do," he said, "it's a tragic loss and my heart goes out to you and your family." he met James' eyes, nodded at him and walked away, passing the weeping crowd.

Harry still had James' arms wrapped around him, but instead of fighting, Harry collapsed into them. His strength left him. His anger, his rage, it all left him. All that remained was pain and the feeling of loss, so strong, it felt like a part of him had been ripped out-out of his very heart-leaving it weeping blood.

xxx

Harry opened the door softly. She was lying on the white bed, her red hair plaited in a loose ponytail, no doubt by the Healers to keep it out of the way. He could see the white bandage, wrapped around her right shoulder, covering part of her neck. She was facing away from the door, but Harry could tell she was awake. His eyes travelled down and stopped at her middle. Her bulging belly was gone. Her wonderful pregnant belly that held their first child. It was gone, just like their child was gone.

Harry steeled himself and walked in. She must have heard him but still, she didn't look his way, but kept staring in the opposite direction. Harry sat down beside her, the bed dipped with his weight, but still, Ginny didn't react. He could see her face now, her eyes were open, a slight bruise on her cheek, mouth pressed into a line. Harry reached out, gently touching her cheek.

"Ginny."

She didn't move. But when his fingers touched her skin, she closed her eyes and drew in a breath, one that shook her slight frame. Slowly, she turned her head so her bloodshot brown eyes could meet his. For the first few seconds nothing happened. Then Ginny's grip broke; her lips quivered, no matter how hard she pressed them, her face crumpled and fresh tears welled in her eyes.

"H-Harry."

He pulled her up, taking her into his embrace. Her head rested against his shoulder as he held her with both hands.

"Harry!" Ginny wept, her hands grabbed fistfuls of his shirt as she clung to him, "Harry, my baby," she cried, "they-they took my baby, Harry, they took my baby!"

Harry didn't know who she meant by _they_? Whether it was the Orcs who were responsible for the miscarriage or the Healers who had delivered the baby but had taken the body away. Regardless, Harry didn't have anything he could say. He cradled her head, his other hand wrapped around her tightly.

"Shh, Ginny, it's okay." he said in her ear, "it's okay."

Ginny cried, harder than she had ever cried in her life. She clutched at Harry and sobbed desperately.

"It-it was a boy," she breathed, in between her gasping cries.

Harry closed his eyes, his grip around her tightened. His head dipped and fought with himself, but a few tears leaked out regardless.

"It was a boy, Harry," Ginny repeated, "my baby boy, they took my baby boy!" she cried.

"It's okay, Ginny, it's okay," Harry repeated, cradling her head. His eyes were black and his jaw set. "It's going to be okay. I promise, it's all going to be okay."

xxx

When Harry walked out of Ginny's room, he didn't stop to speak to anyone.

"Harry?" Damien called but he was ignored as Harry walked right past him, down the corridor until he came to a room. He kicked the door open and darted inside, prompting James, Damien and a few of the Weasley boys to run in after him.

"Harry!" James called.

But Harry paid him no heed. He swept inside, grabbed the still recovering Percy and dragged him out of the bed.

"Harry! Stop!" Bill yelled and darted towards him.

But Harry had already slammed Percy against the wall, holding him there in a brutal grip.

"Where!" he roared into Percy's face, "tell me exactly where it happened?"

Percy whimpered.

"Harry-"

"Tell me where, Percy!" Harry shook him.

"S-Saltford Market," Percy replied, "d-don't go there, there were so many of them-Harry, please-"

But Harry had let go of him, letting him fall to the floor. He turned and headed out the door, past James and Damien.

Bill and Ron rushed to help their brother, while Damien ran after his.

"Harry! Harry, where are you going?" Damien tried to grab a hold of Harry, but couldn't get a grip on him. "Harry, don't do anything! Don't go after them, you heard, Percy? There are too many of them! Please-listen, Harry!"

James suddenly grabbed a hold of Damien, pulling him away.

"Don't," he said quietly. He turned to watch Harry leave, "let him go. He needs to do this."

Stunned, Damien turned to him.

"What if he gets hurt?" he asked.

James' eyes were on Harry's retreating form.

"He already hurt. There's nothing more anyone can do to hurt him. Let him go."

Damien watched as Harry disapparated, the loud pop echoed in the air, until it became silent once more.

xxx

In a cave, south to Saltford Market, a large crowd of Orcs lazed, sleepy-eyed with satiety. They were an ugly and filthy creation; sallow-skinned, bow-legged, long-armed with broad flat-noses, wide mouths and slanted eyes.

There were at least thirty of them, gathered in a large circle, grunting and some snoring. Their attack today had rewarded them with plenty to eat, their flesh-eating appetite had been sufficiently fulfilled, for toady. Tomorrow brought with it another attack, in another place.

The large stone they had used to block the mouth of the cave suddenly trembled. The sound of it, jittering against the mouth, roused a few Orcs from their slumber. Another moment of complete silence before the rock blew up in an almighty explosion, raining rock dust and debris on the Orcs. They all sat up, grunting and baring their fangs.

All they saw, was one wizard, standing at the entrance. His eyes were black; the darkest, bottomless-pit-black that struck fear in the hearts of even ferocious beasts such as these. They could see the man's dark eyes travel from one Orc to the other. Sparks of magic snapped all around him, illuminating his form in the darkness of the cave. The Orcs stood up, baring their fangs at the dark wizard. With a snarl, Harry leapt inside. If only the Orcs knew they never stood a chance against him, they might had tried fleeing instead.

xxx

Damien was awake when Harry returned, almost three in the morning. He had decided to stay in Harry's home, to be here when he came back. His parents waited in Potter Manor, in case Harry went there, but Damien knew Harry would come back to his own home.

He flicked on the lights as soon as he heard the pop of apparition. He walked out of the room, coming to the stairs but froze. Harry stood in the landing, dripping in blood. The smell, even at this distance, told Damien the blood wasn't Harry's. Drenched in, what was undoubtedly, Orc blood, Harry looked like a deranged beast himself. He took a few steps before looking up to meet Damien's eyes, with deadened black ones.

The sight of him, made shivers run up Damien's back. Never in his life, did Damien fear his brother, but what he saw today, didn't look anything like Harry. The aura around him was palpitating with darkness; so rich Damien could almost taste the fear on his tongue. His hair and face was splattered with blood drops, his front and legs covered. Drops of Orc blood were dripping off his fingers and Damien realised Harry had most likely ripped the beasts apart with his bare hands.

Harry's black eyes watched him, waiting for a response, but all Damien did was stare at him. Without a word, Harry continued to the bathroom, closing the door behind him with a solid click.

xxx

The knocks pounded on the front door, continuing their rapt rhythm until Harry opened it, revealing two blue uniformed Aurors at his doorstep.

"Mr Potter?" one of them, a blond, enquired.

Harry, still dark-eyed which were now red rimmed, leaned against the door frame.

"Yeah?"

"I'm Auror Murray, this is Auror Williams," the blond introduced, "I was wondering if we could ask you some questions?"

"Now's not a good time." Harry replied, his words badly slurred.

"We're making enquiries about a mass murder that took place in a cave, just south of Saltford Market," Auror Williams said, "we would like to question you in regards to that."

Harry just shrugged.

"Why?" he asked.

"May we come in?" Murray asked.

"No." Harry replied.

The two Aurors traded a glance but turned to Harry.

"Mr Potter, we understand there was an attack by a swarm of Orcs yesterday afternoon. We believe you suffered a personal casualty-"

"You better stop there," Harry growled, his eyes rapidly darkening again, "I lost my child yesterday, my wife was nearly killed."

"We're very sorry to hear about your loss." Murray said.

"Like fuck you are," Harry seethed, "what the hell do you want?"

"Mr Potter, where were you between the hours of six in the evening yesterday and two in the morning today?" Murray asked.

Harry smirked at him, black eyes fixed on both, nervous looking men.

"Why?"

"Because a cave full of gutted Orcs was found this morning-"

"Doesn't sound like a loss to me." Harry remarked,.

"-and the essence of dark magic is enriched into the very walls of the cave," the Auror continued, "magic that is so brutal, it could only have come from one source."

Harry smirked at him again.

"Are you trying to suggest it was me?"

"Mr Potter," Williams straightened up, "we believe you had a personal vendetta against them, for their attack on your wife yesterday. The evidence left behind implicates you. Surely you can understand why you're being questioned?"

"If you're here to arrest me, go ahead." Harry said.

The Aurors looked between them again.

"Mr Potter, could you tell us where you were between the hours of six and two, please?"

"He can't," came a voice from behind Harry. He turned to see Charlie Weasley in his hallway, "but I can."

Harry looked at Charlie in surprise as the man walked up and stood next to him.

"Who are you?" Murray asked.

"Charlie Weasley," he answered, "it was my sister that was attacked by those Orcs yesterday."

"Very sorry about that." Murray repeated.

"It's okay," Charlie replied, "but you're not here to pay condolences for our family's loss, are you?" he asked, "no, you're here to see if Harry was in anyway involved in the massacre of the Orcs?"

"We have to follow every possible lead." Williams said.

"I understand," Charlie said, blue eyes firm and set on the Auror, "but you're wasting your time. Harry was here, with me and his younger brother, all evening and night."

Harry glanced at Charlie, finding his surprise hard to mask. The Aurors looked from Harry back to Charlie.

"You were here between the hours of six and-"

"Right up until now? Yes." Charlie interrupted.

"Can we ask what the occasion was?" Williams asked.

"Occasion?" Charlie asked, hissing the word out, "my sister just lost her unborn child yesterday," he pointed at Harry, "his son and my nephew," he stared at the two Aurors, "she was almost killed! Both of us were here, drinking our grief away. As was Damien Potter, who is still sleeping upstairs by the way, so I can call him down if you want to question him too?"

The Aurors shook their heads.

"That won't be necessary." Murray said, "what time did you retire to bed?"

"We didn't," Charlie replied, "any other questions?"

The two men glanced at Harry. He looked like someone who hadn't slept at all the night before and they could smell the alcohol on him. They shared another glance before shaking their heads at Charlie.

"No, thank you, that will be all."

"Good." Charlie closed the door in their faces.

That left only him and Harry in the hallway. A strained silence fell between them. Both men didn't speak. After a long pause, Charlie moved towards the kitchen.

"Mum sent over some food. Figured you might get hungry at some point."

Harry didn't say anything. Charlie was about to head to the floo, leaving as he had arrived, when he stopped. He turned, pained blue eyes on Harry.

"I hope you got _every last one _of those Orcs_._"

Harry nodded.

Charlie nodded in return.

"Good."

He turned and disappeared in a flash of green flames.

xxx

The room was small and very white. White walls, white curtains, even the blankets were white. The only two pieces of furniture in the room was a single chair and the small glass cot. Harry sat in the chair, head lowered, his whole frame stooped over, resembling a man who had lost the ability to stand tall.

With great effort he looked up, at the glass cot that had been wheeled in just a few minutes ago. The bundle inside was wrapped up in crisp white blankets, face covered too and Harry got a sudden bout of panic erupt in his chest. How many times had he read in parenting books, never to leave any loose covers in the baby's crib, in case it covered the baby's face.

It could suffocate.

It could die.

Grief was like a blade and it was stuck in Harry's chest, making every breath feel like agony. With slow movements, Harry got up on unsteady feet and walked the two steps to the cot. He reached in and lifted the baby out. It weighed next to nothing, so light and so, so small. Harry cradled his son in his arms, held the tiny cold bundle to his chest. With a trembling hand, Harry pulled the covers away so he could see his son for the first time. The small face that was revealed was the single most achingly beautiful thing he had ever seen. He stared at the face, at the closed eyes, the small nose and the thin lips that had now turned blue. The baby boy had a generous covering of black hair on it's tiny head and Harry found himself idly deducing that was why Ginny got such terrible heartburn.

Holding the dead body of his infant son broke something in Harry. His strength left him and slowly, he knelt to the ground, cradling the baby in his arms.

Harry cried.

Clutching his baby to his chest, Harry broke down, sobs racked through him, shaking his once strong frame.

"Jamie," he breathed, "J-Jamie." he uttered the name again and again, brokenly.

Behind the door, Damien and James watched, tears leaking out of their eyes at the sight of Harry. Damien took in a steadying breath, wiped at his cheeks and reached out to open the door. James stopped him.

"No, Damien, just let him be."

"Dad?" Damien looked at him, "Harry needs us. He-he needs someone to be there with him."

But James shook his head.

"He needs to grieve," he said, "if you go inside now, Harry will close up. He'll put on a strong façade because that's all he knows; how to be strong for everyone else." he looked sadly at his weeping son, crumpled on the ground, "but he needs to grieve, to cry, to get all that pain out because if he doesn't," he turned to Damien, "that grief will kill him."

Damien turned back, tears running freely down his face as he watched his brother. Damien wept at the door, as inside the room, Harry succumbed to his heartache.

xxx

James pushed open the door to the pub, glancing around the deserted place. There was only one person still there, propped on the bar stool, a tall glass in front of him. James sighed before walking towards him. He met the eyes of the barmaid, who nodded at him in greeting. James nodded back and mouthed the words, 'thank-you'. If she never contacted him, he still wouldn't know where Harry had disappeared to. Madame Rosmerta smiled back and glanced at Harry, before walking to the back room, giving the Potters some privacy.

James came to sit next to Harry, who gave no reaction to his arrival. James' gaze raked through Harry; messy haired, eyes still not back to their usual bright green and still bloodshot and puffy, telling him he hadn't slept in days and a four day stubble covered the bottom part of his face.

"Ready to call it a night?" James asked.

Harry shook his head, tilting the glass with amber liquid to his mouth.

"It's almost five in the morning, Harry," James said, "you've been here, drinking since five in the afternoon, that's almost twelve hours of straight drinking," his gaze scanned Harry, "you'll kill yourself."

Harry nodded, that's all the response he gave.

"Ginny's being discharged in two days," James said, "you want her to see you like this?"

Harry didn't reply.

"Come on, Harry," James urged, "you have to pull yourself together, this-drinking yourself to death- it isn't going to help."

Harry nodded again.

"I know." he whispered. He rubbed at his eyes, "I know."

Even though he had been at Three Broomsticks, drinking for half the day, he didn't sound drunk. It was as if the hole inside him was so vast, it took in what he was drinking, leaving him still painfully aware.

"I know what you're thinking, Harry," James said, "I can see it, the guilt, on you as thick as a coat." he reached out to him, "but there's nothing you could have done. No one saw that Orc attack coming. Orcs haven't been a problem for Britain in almost two hundred years." James pointed out, "no one knew that attack was going to happen. Even if you were with Ginny, how do you know for certain you could have protected her?"

Again, Harry said nothing.

"We got lazy," James admitted, "we got comfortable, thinking the world was a safe place, with no more Dark Lords and no more Death Eaters," James held onto Harry's arm, "but it's a mistake that we won't be making again. Remus and Kingsley are already reforming the Order and Diggory is putting forth dozens of practises that will regulate and actively seek out potential threats and-"

He paused when Harry pulled both hands up and cradled his head, eyes closed, jaw clenched.

"It's hard to see it now, but time will heal everything." James said, "I'm not saying you'll forget what happened, but ten years down the line, you'll be so occupied with your family, with your children that this time in your life, it'll be a distant memory."

Harry dropped his hands and shook his head.

"No," he croaked, "no, it won't."

"What?" James asked, confused, "what won't happen?"

"Family," Harry said, "kids," he shook his head, lifting up his drink again, "it won't happen."

"Harry?" James reached out, halting his arm, so he couldn't drink, "why are you saying that?"

Harry turned to look at James, his eyes a dark forest green but so bloodshot it made James' eyes water just looking at them.

"Because I know why it happened," he said, "why Jamie..." he stopped, pain flashed across his features and he grimaced. He shook his head, taking another gulp, "it's punishment," he said, "the fates are punishing me. I'm not supposed to be a father."

"Harry?" James' eyes widened and he shook his head slowly, "don't think like that-"

"Why not?" Harry asked, tears had started to well in his eyes, "I don't deserve to be a father, not after what I did." he smiled, even as drops fell from his eyes, "I killed the man that I called father all my life and tried, _twice_, to kill my actual father," he shook his head in morbid amusement of his own misfortune. "How can someone hope to become a father themselves after doing all that?" he asked, "Karma doesn't skip anyone, it took nine years, but it finally caught up with me."

James reached over and pulled the glass away from Harry's slack grip. He turned Harry around, so he was facing him.

"Listen to me, once and for all," James said, so angry his words came out more like a snarl, "you. didn't. do. anything. wrong!" each word fierce and powerful, "you were tricked and manipulated. What you did to me was justified, seeing what you believed at the time," he said, "and Voldemort? Harry, you didn't have a choice. Contrary to what you believe, Voldemort would have killed you if you didn't kill him. He had, in all essence, killed Damien. He would have turned on me next or your mum, or the thousands of innocent people of Hogsmeade," he shook his head at Harry, "you may have killed Voldemort but you saved thousands from his cruelty, can't you see that?"

Harry sat quietly, with no response. James sat back, his mind frantically trying to find a way to break Harry out of this vicious trap of guilt, one that had not released him in nine long years.

"Alright, you know what, Harry?" James started, "you're right, you did try to kill me, twice," he held up two fingers, "but you were also the one that saved my life, donated your own core to save me," one finger dropped down, "and you ran out into a street filled with Daywalkers to help me, saving my life again," he dropped the second finger, "and time and time again, you risked your life to save someone else, whether it was Ginny or Nigel or Damien," he tilted his head to the side, "why do you only see the sins, Harry? Why can't you see the good deeds you've done, the one that far surpass your crimes?"

Harry didn't have anything to say.

"Harry?" James cupped his face, forcing Harry to look up so he could meet his gaze, "you, above all, deserve to be a father," he said, "I've seen you when you were only sixteen, the way you would take care of Nigel and the care you showed a child that had no relation to you whatsoever," he smiled, "I remember thinking, even at that time, how wonderful a father you would be." Harry tried to pull away, so he could shake his head. He closed his eyes but James refused to let go. "Look at yourself through my eyes, through your mum's eyes, through Ginny's and Damien's eyes," James said, "and you'll see that you are a good person. Regardless of what's happened in your past, the darkness that's been a part of your life, you, deep down, are still a good person with a pure heart. You possess an innate goodness that even Voldemort couldn't corrupt."

Harry opened his eyes and James almost lost the tight control he had on his own emotions, at the sight of the uncertainty on Harry's face.

"Sometimes, bad things happen to good people, Harry. It's not fate's punishment, it's not Karma, it's got nothing to do with one's past. It's just life," James looked deep into Harry's darkened eyes. "To be a father is a blessing, Harry, and you deserve to be blessed and you will. Mark my words Harry, you will have a family. You will have children and you will be happy. I promise."

xxx

James walked up the stairs, looking for Harry. Lily and Molly were downstairs, preparing a meal in Harry's kitchen. Remus, Sirius and Hermione were tidying the rooms downstairs. James knew Harry was home, but he hadn't seen him yet. He reached the second landing and saw one door left ajar. He walked closer and pushed the door open to see Harry and Damien inside. Brown boxes were dotted around the room. Many of the ornate furnishings had been taken apart and some of it was already packed away. A small wardrobe was being emptied by Damien, while Harry lifted the heavier dismantled parts of a dresser and packed them away.

"What are you doing?" James asked.

Harry glanced up.

"Ginny's coming home in two hours," he said, "I don't want her to see this."

James glanced around the nursery, his heart clenching.

"You need any help?" he asked.

Harry shook his head.

Damien caught James' eye. He sent him a pacifying look, as if to say, 'it's-okay-I'm-here-with-him'.

James watched as Damien packed away the baby's clothes, an assortment of white, cream and yellow outfits, since they didn't know the baby's gender then.

Harry walked to the door, pausing next to James. But Harry's eyes were fixed on the door, and not his dad. Slowly, Harry reached out and gently touched the plaque with JAMIE adorned in pastel colours. His fingers lingered on the name, as if taking their last feel of the word. In one smooth move, Harry lifted the plaque off the door and carried it back into the room. He placed it in the box, on top of Jamie's unworn clothes and stepped away.

James tried, with all his might, to blink back his tears and watched as Harry stood over the crib that had never been slept in. Piece by piece, Harry took it apart.

History had a cruel way of repeating itself. James remembered how he had felt, all those years ago, when he had packed away his son's room, with a bleeding heart. Now, twenty four years later, James was cursed to stand back and watch his son go through that same pain, that same heartbreak.

James' eyes darted to Damien, watching as the ever dutiful brother stayed by Harry's side, helping him gather together all the belongings of the little Potter that would stay in their memories forever, even when he never took a single breath in this world.

Damien had been James' salvation. He was the blessing that gave James a new life.

James looked back at Harry with tear-filled eyes and he knew, he knew Harry would only live again once a _Damien_ came into his life.

To be a father was a blessing, and James prayed with all his heart and soul, his son would be blessed soon.

xxx


	12. Harry's Favourite

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling.

Wetboy's request - _The Longbottoms have had Nigel's name down for the Effective Duelling classes for years. Now Nigel attends his first class._

Dedicated to Wetboy! (I've had to change from ED class to EED class, for the story to make sense. Hope that's okay!) Enjoy everyone!

**Harry's Favourite**

The first year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws filed into the Transfiguration classroom as huddled groups, chatting animatedly about everything, except Transfiguration. Nigel headed towards his usual table, amid discussions of Quidditch teams with two of his dorm mates, Chris and Joshua.

"I'm telling you, the best team is Tornados," Chris argued, "they have the strongest team."

"Pfft, please," Joshua pulled a face, "Tornados don't have a chance against Puddlemere."

"You're both wrong," Nigel said, sitting down on his seat, "the Magpies could bury Puddlemere and the Tornados any day."

"No way, Nigel," Chris argued, sitting next to him, "the Magpies were good back in the day. They've lost the touch now."

"Hey, Longbottom?" a voice came from behind, interrupting them.

Nigel turned back to see Steven Myers, a Ravenclaw, leaning over the desk to speak to him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Is it true?" Steven asked, while the rest of his classmates stared in anticipation, "did you really get..." he glanced to the door, to make sure Professor Beatrice hadn't arrived yet, "you know...kidnapped by You-Know-Who?"

Nigel stared at him.

"Mate, I was two years old," he replied, "I don't remember."

"You must remember _something?_" Steven asked.

"Sorry." Nigel turned back around.

"Nigel?" Steven called again.

He turned around.

"What?"

"It was You-Know-Who. You must remember facing him, even if you were only a ba-"

"Voldemort," Nigel corrected, "not You-Know-Who, his name was Voldemort. You can say it, nothing's gonna happen to you."

Steven recoiled in his seat, eyes wide, mouth dropped open in shock. The rest of the students looked just as horrified.

"It's considered a bad omen to say _his_ name like that." he replied.

"Why? What'll happen?" Nigel asked, "he'll come back from the grave to get you?"

Steven said nothing but sat back, warily watching Nigel.

Nigel turned to face the front, shaking his head.

"Honestly, I don't get why people are still _so_ scared of Voldemort?"

"You'd think you would," Chris commented, "seeing as he almost killed you."

Nigel pulled a face.

"A bit of an exaggeration there, Chris," he said, as he pulled out the textbook and parchment from his bag, "if Voldemort had wanted me dead, I would be dead."

"So he only took you for what? bait? to trap Harry Potter?" Joshua asked.

Nigel rummaged in his bag, looking for his ink pot and quill.

"Yep, that's the gist of it."

Joshua nodded, looking thoughtful.

"He must have been pretty certain that Harry Potter would come for you?"

Nigel pulled his quill and ink pot out, before dropping his bag to the floor.

"There was a lot Voldemort _thought_ he knew," he replied, "but he didn't understand relationships, that's what got him in the end."

A short pause, before Joshua spoke.

"Heard Harry Potter's coming next week," he said carefully, "his EED classes start in...November, is it?"

Nigel shrugged.

"Don't know. I've not got a clue when he's coming."

"He didn't tell you?" Joshua asked with surprise.

"Why would he tell me?" Nigel laughed, "just 'cause I know him, doesn't mean Harry discusses his business with me."

"Aren't you two really close?" Joshua asked, "I mean, it's always in the papers, how close Harry Potter is to you and your family."

Nigel shrugged again.

"Yeah, I mean, we're close but that doesn't mean I know everything about Harry. When he's coming to Hogwarts, when he's starting his classes, who he's pickin," he gave his friend a look, "and honestly, I'm getting a little fed up with everyone always asking about Harry."

"Sorry," Joshua said at once, "I just thought-"

"Don't worry about it," Nigel cut across, "I wasn't really meaning you," he gave a sideways glance to the students sitting behind him, "it's pretty much everyone else."

Joshua smiled and fell silent.

Chris, sitting on Nigel's other side, fidgeted in his seat, looking like he was forcing himself to stay quiet. Eventually, he gave in.

"Don't mind me askin," Chris started, turning to face Nigel, "but...I mean, everyone knows Harry Potter was with...you know, with _him_," he paused, "and your parents are defenders of the Light, but...you lot are...friends?"

"You don't know the story?" Joshua asked, in surprise, "have you never read about Harry Potter's trial? There's enough books written on that famous trial that it could fill a small library."

Chris shook his head.

"I've read about it," he confirmed, "I know what happened; everyone thought the Longbottoms were dead, but at Harry Potter's trial, the Longbottoms were revealed to be alive. Their testimony stated Harry Potter was an ally; he saved their lives and helped keep them safe and so on," he dropped his voice lower, "but what I'm asking is..." he trailed off and then suddenly sat back, looking away, "forget it."

"What?" Nigel asked, "what is it?"

"Nothing."

"No, what were you going to ask?"

Chris glanced warily at Nigel.

"I've wanted to ask you this ever since I met you, but I figured you'd mind," he started, "I just...I don't understand why you're...friends with Harry Potter?"

Nigel looked surprised.

"Why?" he asked, "shouldn't I be?"

"Well, no," he replied. At Nigel's affronted look, he started to explain, "I don't mean to be rude, but, didn't Harry Potter come to your house to kill your parents?"

Nigel fell quiet.

"It's just strange," Chris continued, "you're so close to the person that was sent to assassinate your family. If it was me, I wouldn't want to see Harry Potter ever again."

Nigel shook his head.

"It's not like that," he started, "it's...it's complicated."

Chris shrugged.

"Yeah, it probably is," he said, "but what's pretty simple is that Harry Potter was sent to kill your parents. Whatever happened after that is another story, but Harry Potter came with the _intention_ to kill both your parents that night. Doesn't that bother you?"

Professor Beatrice chose that moment to enter the classroom, muttering something about 'poltergeists' and 'secret passageways'. He greeted his class with an apology for being late and dove right in with the day's lesson.

But Nigel could hardly pay attention. He kept thinking about Chris' question, surprised to find he didn't have an answer.

xxx

That evening, Nigel sat in the Gryffindor common room, trying his best to get through the pile of homework he had accumulated this week. It had only been seven weeks since he started Hogwarts, but the curriculum was so strict, the first years had to hit the ground running, so to speak. Nigel knew it all was thanks to Harry. His numerous meetings with the school board over the years had resulted in Hogwarts setting a new standard, one that required every witch and wizard to work hard and work well.

"Thanks a lot, Harry." Nigel muttered under his breath, as he flicked the pages of his Potions textbook, looking for the right material for his three foot essay.

The door to the common room opened and the Head Girl, Geordie Summers, made her way in, wearing a grin that stretched from ear to ear. In her hand was a scrolled parchment.

"It's here," he waved the scroll at her fellow Gryffindors, "come take a look."

There was a sudden rush and practically everyone ran to the notice board, where Geordie pinned up the parchment. Nigel put down his work and walked over, curious to see what was going on. Unfortunately, he couldn't see anything past the crowd.

"Move over!"

"Let me see! I'm I on it? Am I?"

"I can't see, move your head out of the way!"

"Stop pushing!"

The room was filled with similar cries as the Gryffindors pushed and shoved their way nearer, in order to read the parchment.

"Hold on, hold on," Geordie said, waving her hands at the frantic crowd, "step back everyone, calm down!"

"Read out the names!" someone yelled from the back.

"Alright," Geordie called back, before clearing her throat, "quieten down, shush!" the crowd became somewhat quieter, watching her closely, "Alright, here it goes," she took in breath, "the students fortunate enough to get into Extreme Effective Duelling this semester are as follows; from Fourth year, David Hannigan!"

From somewhere in the crowd, came a loud hoot of joy. Nigel strained to see but couldn't spot David.

"Congrats, David," Geordie smiled, "from Third Year, Sally McKinnes,"

"Yes! Yes!" the blonde haired, Sally cried before hugging her friends.

"Well done," Geordie winked at her, "from Second Year, Julius McDermot,"

Julius, Nigel spotted on the other side of the crowd, looked more shocked that anything. Students surrounding Julius congratulated him, thumping him on the back, a little harder than necessary, Nigel thought.

"Well done, Julius, and lastly, from First year..." Geordie paused briefly, "Nigel Longbottom."

Murmurs spread across the crowd, with many twisting around to seek out Nigel.

"Oh, big surprise." said one.

"Didn't see that coming." came a sarcastic comment from another.

"Guess we know whose going to be Teacher's Pet, eh?" one remarked.

Nigel didn't say anything, but just stood there. Chris, Joshua and a handful of first years congratulated him but from the rest, all he got were annoyed and even hostile stares.

The crowd slowly thinned out. The students walked away with heavy disappointment, to go back to what they were doing before the EED announcement came.

xxx

It was on the day of Halloween, that Harry Potter arrived at Hogwarts, exactly a week after the students were chosen for his EED class. The entire school was buzzing with excitement. The students walked into the Great Hall for breakfast to find Harry Potter at the staff table, deep in conversation with his mum and dad. Professors Potter sat on either side of him, pride radiating from both as they smiled and laughed with their eldest son.

When Nigel walked in, he found himself relieved to see Harry. He had been waiting impatiently for a week now, so he could talk to him. Practically everyone was staring at Harry, but it was Nigel's brown-eyed stare that made Harry stop and look around. He met Nigel's stare before smiling warmly at him. Nigel smiled back, lifting a hand to wave. Harry nodded back, but his attention was soon on his dad again, as James talked animatedly about something.

Nigel sat down, finding himself to be the focus of stares again.

"Would you look at that?" said a fellow first year by the name of Liam Hall, "teacher's pet, already scoring points."

Nigel frowned at him.

"Excuse me?"

"You can't be getting higher grades than me," Liam hissed, "so how come you got into EED and I didn't?"

"How should I know?" Nigel asked, "why don't you go and ask Harry, he's right there." he gestured to the staff table.

Liam glanced warily at the staff table but was quick to glare back at Nigel.

"Admit it, the only reason you got into EED is because he favours you." he nodded his head in Harry's direction."

"Sounds like you have a complaint," Nigel replied, "so why don't you go to Harry and complain to him?"

"It's not fair," Liam said, his voice quieter so Nigel could hear the hurt in it, "I worked my ass off, so I could get into his class."

"I'm sure you did," Nigel said, "but you've still got next semester. Not to mention three more years after that. Keep your grades up and Harry will pick you."

Liam shook his head.

"Unlikely," he muttered, "see my brother?" he pointed to an older boy, sitting further down the table, "this is his fourth year, the last year to get into EED," he shook his head, "he didn't get in this semester. What's the chances he'll get in next semester? And his point grade average is better than mine," he shook his head, "I won't get in, just like my brother didn't." he eyed Nigel again, "I don't have anything against you, Longbottom," he admitted, "just find it unfair that you got in, just because you're his favourite."

"I didn't get in because I'm his favourite," Nigel denied, "I got in, because I got the grades."

"I got the grades too," Liam said, "but only one gets in. It came to a choice between you and me and he chose you," Liam shook his head, "if that isn't favouritism, then what is?"

Nigel didn't say anything. He looked around at Harry. He _really_ needed to speak to him.

xxx

Halloween celebrations were in full swing. The Great Hall was dressed for the occasion, with floating lanterns and pumpkins filled to the brim with sweets. There were bats in the corners and orange steamers decorated the vast hall. The Hogwarts Ghosts were rumoured to pop out of the walls and entertain the students.

While the majority of the student body was in the Great Hall, enjoying the splendid celebration, Nigel was outside, making his way past the lake, just to the entrance of the Forbidden Forest, to the part of the grounds that had been nicknamed, Potter Bay. It was of course, where Harry's EED building stood, tall and proud. Nigel hurried to the door and knocked on it. He didn't want to get caught sneaking out after dark.

The door opened of it's own accord and Nigel stepped in.

"Hello?" he called, "Harry?"

"In here." came the distant reply.

Nigel walked past the impressive classroom, down the corridor until he came to the single door, which was partly open. He could see Harry at his desk through the gap. He knocked once and then entered.

Harry looked up from his paperwork, his green eyes brightened at the sight of him.

"Nigel?" he greeted, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Nigel lied.

"Then why aren't you at the Halloween celebrations?"

Nigel shrugged, coming closer to the desk.

"I didn't feel like it," he said, "it didn't look...particularly inviting."

Harry smiled.

"I know that's a lie," he said, "even I enjoy Hogwarts Halloween celebrations."

"Then how come you aren't at the castle?"

Harry gestured to his desk.

"Cause in a few days, I have sixteen brats coming to learn what they_ should_ have learned years ago."

Nigel grinned and sat down in the chair opposite Harry.

"Fifteen," he corrected, "I already know most of what you're going to teach."

Harry leaned back in his seat, chuckling.

"How do you know what I'm going to cover?"

"Please," Nigel smirked, "you've had me training since I was five. I know your lessons in Instinctual Magic like the back of my hand."

Harry laughed.

"That's what you think," he teased, "buckle that belt, Longbottom, it's time you wore the big boy pants."

Nigel made a face but a smile graced his face nonetheless. It slipped off quickly though.

"Actually, um...I wanted to talk to you about the class." Nigel said.

"What about it?"

Nigel glanced up at Harry before dropping his gaze to the table, playing with the edge of the parchments littered across it.

"In all seriousness, Harry, you've been training me for years now. You've taught me Defence, honed my instincts and even got me training for physical combat," he looked up to see Harry's intense gaze on him, "is it right that I get a place in EED aswell?"

Harry sat upright, all mirth gone from his eyes.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing," Nigel insisted, "I just...I'm wondering if I'm taking the place of another student, maybe someone who deserves to learn EED more than me." he gave a one shouldered shrug at Harry's look, "I've had private lessons from you since before I even understood magic. No one else has had that privilege. So maybe, you should give my place to someone else."

Harry silently observed the eleven year old.

"Nigel," he started, "the only reason you're on my list, is because you deserve to be on here," he said, "your grades are a par above all others, you have been recommended by eight out of nine of your Professors and I know you can handle the stress and pressure that Extreme Effective Duelling is going to put on you," he stared at the young boy, "tell me why you want to drop out?"

"I don't want to drop out," Nigel explained, "I was just wondering if maybe my place was better suited for another?"

"It isn't." Harry replied curtly, "and I don't like that you're doubting my choices."

Nigel smiled.

"You really chose me because of my skills?"

"No, your good looks," Harry narrowed his eyes at him, "why are you asking stupid questions today?"

Nigel only shrugged, looking down at the table again.

"Nigel?"

With a sigh, Nigel looked up to meet the concerned green gaze.

"Everyone thinks you chose me for EED because...well, because we're friends."

"So?" Harry asked, "I thought I told you what to do with other people's opinions."

"Yeah, well, sticking them where the sun doesn't shine isn't exactly the best course of action."

Harry chuckled.

"I taught you the three point hook for a reason."

"Harry!" Nigel groaned, "I'm not going to go around throwing punches."

"Why not?" Harry teased, "it's fun."

"So's listening to dad's two hour lecture," Nigel replied dryly, "want to join me?"

"Nah, you're alright." Harry said, making Nigel grin, despite himself.

"I just...I don't like the way everyone's got it in their head that just because we're friends, you somehow favour me," Nigel explained, "it would make life easier if you didn't pick me for EED."

"I'm picking the best candidate for the course," Harry replied, "and it's tough because I have countless students that have the grades and the recommendations, but at the end of the day, I can only pick one."

"Why?" Nigel asked, "why does it have to be only one? Why can't you run a bigger class? You've got the space."

"I was only given permission for sixteen students, one from each house, from first year to fourth." Harry replied, "the school board didn't give me a larger class," he paused again, "probably because they didn't trust me."

"But that was years ago," Nigel said, "I'm sure you could extend your class now. If you have suitable candidates, then you should take more students." he held Harry's gaze, "you have no idea how desperate some students are to learn from you. They work hard and they get the grades but when they don't get in, they lose heart," he shook his head, "it's not right."

Harry didn't say anything but he held Nigel's gaze.

"I can't take everyone, Nigel."

"No you can't," he agreed, "but surely you can take a few more? Even if you took two from each house, it'll be something. A little bit fairer."

Harry's lips lifted into a smile.

"Look at you, barely started school and you're already giving out advice how to better it."

Nigel smirked.

"Must take after my Godfather. I heard he did the same."

Harry laughed.

"Don't take after me," he pleaded, "I don't think Hogwarts could survive it."

Nigel chuckled.

"Yeah, I don't think she could."

Harry glanced up, through the large arch windows, at the castle in the distance.

"You better get back, Nigel," he said, "It's getting very dark."

"Yeah," Nigel rose to his feet, "I've got to sneak back in."

"Just tell whoever stops you, that you came to see me. They'll know better than to give you any trouble."

"Yeah," Nigel frowned, "that'll help the 'favouritism' thing."

Harry chuckled again.

"Night, Nigel, close the door behind you." he said, picking up his black and red quill again.

Nigel moved towards the door but suddenly came to a stop. The reason he had come to see him, had almost slipped his mind. Hesitantly, he turned back around.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" Harry asked, with his head still bowed over the papers.

Nigel stepped closer.

"There's something else I wanted to ask you."

Harry looked up.

"What's that?"

Nigel swallowed, his mouth dry all of a sudden.

"I...I wanted to ask you about...about that day...before I was born."

Harry looked confused.

"What?" he asked, "what day?"

Nigel took in a breath.

"That day, when you...when you came to...to kill my parents."

Harry's expression changed. His eyes widened and the way his pallor changed, it made Nigel instantly regret his words. With forced calm, Harry put down the quill and faced Nigel.

"What about it?"

Nigel stepped closer.

"I know the gist of what happened," he started, "you were sent to assassinate my parents. But you found out my mum was pregnant and that stopped you," with great effort, he met Harry's eyes, "but, I want to ask...would you...I mean, if my mum hadn't been expecting me, would you have...would you have killed them?"

Harry looked surprised. His eyes darkened, just a shade, but Nigel noticed. The lines on Harry's brow deepened.

"Why do you ask?"

Nigel gave a one shouldered shrug.

"It's just something I've been thinking about," he said, "it's got me curious."

Harry nodded, breaking eye contact so he could look down at the ground. When he met Nigel's eyes again, they were a hard green.

"Yes," he replied, "if Alice wasn't pregnant, I would have killed her and Frank both."

His blunt answer wasn't what Nigel was expecting. It hit him, like a physical blow and it left Nigel reeling. He nodded heavily, looking away, not being able to look Harry in the eye. His peripheral vision told him that Harry had got to his feet and was walking around the table, coming towards him.

"Nigel?"

Nigel looked up, finding Harry standing before him.

"I know it's not what you want to hear," Harry said, "but I'm not going to lie to you. If your mum hadn't been expecting, I would have completed my assignment, no question about that." he reached out when Nigel made to look down again, catching the boy's face in his hand, urging silently to hold his gaze, "you have to understand, at that time, I was fourteen years old. All I knew was obedience to my father's word. Frank and Alice were no more than targets to me. They were an assignment and I was to complete it, no questions asked." Harry's eyes softened, "but your mum _was_ pregnant. I felt your heart beat in my head when I raised my wand to kill. It was you, Nigel, who saved your mum and dad, not me. It was you who kept them safe," he smiled, "for the first time, I disobeyed and I fought against my father's command and I did it only for you."

Nigel couldn't help the slow smile that spread over his lips.

"Damn it," he muttered quietly, "can't fight it now. You really do favour me."

Harry chuckled, relief mingled in his voice.

"You not mad?"

Nigel shook his head.

"You told me the truth," he said, "I won't say it didn't hurt, but, you were truthful with me," he smiled, "for that, I'm thankful."

Harry smiled.

"I've always been truthful with you, Nigel."

Nigel raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" he asked derisively, "you've always been truthful with me, have you _Lex_?"

Harry groaned.

"God, are you _never_ going to let that go?"

"Uh-uh," Nigel shook his head, "never! I was more shocked that your name wasn't Alex, than finding out there's no Father Christmas!"

Harry struggled not to laugh out loud.

"It wasn't me that told you."

"Don't blame Nev," Nigel warned, "it's good he told me, otherwise I'd still be calling you Alex and the rest of the world would be wondering who the heck I'm talking about."

Harry pretended to look bashful but couldn't pull it off. Nigel playfully swiped a fist at him, which Harry dodged, with a laugh.

"Come on, I'll walk you back up to the castle."

"It's the least you can do." Nigel teased.

"Shut it, pipsqueak."

"Make me!"

The two playfully bickered, all the way back to Hogwarts castle.

xxx

It was two days later, during Breakfast, when Headmistress McGonagall stood up to address the Great Hall.

"Could I have your attention, please?" she asked, "thank you. I have some rather exciting news." she turned to glance once at Harry, who today wasn't sitting at the staff table, but was standing near the Slytherin table with Professor Sinclair. "I am sure you all will be very happy to hear, that Mr Harry Potter has opened up additional placements for his prestigious Extreme Effective Duelling course, starting this semester."

Nigel looked around in surprise. At once murmurs started, with students whispering excitedly with one another while still paying their Headmistress attention.

"The requirements remain the same and it will still be the first four years that can attend the course." McGonagall continued.

A collective and rather loud moan erupted along the elder years, making Harry look around at them. A simple, deliberate cough from him was all it took to settle them down. McGonagall continued.

"But it will now be two students from each House, from First year to Fourth year, that will be chosen to attend the Extreme Effective Duelling course."

Nigel found himself staring at Harry, who turned his head to look at him. Harry smiled at him and gave him a wink, before looking to the front again.

"Your Head of House will come around and announce which students will be attending the course." McGonagall said, "My sincerest gratitude to Mr Potter," she inclined her head towards Harry, "for taking on such a large number of students and helping them excel in their Magical studies."

Harry inclined his head towards her, returning her gesture.

"I know that those of you that have been chosen, will work hard and not waste the fortunate opportunity that has been awarded to you." McGonagall finished and sat down.

Nigel watched as the Head of each House, walked along the tables, seeking out the additional students. Nigel saw the eagerness and hope on everyone's faces, just waiting for the scroll to be held out before them. He was both surprised and relieved when Proffer Beatrice held out a scroll to Liam Hall. With a shocked look Liam took the scroll, looking at his friends as they congratulated him fervently. He caught Nigel's eye and just stared at him, Nigel nodded at him, which Liam returned, still caught some halfway between amazement and disbelief.

Professor Beatrice stopped before Nigel, holding out a scroll for him too.

"Professor, I've already been chosen." Nigel dutifully told him.

"I'm aware of that Longbottom," his Head of House replied, "this is the first assignment, which Mr Potter would like completed before you attend his first lesson."

Nigel looked around and noticed that David, Sally and Julius had also received a scroll. Bewildered, Nigel took the scroll and unfurled it. His eyes widened so much they almost popped right out.

"What!" he exclaimed, staring at the note.

He looked up and found all seven 'Chosen ones' staring at their assignment notes, wearing a grimace. Liam looked up again and met Nigel's eye. He didn't look as excited anymore.

Nigel grabbed his bag, his scroll and leapt up from the table. Harry was just leaving the hall.

"Harry!" he called, running after him, "Harry, wait!"

Harry turned to him, with a smile.

"Alright, Nigel?"

"Yeah, um," he held up the note, "this is a joke, right? You can't possibly be wanting a _five foot_ essay, before the class has even started?"

Harry smirked as he opened the door.

"This is EED," he said, "I told you to buckle up."

Nigel followed him out.

"Yeah, but this...this is a little too _extreme!_" he said, "I mean, five foot? I'm five foot!"

Harry only chuckled.

"Then you better get cracking. It's to be in on the first day of lessons, which is..." he playfully exaggerated counting the days on his fingers, "oh, yeah, the day after tomorrow."

"Harry, come on, you can't do that." Nigel said.

"Yes, I can and I just did." he said.

"Okay, but see, the thing is," Nigel said, "I have this History essay to do and it's two and a half foot. Then I have Potions to finish off, not to mention I have Flying lessons later on, so, can I hand the essay in a little later?"

Harry stopped and turned to him with a smile.

"Aw, that's cute," he remarked, "you think you can do that."

Nigel stared at him.

"Please, Harry?"

"Five foot. Finished. On my desk in two days."

"Please?" Nigel whined, "Harry?"

"No."

"Lex, please?"

"Don't even try it." Harry warned.

Nigel huffed.

"What's the point of being your favourite if I can't get away with stuff?"

Harry grinned and winked at him before walking away, leaving Nigel to moan and groan about the excessive homework with the rest of his EED classmates.

xxx


	13. Sisters

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling.

EBLspooky's request -_Lily Visits Cannon Petunia to fight it out about treatment of Cannon Harry_

Dedicated to EBLspooky. Enjoy everyone.

**Sisters**

Petunia and Vernon Dursley carried their shopping bags with great difficulty from their car to their front door. It was partly the sheer amount of bags they had to carry and partly Vernon's unfit state to lift any weight, that was causing the problem. Most of the weekly shopping consisted on 'Dudley treats', even though the boy himself was conveniently 'busy' to assist with the shopping.

"I must...say," Vernon puffed, pink faced, "this is one of...of those times...I wouldn't mind...having the...the boy around."

Petunia gave him a sharp look, before unlocking her door.

"I'd rather have him as far away from here as possible," she said. "I'm glad he's gone to stay with that _'Godfather'_ of his." She shook her head in disgust. "It's about time someone takes him off our hands."

She opened the door and walked in, heading straight to her kitchen. Vernon squeezed himself and the bags after her, breathing like a wounded animal. Petunia opened the kitchen door, took two steps in and froze. Her eyes widened at the sight before her.

Lily smiled back at her, sitting comfortably at the table.

"Hello Petunia," she greeted, calmly.

Petunia didn't say a word. She stood where she was, shopping bags still in hand, staring at Lily. Vernon appeared behind Petunia.

"Petunia? Get in the blasted kitchen! These bags aren't getting any light-" he stopped short at the sight of the red-haired woman sitting at his table.

Vernon's eyes became impossibly wide. His bags dropped to the floor with a crash. Standing before him, Petunia didn't even wince at the sound.

"Vernon," Lily greeted, with a small smile.

"You!" Vernon spluttered. "How?...What?"

"Still the charmer with words, I see," Lily said.

"You expected him to change?" James asked, coming up from behind Vernon.

Vernon Dursley turned around, gaping so hard, it must've hurt.

"What...?" he shook his head, "it can't...you're...you're..."

"Dead?" James asked with a smile."No, but you're gonna wish you were, Dursley." He clapped a hand on Vernon's shoulder, startling the man. "Come, let the sisters catch up." His eyes flashed at the muggle, akin to how his son's usually darkened when angry. "I want to have a _chat_ with you."

Vernon didn't put up much of a resistance. He wouldn't dare when James' wand was sticking out of his pocket, so threateningly visible. Vernon looked back at Petunia as James guided him back down the hallway and upstairs. Petunia however, didn't look back at her husband. Her stare was still fixed on Lily. Petunia didn't move from her spot, still standing at the threshold, bags clutched in her bony hands.

Lily's emerald gaze stayed on her sister, waiting for her to start shrieking and shouting at her, like usual. But Petunia didn't say a word. She simply stood and stared.

"Not have anything to say to me?" Lily asked. "It's been what? Fourteen, fifteen years since you spoke to me in this dimension?"

Petunia bristled, coming out of her shock. Slowly, she bent low and deposited her bags on the kitchen floor. She straightened up and met Lily's eyes.

"Get out," she said.

Lily arched up a brow.

"Excuse me?"

"Get out of my house," Petunia said, trembling. "He's not here. He's with his Godfather. You want him, you go there, but you stay away from me and my family!"

Lily rose to her feet.

"Who do you think I am?" she asked.

"I know who you're _not!"_ Petunia exclaimed. "You're not my sister! My sister is dead! She died fifteen years ago and whoever you are, pretending to be her just to get to her son is sick, even for _witches!"_ She breathed heavily, caching her breath. "Get out of my house, now!"

Lily walked over to her, standing before her, eye-to-eye.

"It's me, Petunia," Lily said, calmly. "It's really me. I'm not a Death Eater in disguise. I'm not a ghost and I'm not here for Harry. I came for you." She could see the refusal in her sister's eyes. "I'm not from this dimension. I'm from another world, another timeline, but I'm still Lily Potter. I'm still your sister."

Petunia's eyes widened and Lily could see her working it out, putting things together. She nodded at Petunia's unasked question.

"Yes, the Harry that stayed with you last summer was my son," she stated proudly.

Petunia looked somewhat relieved at that, now that she knew that the Harry that had taken over her room and had made her life hell, wasn't the same Harry that would be coming to stay with her every summer. She looked back at Lily, this time taking in everything about the red-haired woman in careful detail.

"Lily?" her voice quivered, "it's...it's really you?"

Lily nodded, her eyes fast filling with angry tears. She shook her head slowly at her sister.

"How could you, Petunia?" she asked. "How could you treat my Harry like you did?"

Petunia didn't say anything, but the brief moment of vulnerability that had flickered on her face, disappeared, leaving her with the usual indifferent expression.

"I took him in," she said coldly. "What more did you expect from me?"

"Expect?" Lily questioned. "I _expected_ you to show some love to your dead sister's only son!" she snapped. "I _didn't_ expect you to force him to stay in a _cupboard_ under the stairs! I didn't expect you to mistreat him, starve him, make him do chores all day long-"

"If that's what he's told you, then he's a rotten liar!"

"Don't!" Lily held up a finger, so angry, her hand was shaking. "Don't Petunia. Don't you dare call my son a liar. One look at him and it's clear to see how you and your husband treated him." Lily paused, staring at Petunia. "Didn't you ever feel sorry for him? Didn't you ever feel remorse? Did you hate me that much that you had to mistreat my son?"

Petunia glared angrily at her, but even her eyes were starting to tear up.

"I didn't mistreat him," she fought back. "I gave him what I could."

"You could have given him a lot more," Lily argued. "You're his aunt. His mother's sister. You should have done a lot more for him. Heaven forbid, what happened to us in this world happened to you and Vernon, I would have taken Dudley in and treated him like my own and you know it!"

Petunia scoffed at her.

"What happened to you and your husband was all your own doing," she accused. "Me and Vernon would never get tangled up in such matters."

"We didn't ask to get murdered in cold blood!" Lily spat.

"Yes you did," Petunia replied. "You got involved with the wrong type of people. You brought that onto yourself." She shook her head slowly, her eyes brimming with tears. "I didn't lose you fifteen years ago, Lily. I lost you long before that. I lost you the day you decided to leave home and go to that...that school!" The first tear rolled down Petunia's cheek. "I lost you the day you chose magic over me."

Lily was shocked into silence. She stared at her sister, at her tears as they tracked down her face.

"I wasn't going to go through all that again," Petunia continued. "I refused to love Harry. I made that decision the same day I found him on my doorstep. I wasn't going to become close to him, become attached, only for him to leave me just like _you_ did." Her breath hitched in her chest, as more tears rolled down her cheeks. "I knew he would choose magic over me, so I decided for him. He could have the magic but he couldn't have me."

Lily let out a chocked breath.

"Then you made the biggest mistake of your life," she said. "You could have had all of Harry's love, but you depraved yourself from it, for what? For fear of being left behind?" She shook her head at her. "I had to go to Hogwarts. I had certain abilities. I had to learn how to control them. You can't hate me for that, Petunia." She held the watery gaze. "I know you wanted to come to Hogwarts too. I know you were jealous at first that I could do magic-"

"Please," Petunia scoffed angrily, "I was never _jealous._ I never wanted to learn how to do that...that mumbo-jumbo rubbish."

"Yes you did," Lily argued, "you wrote to Professor Dumbledore."

"I did," Petunia admitted, "but I didn't want to learn how to do magic," she argued.

"Then why would you write to Professor Dumbledore and beg him to let you come to Hogwarts?"

"For you!" Petunia snapped. "For us! So we could stay together!"

Lily stepped back, stunned. She stared at her elder sister, shocked beyond comprehension.

"We were always together," Petunia said. "You were my little sister. You were supposed to stay in my shadow. You weren't meant to go off without me. We were supposed to stay together." Petunia's face twisted into an ugly expression, filled with bitter resentment. "But you left me behind. You went off, showing off your powers." Her lip curled upwards. "Which is what got you and your husband killed."

"We got killed by a power hungry maniac," Lily corrected. "It had nothing to do with being a witch. And if it wasn't for the son of this witch," she pointed to herself, "and her wizard husband, then that power hungry maniac would have moved onto the muggle word after taking over the magical one." She held out a hand, stopping Petunia from speaking, "but I didn't cross dimensions to come argue with you. I came to ask you for something."

Petunia wiped a hand across her cheeks, drying them. Sniffing, she stared down at Lily.

"And what is that?"

"A little kindness, Petunia," Lily replied. "What's done is done. Harry will only be with you for two more years. Actually, it's only a few weeks of the next two summers. Treat him fairly."

"I have always treated him fairly," Petunia stubbornly argued.

Lily looked crestfallen.

"I don't know why I thought you would listen?" She reprimanded herself. "I should have known you would never admit to your faults." She stepped closer, her eyes a fiery green. "Let me put it another way. Treat my son with respect and fairness otherwise you and your husband will be sorry."

"What are you going to do?" Petunia asked.

"Nothing," Lily replied, "I didn't say _I_ would do anything."

Petunia suddenly had the mental image of the other Harry, the brute that terrorised her and her family. She felt a prickle of fear run down her spine at the thought of meeting him again. She didn't say anything but Lily read the fear from her face. It didn't make Lily smirk with triumph. If anything, Petunia's fear seemed to sadden Lily.

"I know this may be too little, too late," Lily began, "but I want you to know; just because I left to go and learn magic, doesn't mean I chose it over you. You are my sister. You will always be my sister, no matter what. Even if you're a muggle and I'm a witch, it doesn't change our relationship." She held Petunia's wide eyed gaze. "And Harry will always be your nephew, no matter if you want to be his aunt or not."

Lily stepped away, having said all she had come to say. Brushing back her tears, Lily made her way to the door. She could see James already at the door, waiting for her. Her peripheral vision caught a terrified looking Vernon waiting at the top of the stairs.

"Lily?"

Lily paused at Petunia's call. She turned around to see her big sister slowly turn to look at her. Her expression was still unreadable, but her eyes betrayed her again, as tears welled in them. Petunia held her gaze before asking in a small voice.

"Will you be staying?"

Lily paused for a moment before shaking her head.

"I'm going back to my world," she replied honestly, "but one call from Harry and I'll be here as quick as lightening, so watch how you treat my son," she warned.

Petunia didn't say anything and Lily turned to leave. But Lily could swear, just before she tore her gaze away from her sister, she had seen a small smile, flit over Petunia's face.

xxx


	14. Harry's Blessing

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling.

Wetboy's Request - _Ginny tells Harry he's going to be a father, again - Harry and Ginny's second child - Lily Potter holds her Granddaughter for the first time and notices the same Green eyes._

Alessiabass' Request - _Harry holds his daughter for the first time._

Kaelyn's Request - _Harry and Ginny think they are going to have a baby girl and Harry is trying to find a name that can be shortened to Bella._

Misscutestuff's Request - _Harry and Sirius talk about Bellatrix._

Simonez. Edward's request _- Harry and Draco meet up to catch up_

Go10's Request - _Canon Harry is getting married and deep inside, he wants his entire family to be there, even the ones from the other dimension. Will it happen?_

Dedicated to all of you. Enjoy!

**Harry's Blessing**

The small pub was extraordinarily busy. Witches and wizards in long robes sat crowded around the scrubbed tables, tall drinks in hand, chatting about their lives in far too much detail; according to Draco anyway. He was the only one sitting at a table by himself. Throughout the hour that he had been here, several people had approached him, asking if they could take the single empty chair across from him. A steely grey-eyed glare and the arch of his eyebrow gave them their answer.

Draco lifted the bottle, his third one, and took a sip. Glancing over to the clock, he saw it was almost four. He waited, counting down the remaining seconds. No sooner had the clock struck the hour, that he heard the door open behind him. Draco smiled, shaking his head in amusement. He could set his watch against Harry. Reaching over, he picked up the unopened bottle and held it up. It was taken from his hand a mere moment later, as Harry settled in the chair opposite him.

"Thanks." Harry smiled before opening the bottle and taking a gulp of fire whiskey.

Draco watched him; serious grey eyes fixed on his friend. "You look tired," he said eventually.

Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"Schedule's been a little...tight these days."

Draco grunted. "I should hope so," he said, leaning back in his chair. "It would explain why you've missed our last three arrangements."

Harry took a longer sip, his deep emerald gaze holding Draco's cool grey for a moment before looking away.

"As much as I would like to honour our once a month debrief, it's not always possible," he said.

"Yeah, not when every school in the wizarding world wants a piece of Harry Potter." Draco smirked.

"Not every school," Harry defended.

"Yet." Draco grinned.

Harry shook his head at him and lifted the bottle again. After a few moments of quiet drinking, he asked, "what's happening with your potion experimentation idea?"

Draco smirked. "I've purchased the deeds for the plantation."

Harry's eyes widened with surprise. "Really? You going ahead with it?"

"Most definitely."

Harry shook his head, smiling. "I still think it's risky, but if it's what you really want, then," he held up his drink, "go for it."

"I wanted to tell you when I signed the paperwork," Draco said, "_two_ months ago, but," he waved a hand at Harry, "you were too _busy."_

"You could have come around to the house," Harry pointed out.

"I could have," Draco agreed, "but I prefer meeting here."

Harry didn't say anything but privately he agreed. Meeting like this had it's own merit; away from each other's homes and families. Draco shifted in his seat, glancing at Harry as he prepared to speak.

"There's...there's something else that I wanted to tell you," he said. "Also about two months ago."

"Yeah?" Harry asked. "What's that?"

Draco took a moment, his gaze fixed on Harry.

"Astoria's pregnant."

Harry paused, drink in hand. He met Draco's guarded grey eyes. "What?" he asked. "She's...? You...You're going to be a...?"

"A father," Draco finished for Harry. "I'm going to be a father."

Warmth spread in Harry's eyes, brightening them to a vivid green.

"Bloody hell, Draco." He smiled. "Why didn't you open with that?"

Draco seemed to take confidence from Harry's joy and the first hint of a genuine smile graced his lips.

"I wasn't sure how to tell you," he replied honestly.

"What?" Harry laughed. "Why?"

Draco fell quiet and looked away, shifting uncomfortably. Like a tidal wave, it hit Harry.

_Jaime._

Draco didn't want to say anything in case his joy reminded Harry of what he had lost. All traces of Harry's smile, his joy drained out of him.

"I know that you're still..." Draco searched for the right word, "suffering." He shifted in his seat. "It's only been a little over a year since..." he trailed off, unsure how to word the tragedy that had befallen his friend. He suppressed a shudder at the mere thought. "I didn't want to-"

"What?" Harry asked, interrupting him, his tone cold and sharp. "You didn't want to what, Draco?" He slowly shook his head at him, eyes darkening a shade. "You think I can't be happy for you?"

"It's not that," Draco said. "I didn't want to seem...tactless."

Harry grunted. "Since when?"

Draco cracked a half-heartened smirk.

"Since I found out I'm about to be a father."

The ice from Harry's gaze melted. Very reluctantly, he chuckled.

"A father." He shook his head at the word. "You freaking out yet?"

"Not really," Draco smiled, despite his attempts to hold back. "It feels...right. Like, I'm ready for this."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Really? Ready for fatherhood?"

"As long as I do the complete opposite of what my father did, I think I'll be alright," Draco said, draining his drink. He toyed with the empty bottle. "Harry," he paused. "Have you thought about...you know," he held his gaze, "trying again?"

Harry's stiffened. The smile vanished from his lips. "No." He replied quickly. "I can't. It's...it's too soon."

Draco nodded in understanding and they lapsed into silence once again.

xxx

Breakfast was always a busy time, whether at home or Hogwarts. The demanding schedule of the day meant sitting down to enjoy the first meal of the day was a luxury, one that not everyone could afford. But on a bright Monday morning, Harry and Ginny forced this luxury on themselves. Ignoring the demands of the ticking clock, the husband and wife sat down to have breakfast together, for the first time in weeks. Harry worked his way through the hearty English breakfast he and Ginny had prepared. His plate was almost half empty, while Ginny's was hardly touched.

"Something wrong?" Harry asked, looking across at his wife.

Ginny pushed the bacon and sausages to one side of the plate, pulling a face.

"I think the meat's off."

Harry frowned.

"Really?" he asked. "Seems fine."

Ginny shook her head. "It smells," she said.

Harry lifted his fork and sniffed the sausage at the end of it.

"Smells okay to me."

Ginny put down her fork and pushed the plate away.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She grimaced.

"Gin?" Harry frowned at her.

Ginny stayed still for a moment, before suddenly getting up, running to the door.

"Ginny!" Harry got up and ran after her.

Ginny raced across the hallway and into the bathroom, just in time. Harry paused at the door, watching his wife doubled over the toilet, throwing up what little she had forced herself to eat.

"You okay?" Harry asked, as soon as Ginny straightened up, holding a hand to her chest and the other wrapped around her middle.

"Yeah," Ginny breathed. She flushed the toilet and stepped away. That's when she spotted Harry at the door. "Merlin sake, Harry!" she snapped. "Give me some privacy here at least!"

Harry stubbornly stayed put.

"I've never seen you throw up before," he said.

Ginny pulled a face.

"Oh jeez, well I'm glad you got _that_ wish fulfilled." She ran the tap and washed her face, rinsing her mouth.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked again. "Are you coming down with something? Was it the sausages?" he asked guiltily. He had cooked the meats this morning.

Ginny shook her head. "No," she replied, straightening up. "I'm fine. I just have this weird taste in my mouth."

"Honey, you just threw up. Of course you have a weird taste in your mouth," Harry said, the corners of his mouth lifting up in a teasing smile.

Ginny glared at him through the mirror but didn't say anything. She took out her toothbrush and squirted some toothpaste on it. She had put the brush in her mouth, gave barely two circles before stopping. Her eyes widened and she ran from the sink to the toilet again, toothbrush still in hand. She retched horribly, doubled over at the rim. This time, Harry was right behind her, holding onto her.

"That's it," he said, the moment Ginny straightened up. "We're going to the hospital."

"What?" Ginny asked, breathless from throwing up. "Don't be silly."

"You're sick," Harry said. "You've barely eaten a mouthful and vomited twice. You're getting checked out." He began leading her out of the bathroom.

"Harry? Harry! Wait!" Ginny pulled away. "God's sake, let me brush at least."

Harry looked down at wet toothbrush in her hand.

"Oh," he said, letting go of her. "Yeah, good idea."

Ginny rolled her eyes at him and pushed him out, closing the bathroom door shut.

xxx

Harry paced in the waiting room, glancing every so often at the examination room's door. Ginny had been in there for almost twenty minutes. What was taking so long? What was the Healer doing? What could be wrong with Ginny that was taking this long to diagnose? Nervously, he rubbed his hands together, walking up and down the room.

Eventually, the door clicked open and Ginny walked out. Her face was flushed, eyes wide and filled with a strange bewilderment. Harry hurried towards her.

"What happened? What did the Healer say?"

Slowly, Ginny looked up to meet his eyes.

"She...she ran some...tests."

Harry's worry spiked to new levels.

"Tests?"

"For the sickness," Ginny explained. "I don't have food poisoning. I don't have a fever or any kind of stomach disorder."

"I don't understand," Harry said, glancing behind Ginny to the smiling Healer. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Ginny replied, still looking rather pale. "I don't know how I could have missed it," she said. "I knew I was a day or two late, but-"

"Ginny," Harry moved closer, "I'm freaking out here, tell me you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Ginny replied and a slow smile spread across her lips. "Better than fine, actually." She held onto his hand, her eyes sparkling bright. "I'm pregnant."

Harry stood still. His stare went from Ginny to the Healer behind her, who was smiling warmly at him. He looked back at Ginny, not daring to believe it. Ever since the loss of Jamie, Harry hadn't even broached the subject of children with Ginny. It had felt too soon. But now, with his smiling wife standing before him, Harry felt like this was the news he had waited a lifetime to hear.

He stepped closer, his hands resting on Ginny's arms. With deep green eyes gleaming with hopeful longing, he managed to utter two words. "You sure?"

Ginny smiled.

"I got her to check me three times," she replied. "Since we weren't planning, but...sometimes, these things happen." Ginny held his gaze, seeking out the fear of false hope. "It's real, Harry. I'm pregnant, again."

Harry pulled her into his arms, not caring if the Healer was staring at him. He held Ginny close to him, as her words spun in his mind, fighting through his shock and disbelief. Pregnant. Ginny was pregnant. He was going to be a father, again.

xxx

Ginny's second pregnancy was nothing like her first. She didn't come up with elaborate pranks to announce her pregnancy. She gathered her family and friends and told them quietly over dinner. She didn't buy a single item for their new arrival, nor did she let anyone even discuss buying anything.

"Not until the baby comes," was her reply every time.

With her first pregnancy, Ginny spent the months with her growing bump, beaming with joy. Now, she seemed cautious to even bring focus to it. She wore baggy clothes to hide her bump. She refused to engage in talk about what it would be like to have a little Potter around. She point blank refused to discuss names.

As the months passed and Ginny's bump grew, so did her paranoia. She was overly careful with what she ate, how she slept, working every minute of every day worrying about the baby. She learned the spell from Poppy Pomfrey that allowed her to hear the baby's heartbeat and for hours at a time, she would lie in her bed, just listening to the steady heartbeat.

At five months, Ginny left work, not wanting to risk her baby's health. At six months, she refused to leave home, no matter the reason. Her overly cautious behaviour was understandable, after what happened with Jamie, but it still worried Harry. He tried reassuring her that all was well, but Ginny refused to be lured into any sense of comfort.

"Better to be safe than sorry," she would reply every time.

xxx

Harry's living room had three immaculately dressed couples waiting for him. Lily fussed over the presentation of her gift, while James assured her no one really cared. Damien and his wife, Annie, were talking to Ron and Hermione about their exciting news.

"I can't believe my first trimester is almost done," Hermione said. "I have to say I'm glad. Morning sickness is not fun."

"Not at all," Ron added, wrinkling his nose.

"It's like baby season or something," Damien said with a chuckle. "First Draco's boy, then in three months it'll be Harry's baby and three months after that, it'll be yours," he nodded at Hermione.

"I can't believe Draco's a father already," Hermione said with a shake of her head.

"I can't believe I'm about to go congratulate him," Ron said. "If anyone, _anyone_, had told me in my Hogwarts days that I would go to Malfoy manor to join in the celebrations for Draco Malfoy's son's birth, I would tell them to go get their bloody head checked."

Damien chuckled. "Know the feeling, mate," he said.

"How about you, Damy?" Ron turned to him with a mischievous smile. "You not getting in on all the baby action?"

Annie giggled. "We've not been married even a year yet." She laughed. "I think in a few years we might think about babies."

"Aww," Damien pouted. "I want one."

"Let's see how you fair babysitting first," Annie replied.

Harry arrived with a pop, apparating in his living room. Lily gave a little jump of surprise.

"Goodness Harry," she admonished. "How many times have I asked you not to do that?"

Harry smiled. "Roughly about the times I've told you I can apparate into my home if I want to."

"At least give out a warning or something," Lily said. "You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days."

"Mum, you lived through my teenage years, you can survive pretty much anything." Harry replied as he pulled off his cloak, replacing it with the formal one left for him hanging on the hook behind the door. As he pulled it on, his gaze flickered over the assembled crowd; all seemed ready, dressed in formal robes, shiny parcels with blue ribbons in hand. He immediately noticed though, that someone was missing.

"Where's Ginny?" he asked.

All six grew uncomfortable, fidgeting and shuffling from one foot to the next.

"She...she didn't want to come." Hermione supplied.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, with narrowed eyes.

"I don't think she's feeling up to it," Lily said.

"Not feeling up to it?" Harry asked. His eyes darted to his dad. James didn't say anything and he didn't have to either. A shared thought and in the blink of an eye, Harry's expression changed. A look of understanding filled his features and he turned to look at the door. "You guys head to Draco's," he said.

"What about you?" Lily asked.

"I'm right behind you," Harry replied and walked out.

Lily turned to look at James.

"You told him, didn't you?" she accused.

"I think he already knew," James said. "I only confirmed his suspicion."

xxx

When Harry walked into his bedroom, he found Ginny sitting on the floor, beside the open chest of drawers, the laundry basket in front of her. She was taking her time, folding each item neatly before placing it carefully inside the drawers. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi."

"Hey," Harry replied quietly.

Ginny's gaze flitted over Harry and she smiled brightly, sitting back on her knees.

"The colour suits you," she said. "See? I told you black's not your only colour."

Harry didn't say anything. He watched as Ginny carefully got to her feet, both hands under her swollen six month pregnant belly. She walked over to Harry and ran her hands down his robes lovingly before tiptoeing up to kiss him.

"You better go. The baby's Godfather can't be late to the welcoming party," she said.

Harry stared at her for a moment.

"Why aren't you coming, Ginny?" he asked.

Ginny pulled away, her smile struggling to stay in place.

"I've got so much to do," she said. "I figured I would stay back and get things done."

Harry tilted his head to the side, glancing at the laundry basket before looking back at Ginny. He didn't say anything but his pointed look was enough for Ginny to understand. She blushed a little.

"It's not just the laundry," she defended. "I've got so much housework it's unbelievable-"

"Gin," Harry cut her off. He took her hand and moved to the wardrobe, flicking it open with a twitch of his fingers. "Come on."

Ginny pulled back at the sight of her formal wear. "No," she said quickly. "I can't."

"Gin-"

"No really, I'm swamped with work. It makes more sense for only you to go. Give Astoria and Draco my well wishes and give their baby a kiss from me."

She made to walk back to the dresser and continue putting away the clothes, but Harry blocked her.

"Ginny," he said softly. "It's okay."

Ginny's mask fell away and terrified brown eyes stared up at him.

"No," she shook her head. "It's not. You know it's not okay."

"I know you're scared," Harry said, "but barricading yourself inside isn't the answer. You can't hide in here forever."

"Not forever," Ginny agreed. "Just until the baby's here." Her hand caressed her bump.

Harry placed a hand on hers.

"I'm right here, Ginny," he said. "I'm not leaving your side, not for a moment. You know I won't let anything happen to you." His hand slipped past hers and rested on her belly. "Or to our baby."

I know," Ginny said, "but I still can't risk it. What if...what if something does happen? If I go outside and there's another attack...I can't. I can't go through that again, Harry, I can't-"

"You won't," Harry said. "Just because it happened once, doesn't mean I'll let it happen again. Living like this, hiding in here, too afraid to go out in case something happens." He shook his head. "I don't want you living like this." He reached out to cup her face. "Gin," he held her gaze. "You don't stop living for the fear of death."

Ginny's lip trembled and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't hold back her tears. Harry held her in his arms, letting his emotionally exhausted wife cry quietly in his embrace. They stood like that for long minutes, until Ginny's sobs finally subsided. Harry let her step back and dry her tears before taking her hand and gently pulling her towards the wardrobe so she could pick out a suitable outfit to attend the welcoming party for the newly born, Scorpius Malfoy.

xxx

The breeze flitted into the room, ruffling the net curtains gently. Ginny snuggled closer to Harry, draping her hand around Harry's waist while her head rested on his chest. She blinked sleepily, trying to remember what it was she had been dreaming about. It had something to do with sand castles and tiny pink flip flops. She smiled as she felt her baby press against her. Slowly, she stroked the top of her bump. Harry noticed, even though he was supposedly reading. He pulled the book away and looked down at Ginny, meeting her bemused stare.

"You up?" he asked. "That was a quick nap."

"It was perfect," Ginny replied, stretching lazily. "Just what I needed." She curled against Harry before looking up at the book in Harry's hand. "What are you reading?" she asked.

"Just a book mum recommended," Harry said, putting it down.

"Is it any good?"

Harry shrugged. "It's okay, I suppose," he replied. His fingers ran through her hair. "Nothing riveting."

Ginny chuckled, hugging him tightly around the waist.

"You're a hard man to surprise, Mr Potter."

"There was one thing I liked though," Harry said. "The name of the protagonist's daughter."

Ginny tensed.

"Harry, I don't want to think about names."

"It's really pretty," Harry went on. "If we have a daughter, I think it would be perfect for her."

"I told you, Harry. I don't want to pick names yet." A spike of pain went through Ginny as _Jaime_ echoed in her head. She couldn't bear the mere thought of that name now. "Just...just wait, until it's here." She lightly touched her belly. "Then we'll decide what to call it."

"There's nothing wrong with thinking about names."

Ginny didn't say anything. She closed her eyes and forced out a breath.

"What's the name?" she asked quietly.

"Arabelle," Harry said. "It means, 'an answered prayer'." Ginny could hear the smile in his voice. "Perfect, don't you think?"

Ginny smiled too, despite herself.

"It is pretty," she said, "but I'm not too sure about it."

"That's okay," Harry replied.

The fell into silence, Harry's fingers continuing to comb through her hair.

"How about Maribelle?" he asked.

"Maribelle?" Ginny frowned. "I've never heard that one before. Is that in the book too?"

"No," Harry replied. "I heard it the other day. Thought it was nice."

"It's okay," Ginny replied.

"How about, Annabelle?" Harry tried.

"Why are you...?" she trailed off as understanding hit her. She pulled herself to sit up, so she could face Harry.

"Anna_belle_?" she asked. "Mari_belle_,Ara_belle_?As in, short for...Bella?"

Harry didn't say anything, but the guarded look in his eyes gave Ginny her answer.

"You want to name our daughter after Bellatrix Lestrange?" she asked. "Are you insane?"

"Ginny-"

"No!" Ginny pulled away and stood up. "This is...I can't believe you!" She turned to go but only got two steps before she turned around again. "_Bellatrix Lestrange?_" she repeated. "Really?"

"Gin-"

"Forget it, Harry!" she snapped. "I understand you have unresolved issues with her and _Merlin_ knows how but I understand your feelings for her, I do, but there is _no_ way I'm naming my daughter after a mass murderer!"

Harry's eyes darkened, but Ginny didn't care. Her anger matched his today. Without another word, she turned and stormed out of the room.

xxx

The celebrations for Sirius' fiftieth birthday were well under way. Lily had organised the party, inviting all of Sirius' close friends. The only mistake she made, was arranging an open bar. Harry had taken a permanent seat there, drinking one glass after another.

"Planning on drinking the bar dry?" Sirius joked, propping himself up on a stool next to him.

Harry smiled. "Something like that."

Sirius observed him intently for a moment. He let out a sigh and turned, gesturing to the bartender to pour him a drink.

"Ten years tomorrow," he said.

Harry jerked his head up, looking around at him. Sirius met his gaze. "I remember too, Harry."

Harry didn't say anything. He looked away, toying with his glass. "It's strange," he said eventually. "I know that she died the following year, but to me, this is the day I lost her."

"The day she lost her soul," Sirius said quietly.

"We shouldn't talk about this," Harry said, shaking his head. "Not today at least."

Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"Why? It might ruin a fifty year old's birthday party?" He shook his head, taking a gulp of his drink. "Even while celebrating, I have it constantly at the back of my mind, how I lost my cousin one day after my birthday." He looked back at Harry. "I guess both us have birthdays we can't really celebrate, 'cause they remind us of who we lost."

Harry didn't say anything. His birthday later on this year was going to mark the first decade of Lord Voldemort's demise. He wasn't looking forward to the celebrations that would take place throughout the wizarding world.

"I know that she...she did a lot in Voldemort's name," Harry said. "Things no one's going to forget in a hurry." He looked up at Sirius. "It's just...it's weird, to miss her, despite all she did."

"Look who you are talking to," Sirius said. "I knew Bella since the day she was born. Before she became a Death Eater, before she became _his_ follower." He shook his head, before draining his glass. "She was always looking for acceptance, even when she was seven years old and would throw a tantrum when Narcissa and Andromeda wouldn't let her join in with their games."

Harry smiled at the mental image of a young Bella, pouting and standing with her arms crossed in anger.

"One time, I told her she could play with me and Regulus, but she had to steal Cissy's wand," Sirius said.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Yeah? Did she?"

"She tried," Sirius chuckled. "Cissy gave her a pretty good beating for it." He lost his smile, his blue eyes growing harder. "Bella would do anything, just to be a part of something, no matter what price she had to pay." He looked over at Harry, regret shining in his eyes. "I wish I had seen that then. If I had kept a closer eye on her, kept her close to my side, maybe-" he faltered, unable to finish.

"Yeah," Harry said quietly. "Maybe."

"I miss her," Sirius said ruefully. "Even though we were on opposite sides throughout our adult life, I never wanted anything to happen to her. She was family. No matter how much I hated the house of Black, I could never hate Bella, not completely."

Harry nodded agreeing whole heartedly.

"She used to have this habit," Sirius started, smiling now. "It would really annoy me. She would start dinner, eating only the veg first, on it's own. Then the potatoes and the last thing she would eat would be the meat. I would yell at her, telling her to eat properly, a little of everything together and she would reply-"

"Save the best for last," Harry said, smiling. "She still did that."

"She did?" Sirius asked, chuckling. "Man, she was crazy."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, she was."

They fell quiet, each lost in their own memory of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"She made a lot of bad choices," Sirius said, breaking the silence, "but she wasn't all bad, not deep down, not like the rest of the Death Eaters."

Harry nodded, swallowing heavily.

"I know that," he said. "I have enough memories of her. She was the first person I grew close to. She was my friend, even before I knew what friendship was." He lifted up his glass. "But it doesn't matter. To everyone else, Bella will always be the Death Eater, the mass murderer."

If Harry or Sirius had turned around, they would have seen Ginny standing behind them, looking ashamed and heartbroken at their conversation.

xxx

Harry awoke to the familiar blurry sight of his bedroom ceiling. For a moment, Harry simply lay there, staring past it, his mind spinning. Today was the day; his day. His wedding to Ginny Weasley. Harry reached over to his bedside cabinet and picked up his glasses, pulling them on.

Sitting up, he saw the only other object on the bedside table. His fingers touched the rectangular phone, his one and only connection to his family in another dimension. He lifted the phone but just sat on the edge of the bed, feeling the weight of it in his hand.

Over the past few weeks, Harry had been working up the courage to invite his parents to the wedding, but every time the words came to him, he backed down. Regardless of how badly he wanted them at his side on his big day, he knew it wasn't safe. Voldemort was truly gone, never to come back but that didn't mean all threats were forever gone. There were still plenty of Death Eaters on the run, just waiting to get to Harry or to those he loved. In addition to that, there were countless others posing a risk. Now that Harry was an Auror, it was all he saw; threats in every nook and cranny of the wizarding world.

Despite it all, for a faint moment, Harry had the unbearable urge to push the button and call his family; his mum, his dad, his brother and specially his counterpart. He wanted them all here. He wanted it more than anything. His finger hovered over the green button and it took all of Harry's willpower not to touch it. He thought about all of them being here and something bad happening. What if there was an attack? What if his parents got hurt? What if something happened to Damien? He knew the alter-dimension Ginny was heavily pregnant. Was it even safe for her to travel through dimensions in her state? The rest couldn't come and leave her behind. She shouldn't be left on her own, not now. Knowing what happened to Ginny with her first pregnancy only strengthened Harry's resolve to keep his family out of harm's way.

With a heavy heart, Harry put down the phone and got up. Running a hand through his hair, he walked across his room and opened the door, heading to the bathroom. It was as Harry was passing the stairs that the faint murmur of several voices caught him off guard. Pausing, Harry reached out with his magic, checking his wards. All were intact and in place. Harry hurried downstairs. Sirius was due to arrive in about an hour, along with Remus and Tonks and several others. They were going to set up the tents and the stage for the very private and intimate wedding. But there was no way Sirius had arrived this early. It was a mission to drag Sirius out of his bed before midday on most days.

As Harry walked into his kitchen, he saw a peculiar sight through his open back door. A group of witches and wizards were busy transforming his back garden. A large white marble stage had already been set up, with a canopy of white silk sheets overheard. Flowers covered the stone pathway that had been formed, leading up to the altar.

"No, no, no," a female voice caught Harry's attention and he hurried out to the garden. "The lights shouldn't be here. They have to go over there, on the far end."

Even though all Harry could see was her back, there was no mistaking her.

"Mum?" he half-whispered.

Lily turned and her annoyed expression melted at once. She smiled brightly at him.

"Morning, Harry," she beamed.

Harry walked over to her, in sheer disbelief. It was only when he embraced her that it became real to him. He wasn't imagining it. His mum was actually here.

"What-?" he pulled away to stand before her. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" Lily asked. "I wasn't going to miss my son's wedding now, was I?"

"How did you...How did you know?" Harry asked.

Lily smiled. "You may have kept it from me, for Merlin only know what reason, but at least my daughter-in-law knows better."

Harry's eyes widened.

"Ginny?" he asked. "She told you?"

"She called me last week and told me about the wedding," Lily said. "She said she knew you wanted us here but for some reason you were hesitating to call us."

Harry had no idea how Ginny had sneaked the phone from him and made the call. He didn't think she would do something like that, and he couldn't possibly love her more for it.

"For your sake, I'm glad she called us." The voice came from behind Harry and he turned to see his dad, walking over to him. "You have no idea how upset we'd be if we missed your wedding."

Harry couldn't help but smile at James. He stepped forward and hugged him tightly, beaming with joy when James returned the hug with just as much vigour.

"Where's my hug?"

Harry turned to see a grinning Damien.

"Damy!" Harry turned to him, embracing him fiercely. He pulled away, grinning from ear to ear, surrounded by his family. "I can't believe you're all here." He looked around. "Is Harry and Ginny here too?" he asked.

"No," Lily said. "The compass drains the energy from it's users. It wasn't safe for Ginny to travel in her condition."

Harry nodded. That was understandable.

"Doesn't mean you get to escape them though," Damien said, pulling out his phone. "Here, Harry wants to talk to you."

Harry took the phone and held it up to his ear.

"I hear a congrats is in order," his counterpart's voice greeted.

Harry grinned. "Yeah, pretty much."

"You've still got a chance," older Harry said. "Run for it."

"Honestly, Harry," Ginny's voice chided in the background. "You're not funny." A moment later, Ginny's voice got stronger and louder, as she obviously took the phone from her husband. "Hello, Harry? Congratulations."

"Thanks." Harry beamed.

"I'm sorry we couldn't come," Ginny said. "I wasn't sure how safe it would be for me to travel."

"Don't worry about it," Harry replied.

"Have fun," Ginny said, with a smile in her voice. "We'll talk to you after the reception."

The phone clicked off and Harry pulled it away, grinning.

"Now," Lily clapped her hands. "Enough talking. We have _a lot_ of work to do."

"Here it goes," James muttered, winking at Harry as Lily started giving out orders to transform Harry's back garden into the perfect venue for the wedding.

xxx

The ceremony had gone beautifully. The few close friends of Harry that attended the wedding were both astonished and overjoyed at the sight of James and Lily Potter. Harry, dressed in traditional groom robes, exchanged his vows with Ginny, as she stood in a flowing white dress. As soon as they were pronounced husband and wife, Harry took Ginny in his arms and kissed her. Breaking the kiss, Harry leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Thanks Gin,"

"I was going to marry you anyway, Potter." Ginny smirked. "You don't have to thank me."

Harry looked her in the eye.

"You know what I'm meaning." He glanced to the proud looking James Potter, standing with Lily on one side and Damien on the other. Harry turned back to Ginny. "Thank you," he said, his gratitude shining in his eyes.

Ginny reached up, in front of everyone and kissed Harry again, earning loud hoots from the crowd.

An hour later and Harry and Ginny were swaying in each others arms under the canopy of glittering lights Lily had put up herself. James and Lily were nearby, dancing happily with each other. Sirius was at the drinks table, getting pissed while Remus helped his pregnant wife, Tonks settle and feed their hyper first-born, Teddy. Molly couldn't stop crying with happiness as the Weasley clan celebrated their sister's wedding with lots of dancing and loud singing.

Making his way quickly though the happy crowd was a worried Damien, the phone clutched in hand.

"Dad? Dad?" he called, getting not only James' but Lily's, Harry's and Ginny's attention too. Damien's pallor and wide eyes had everyone concerned.

"What's wrong?" James asked, hurrying over to him, the rest following after him.

"Annie just called," Damien said. "Ginny's gone into labour."

"What?" Lily gasped.

James turned to her in horror. "It's too soon. She's still got three weeks."

"No, no, it's okay," Lily pacified, but looked just as panicked as her husband. "Three weeks is okay. The baby's full term. It'll be okay."

"Mum," Damien called to get her attention. "Harry's freaking out. We need to go."

James and Lily turned to the Harry standing next to them.

"Harry, I'm sorry," Lily started, "but we have to go."

"Are you kidding?" Harry asked. "Go, go quickly." He urged. "This is more important."

Lily cupped his cheek lovingly before turning to run inside, where they all could use the compass in private. James hugged Harry and Ginny quickly before following Lily.

"Damy," Harry called, just as the younger boy turned to run indoors. "Let me know, yeah?"

Damien nodded before hurrying away.

Ginny wrapped an arm around Harry, holding him close.

"What'd you know?" she muttered. "All that worrying and it turns out, I stole my own thunder."

xxx

James, Lily and Damien hurried down the narrow corridors of St Mungos hospital, searching for the emergency operating theatre. They turned the corner to find Annie leaning against the wall, looking pale and worried.

"Annie?" Damien called, running to her.

She turned and gratefully sunk in his arms. "Thank Merlin, you're here," she said.

"Where's Harry?" James asked at once.

Annie nodded further down the corridor.

Turning, James saw Harry's hunched form sitting on the bench outside the operating theatre. All four Potters hurried towards him.

"Harry?" James called.

When Harry looked up, his black-as-night eyes halted James in his tracks. It had been almost two years since James had seen his son's eyes turn into the pitless black that terrified the wizarding world. Pushing past his surprise, James came to kneel in front of Harry. Lily, Damien and Annie crowded around Harry.

"What happened?" James asked.

Harry slowly shook his head.

"I don't know." His voice was hoarse. "Ginny...her water broke..." He looked up at James. "I panicked. I rushed her here and they...the Healers...they said...the baby was in... in..." he closed his eyes, dipping his head, unable to go on.

"They said the baby was in distress," Annie filled in for her brother-in-law. "They might have to operate on Ginny. They took her in but they...they won't let Harry in with her."

"What?" Lily exclaimed. "Why not?"

Harry looked up at her with his black eyes and Lily stilled. The Healers were afraid, as were most when faced by Harry and his deadly black-eyed gaze. She put her hand on Harry's knee.

"Harry," she said quietly. "You have to calm down."

"She's three weeks early," Harry hissed. "Three weeks, mum! How can I calm down when there's a chance I might lose..." he bit his tongue, halting his words.

"Don't think like that," Damien said quickly. "Three weeks is nothing, Harry. Babies are born earlier than that and are completely healthy."

Harry doubled over, his hands shaking as they raked through his hair.

"I can't," he whispered. "I can't go through this again. If anything happens, to the baby or Ginny, I'll..." he stopped short.

"Harry," James gripped him by the shoulders, pulling Harry to straighten up. "Nothing is going to happen to Ginny, or to your baby, not this time," he said. "Listen to me," he urged. "I told you this once, I'll say it again. To be a father is a blessing and you deserve to be blessed." He repeated the words he had told his broken son two years ago. "It's time, son. It's time for you to receive your blessing. Don't doubt it. Don't think, even for a second, that you don't deserve it." He nodded at Harry. "Let go son. Let go of the anger, the guilt, let it all go."

Harry nodded slowly, closing his eyes.

The door clicked and a Healer walked out, looking rather apprehensive.

"Mr Potter?" he called.

Harry opened his eyes and his green gaze met the Healer. Seeing his eyes back to their usual green had the Healer visibly relax.

"It's almost time," he said. "Your wife is asking for you. Would you like to come inside now?"

Harry got up at once and followed the Healer in, leaving his family outside in silent worry.

xxx

Ginny was out of breath, her whole being covered in thick droplets of perspiration, when Harry saw her. He hurried to her side, taking the hand that was outstretched towards him. Two Healers were in front of Ginny's widespread legs, guiding her through the birth.

"Just a couple more pushes." They were encouraging. "You can do it. You're doing brilliant."

Ginny turned to face Harry, breathless and in so much pain, Harry could barely stand it.

"Harry," she gasped.

"I'm right here," Harry tightened his grip on her hand, while his other hand caressed her forehead. "I'm right here, Ginny."

"Come on, Mrs Potter," the Healer urged. "Push now, push."

Ginny squeezed her hold on Harry's hand and did as asked. It went on like this, with the Healers asking Ginny to keep on pushing until Harry was sure there was no energy left in Ginny to do anything but breathe. With a final grunt, Ginny pushed and collapsed against the bed. A tiny body, bloodied by birth was lifted up by the Healers.

"Congratulations, Mr and Mrs Potter," the Healer smiled. "It's a girl."

Harry watched in numbed shock as the umbilical cord was clamped and cut before the tiny little body was picked up and placed onto Ginny's front. A small blanket was placed on top of the baby and Ginny's arms came up at once to cradle the newborn. Nestled in her mother's embrace, the baby girl gave a soft mewing sound but nothing more. Harry looked over at Ginny, to see her tired but smiling face. He leaned down to kiss her, his relief too big to put into words. He leaned over towards the baby and gently, cautiously, he reached out to touch the baby's head.

"Would you like to hold her?" the Healer asked.

Harry looked up with bright green eyes.

"Can I?" he asked.

"Of course," the Healer replied. "Here, just let me clean her up a little."

Cleaned and wrapped snugly in a soft white blanket, Harry was handed his newborn daughter. Cradled in his arms, the baby gave a soft cry, her eyes still closed. Harry could do nothing but stare at her. She was the single most breathtakingly beautiful creation Harry had ever seen. He couldn't believe he was actually holding her. He was holding his daughter. He was finally a father.

xxx

"What's taking so long?" Damien paced in the corridor.

"These things take time," Lily said. "Just sit down."

"Can't," Damien replied. "Too nervous."

James was sitting next to Lily, his head dropped, eyes closed, lips moving in silent prayer. Annie was watching her husband wear the ground down, but she didn't say anything.

"Come on!" Damien groaned. "This is killing me. All I wanna know is that the baby and Ginny are okay."

"We'll find out soon," Lily said.

"The hell with this," Damien said. "I'm going in to find Harry."

He turned to the door.

"Damy, don't!" Lily got up.

"Damien!" Annie hurried forward.

Before Damien could touch the door, it clicked open. Damien stilled as Harry appeared, cradling a bundle in his arms. James stood up quickly at the sight. With slow, careful movement, Harry carried his newborn daughter to his family. The look of complete and utter bewilderment on Harry was a first for James and Lily. His eyes had never looked brighter, his smile couldn't be warmer and the way he was holding the tiny bundle close to his chest, it spoke volumes of how precious this little life was to Harry.

"I want to introduce you all to someone," Harry said, his voice soft and quiet. "Everyone, meet my daughter."

The baby slept soundly as the rest of the Potter family gathered around her, looking at her with great affection.

xxx

Ginny sat up in bed, smiling at both sets of proud grandparents, as they sat huddled around Lily who was holding the youngest Potter in her arms.

"She's so peaceful," Lily said. "Not at all like her dad," she grinned up at Harry. "You were a very noisy baby."

Harry only smiled back, his gaze fixed on his daughter.

"She's so tiny," Ron said, mesmerised by his niece.

"She's perfect," Hermione said, her, distractedly rubbing a hand down her own swollen six month pregnant belly.

"Hey baby girl," Bill called, gently stroking the bridge of the baby's nose. He looked up at his sister. "We need a name."

Ginny glanced over at Harry, but he didn't say anything.

"Have you preselected any names?" Molly asked.

"No," Ginny replied. "But I do have one suggestion." She looked over at Harry. "Isabelle."

Harry turned to her with surprise.

"Isabelle?" Damien said, testing the name. "Yeah, I like it," he said. "Little Izzy."

"Or, little Bell," Ginny said, still looking at Harry. She saw his reaction to the suggested nickname and his expression almost brought tears to her eyes.

"I think it's a beautiful name," Lily said.

"Isabelle Potter." Molly laughed. "It's a lovely name."

Ginny kept her eyes on Harry.

"Harry?"

Harry took a moment to speak, his green gaze fixed unwaveringly on her.

"You sure?" he asked.

Ginny nodded. "I am."

Harry didn't reply. He looked to his baby daughter before a smile tugged at his lips. He turned back to Ginny, green eyes glistening.

"Isabelle Potter it is then."

The family around the baby cheered, so engrossed with the tiny being that they paid no heed to the newly made mother and father in the room.

Harry stared at Ginny, his gaze intense and filled with heartfelt gratitude. _'Thank you,'_ he mouthed to her, to which Ginny only smiled back.

xxx

Lily arrived in Harry's living room in a swirl of green flames. Shaking the specks of soot off her robes, she stepped out of the fireplace. With the box of homemade stew in her hands, Lily hurried forward to put it down. She was surprised at how quiet the house was, now that there was a baby here.

"Ginny? Harry?" she called softly, as not to disturb Isabelle, should she be asleep.

There was no answer, but Lily could make out the faint sound of a shower running somewhere upstairs. Lily put the container down on the table and only then, did she spot her son lying on the sofa, fast asleep. Resting on his chest was the little form of Isabelle. Lily smiled and walked forward, careful not to step on any of the toys that were sprawled out all over the floor. She shook her head at the sheer number of colourful teddies and toys. It seemed Harry went a step ahead of James when it came to buying things for their children.

Lily knelt next to Harry, smiling at how peaceful he looked when asleep. He had one hand around Isabelle, protecting her as she slept on her father's chest. Very carefully, as not to disturb father or daughter, Lily leaned over and gave a feathery light kiss to Harry's forehead. Harry didn't stir.

Lily stroked Isabelle's cheek lovingly. The baby's eyes fluttered open and Lily stilled, but Isabelle only looked at her, staring at her with the bluish eyes all newborns had. Lily could tell though, she knew her grand-daughter would share her and Harry's emerald green eyes. She would grow up to be like Harry, from his raven dark hair to bright green eyes. Lily looked back over at her son and smiled. Leaning over, she stroked Isabelle's head.

"You have no idea how much happiness you've brought," she whispered to her grand-daughter. "You'll look after your dad, won't you?" she asked. "After all, you're his little blessing."

She had no idea if it was her whispered words, or any of the hundred possible reasons why babies act the way they do, but as soon as she said the words, little Isabelle gave a smile before closing her eyes and falling back asleep.


End file.
